Guardian Towers
by ChargingForwardBlind
Summary: When legends come true, frienships are put to the ultimate test. When the fate of the hamster world comes into play, the thin line separating lies from truth is crossed. When dreams are lost, the seeds of revenge are planted. Slight HxBxB, Laura x ?
1. Prologue: Horizon

**CFB: **Well, I went looking through all of my old files the other day and came across this story I had written like, two years ago. It was the very first story I ever finished, and I hadn't seen it in so long I thought I had lost it. But no, here it is! Sure, it needed some editing and a massive revamp, but now it's time to actually post it. Here, I present _Guardian Towers_, which is atually my first fanfic ever, and my first for Hamtaro, obviously. God I miss that show.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hamtaro or any of it's characters. But I do own my OCs and all other concepts used in this story not directly related to the original Hamtaro show.

**Summary:** When legends come true, frienships are put to the ultimate test. When secrets are about to be revealed, the thin line between saving yourself and saving those you love becomes deadly. When the ham-hams meet a new hamster in the bushes one fine summer day, they naturally want to be her friend. But she is harboring a secret that could ultimately decide the fate of the hamster world, and she's not telling _anyone_. When legends are unearthed and an evil hamster begins stalking the ham-hams, something will occur that will change their lives forever. But is it for the better or for the worse? Meanwhile, Laura is struggling with the fact Travis may be taken by another girl, and realizes growing up is far more difficult than she ever imagined. Light romance.

Enjoy! Read and review please. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames don't bother me, I just ignore them.

* * *

Prologue: Horizon

It came when the sun was a mere slit over the dark horizon, and the sky was still dark with hints of pink, a beautiful sunrise in the making. Night was fading, and only a few stars still glimmered visibly high above the heavens. Somewhere, beyond the reaches of humanity, a tall, gray, tower stood on top of a lush green hill, casting a colorless and dull appearance over the once captivating scenery. Even the bright, crimson slice of the sun, peeking over the rim of the world, was dulled by the dull, deadened atmosphere clinging to the hill and it's monstrosity. Dark ivy wound its way up the sides of the sturdy structure, made of a fine, though crumbling grey stone.

It was clearly not human made. Whoever, or whatever had made it had abandoned it, left it to face the elements. Leaving it so no one would ever visit it's stairways or gaze out at the stupendous view from the very top ever again. Until someone, or something, ascended the long spiral stairs to the top of the tower for their own misguided purpose, many years after it's last occupant was wiped off the earth.

At the very top of the faded stone tower was a small hamster. He was grinning, not a kind, cheery smile, but more like he knew some malicious secret. His rose red eyes glinted evilly, relfecting the emerging sun as he stared at it unblinkingly, and his pink nose was wrinkled in a permanent, disapproving scowl. Though a beautiful shade of crimson, his eyes pierced like daggers through the heart. He had come to the tower for a reason. A reason very close to his dark, misled heart. The moment he had longed for almost his entire life was finally here, and his blood was racing as he waited impatiently for the time his destiny would arrive.

"...It will begin soon."

Breaking the silence of the early morn, he spoke in a deep voice with an edge of anxiousness to it. His ears were dark brown, his arms a fiery shade of burning mahogany, and his teeth were more like a cat's than a hamster's, nearly perfectly chiseled fangs. A black cloak adorned his broad shoulders, and the villainous grin was still playing on his face, unchanging.

"It can't be long now...I will soon have absolute power..." He laughed, a high, evil laugh that contrasted sharply with his low voice, up into the far-reaching sky.

Head tilted back, staring straight up at the brightening dawn sky, he began to recite something. His voice resonated across the top of the empty tower, and the gentle breeze rustling his fur carried it over the bounding hills that reached for miles around.

"_As dawn rises, from its home and prison in the fabled Waters of Eternity, the Guardian of all hamsterkind will emerge, flying on broad wings to meet the one hamster destined to carry it's supreme power. The burden of greatness shall fall upon the Chosen One, and, as one, they will save hamsterkind from turmoil once more_."

His words were deep and strong, and seemed to hold an air of mystery to them. Bringing his eyes to the rising sun again, he said, clapping his paws together, "Finally, the legend is coming true! The Guardian is coming, and I will be here to take its power! _I_ will be the one who takes control over all of hamsterkind!"

Carried away by his fantasies, he walked to the edge of the tower and peered over across the field. Nothing civilized as far as the eye could see, just the very tower he was standing on, and the decomposing ruins of the once great Hamwallian Empire below, nestled in a small, dying valley. Grasping the edge of the tower in his quivering paws, he said, "If the legend is true, it will fly over this tower to search for the Chosen One, a hamster that it will possess and merge with." He narrowed his eyes until they glinted with the light of the coming day.

"...Unlimited power. The Guardian has _unlimited _power. And with its glorious powers I will rule over the entire hamster world!"

Heart pounding a mile a minute, he continued to stare out over the side of the tower and into the distance, waiting anxiously for the power he was sure would soon be his.

* * *

At that very moment, in a far away and hazy place unknown to all beings, human and otherwise, a mystical, winged beast, trapped in a blue-tinged bubble hovering over an immense crystal pool, opened it's icy cerulean eyes for the second time.

And as it's intimidating eyes fluttered open, the bubble trapping it popped, and the liberated beast flapped its sleek black wings to prevent itself from falling into the crystal waters, as if it had been flying for years. The wind generated by it's wings sent ripples across the clear, still pool, and a sweet, soft musical rang in the air. And as that note played, the beast knew it had a job to do. With that, it opened it's wolflike jaws and roared. No sound came, but its silent roar still shook the water in the pool mercilessly, and the music chiming in the air was muted.

With it's wings churning, the beast took off towards its destiny, out of the mystic place haunted by mist, through a portal of light, and down into the spreading dawn on the land called earth. It just knew, instinctively, that somewhere down there, just waiting for it, was a hamster who would accept the great duty that would befall the both of them. Shortly, one young hamster would meet their destiny.

As it flew away, one soft raven feather landed gently on the calm crystal waters, but made no ripples.

* * *

On the ancient tower, the power-hungry hamster was still waiting, only now he was growing more and more impatient. The sky was now lightening even more, and it appeared that the Guardian was either late or not coming at all. Dawn was fading, and the time for the Guardian to arrive was ticking away...

He grew slightly nervous. Maybe the legend was not true. Back home, hundreds of miles away, no one had believed in the legend but he, inciting him to set out on his own, on a mission to prove his whole clan wrong. But...could he be the wrong one? No...he _couldn't _be wrong. The legend stated clearly that the hundredth anniversary of the fall of Hamwall, the guardian would rise again. He had left the Dark Lands just to prove that the legend existed. Returning an empty-handed failure was not an option, lest he face even more humiliation.

He could _not _fail! It was simply not on his agenda.

Just when he was about to begin pacing, he saw a speck just over the golden horizon, speeding swiftly towards him and the fated tower. His ruby eyes widened with stunned realization. He knew exactly what it was. "Yes!" He crowed victoriously. The speck took on a more definitive shape as it came closer, faster and faster, and soon he was able to see it in all of it's glory.

It was about the size of a small hawk, radiating an air of intimidation. Resembling a miniature wolf from the tip's of it's snow white ears to it's black pawpads, it had large, fierce fangs giving it a vicious appearance. Midnight black markings extended from it's piercing eyes, jutting down to the sides of it's elegant, snowy face. Beautiful and broad black raven wings were flapping ferociously, propelling it forward ever-faster, the sleek feathers catching the light of new morning. It's long, slender legs were peaked with claws, sharp and menacing, curling in toward it's body for flight. It's tail was long and ribbon-like, dark blue in color, whipping out behind it as it flew.

Its eyes were a startling ice blue, cold and severe, yet burning with a thirst for life, and staring straight ahead in steady silence. Those powerful eyes almost made the hamster want to look away, or cower in a corner like a coward, but he had waited a majority of his life for the moment he met this creature face to face, and he wasn't going to let the beast's glacial gaze prevent him from that moment.

"It's beautiful …" The hamster sighed, his eyes staring unbelievingly at the speedily approaching beast, a twinkle of awe in his red eyes.

The Guardian. _The _Guardian was here, in the flesh and fur, searching for it's Chosen One, the only hamster in the world it was compatible with. The hamster on the tower was certain that the one the Guardian was searching for was him. He possessed all the right qualities. He had to be the one, he _had _to.

"It's here!" The hamster yelled, demeanor changing from one of awe to one of malicious excitement. "The legend proves true! I will reign supreme!" He greedily clapped his paws together, laughing happily in that strange, evil way.

The Guardian sped ever closer, and with every inch it flew the hamster grew more and more excited. He climbed up onto the ledge of the tower, spread his arms out wide, and bellowed as loud as his hamster voice would go.

"Come to me my power!! Come to me, Guardian, your _Chosen One_!" Eyes glinting, he stared at the wonderful sight, just waiting for the moment it would possess him, he was surely powerful enough...worthy enough...

He could feel it approaching, it's immense power, and it made his paws shake. All of it's beauty, it's power, it's wonder...It was less that five feet away now. Crimson fire met frigid ice. And then...

It was gone in a whirl of feathers and fur, right past the tower.

With a burst of wind he was blown off his perch, landing hard on the tower's top, stone meeting his tender flesh. The sheer power of the Guardian's wings and speed had taken his breath away, and he staggered to his feet, gasping. Cold realization sunk in, and his rose-colored eyes widened in horro. He dashed to the side of the tower and screaming after the creature disappearing rapidly into the horizon. "Wait!!! You've made a mistake you big brute! I am the one you seek! I am your Chosen One!" His voice broke off as the Guardian left his sight, gone over the hills and vanishing into the distance.

Anger swept over him as he balled his paws into tight fists, hot tears streaming down his face. The hamster now knew the legend was true, indeed. But he had not been the Chosen One mentioned in the ancient text. He had been _so sure _the one meant to carry the strength of the Guardian was he, and that strength would become his destiny, but no, it was meant for someone else. _Was _there any more powerful than he? Was there someone more deserving than he? He had not believed so, until now. He couldn't believe it. He had spent countless days trying to convince his kind that the legends were true, suffering their taunts and teasing, only to be shunned by the legend he had defended and believed so faithfully in. He had traveled endless miles, through snow and heat and rain, to be turned away.

Infuriated and humiliated, he opened his mouth wide and screamed, a vain attempt to relieve his anger.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Replacing his anger came hatred, as the tears flowed freely down his enraged face. How _dare _the Guardian toss him away, like some worthless heap of garbage! After all of his dreams and hopes, he was rewarded with nothing. This was not right. It was _all _wrong, and he would have to be the one to reverse it. Voice quivering with fury, he made a vow. "I will not stand for any other hamster but me to have that power. I may not have been the Chosen One, but I will make sure that I get the power I deserve! I will have the power of the Guardian beast! You hear me, Guardian?!" He hollered into the morning sky, along the path the Guardian had taken.

"Your power will be _mine_!"

The tears stopped abruptly as he pounded a fist on the ledge furiously. However, his shoulders relaxed, and he grinned maliciously, saying, "It does not matter now. I will find the Chosen One someday, even if it takes me eons to search. For the time being however, it is time to plam. The Guardian may not have chosen me, but I will have it's strength no matter what. I will not tolerate this injustice. Soon...I will reign." His mood changing completely, the hamster laughed his horrid laugh and his cape billowed in the breeze.

"It is my destiny to achieve great power. Or my name is not Spyke of the Dark Lands."

With a now serious, focused look on his furry face, the hamster, Spyke, headed for the spiral staircase that would lead him to the ground. He had a tough task ahead of him, but he would make sure to succeed. He would make sure to obtain the power he so rightfully earned. And no hamster, not even this Chosen One, whoever they were, would stand in his way.

Meanwhile, several miles away, one young hamster achieved destiny.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? I would like to know whether or not I should continue with this. I already have the whole thing done, so updates should be fast. All I have to do is edit.

Thanks for reading! Review please!


	2. Siren

**CFB:** Well, here's chapter uno! Now that you know the Guardian's on the loose and an evil hamster is miffed at being snubbed, it's time to check on our favorite Clubhouse ham-hams and see what part they play in this tale. It might be bigger than they ever imagined!

I would like to thank my first three reviewers for this story. Getting reviews from three great authors was certainly a confidence boost, especially since their writing is amazing and they took time to read mine!

**DolphinInsomniac15:** My first reviewer! YAY! Thank you very much for it. I plan on seeing this through to the end, and hopefully you will continue to read it! Again, much appreciated! I'm sure you're sick of hearing me say that!

**Crystalgurl101:** Aw, sorry that Fantasy isn't your genre, but I'm super glad you liked it so far! That really means a lot, and your review certainly made me want to keep updating this! I hope you continue reading; I know I'll be reading your stuff.

**CN:** Thanks very much. I'm glad it shows promise, and hopefully I can finish it up to par, which will be extremely difficult to do. Thanks again!

This chapter is dedicated to **DolphinInsomniac15** for being my first reviewer in the Hamtaro section!

Disclaimer: I own not _Hamtaro_ nor any of it's characters. Or something like that.

* * *

Chapter 1: Siren

The sun shone brightly down upon the lush green grass in Oak Tree Park, the dew clinging to each individual blade gleaming in it's golden rays. It was a warm, luxurious summer morning, and a lovely one to spend outdoors. Children in the neighborhoods by the park were all playing, for school had closed for the summer recently. All in all, it was a peaceful day for creatures big, as well as for creatures small.

Hamtaro grinned and hummed his favorite tune as he walked slowly in the lush grass. His sleek orange and cream colored fur was freshly groomed, and his chocolate brown eyes were wide open as he took in the beauty of the scenery. His owner Laura had gone out with her best friend Kana for the day, leaving him free to roam about on his own. More importantly, to go to the Ham-ham Clubhouse, where he and his hamster pals went to hang out while their owners were away. Boss, the kind, yet gruff field hamster, had designed and built the Clubhouse all on his own, and was glad to have the company.

"I wonder what we're going to do today..." Hamtaro said to himself as he stopped humming, a thoughtful look on his furry face. The Ham-hams often went on adventures, and hardly a day went by that they didn't have a fun time with each other. But things had been fairly quiet lately, and they were due for some fresh excitement.

He continued to walk until he heard a French-accented voice sound frantically from somewhere behind him.

"Hamha, Hamtaro! Wait for me!"

Hamtaro swiftly turned to look and saw his snow white friend Bijou running along in the grass to catch up with him. Her fur was held up into two cerulean blue ribbons on the side of her face, giving her an elegant appearance, and her blue eyes shone with cheer, but they also contained a hint of fatigue. She was panting mightily as well, showing she had run a long way just to reach him.

"Hamha, Bijou!" Hamtaro greeted as the foreign hamster came to a halt at his side, giving her a warm smile. At first, she was unable to reply, being far too exhausted. But finally, she looked up and offered him a beaming grin that she reserved for him and him alone.

Panting ever so slightly, she remarked gratefully, "_Merci_, Hamtaro, for waiting for me. I zought you might leave me back zhere and I would never catch you!" Her blue eyes twinkled with good cheer.

Hamtaro's whiskers twitched and he chortled cheerily. With another bright smile that sent Bijou's heart aflutter, he said, "You never have to worry about that Bijou! I'll always wait for you. I'll wait for all of my friends!"

Bijou soon recovered from her mad dash, and was strong enough to begin the trek across the park to the clubhouse. "Eet iz a wonderful day to zee our friends, non?" She asked as the pair began to head toward the Clubhouse. She took a moment to breathe in the fresh scent of flowers and feel the gentle breeze caress her face, savoring the early summer moment.

"Sure is! I wonder what we're going to do today?"

"Well, Boss mentioned somezing about cleaning ze Clubhouse earlier zis week, _non_?"

"Aw cats!"

Bijou giggled as Hamtaro groaned and slapped a paw to his forehead. "Cleaning is not your favorite zing to do, is it Hamtaro?" She asked brightly.

"No way! But I guess if all of us work together we can get it done super fast, and then we'll be free to play!"

"Zat's ze spirit!" Bijou cheered him, before she took a look around. Normally, when she encountered Hamtaro on her way to the Clubhouse, he was accompanied by Oxnard, his neighbor and closest friend. But today, the plump ham-ham was missing, and Bijou asked innocently, "Where is Oxnard? He is your best hammo, _no? _You two normally walk togezzer._" _

Hamtaro replied, "Well, yeah, but he forgot his second-favorite seed at the Clubhouse and wanted to get there early this morning to make sure nobody had stolen it. And Laura took a bit longer to get ready than usual, so I'm running a bit late today..."

Bijou inwardly pumped a fist, only half-hearing him. All she knew was that they were alone together, for the first time in a long time, and she could finally get to talk to him in private. For the past few months she had been trying harder and harder to find out if Hamtaro liked her as more than just a hammo, usually with the help and support of her best girl-hams, but it was very difficult to get Hamtaro alone. He was normally tagging along with the other boy-hams, or having too much fun playing to have a decent conversation. And even when he had settled down long enough to have a chat, he was too dense to figure out she was flirting with him.

She glanced at Hamtaro out of the corner of her eye. He was very much her type, with his impeccable smile, adorable fur pattern, and she simply loved the way he always had an innocent, cheerful look on his face, normally accented with a faint look of cluelessness. In her opinion, Hamtaro was the cutest hamster she had ever laid eyes on, and his bravery and friendliness only added to that.

And now, she finally had him alone! He was cornered...there was no way this moment could be ruined now! "_Zis is your chance, Bijou_!" She told herself, blushing madly, before she spoke up to the hamster toddling along beside her, lost in his own, probably strange thoughts.

"Isn't zis _nice _Hamtaro?" She sidled up closer to him, but he either didn't notice or didn't mind.

"Isn't what nice?" He asked, looking at her with a touch of confusion in his warm brown eyes.

Bijou sighed, exasperated. That look of cluelessness and aloofness that she found so endearing was a blessing to behold, but also a curse at times. Especially times like these, which were so few in number. Why did he have to be such a moron when she was trying to assess his feelings for her?

"Walking to the Clubhouse _togezzer_...it is very calming, is it not?" She clarified, stressing the word 'together' so he would hopefully get what she truly meant.

Hamtaro looked a bit befuddled, as if puzzled she would ask a question like that. "Well, of course it's nice Bijou!" He said, like the answer was obvious. "It's always nice when I get to spend time with you!"

Her hopes soared up into the skies, and she felt her cheeks grow warm. "Really?" She asked eagerly, wanting him to go on. Was this the moment she had been waiting so long for? Was she about to find out if the attraction she felt was mutual?

"Yep-P! I like spending time with all of my friends!"

Her hopes were sent spiraling back down to earth, and her ears and shoulders drooped slightly. So much for her moment. Sometimes part of her just wanted to smack Hamtaro upside the head, so hopefully some sense would be knocked into him, but the other part wanted to throw her arms around the big goof and give him a hug. If only his naivete wasn't such a big part of his personality...and such a big issue at the same time. He was so clueless...sometimes she wondered about him. Would he ever get the picture?

"Thank-Q, Hamtaro..." He failed to detect the disappointment in his friend's voice, and continued to walk along, striking up a jolly tune once more, Bijou joining in half-heartedly.

They continued to walk in the fresh summer sunshine, until Bijou stopped cold in her tracks. Something had caught her attention. A worried look came into her azure eyes as she began to look rapidly around, as if searching for something. "What's wrong Bijou?" Hamtaro asked, looking concerned as he paused beside her, looking around as well. He saw nothing but some brush, a few trees, and the grass surrounding them.

"...I zought I heard somezing. But I guess it waz just my imagination..." Bijou said slowly, after a long pause. "It sounded like a rustling in zee bushez..." She finished, looking around them at the clumps of bushes that decorated their path.

Hamtaro joined her in staring at the bushes, and they stayed stone still, as if waiting for some monster to leap out and attack them. Each of their senses were on point. All was silent, save the chirping of a few crickets and a bid call or two.

Suddenly, the rustling began again, and this time, _both _rodents heard it, and saw the leaves jostling one another. Bijou clamped onto Hamtaro's arm, terribly frightened for fear whatever it was could be a cat, or a hawk, or even something worse. Hamtaro's eyes had a courageous look in them as he listened raptly for what might have caused the sound. After the third rustling, he decided it was time to force whatever it was out.

"Alright, whoever you are, show yourself!" He called bravely into the shrubbery, heart pounding in his small ribcage. He was a brave ham...but even mysteriously rustling shrubs sent a shiver up his spine. However, he wouldn't let whatever was lurking in the bushes see his fear. He had to be strong!

"I am scared Hamtaro!" Bijou whimpered piteously, quivering, as the bushes rustled louder than before.

"Don't worry Bijou. I've got you covered." In truth, Hamtaro was doubly frightened of whatever was watching them, or whatever was about to come out from the bushes. An image of a cat leaping out, claws extended and teeth bared, filled his mind, but he shook his head to get rid of the disturbing thought. He had to be braver!

As both hamsters stared nervously at the leaves of the bushes, a pair of hazy blue eyes poked through the darkness. They blinked innocently, looking confused, as if they had no idea what was going on. And then, out from the bushes emerged a female hamster, the one who owned the clouded azure eyes. The mystery of the rustling bushes was solved.

"You could ask nicely..." The hamster said, blinking off and on as she looked from Hamtaro to Bijou and back again.

A wave of relief swept over Hamtaro and Bijou, and they straightened up from where they had been cowering on the grass. "Oh...I'm sorry! You just frightened us is all!" Hamtaro said sheepishly, looking at the ground as Bijou let his arm out of her vice-like grip. She, too, looked a bit ashamed, and apologized, "We did not mean to dizturb you."

The pair took this opportunity to study the strange hamster carefully. She had snow white fur with light gray ears, along with dark, midnight black markings that ran from her eyes and made a jutted turn down to the sides of her face. A small, unsure smile lit up on her face as she shook some debris from her coat. "It's okay. I guess I was being sort of loud, wasn't I?" She replied, a bit sheepish herself. Then, she stared at the ground, as if she feared meeting their gaze.

"...I'm not used to seeing hamsters around. You guys kinda startled me, too." From the way she stood nervously, and the way kept looking at the ground shyly, Hamtaro and Bijou could tell she lacked skills in the social department.

"My name's Hamtaro! Pleased to meet ya!" Hamtaro greeted politely, as he and Bijou walked up closer to the mysterious hamster, curiosity about the rustling bushes rewarding them with the chance to meet a new friend.

"And I am Bijou. _Bonjour_!" Bijou drawled in her French accent, beaming.

At first, she looked reluctant to answer, and for a moment Hamtaro was sure she was going to make a run for it, but, eventually, she introduced herself as, "...Siren." She glanced up at them quickly, cheeks tinted pink, before becoming strangely interested in a rock near her foot. Bijou sensed it was because she was nervous about seeing new faces, and was immediately sympathetic.

"Are you from around here, Siren?" Hamtaro asked, head tilted to one side. He knew nearly all of the hamsters in the area, and seeing a new one was always a great experience.

She shrugged, and finally looked up, replying, "Well, no...I come from a place far away. I'm just passing through...I'm a traveler."

Siren hardly ever spoke to other hamsters. Whenever she saw them, she ran for cover, like she had this morning, and normally, they avoided her in a similar fashion. She didn't quite know why she had shown herself to them in the first place, though she did recall hearing the orange one yell, compelling her to come out in the open for them to see. And now, these two had approached her with kind words and gestures, and she had no clue what to do with herself. She wanted to run, get away from them and far away, but something kept her hindpaws plastered in place, and she found herself falling deeper and deeper into conversation. Her mind screamed at her to stop, to go off on her own, like always, but something else, deep inside, made her stay.

"A traveler?" Bijou questioned, smiling widely, and leaning toward Siren with a twinkle in her bright blue eyes. "Doz zat mean you go all acrozz ze world?" She seemed very interested, whereas the topic bored Siren.

"Erm...I guess, yeah."

"Ah! Zat sounds pozitively wondachu! I have always wanted to go all around ze world!"

Hamtaro, with his river of endless ideas still flowing, suddenly had a glorious one. To make up for disturbing her peace, they could take her to meet some new hamsters! She herself said she wasn't used to them. He knew Boss wouldn't mind; the fatherly ham always welcomed new visitors. She seemed worth getting to know, and if she was new to the area they could help her get used to it. It was a flawless plot!

Raising one paw defiantly in the air, Hamtaro informed them of his brilliant plan. "I know! Why don't you come to the Clubhouse with Bijou and me? There are a bunch of us who go there and play games if you want to come! We welcome all hamsters! You won't be disturbed there, and you can meet some new friends!" Hamtaro beamed, and Bijou, sensing his drift, nodded in agreement.

"Uh...I dunno. I'm not really used to seeing so many hamsters in one place all at one time, and games aren't really my thing..." She trailed off, looking hesitant and unsure of herself as that uncertainty flashed in her eyes. Her mind was now telling her, more than ever, to bolt, but she stayed frozen to the spot, trapped in interaction with these two kindhearted hams.

"Aw, come on! Everyone would love to meet you!" Hamtaro chided.

"If you come wiz us, you can meet zome new friendz. It will be _tre magnifique!"_ Bijou finished, never passing up the chance to invite another girl hamster into the circle of friends. The boys overran the place, they needed another girl to liven things up a little.

Siren's brow furrowed. "A...friends? What's a 'friends'?" Confusion replaced hesitance as Siren made her remark.

Bijou and Hamtaro stared at her dumbfounded, mouths agape. This hamster did not know what a friend was, or what _friends _were? That seemed impossible! Everyone knew about _friends_! They exchanged shocked glances and then turned back to Siren. "A friend is someone you spend time with, and play games with, and just have a great time with. You can talk to them about anything you want! It's a great thing to have friends! Friendship is great!" Hamtaro explained.

"...'Friendship'?"

"Friendship is the study of friends!" Hamtaro piped up, looking very proud of himself.

Siren looked even more confused. "...Actually, friendship iz ze relationship you have with your friendz. It'z a great zing." Bijou finished, correcting Hamtaro's previous statement with a smile dancing across her elegant features.

Though her face cleared a bit, Siren still seemed a bit puzzled, and even more uncertain than she had been before. "Oh. I've never had those. They sound nice, I guess..." Siren concluded. There was much more on her mind than she let on. She could run now, it would be so easy to escape these two. But if she turned away now, she knew that their generous smiles and offers of 'friendship' would haunt her mind forever if she didn't seek it out. Perhaps she should investigate this a bit...she could learn some pertinent information.

"Well, it looks like you need help, fast!" Hamtaro exclaimed, brown eyes wide, as if the situation was an emergency. "It'll be great, we'll introduce you to some more hamsters! Then, you'll have so many friends you won't know what to do with yourself! C'mon Siren..." He sensed that since this hamster didn't have a clue to what a friend was, she had none. Just a _mild _observation on his part. But his plea was sincere, and Siren could hear it.

"Well-" Siren started, looking more nervous by the second. She contemplated for a full minute, Hamtaro and Bijou anticipating her response with their whiskers twitching eagerly. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Siren relented, "I guess it would be nice to have just _one _visit with some others of my kind...Oh, why not?" She smiled, hazy eyes closed. "I'll come. Once." She added the last line sternly, as if there would be no changing her mind.

"Hooray!" Bijou and Hamtaro cheered, both pleased they had recruited a new hamster to join the club. They darted off, yelling for Siren to follow them. Siren chuckled at their playfulness as she bolted after them. "It couldn't hurt, could it?" She asked herself as she ran after the two hyper hamsters, a little bit of doubt still playing across her face, "I'm willing to take a risk..._just _this once..." She had run away many times before, but this time she would pursue others, and maybe learn new things from the experience.

* * *

In no time, the still slightly-bewildered Siren found herself plunging down a tunnel lined with small beads of light, which seemed to be beckoning her to follow their luminous path. Dashing downwards she eventually came to a halt behind Bijou and Hamtaro, who had stopped in front of what looked like a regular dirt wall. "Are we at a dead end?" Siren asked worriedly, hoping they had not gotten lost.

Bijou smiled as she had Hamtaro stepped aside. There, fastened into the dirt wall, was a quaint little green door, made from the bark of an oak tree. Siren had never seen such a nice little door before. "Here we are!" Hamtaro announced cheerily as he grasped the handle to the door in his paw and pulled, revealing a welcoming sight and the scent of sunflower seeds.

A brightly lighted room was what her astonished eyes took in, with several hamsters stopping what they had been doing in order to look in her direction. Awe glinting in her eyes, she stared around at her new surroundings with newfound excitement. She had been so apprehensive at first, she almost wanted to laugh at herself. Coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all! As she looked around, more heads swivelled in hers and her two new 'friends' direction.

Suddenly very aware of their presence, Siren blushed and muttered, "Erm...hamha..." She spoke so softly no one heard her.

Hamtaro leapt in valiantly to save her from making an absolute fool of herself. "Hamha guys! Bijou and I were walking to the Clubhouse a few minutes ago and we ran into Siren! She didn't know what a friend was, so we brought her here for some help." Hamtaro explained to all of the new faces.

"_Oui_, we zought she could learn about eet by coming here." Bijou drawled, looking pleased.

"Didn't know what a friend was? Why, that's impossible. I'm Howdy, and gosh darnit, we're the friendliest bunch of ham-hams you ever saw!" A brown and cream colored hamster exclaimed from his spot at a yellow, round table, his voice thick with a country accent. A red apron was tied around his waist, and his eyes were narrowed in a permanent squint.

Siren blushed harder, her face as red as a cherry. The feeling of welcomness was still there, but slowly giving way to her feelings of inferiority. She felt stupid amongst these hamsters, and all because of not knowing what a friend was. Did _everyone _know but she? "Well, I've never really seen other hamsters before..." She said softly.

"Well, that's what we're here for! I'm Boss, I built this place and these are my FRIENDS. We're glad to have you." A gruff looking hamster with black and tan markings, Boss, said warmly, stepping up to the trio who had just entered. He wore a small helmet, bright yellow in color. He put emphasis on the word friends, thinking Siren didn't understand. She noticed he was eying Bijou out of the corner of his eye, as if hoping the white hamster was impressed by his display of friendliness.

"Thank-Q..."

"So, your name's Siren? Radical name! I'm Sandy, pleased to like, meet you," A friendly looking hamster with orange-brown and white fur, as well as dark brown tiger stripes, piped up from beside the slide. She held a pink gymnast ribbon in her fist, and Siren noted that there was a hamster who looked exactly like her, though without a red tail ribbon, who appeared to be male.

"And I'm Pashmina, and this is Penelope," A caring hamster with golden and white fur, a pink scarf tied around her neck, said kindly as she smiled and indicated to a smaller hamster with brown ears and a buttercup yellow cape over her head. The little one chirped, "Ookwee!" loudly, in greetings to the new arrival. Siren perked up at their cheeriness.

"I can't imagine life without friends. What have you done all of your life without them? Gee...I'm Dexter by the way." A sophisticated looking hamster with grey and cream colored fur, as well as brown markings that made him appear to have glasses, piped up. A classy ruby red bow tie was under his chin, and he constantly fidgeted with it to make sure it was on straight.

"I'm Maxwell. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." A very tall hamster with brown and cream colored fur said from his spot on a stool around the large round table, eyes peering over a large book. His whiskers twitched as he went back to reading the volume, totally absorbed in the text.

Out of the corner of her eye, Siren noticed a big, bright red pan begin to twitch slightly by another door. Immediately she turned around to look at it curiously. A hamster poked his head out from under it, surprising the young female. She jumped back slightly, eyes wide, taken off guard. "Hi..." He said shyly. "I'm Cappy." He wore a green swimming cap over his brown ears, the rest of his fur an off-white color.

Then another surprise came for her, when the twin of Sandy made his way up to her and grabbed her paws in his, a big grin playing across his face. Siren just stood there with a confused expression on her face as he said, "Hey Siren-baby. I'm Stan, but you can call me hon-"

"That's enough Stan! No flirting with girls in the Clubhouse, you know the rules... Well, you know. like, _my _rules!" His twin, Sandy, looking aggravated, lashed her pink ribbon out at him and caught him by the tail. He immediately let go of Siren's paws as he was dragged away by his identical sibling, wincing and looking ashamed. Siren laughed a little at their actions.

"I'm Oxnard!" A grey and white spotted male piped up between bites of his sunflower seed. He was a tad chubbier than the others, and from the way he ate his seed ravenously, Siren could tell he had a great appetite for food.

"And last but not least, I'm Panda." A hamster with dark gray and cream fur said with a bright smile, a hammer in his hand. He had very realistic panda markings across his fur, and a never-satisfied yearn for knowledge in his bright eyes.

"So, that's everybody. Welcome to the Clubhouse!" Bijou and Hamtaro chorused in unison, smiling at their newest friend.

"Hey, where are you from Siren?" Boss asked curiously.

"Uh..." Siren tried hard to wrack her brain for an answer. She couldn't tell them the truth, no matter how considerate they appeared to be on the outside, for she could not share her life with anyone. It was too dangerous. She would have to lie, or make up a place. She chose 'make up a place' instantly.

Thinking and talking simultaneously, Siren informed them, "I'm from a quiet place called, er, Hampett..." She knew it sounded positively moronic, but still, hoped they would believe her.

"Oh, I've been there! Great place, great place..." Howdy said with a wide grin.

Siren stared at him with disbelief, shyness all forgotten, and a shocked look on her furry face. "You _have_?" She asked, dumbfounded. She had made this place up! He couldn't possibly visit an imaginary place, could he?! Did she accidentally make up a place that actually existed?

"Yeah, why?"

"Well...er, as you know it's a pretty small hamster colony. No one ever goes there, and I got kicked out, so...yeah." Siren finished lamely, biting her tongue to keep from spouting anything else that sounded totally idiotic. She _had _been kicked out of her family and colony, so half of what she had said was true. She prayed they wouldn't ask why...but someone always would, she knew that much.

"Kicked out?" Oxnard asked confusedly, tilting his head to one side. "Why?"

"Um, yeah. You see the black markings on my face?" She pointed to her face, making sure they got the message, and continued, "Well, all of my siblings looks exactly like me, without the lines. My mother took it as a bad omen so I was labeled the 'cursed child.' The colony leaders took the liberty to throw me out after the rumors started, and I've been alone ever since." Siren then clamped her mouth shut, not wanting to reveal any more information about her life.

"That's terrible!" Pashmina said sadly, sympathy reaching out to the newest arrival.

"I've never heard something so cruel!" Sandy added.

"Yeah. I'm glad you found your way here with Hamtaro and Bijou, because this is the friendliest bunch of hamsters you'll ever see, like Howdy said!" Panda said, looking around happily at all of his comrades.

Siren sensed the close bond they had, a friendship, as they called it, like none other. Whatever it was, she could tell it was strong, perhaps even impregnable. Deep down, she longed to be a member, so she could be a part of that relationship and feel the warmth and joys of friendship. But she knew that was an option she did not have.

"Yeah, we all love each other!" Hamtaro cheered in agreement.

"Hey, Siren, I have a question for you. Your name is very interesting, how did you get it?" Maxwell, ever the bookworm, queried, finally putting his book down.

"Uh-well, when I was younger I used to screech really loud whenever something scared me or when I was in trouble. I still do it today, it's a good alarm system," Siren found herself warming up to these hamsters, it was as if they were impossible to dislike. She continued, "And the fact my brothers and sisters were named things like Screech, Scream, Alarm, and Shout may have had something to do with it."

There was appreciative laughter, and Siren felt her mouth curve into a smile. They _liked _her!

Bijou smiled as she watched Siren breathe deeply in relief, and then smile around at everyone, awe glinting in her hazy eyes. Bijou had felt the same when she had first met the remarkable hamsters she now called her friends. She certainly hoped Siren would fit in, and would help the girl ham in any way she could, but she also seemed to be doing a pretty good job of that herself. That was good, it was always nice to have another girl hanging around. And helping another hamster adapt to life with others was always a gratifying experience.

* * *

Soon, everyone began chatting around with everyone else, a few were playing games, and Siren looked around the homey room, wondering what she could do. She had a whole day with these hamsters, and had to make it memorable. She just wandered about for a few minutes, looking at everything with wonder as the others assumed their natural behavior. They realized that what was normal to them might not be natural for Siren, so they let her watch them without questioning.

"Over here Siren!" Sandy called from the corner she had retreated to with Pashmina, Bijou, and little Penelope. "Come talk with us!"

Siren trotted over, pleased someone wanted to hang out with her. "What is it?" She asked.

"Want to talk with us for a little? We'd like to get to know you better, without all those boys hanging around!" Pashmina explained, and Penelope added, "Ookwee!"

"Uh...sure."

They all plopped down on the floor in a small circle, looking eager to learn. "So, you had no friends until you came here?" Pashmina asked, still unsure if she truly believed the words of Siren. It was apparent to Siren by this time that many did not believe it. But she had not known about friends until this day, and that was the honest truth.

"Nope. None." Siren answered earnestly, nodding and blinking as Cappy ran by chasing a small beach ball the boys had been playing with.

"Do you miss your family?" Sandy asked, risking the chance to ask about Siren's apparently superstitious family, hoping the female was not sensitive to that topic.

"Well, my brother Screech and I were close until I was shunned. I really miss him the most. I miss everything about my home, but I thought it'd be better if I moved on instead of dwelling on it. And here I am. Twenty minutes ago I was scrounging for acorns when Bijou and Hamtaro found me. Now I'm here." Siren beamed. "_Even if it is only for a little while..." _she inwardly sighed.

"Hampett zounds like a nice place." Bijou remarked. "Is it beautiful zere?"

"Uh...sure. I mean, yes, it is very nice." Siren stuttered, hoping to keep her shyness under control as she spoke.

"Where are you staying now?" Pashmina asked.

"Um, near where Bijou and Hamtaro found me. Up in a huge oak tree, it's really nice there, since I love the outdoors. I've lived in the wilderness my entire life, pretty much."

As the girls continued their conversation, the boys played their game of Catch-the-ball-and-don't-let-it-hit-the-ground. It was their favorite past-time, and the girls hardly ever joined in, as they thought it was a pointless game that only boys would find exciting anyway. Boss leapt skillfully for the ball, managing to whap it over to Stan, who tossed it to Panda. That was basically the entire point of the game, if one could argue that it actually had a point. However some of the boys couldn't throw well, and many had to scramble to save the ball from touching the floor. That was mainly why they enjoyed playing it; there was always a panic whenever the ball came close to touching the ground, and an immense feeling of relief when it was saved.

Maxwell however, was sitting in Boss's armchair and reading a book, close to the girls's circle. He had never realized how fascinating legends of old Hamwall were until he had picked up the dusty book off of the shelf of his home library. It had rested there for a long time, and now he had given it a deserved second glance and was unable to tear his eyes from it. It was amazing! A true adventure, captured within the pages of a dusty, ancient book. Eyes darting across the page with such speed they were blurred, he hardly noticed the ball coming straight for his head...

WHACK!

Maxwell was knocked out of his seat as he hit the ground with a thud, book skittering across the floor. "My book!" He exclaimed, watching it skid over to rest at Penelope's feet. It was a very fragile book, from the time of the very first hamster civilization, and any sort of bump could damage it permanently!

"I'm sorry Max, I hit it too hard!" Hamtaro apologized, running over and lending the bookish hamster a paw, Sandy in his wake. Maxwell staggered to his feet with their help as Penelope pranced over, clutching his book. She handed it to him with a cheery, "Ookwee!"

"Thank-Q, Penelope." He accepted it, and inspected it carefully to make sure no harm had come to it's precious binding or fraying pages.

Now everyone in the room was listening, and watching the scene unfold. "You guys have to be more careful when playing, this book is _very _old. And it's quite valuable." Maxwell cautioned, dusting it off like a prized diamond.

"What's it about?" Dexter queried.

"The old Legends of the Ancient Hamwallian Empire, the first hamster civilization ever, besides the Cave-hams, but they weren't quite civilized. It has amazing art and poems, as well as legends and myths about awesome creatures and heroes!" Maxwell, pleased someone was interested, answered matter-of-factly.

"Legends? Myths? Gee, that sounds exciting!" Hamtaro, thrilled at the prospect of some excitement, peered at the book over Maxwell's shoulder, standing on tip-toe to do so.

Siren's ears immediately perked up at the mention of ancient Hamwall. Listening carefully to Maxwell, she turned her attention onto his words as he said, the hams all congregated around him, "There's a wonderful legend in here about the Guardian of Hamsterkind. It's called the Legend of Fate, and it captivated me so much I read it twenty times. People have debated for years on whether or not it's true, and well, I think you guys would like to hear it." This was followed by cheers from everyone, minus Siren, who was seriously silent, as they crowded closer around Maxwell.

Maxwell took a deep, relaxing breath, opened his mouth and began to read, empowered by the ancient, leather-bound book in his paws:

_"One hundredth anniversary of the Fall of Hamwall, far beyond the war,_

_Awakens beast in crystal water, mission to be accomplished,_

_Hundredth year after death and fall of beloved kingdom,_

_It rises again within the chosen hamster, the Chosen One!_

_Year passes by slow as time,_

_The time has come again,_

_To stop the evil conqueror, an emperor reborn,_

_Who wishes to control all of our kind under his terrible fist,_

_The Evil shall stop at nothing to gain complete control,_

_Stealing something priceless,_

_To lure them into his clutches..."_

Just then, Siren stepped forward, surprising everybody, and cut Maxwell off. All attention was turned to the mysterious guest.

Siren knew that resistance to recite it was futile. She had fought it as Maxwell spoke, but hadn't been able to stop herself from mouthing the words, and now, she had to voice them aloud. Something, something deep inside her, had awakened, and was forcing her to speak the old words of times past. She began to recite perfectly, the ancient text of the Legend of Fate:

_"Beneath it's mighty claw and fang,_

_With newfound motivation it shall battle with the terrible force of a thousand armies,_

_The Evil One slaying it shan't be enough, shall it?_

_However he does try, and the Guardian gives in, unable to prevent it's defeat,_

_Sword meets flesh and pierces heart, the Evil One prevailing,_

_Spiraling, spiraling,_

_Ultimate sacrifice,_

_For all of our kind,_

_Shall awaken the flame within the ice to burn a hole inside the darkness,_

_And the Sword of Conquest, in the paws of an unlikely hero,_

_Divine friendship intertwined with ensnaring embers,_

_Conquest meets Havoc,_

_To assist,_

_Evil shall desist,_

_And the Guardian shall finally achieve Destiny_."

Siren's eyes had closed as she spoke, hypnotized by her own words, a serene look on her face. The room fell silent when the last syllable had left her mouth. As the words faded from her mind, Siren immediately snapped back to reality and her eyes popped wide open. A horrible realization struck her and every limb, every whisker, every fur on her body froze up under the surprised gazes of the others. Maxwell's jaw had practically hit the ground, and Stan had dropped his maracas on the floor.

She looked around the room at the awestruck ham-hams, blushing madly, and said apologetically, "Erm...sorry, I don't know what came over me..." She rubbed the back of her head, looking ashamed and sheepish.

"Wow, you _know _the Legend of what's a hoosits?" Howdy asked, mouth agape.

"Uh...yeah. I know all of them, the ones of old Hamwall, since most of them concern the Guardian-" She froze, clamping a paw over her mouth. "_Now you've done it Siren...great job! They're bound to be onto you now..." _Siren inwardly thought, mentally cursing herself. She was leaking information..._too much _of it.

"That's a lot of memorizing to do, how'd you do it?" Oxnard asked, impressed. "Gosh, I could never do something like that!"

Siren took her paw off her mouth and answered shakily, "They had tons of libraries in Hampett. They had that same legend in all of them, so I was able to read all of the time. It's all I did. Ever since I went on the road, there haven't been any libraries for hamsters anywhere, since I've not seen another hamster town in a while..." She hoped none were suspicious of her.

"Do you zink zee legend iz true, Siren? You seem to be an auzority." Bijou blinked as she asked Siren the question. Siren glanced around the room again, her anxiety growing and building up within her. They were so unaware of the truth hiding behind her hazy eyes, it was almost unbelievable to Siren. Her unfamiliarity with her own kind was actually doing her in, despite all of her precautions. It was all unraveling, before her very eyes...

"I do." She breathed, looking sincere about it. That was one fact that, even if she tried, she would and could never deny. And all at once, as soon as the words left her mouth, the questions erupted from the other ham-hams, and they began chattering excitedly and expectantly to an extremely bewildered looking Siren, who had never been bombarded with questions quite like this before.

"What was Hamwall? Who lived there?"

"How many years has it been since the fall? What's the Guardian look like?"

"Who is this evil one? Will he really _conquer_?"

"Why is your face getting so red?"

"Um...are you okay?

Siren was surrounded by so many questions her head was reeling. She shut her eyes tight, trying to make all of the questions go away, make all of it vanish. They screamed, whirling round and round in her head, racing through her mind like a malfunctioning crousel. She couldn't take it anymore...coming here was a bad idea after all, and she had to fix it. She was not meant to socialize with others. It was simply too dangerous, and a risk she could not afford to take again.

"I can't take this!!" She wailed miserably, and then she made a mad dash for the door, pulling it open, and running out faster than they could stop her. No one followed, and soon, the frantic patter of her paw-steps faded into the distance.

Silence settled again over the shocked ham-hams. "What's her problem?" Cappy asked, peering at the door which Siren had left ajar. "She didn't even say bye-Q..."

"I think she was a bit overwhelmed with all of our questions. She wasn't used to hamsters at all was she? She seemed uncomfortable half the time, and our surrounding her didn't help any, I'll bet..." Pashmina remarked, looking a bit upset and regretful as Penelope nodded sadly in agreement.

"Poor chick," Stan remarked, his maracas falling to his side. "Now I feel all bad and stuff."

"Yeah...guess we made a pretty pooie first impression, eh?" Howdy observed, paws crossed over his chest. And as he said this, a great feeling of shame settled on every member of the Clubhouse, save Snoozer, who was snoring contentedly in his sock.

Hamtaro, ever the leader, suddenly piped up, "I know what we could do! Tomorrow we should go looking for her and apologize to her. And then maybe we could invite her back and try to make a better impression. We could have a picnic and invite her to it!" He suggested, hoping to hear agreement from every one of his friends. His ideas were usually followed by a chorus of agreements, and this one was no different.

"Good idea Hamtaro!" Boss chided, slapping a paw on the younger hamster's shoulder.

"But how are we going to find her?" Dexter pointed out, noting they had no clue where the hamster had been staying.

"She told us she was staying up in a huge oak tree near where like, Hamtaro and Bijou found her today!" Sandy informed them, trying to be helpful, but her voice trailed off as she said, "So, we know she's somewhere in a tree in the park..."

"Well, that's real specific..." Panda snorted sarcastically.

Hamtaro stepped forward, taking authority to speak, "We'll just have to go looking for her tomorrow near where Bijou and I found her. If we work hard together, I know we can do it! Is it a plan Ham-Hams?" He asked brightly, face cheerful as he once again awaited for the chorus of agreement.

"YEAH!" The room filled with them, everyone looking forward to making things all right between them and Siren.

The only quiet one was the ham with the book held firmly in his two paws, and it was his girl-ham who noticed this.

Stepping up next to him, Sandy asked, "Like, what's wrong, Maxy?"

Maxwell closed his book solemnly, and as everyone peered at his somber expression, it seemed as if all the happiness had been sucked out of the room. They knew something was wrong with their intelligent friend, and, seeing as he was normally right about most things, they wanted to find out what it was that was bothering him, even if it only added to their uneasiness.

"Maxy, what's wrong?" Sandy asked again, a genuinely concerned look on her face. Every hamster in the room waited anxiously for him to answer.

He looked contemplative, as if mulling over exactly how he wanted to word what he needed to say. "There's something about her...something that bothers me," Maxwell finally admitted, the grim look still on his face.

"What is it? She seemed all right to me. Bit shy, but heke, she had every right to be, not knowing what a friend is and all!" Howdy replied.

A shadow fell across Maxwell's face as he spoke, darkening his features. He pointed out, "Siren said she had gone to all of the libraries in Hampett to memorize the Legend of Fate, and all of the other legends as well. Yet, _earlier_, she said she was kicked out when she was two months old. Hamsters usually require care from their parents until after they are two months old, which is probably why she was kicked out then, if what she says was true. How would she get to the library so often, with her parents no doubt on constant watch? Also, and this is only if she truly was only two months when she was kicked out, no hamster can read that young, much less speak in coherent sentences."

A very haunting, chilling silence fell across the room, a dark cloud hovering over each ham-ham's head. Maxwell's speculations struck their hearts painfully, as they too realized the very same things he had. Immediately, all of that evidence added up to one thing, but nobody wanted to say it. "What are you saying Maxwell?" Stan asked uneasily.

Maxwell took a deep breath, and continued grimly, "...I think Siren lied to us."

"How could you say zat? She could not have lied to us...she zeemed so...so..." Bijou struggled to finish her phrase. She and Hamtaro had been the very first hamsters to meet Siren, and even though they had only just met her, she did not want to believe Maxwell's words. None of them wanted to believe it, as they normally just sought the good in hamsters, not the bad.

Quickly, the bookish ham tried to lighten the mood. "I don't mean to get anyone down about it, though. I just think she lied to us about her past, and I'm just stating the facts here. Maybe her past was too painful to talk about and that's why she lied. It's not necessarily bad..." Maxwell suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "I still think we should go looking for her tomorrow, like Hamtaro suggested. Maybe once she settles in she'll open up to us more." He finished, face lightening.

The dark cloud that had settled in the room began to fade slowly, and smiles began to grace their furry faces again. "I bet that's it! I'd bet a pile of acorns. Get it? Bet! Har har!" Howdy said, pleased he had made a joke.

"You are so immature..." Dexter rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Break it up!" Sandy interjected, slapping them upside the head. "This is not like, the time for this!" The stopped right away, and focused on the task at hand again.

"So we're still gonna go look tomorrow?" Bass asked warily, changing the subject.

"YEAH!" The room filled with cheers again, and they began to return to their normal day activities, anxiously awaiting tomorrow, when they would surely find and make friends once again with Siren. Penelope and Pashmina even set about getting a head start on packing the picnic for the next day.

But the fact that Siren, their newest prospective hammo, _might _have been lying to them was still hanging in the back of their heads, like a nagging itch that simply could not be scratched. Each of them was hoping it wasn't true, and Siren was simply lying to cover up a painful past or a delicate subject she didn't want breached. Maxwell's words made it all clear, that in some way, Siren was misleading them. Hopefully it was minor, but they would set it straight, no matter what.

They _had _to.

* * *

He ran along the tree tops of the new town he had stopped in, his search yet unfinished. For about a year now, he had been looking all across the world, hoping to find any sign of the one he was looking for. How many towns had he looked in? Countless, all over the world. But giving up didn't even cross his mind. He had a mission to do, and by the Sword, he would certainly do it!

He was a brave, strong, vigilant hamster, who would face a vicious gale, a churning sea, or a flaming plain to accomplish his dreams! But, despite his numerous efforts and the thousands of miles he'd traveled, every hamster he had ever inspected had turned up negative, everywhere he had been. None had a connection with the Chosen One he sought, and, at this point, he was growing very frustrated. He was not about to surrender, but this fruitless quest was beginning to wear down his anger.

He wondered if this town was just like the others. Negative, after negative, after negative...

Rose red eyes glaring, he sighed and continued moving along a sturdy tree branch. "Will I ever find that stupid chosen hamster?" He asked himself wearily. Thoughts of giving up were out of the question, he had to constantly remind himself of that. He would succeed! There was no doubt! He was Spyke of the Dark Lands, he was not _allowed _to fail.

If he did...it would be the end of him.

Cape billowing, Spyke scampered along the limbs of the many trees, tree after tree, branch after branch, of what was it called now...Oak Tree Park. It was identical to many other parks he had visited in the world, and the sight of it's plain, predictable playground and little, gurgling stream almost made him want to vomit. It was just like all the others, and he was growing sick of them.

He searched with his bloody, scanning eyes, awaiting the sight of any hamster that might hold some sign of having a connection to the legend. His fiery mahogany arms gripped the end of a thick maple branch, his brown ears twitching forward. He had heard a rustle. It had been a small one, indicating that a small creature had made it. Peering down into a seemingly empty clearing, he spotted movement.

A hamster burst through the bushes, surprising him so badly he nearly toppled over the branch. Spyke regained his balance and stared at the hamster, who had come to a stop smack-dab in the middle of the clearing. She was panting, a sure sign of fatigue, and it looked like she had just run a marathon, or else she had just run for her life away from something.

His haunting red eyes peered down at the female hamster with zealous interest. Up from his spot in the tree, Spyke could see everything she was doing. Now, she was sitting forlornly in the grass and looking miserable, her face a mix of emotion. Sadness, anger, regret, jealousy, you name it, it was on her face. But something else on her face took Spyke by surprise, shocking him immensely, and sending his heart aflutter.

Black markings.

Very very familiar black markings, to be exact.

"They...they're the same markings!" Spyke marveled, happiness washing over him. The very powerful aura he sensed coming from her, the markings, the icy, hazy eyes he had now noticed. It all fit together like a puzzle. She was the hamster replica of the beast, that he was sure. She was the hamster-version of that dratted and beloved beast that had shunned him almost a year ago now.

"I have found the Chosen One at last!" Curving onto his face came the cruel smile he was known for, his eyes glinting with mischief. He would have to watch this hamster for a while. He couldn't capture her. Not yet, anyway. There were still some loose ends to tie up before he went about luring the Chosen One into his clutches. He could feel the power surging in him already.

But the female hamster with the tell-tale face would prove to be very, _very _useful to him, all in good time. And with one swish of his cape, Spyke vanished into the dark leaves of the treetops and scuttled out of sight, a newfound determination in his crimson orbs.

* * *

There's chapter one. Hopefully, it's up to expectations. And yes, I'm aware that you PROBABLY know who the Chosen One is already. If you don't...you mighta missed something. But I promise you, there are going to be a few more surprises in this tale, still to come!

Next chapter: The ham-hams set about trying to find Siren again, to apologize for scaring her off the day before. Can she be convinced to return? And when a rainstorm crashes down on Oak Tree Park with terrible force, the ham-hams get caught out in it, and one of their own is thrust into mortal peril. Someone has to play the savior, but who, or _what_, will it be?

Review please.


	3. Vision of Beauty

**CFB: **So sorry, readers! I meant to have this up earlier! Luckily, today my school is closed thanks to snow (we got a little _dusting_, but our school board is paranoid), so I had a chance to update!

Ugh, turns out this story needs a lot more editing than I originally thought. My writing back when I was 13 was really horrendous...as was my grammar. Actually, I'm still bad at grammar. But I digress! I have updated. I will try to be more punctual, but track is starting soon, and that's going to completely destroy free time. Unless my knees prove to be in too bad of shape to run. Anyway...that's a separate issue.

Time for Chapter 2! Will the ham-hams be able to convince Siren to return to the Clubhouse? And what happens when one of the ham-hams wind up in dire trouble, and is on the verge of death? Will someone, or something, come to their rescue? Read to find out!

**Thanks: **To my three amazing reviewers (who are also great writers), who have reviewed both chapters of this story so far.

**Crystalgurl101**: Thank you very much! I'm glad you think I made them in chcracter...it is a hard thing to do, especially since the show ended a long time ago. I appreciate that you like it so far!

**CN**: Thanks! Yeah, I had a feeling people would think Hamtaro would be the Chosen One...but fear not! He will have a very, very important role coming up in the later chapters. Your review was very constructive, and helped me a good deal. Thank you very much! And I'm trying to make it seem like a Hamtaro movie, so I'm glad you think that!

**DolphinInsomniac15**: First reviewer again! Thanks so much. Your advice on how to make Bijou speak more...um...French-like...was very helpful, and a great idea! I was really lost with how to make her accent seem authentic, so I was just slapping 'z's in front of random words, but now I think I can write it out better, thanks to you. I'm glad you like this fic so far, and thanks so much for your help! I'm not offended at all. I appreciate any help anyone has to give me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hamtaro or any of it's characters. I own Siren, the Guardian, and Hamwall. And Spyke. Who could forget him?

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _Vision of Beauty_

"Is everyone ready?"

"YEAH!"

The chorus of small voices rang through the trees of Oak Tree Park, one day after their encounter with the mysterious hamster, Siren. The ham-hams, determined looks playing on their faces, were prepared to search for the hamster they had scared off, in hopes of making amends with her, and maybe welcoming her back.

Though Maxwell's evidence clearly stated she had not been truthful with them from the get go, they were hoping the lies, whether they be small or large would stop, or she would eventually tell them the truth and clear the whole thing up. They would not mention it until they saw who Siren truly was. After all, they had only known her a day, and could not be quick to judge her, lest they lose their chance at making her a friend.

"Alright, we'll split up to make this go easier. Pashmina, Penelope, you two set up the picnic by the river!" Boss barked, giving orders like an army lieutenant shouting commands at his loyal troops.

The hams were standing all together in a large clearing a stone's throw from the Clubhouse entrance, the dreary grey sky suspended over their heads eliminating every sliver of the sun. The forecast called for rain, Dexter had informed them earlier, though it was a wonderfully warm morning. The ham-hams could faintly detect the scent of moistness in the air, almost threatening them. They hoped they would find Siren and get the picnic in before the showers started.

"Ay ay, Boss!" Pashmina smiled warmly, her little helper piping up beside her, "Ookwee!" They darted off with the big, neatly woven basket in Pashmina's paws, checkered tablecloth resting in Penelope's blanketed arms as she toddled along after her best friend.

"I will go with 'Aamtaro and search near where we found her yesterday!" Bijou drawled, stepping closer to the orange and white hamster, who did not appear as if he would object. Boss scowled noticeably, but nodded in grudging agreement. He had wanted to go with Bijou himself, so he could maybe get some alone time to talk with her, but he didn't want to displease her either. The pair took off chatting amiably before Boss had a chance to change his mind.

"...Fine then. Cappy and I will search off to the east," Boss continued, looking around at the remaining faces. "Maxwell and Sandy, you guys search north. Howdy and Dexter, you and Oxnard go south. Stan and Panda will search downriver, south of where the picnic is to be. Alright, now break!" Boss ran off quickly with Cappy in his wake, and the rest scattered in their designated directions.

In his area, Panda searched silently with his partner, Stan. They conversed little, if not at all, and searched around every rock and under every protruding root. It was a fruitless search for a while, filled with many grievous sighs and frustrated grunts from both of them. Panda found himself wandering away from the flirtatious tiger striped hamster, his mind elsewhere.

He knew little of the female ham they had recently met, but knew enough to know that he thought Siren was worth getting to know. She was very shy, he had noticed, and he wanted very much to apologize for frightening her away the day before. He had once been that shy, afraid to meet others of his kind, but the ham-hams had pulled him out of his shell, and he was sure they could do that for Siren as well, if she was willing to return to the Clubhouse. Key word being _if_.

"Hey, Panda dude, you gonna go search over there?" Stan asked him as he noticed Panda slipping away through some thick bushes, soon to be out of his view.

"Yeah, that okay?" Panda asked.

"Whatever, dude," Stan said dismissively, and with a wave of his paw he continued to call in a flirty, sing-song voice that he hoped would lure Siren out, "Hey, Siren! It's me, your potential boyham!"

Panda couldn't help but to grin and roll his eyes as he slipped through some brush and headed off on his own. Stan would never change.

He found himself right by the river that meandered softly through the middle of the park, stopped a moment at the damp bank, staring listlessly into the water's crystalline depths. He looked to the left, and then to the right and back and forth. All was silent, and he could see nothing, not a trace of anyone, with his keen eyes. No sign of anyone, much less a hamster, anywhere. Would they ever find her? Had she gone off on her way already, not even leaving them with the chance to apologize to her for their actions?

He sighed, just about ready to throw in the towel and head back to where Stan was, when a smooth grey pebble landed with a soft plop into the water, seemingly fallen from the sky. It had nearly struck him on the head, and instantly, he was alert.

"Huh? That's strange..." Panda muttered softly, watching the water as it rippled out from where the stone had landed on the once steady surface of the clear water. He stared into the water, but only saw the canopies of trees, the steel-colored sky, and his own befuddled face glaring back at him, wavering slightly.

Rocks did not just fall out of the sky..._did _they?

Plop. Another rock plummeted from the heavens. Plop. Another.

Panda backed up slightly, turned tail, and looked up into the branches of a tall oak tree towering over him, looking for the source of the pebbles. His eyes widened upon seeing a hamster seated comfortably in a forked branch of the tree, throwing rocks into the water one by one. She was obscured by leaves and their comforting shade, but the black facial markings gave her identity away. Panda had found Siren at last.

"Hey, Siren!" He yelled up at her joyfully, waving his arms.

Siren, startled, accidentally dropped the rock she had been preparing to throw...right onto Panda's head. She peered down and spotted him rubbing his wound and looking a bit dazed as he teetered and swayed, stars dancing in his vision. She hollered back down at him, positively bewildered, "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!"

She looked sincere enough, and Panda, as soon as he recovered from his small injury, yelled back in forgiveness, "It's okay! No harm done!"

Siren climbed skillfully down the tree to stand before Panda, her eyes narrowed and swirling with mixed emotions. "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously and cautiously, surprised to see him here. She had thought, after her traumatic scene in the Clubhouse the day before, that none of the ham-hams would want to see her again. But here, one had sought her out. She was being proved wrong a lot these days...

He smiled warmly, but she remained poised, prepared to run as always. "Well, we all came to look for you and I guess I was the lucky one who found you. So I'm supposed to invite you to a picnic now...so...do you want to come to a picnic with the entire gang?" Panda asked brightly, hoping for a positive response.

Siren's shoulders and ears drooped low, sending Panda's hopes in a vicious downward spiral. That was never a good sign. "I don't think I can go back...not after yesterday..."She replied quietly.

Even if they wanted her to come back, and it was apparent they did, Siren wasn't so sure she could return. The homey, welcome atmosphere from the Clubhouse and the deep connection between the ham-hams was certainly appealing, and still fresh in her mind. But she could also remember how they had crowded around her, smothering her, and bombarding her with questions about Hamwall. She didn't know if she could handle anything like that happening again, and with her checkered past, she had a feeling it would. It was a risk too great to make.

Siren turned away from his hopeful face and walked to stand on the edge of the riverbank, her reflection gazing uncertainly back at her with hazy, clouded blue eyes. Panda walked over beside her to look at his own mirrored image. Then he looked at Siren's reflection, to avoid looking into her face, and saw the uncertainty and sadness behind the fog in her ever-mysterious eyes.

He had noticed how, even when she smiled, Siren looked perpetually sad. Her eyes always held a glint of sorrow, no matter where she was, who she was with, or how cheerful she seemed. It was perplexing. Was it because of her shyness, or her fear of meeting other hamsters? He wasn't sure, but he knew that if anyone could erase that sadness and replace it with something more positive and bright, it was the ham-hams. All he had to do was convince her to return.

"Sure you can..." He urged, pleading with her, hoping his words would have some effect. He hated when any of his friends, new or not, were sad, and always wanted to just wipe that sorrow away any way he could, if it was in his power. A friend's sadness is almost like your own, and had a similar effect on Panda's heart as he sensed Siren's emotional turmoil.

"I don't think it would be a very good idea..." She protested, torn.

Panda wracked his brain for another idea, some way he could convince Siren to come to the picnic with them. Some way to convince her that friendship was better than what they had showed her the day before, when they had frightened her away. Nothing, not even the faintest of ideas, came to mind, and he became so frustrated he wanted to rip his fur out by the roots. Why was amending mistakes so difficult?

"We're all really sorry...we must have overwhelmed you with all of those questions. But we really do want you to come back!" Panda apologized, his last shot, hoping he found the right words to say.

"It's my fault for not being around hamsters often."

"That's not true!"

Siren snapped her head up to look at Panda, who was still gazing intently at the water. She had known this hamster for a mere day, what could he possibly know about her? Why was he doubting her words? Why was he saying such..._things_? Mind spinning like a carousel, Siren made up her mind to speak up.

"..._Heke_?"

Panda looked a bit sheepish. Great...now he was sure he looked like a fool. "What I mean to say is, it's not your fault you haven't been around hamsters. Your family kicked you out before you had a chance to make any friends, and you've been traveling, so that makes it even harder to meet other hamsters. Before I met the ham-hams, I didn't have any friends either. And now look at me!"

He grinned in Siren's direction, and she smiled faintly, replying with a slight chuckle, "...I guess you're right."

Having never had a friend, Siren really had no idea what he was saying. But the cheerful, accepting tone of his voice and the enticing words he used was enough to make her want to change her mind, even though something deep within her screamed the opposite. This concept of friendship that she had learned about the day before had not lost it's appeal overnight, even after her disastrous first day in the company of others. Her heart still longed to feel the bond she could sense between the ham-hams, a bond she had run from so eagerly many times. She wanted that bond, and maybe, from that, she could fashion her own connections, with her own two paws.

"We want to make sure your first experience with friendship is a good one," Panda concluded proudly. "...And we kinda already have the picnic set up. All you have to do is came with me!" He stuck out his paw for a pawshake, as if their joining paws would heal the wounds he and his friends had inflicted on her, and everything would be fixed.

Siren hesitated for a moment, two separate sides of her feuding. Then she smiled brightly, and shook his paw firmly. The pawshake they shared that day symbolized her budding friendship with the ham-hams, which then, was just beginning to bloom.

Panda was glad. He would have hated it if she had rejected the offer. Siren was a fairly young ham, only a month or two older than Cappy, he assumed. The idea of such a young hamster traveling on her own, all over the world, encountering who-knows-what, it made his heart twinge. Siren seemed to him like the kind of hamster who needed to feel protected, to feel totally safe, in order to let their guard down. A young hamster who must have had to be on her guard and constantly alert her entire life...it was not something he liked to imagine. With the ham-hams, he knew she could find that safeness she would need to have a normal hamhood.

Panda sighed with relief as they let go of each other's grasp, and declared, "Follow me!" He began to race off in the direction of the picnic site.

"Wait!"

Panda turned back around to face the female hamster, hoping she hadn't changed her mind yet again. She stared at the ground, blushed slightly, and said meekly, "...I just want to thank you, Panda. Without you convincing me to come, I probably wouldn't have. Your words really got to me, so...thanks."

Siren had never had anyone to talk sense into her before, nobody to help her figure out the right decisions. She had always relied on herself for such things. It was...nice, to be able to depend on someone to help her come up with the answers. If that was included in friendship, perhaps it wasn't such a bad deal after all, and maybe, just maybe, she could risk it...a least, a _small _friendship. _Minuscule_, really. For a little while. It would always be 'only for a little while'...but sometimes, that would have to be enough to satisfy her.

Panda smiled gratefully and said with a happy sigh, "...No problem."

She followed him through the underbrush, and they traced the gently trickling path of the river on nimble paws. Chatter was small, but amiable between them. "I was searching with Stan...he should be around here..." Panda trailed off as he and Siren stopped short where he and Stan had previously been searching. Nothing but the wind was heard, rustling through the trees. Not a maraca in sight.

"Probably stopped to flirt with a girl or something. He'll turn up. C'mon!" Panda raced off again, a silent Siren in his wake. He wondered if she had meant the things she had said earlier...about his words.

Siren, behind him, was smiling broadly. She was bursting with happiness now that she knew the ham-hams wanted to see her again. It was the first time since her banishment that anyone had wanted to talk to her. However, deep inside, she knew she could not grow attached to these hamsters. A few visits and then a slow fade-out would do...yeah.

"It can't hurt..." She said to herself, grinning the whole time she followed Panda.

* * *

They continued to run upriver, until they burst through a patch of bushes and found themselves facing the cheerful pair of Pashmina and Penelope. They caught sight of Siren and Panda, and quickly grasped the situation. "Panda! You found Siren!" Pashmina cheered, as Penelope began jumping up and down chanting, "Ookwee! Ookwee!"

Siren blushed and murmured another hello. Pashmina allowed herself to apologize profusely for the other day, Penelope chirping in agreement. The checkered picnic blanket was perfectly laid out, many individual namecards in a pile by a huge heap of sunflower seeds and other assorted goodies. "It looks great!" Siren marveled, never having seen a picnic before. She had heard of them, but, like a friend, she had never had one. Another new experience for her to add to her expanding list!

"I bet it'll taste even better!" Panda agreed, smiling, but then he turned to Pashmina, "Have any of the others come back yet?"

"Nope. Just you two. Say, how about you go and gather them up while Siren and Penelope help me out here?" Pashmina suggested to Panda. He immediately nodded, bade them farewell, and disappeared through the underbrush.

Pashmina took charge, sounding even more like an army official than Boss had earlier. "Okay, we need to sort sunflower seeds. Everyone here gets five, so Siren, please place them by five...Wha-yes, that's _one _paw-at each in place, enough to seat fourteen. Okay? Penelope and I will place five acorns at each spot," Siren nodded at this, ready to fulfill her part.

The girls worked diligently and soon, with much giggling, managed to organize the piles of treats correctly. Pashmina then said, "Now we're all going to decide who sits next to whom! Penelope and I love doing this, so we can pair up ham-hams we think make cute couples." She grinned as she picked up the little cardboard cards. Penelope jumped up and down with excitement. Siren looked confused.

"Okay..."

"Now, we of course need Hamtaro and Bijou, that's obvious..."

"Really?" Siren asked, warming up to her new pals. "Because from the moment I saw him looking at her it seemed to me that Boss liked her. I saw him staring at her with this goofy look on his face yesterday. Does Hamtaro like her too?" Siren wondered aloud.

"Yeah...sort of. We hope, at least. Boss _does _have an enormous crush on our French friend. But she has a _huge _crush on Hamtaro. The problem is, she won't make a move because we have no clue if he likes her back. It's so romantic! Don't tell her I told you though. It's a sensitive subject." Pashmina said with a dreamy look on her face. Siren and Penelope took the liberty to set out the names for her. Hamtaro: check. Bijou: check.

Pashmina, scarf blowing slightly in the breeze, surveyed what she had left. "Maxwell next to Hamtaro and Sandy on his other side. They've already declared they like each other! They're so in smoochie..." She informed Siren with a smile, and Penelope agreed with an, "Ookwee!" as she and Siren set out the namecards. It appeared as if Pashmina knew what she was doing. Sandy: check. Maxwell: check.

"Okay...now we're up to me. Bad." She said with a grimace, "Who to pick...Howdy, Dexter, or Stan...This is so hard! I don't want to make any feel bad, and Penelope will _have _to sit on my other side. That's the way it always is!"

Penelope chattered to Pashmina something Siren couldn't understand, and Pashmina's eyes brightened. "Okay, I'll do that!"

Siren watched with curiosity as Pashmina laid out three namecards. Stan, Dexter, and Howdy. She then closed her eyes, as Penelope began to rearrange them with her swift young paws. Siren observed that Pashmina was going to pick one randomly by pointing to the namecard. They were now all mixed up and it would be luck of the point to decide it.

"Ookwee!"

"Okay..." Pashmina inhaled sharply, as she pointed to the far left side. She opened one eye to see the lucky ham and grinned, obviously pleased with her choosing. Siren peered over her shoulder to have herself a look see. It was Dexter's name.

"That settles it, I'll sit next to Dexter and Penelope. Penelope, you be next to Sandy, then me, and then Dexter." She grinned. Pashmina: check. Dexter: check. Penelope: check.

After those namecards were appropriately in their places, Pashmina turned to Siren. Siren grew a tad nervous, as she had a feeling about what was coming. "Who do you want to sit next to?" Pashmina asked brightly, "You must think at least someone is cute." She finished, looking anxious to hear Siren's answer. Siren stared at the ground and fiddled with her paws, a nervous reaction.

"Gee...I don't think I've known any of the boys long enough..." She said weakly.

"How about Panda? He seemed to like you well enough."

Siren contemplated it, and then agreed. She wasn't a _totally _moronic hamster, and was quite aware of what smoochie and pookie were, though she could safely say she felt neither of those emotions for any of the boys she had just met. However, Panda seemed like he would make a fine friend, especially after the way his inspiring words had reached her and he had tried to valiantly to get her back into their social circle. Even though she still wasn't exactly sure what it was friends did, she had a feeling that if she did grow to be friends with this small troupe of hamsters, Panda would be one of the ones she would be closest to. He reminded her a lot of Screech, the older brother she so admired and hadn't seen in far too long.

"Um...sure..."

Soon, everything was set up, and the rest of the gang had arrived, trooping through the bushes, their eyes lighting up as soon as they each noticed their mission was truly accomplished, and Panda had informed them correctly.

"It is true!" Cappy exclaimed upon seeing the form of Siren, "You _are _back!"

The rest of the ham hams cheered as Siren turned another bright shade of pink, glad they were happy to see her again. Maybe having a few friends wasn't so bad...

"Welcome back Siren!" Boss said, clapping the female on the back with his massive paw, nearly causing her to topple over.

"Yeah, it's great to have you as a friend!"

"You're going to be a great addition to our Club!"

"Three cheers for Siren!"

"Hip-Hip-HAMHA!!!"

Siren smiled gratefully as chatter rang out. But soon enough, Pashmina's commanding voice was heard over the din as she announced, "And now we've prepared a special picnic lunch! We've placed out place settings, so find your seat guys!" Pashmina said, after every last ham had apologized and greeted Siren with warm, comforting smiles plastered on their faces.

There was a scramble to search for their names, and soon everyone was seated. Boss, next to Oxnard and Howdy, was steaming mad over the fact Hamtaro got to sit next to the lovely Bijou, while Howdy and Stan were disgruntled because Dexter got to sit next to Pashmina. Each of them was positive that someone was trying to sabotage their chances with the girl hams, and they began to talk amongst themselves, plotting for revenge. Dexter appeared to be on cloud nine, and Pashmina felt she didn't need to tell him she had picked randomly.

"Dig in!" Hamtaro crowed.

"I can't dig in, I ain't a mole! Get it, moles _dig_? Har har!"

The table groaned, but Siren appeared confused. "That was so immature Howdy. Can't you think up a good joke for once?" Dexter rolled his eyes, displeased with the behavior of the apron clad Howdy.

"Wait-I don't get it..." Siren tilted her head to one side, looking so genuinely confused that the entire group couldn't help but burst out into fits of laughter. "What?" Siren asked, looking around at all of her new friends, "Was it something I said?"

Everyone was laughing too hard to answer, even the joker himself, Howdy. Overcome with the situation, Siren laughed too, and decided that today was going to be a great day after all. That thought came and went through Siren's mind as the day progressed. The group was so busy chatting animatedly with each other they didn't notice the darkening gray clouds looming above them, threatening to rain.

It wasn't until Hamtaro smelled something familiar in the air, the uncanny smell of incoming moisture, did they sense the oncoming danger. The scent had grown stronger without them noticing. While everyone else talked, he looked up at the sky with wide brown eyes, seeing the monstrous storm clouds looming above them like a hovering disaster. They had grown and expanded across the sky while the hams sat and gotten lost in the fun, and now, they looked full to bursting with raindrops and possibly lightning and thunder.

"Uh...guys?"

Everyone stopped their conversations to peer at their orange furred leader. The worried look on his face was enough to give them chills. "What is wrong, Hamtaro?" Bijou drawled, forehead creased with worry.

"I smell rain."

Immediately all heads turned to the sky, sniffing the air with their sensitive, pink noses. Instantaneously, they all realized that Hamtaro was right, and time was now of the essence. The rain that had seemed so far away hours before had snuck up on them like an unwanted guest, only far more dangerous, especially for small rodents. They had to hurry, lest they get caught up in a potentially disastrous storm.

"Okay! Emergency pack up plan A!" Pashmina shouted as thunder boomed overhead, and the hamsters began to pile up sunflower seeds and throwing everything into as neat a pile they could manage under the circumstances, Siren looking utterly bewildered as she had no clue what pack up plan A was.

Soon the picnic was all packed up into the basket, which was now being carried by the strongest ham, Boss, so they could travel quicker. Large drops of rain were already plopping down into the river, wetting the grass, and one particularly strong droplet even sent Stan to his knees as it struck him on the back. The river that had seemed so calm only moments before was now rushing and gushing like rapids, furious and treacherous for even larger creatures. Fear seized the small group and they huddled close together, worried and shivering. This was not going to be a gentle summer shower. It felt much more severe, far more ominous and made each of them, especially the smaller ones, shiver in their fur.

"Run for cover!" Cappy shouted at the top of his lungs. Siren, a speedy hamster, quickly decided to bolt ahead, near the front of the group. They were a large furry mass, running alongside the river, desperate for escape.

And then the unthinkable happened.

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK_!"

Siren saw Bijou's foot slip from under her and before she, or anyone else could react, Bijou tumbled headfirst into the churning, deathly depths. She went completely under for a few seconds, and then came up, spluttering and choking, a gleam of terror in her horrifically wide blue eyes. She was the perfect example of helplessness as she struggled against the current with all her might, like a cornered warrior striving to beat an insurmountable foe. Each of them knew that no hamster, not even the strongest, could emerge victorious from such a fight; and right now, time and furious waves were their nemesis.

"'Elp me! Please! 'Elp ,me!!!" Bijou screamed loudly, coughing up more water, flailing her paws wildly in the air as she was swept viciously downstream even further. The ham-hams had to sprint, leg muscles screaming, in order to keep up with her.

"Bijou!" Boss yelled in horror, all the ham-ham's fuzzy faces scared and shocked at the sight of one of their own in the clutches of watery terror. They all pounded downstream on determined paws, Hamtaro screaming above howling winds and the pouring rain, "We're coming Bijou!"

"Oh, Hamtaro! 'Urry! Please!!!"

He could barely see her now; she was just a speck of dazzling white, bobbing up and down in dark, foaming, hungry waves. As they ran farther and farther, keeping as close to Bijou as they could, with Hamtaro in the lead, the river mouth grew wider and wider, making Bijou harder and harder to keep in view. That only made the viliant leader push himself harder, his legs pumping and forearms pushing him forward swiftly, faster than he had ever run before. A brilliant, mixed gleam of defiance, panic, and steely determination was in his eyes.

"Bijou! Hold on! We're coming!"

Boss was not far behind him, having dropped the picnic basket some time ago, but even as the gruff ham's thoughts stayed mainly on Bijou, he couldn't help but notice Hamtaro was running the fastest of all of them, and by a good bit. Normally, Boss was the fastest of the ham-hams, but, somehow, Hamtaro was outdoing him, even as he ran his fastest. His eyes lingered on Hamtaro's back for a moment, confused, before he returned his gaze to the endangered Bijou, his concern for her overtaking his mind again.

Siren had been lurching around the front of the pack, confident they could rescue Bijou on their own, but now the situation was growing steadily more perilous and possibly even fatal. Things were getting severely out of paw, and Bijou looked like she was weakening as she flailed against her churning captor. A sense of knowing glinted in Siren's hazy azure eyes as she inconspicuously slowed her pace, so soon, she was lagging behind the rest of the ham-hams. She did not notice Maxwell peering back to see where she had gone as she slipped swiftly into a large clump of bushes and out of sight.

She had a job to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the rest of the dashing hamsters, Maxwell was staring at the clump of bushes that he had seen Siren disappear into. "_What is she doing? Abandoning us_?!?" Maxwell questioned angrily, as he turned to face the front again, keeping up with the group as they chased Bijou. He could hardly believe Siren had left them without helping a ham in need.

"Hurry Max!" Sandy called over her shoulder, concern flashing across her face. Maxwell sprinted harder to keep pace, his mind on Siren's sudden disappearance and apparent inability to help them in their time of need.

Bijou, still flailing miserably, managed to grab hold of a tree root jutting into the water. "Bijou!" Hamtaro called, concernedly. "Are you okay?"

"'Elp me 'Amtaro!" She squealed loudly, shivering from cold and fright as water splashed into her face, blue ribbons dripping and drenched pelt weighing her down. Hamtaro wracked his brain for what they could possibly do to save Bijou.

They had to save her. Hamtaro knew that no matter what, he had to rescue his friend, somehow, someway. He hated to think what would happen if her paw slipped off the root and she was swept farther and farther away from them. It was too traumatic to imagine...it made his adrenaline-pumped heart beat faster, and his determination soared.

"I've got it!" He hollered. "We'll make a ham-ham chain! Boss, grab my feet!" He scrambled onto the tree root as Boss grabbed his ankles. The chain continued, as Hamtaro gradually made his way closer to the whimpering Bijou. "Reach out your paw Bijou!" He shouted to her, in what he hoped was a comforting voice. "I'll get you, and we'll pull you in!"

"I cannot! I will fall!" She panicked, shutting her eyes as water lapped into her face yet again. Hamtaro and the chain of ham-hams could not continue much longer without tumbling over into the river depths, as the howling winds were pounding down upon them mercilessly and the waves were washing up on the bank.

"Bijou! Take my paw!"

She barely managed to grasp his paws, and he held on fiercely. Her paws were soaking wet, making it very difficult to maintain his grip. He could feel her shivering and sensed her panic, and looked at her with his focused brown gaze, saying in a quiet voice that he hoped would calm her and bring her strength, "Just hold on, Bijou. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Oh, 'Amtaro!" She whimpered, looking up at him with her wide blue eyes, which were now mixed with both admiration and fear. All of a sudden, her paws slipped from Hamtaro's grasp slightly, and the tug of the vicious waters intensified. Panic overtaking her slightly, she screamed, "I cannot 'old on much longer!"

Before Hamtaro could say more, Bijou's paw slipped totally from his, and she was sent tumbling downstream once again, plunging under the surface and resurfacing several inches away. He tried to leap in after her, horrified, but Boss's steady hold in his ankles prevented him from doing so.

"_BIJOU_!" Boss screamed overtop the rest's shouts, minus Hamtaro's equally as voluminous, "_NOOOOOOOOO_!"

And then it came, like a burst of hope cutting through the dreariness.

It came in a whirl of feathers and fur, slicked wet from the rain, but still as beautiful as if it had been dry. It's steely azure eyes were focused on the limp white form traveling quickly downstream, and absolutely nothing else. It lowered it's great, wolfish body down, and angled it's perfectly accurate wings so it's back paw was skimming the surface of the water, almost as if it was testing it's brutality. A ribbon-like tail streamed behind it like some kind of shimmering blue party favor. Great white fangs parted to show it's large, scarlet tongue, which contrasted sharply from it's snowy white fur and ragged, black markings on the regal face that looked very familiar.

"What is _that_?" Stan question, looking bewildered as the ham-ham chain disintegrated and they clustered at the riverbank to watch the scene unfold.

No one bothered to answer him, as they were watching, soon in pursuit of Bijou again, following the mysterious beast as it flew. It sped unwaveringly towards Bijou, who was on the verge of fainting. Just when it had about reached her helpless form, it plummeted into the water and they could barely see it's body under the surface until it was under their friend, just a dark shadow, that, to Bijou, looked extremely menacing. She had not seen the creature arrive, and was instantly terrified that she had landed into even more danger.

"Somezing's under me!" Bijou yelled, now wide awake, as her foot grazed the creature's head under the waves. Just then, it surged upwards, powerful wings breaking free from the water with one immense stroke. Tiny droplets of water radiated from it's great figure like bits of crystalline light, and it took to the skies. Bijou, now safe, stared at the beast that had rescued her, a mix of horror and unsurpassed awe in her eyes. She was now riding gently on the creature's back, above the trees, clutching to it's neck with both trembling arms.

"What _is_ it?" All of the ham-hams queried simultaneously, some aloud, some under their breath. All eyes were on the majestic creature, and the soaking white hamster it had saved from certain demise.

The gang stared up at their rescued friend in amazement as she rode gently on the back of the animal, or creature, or whatever it was. The beast landed gracefully on the ground, a few feet from where the rest of the hamsters stood transfixed. Bijou slid off it's back and the creature faced her. It appeared to smile at her, though no one could really be sure, severe eyes softening as it peered into Bijou's awed face. She reached out a quivering paw to stroke it's fur, to feel the great beauty and fur coursing through it, but it rose into the air before she could touch it's soft pelt, wind generated from it's wings rustling their whiskers and tickling their noses.

"Woah!" Howdy cried.

The beast opened it's large mouth, flashing it's bright, ruby colored tongue, as it prepared to roar. The ham-hams braced themselves for a mighty cry, something that would most likely deafen them for a few seconds, but were shocked when no noise emanated from the beast's wide-open mouth, but only silence. A very haunting, powerful silence that seemed to make the air thick with it's awe-inspiring aura. The only indication it was even roaring was the fact the ground was shaking beneath their already shivering paws. Without warning, the rain lessened, thunder stopping dead in its tracks, and the winds desisted, which, in turn, made the churning river calm down and return to its normal state.

Whether it was just a coincidence or not, the ham-hams had no idea, but as the beast closed it's great mouth and the silent scream ended, the sun began to peek out from behind the bleak grey clouds that had held it captive, casting a bright, shimmering light across the wet grass and warming the ham-hams calmed faces.

The beast turned its face to the now glorious sky, framed in it's golden light for a moment, like a beacon. Without warning, it was gone in a flash of white, black, and blue, not even looking back at them as it disappeared from their sight even faster than it had come.

Silence settled again, though this pause was a silence fueled with amazement and packed with a haunting sense that they had just seen something that no hamster had ever seen before. "Wow..." Cappy said in awe, eyes still wide from the shock of what had taken place.

"Bijou, are you okay?" Sandy asked concernedly to her foreign friend. Bijou nodded, still staring at the sky with sparkling eyes, though the creature was long gone from their sight. She was still captivated from the experience. Boss, catching sight of her amazed face, flushed. She could have been looking at him that way if he had been faster...

"That was so cool! Bestest!" Oxnard shouted, throwing his seed into the air and then catching it.

"Oh, so Bijou almost drowning is cool, eh? Well funny boy, I'll teach you a lesson in cool!" Boss grabbed Oxnard by the scruff of the neck and bared his teeth, before Bijou intervened.

She said in a fierce reprimand, "Boss, stop it! Zis iz 'ardly ze time. Zat creature saved my life...and I 'aven't a clue what eet ees..." Boss reluctantly dropped a bewildered looking Oxnard, who scampered over whimeringly to his best hammo, Hamtaro, who still looked very concerned, though he had not approached Bijou yet to make sure she was alright.

Maxwell, always the smart, interested one of the bunch, said thoughtfully, "It wasn't any sort of animal I have ever seen before. More like a creature out of a fairy tale, a story, some sort of legend. Some to think of it, I do remember reading about a mystical creature in the Hamwall legends...I'll do some research tonight and find out. This could be a great discovery!" His eyes gleamed as he realized the potential of their mysterious encounter.

"Zat was zo scary! But...I wish I could 'ave 'ad ze chance to zank it..." Bijou sighed, staring forlornly up at the vast sky. That thing had saved her life, and she had not even muttered a single Thank-Q in return.

"Don't worry, Bijou baby. I'm sure it'll turn up again if any of us are in trouble. That is, only if _I_ can't manage to be the hero..." Stan sidled up to Bijou under the keen eyes of his wrathful sister, who was still too awed to chastise him. But Bijou did not notice his advance. She only stared at the sky, hopefully, as if wishing for the creature to return.

However, the mood changed as soon as Howdy asked the fateful question.

"Where'd Siren get to?"

Everyone looked around for any signs of Siren, but she seemed to have vanished into thin air. Maxwell, knowing what he had seen only minutes before, tentatively said, "Uh, I think I saw her walk into some bushes back there as we were chasing after Bijou. She looked very upset about something or another. I would have thought she'd help us out..." He trailed off. He felt like such a tattle-tale, but knew the subject had to be brought up.

"Come to think of it, she did look depressed earlier when I found her..." Panda added.

But before any more speculation could arise, Siren came tumbling through the bushes, twigs and dirt ingrained in her once clean fur, looking throughroughly distraught. "Siren!" Pashmina exclaimed, while Penelope chipped in with a surprised, "Ookwee!"

Siren smiled weakly and got shakily to her feet, as though drained of energy. "What happened to you?" Sandy asked her. "Max said you slipped away into the bushes while we were chasing Bijou!"

Siren looked at them all extremely apologetically, and their suspicions lessened. "Sorry, guys, I was chasing Bijou with you guys when I heard this cry for help. Well, it sounded like one anyways. Without thinking I walked into some bushes and turns out it was a cat meowing. Talk about Gasp-P! I only just got away!" She professed. "I'm so sorry, everyone! I should have helped save Bijou!"

"Well, that explains everything!" Boss said, satisfied with her explanation.

Bijou immediately launched into rehashing the story of her rescue, describing the creature in vivid detail to Siren, who listened with a small, prim smile. Only Panda seemed wary. He spotted a dark look flit across Siren's features as Bijou explained her savior. A look filled with mystery and secrecy, and that always present hint of sadness. He decided to keep an eye on her, make sure there wasn't something about her that they should know. However, Maxwell then spoke up, stepping forward to regard Siren.

"Siren, you mentioned reading about the legends of Hamwall yesterday. Do you feel that beast could have anything to do with them? I seem to recall reading a legend about a fascinating creature similar to the thing we saw today, but I could be mistaken..."

"No!" Siren answered quickly. Too quickly.

Seeing everyone's rather surprised faces, she added hastily, "I mean, how could it? That would be _way _too much of a coincidence. And besides, Hamwall is miles from here! What are the chances? It could, but that would sure be a bizaroo coincidence!" She chuckled uneasily, hoping she sounded calmer than she felt.

Again, everybody seemed to accept their new friend's answer. Maxwell looked a bit wary, but he too smiled at Siren and pretended he was happy. Siren didn't notice his animosity, or Panda's eyes burning holes in the side of her head. Panda sensed the same thing Maxwell had. Siren's eagerness to divert attention towards anything but Hamwall; it was unsettling.

"Alright, let's get back to the Clubhouse before the rain starts up again!" Hamtaro cheered, still shaken inside.

As they ran, Bijou fell into step with Hamtaro. "Hamtaro, it waz very brave of you to try and safe me. I appreciate it."

Her face glowed red, but Hamtaro, who had the romantic capacity of a leaf, merely smiled and said, "We all helped out, Bijou! As long as you're safe!"

In truth, he was immensely relieved she was unharmed, albeit a little soggy. Seeing her, so helpless, had sent his heart racing like it never had before, and he was only just beginning to recover. The entire situation had made him so uneasy, so panicky, and he couldn't recall a time where he had felt that..._extremely _before. It made him feel strange...and he wasn't even sure why.

Bijou accepted this, and couldn't help but feel she had made a little bit of progress.

* * *

They continued their trek back home in relative silence. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of ruby colored eyes was watching their every move with a zealous eagerness.

"So...the Chosen One has made friends...Well, she won't have them for long..."

* * *

They reached the Clubhouse without any more troubles. Considering there was still plenty of time left in the day, Cappy suggested a friendly game of hide and seek. After thoroughly explaining the rules to Siren, whom had never played, Sandy volunteered to be 'it'. She covered her eyes with her paws and began the slow, daunting countdown.

"Ten..."

Maxwell dove under the table, Panda and Cappy joining him.

"Nine..."

Hamtaro hid behind a beaureau, stealing the exact spot Howdy was going to hide. He instead ducked behind Boss's armchair with Penelope at his side. Dexter hid under a blanket, hoping to be mistaken for something else.

"Eight..."

Pashmina found her hiding spot behind a large potted plant. Bijou dove into a pile of hay stored in case Boss got cold in the winter's harsh cold, and Stan hid in the basket attached to a pulley that wheeled above the entire clubhouse.

"Seven...Six..."

Boss and Siren exchanged a look. Neither knew where to hide, as all of the half decent spots had already been taken.

"Five...four...three..."

Boss dove into his room, closing the door carefully. Siren, hoping it wasn't too obvious, pulled the shade off a large lamp and ducked under it. Her face burned with embarrassment. She knew she would be easily found out. Lamps normally didn't resemble hamsters.

"Two...One! Ready or not, like, here I come!"

Siren tensed up, freezing in place, hoping she was blending in with the scene around her. Sandy was now searching for them; Siren could hear her padded footsteps.

Soon she heard Sandy's triumphant outcry of, "Aha! Like, I found you guys! It was so obvious!" Then she heard Maxwell, Panda's and Cappy's cries of defeat as they sat on a trio of stools, awaiting the next round.

She heard the pitter patter of Sandy's feet, softly treading over to the armchair. Penelope's squeals and Howdy's raucous laughter assured Siren they had been found.

"Why hasn't she seen me yet?" Siren asked, incredulous. She was hiding under the lampshade! Lamps did not normally resemble ham-hams!

"Now I like, have!"

Sandy pulled the lamp shade off Siren's head, giggling. Siren realized instantly she had given herself away, and inwardly cursed. Sandy patted her on the back and said, "Like, nice place. It took me a little while to like, catch on. And next time, try not to talk to yourself during the game. It'll be like, so easy to find you."

Siren smiled appreciatively, taking a stool next to a disgruntled Cappy, still angered by the fact he had been found. They watched as Sandy found all of the ham-hams, save for Hamtaro. As soon as the final ham besides him, Stan, had been found, Hamtaro leapt out, cheering jovially, "I won!! YEA!!! Who's the ham!? _Hamtaro_! That's right!"

"Good job Hamtaro!" Boss congratulated, slapping the younger hamster on the back, almost toppling him over. "Now you're 'it.'"

"Aw, cats...I forgot about that part."

This brought laughter, which felt like a welcome spirit raiser after the frightening incident at the river. It appeared as if the ham-hams were forgetting already the face of the beast that had come miraculously to the rescue of a stranded ham-ham in dire trouble. And Siren thought that was for the best, if they forgot. They were better off not looking into the matter. Otherwise, only bad things would come of it...that she was sure of.

* * *

"Alright hams, time for you all to be headed home! Laura, Kana, Maria, and all your owners will begin to worry if they find your cages empty!" Boss announced, after several more rounds of extremeyl competitive hide-and-seek.

Hamtaro, smiling, for he had been the victor more than anyone, said dejectedly, "Aw. I was just getting into it too. Oh well, see you tomorrow hams!" He dashed out the door, Bijou and Oxnard in tow, as they all lived in the general vicinity of one another and could walk together.

Soon, only Siren and Boss, as well as Snoozer, remained. "Do you have an owner, Siren?" Boss asked, wondering if some lonely human had taken her in.

"No...free as a bird."

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"Naw, I'll be fine in the great outdoors. I'm used to it," She smiled cheerily, but there was a nervous twitch to her lopsided grin that the older ham failed to notice.

Boss smiled, and asked warily, one eye narrowed, "You're coming back tomorrow, _right_? Not going to pull a Ham-Houdini on us and disappear again, are you?"

Siren smiled, one paw holding the door ajar. A day ago, she would have never come back in the first place, and would have probably hit the road again by now. Especially now that the ham-hams had seen the majestic beast, and knew more about Hamwall than most hams ever did. Things had taken a dangerous turn, but she was not ready to relinquish her new position with these hamsters. For now, she had changed her mind about the whole 'meeting others' idea...for now.

"...I'll come back tomorrow. You can count on that!" And she left, scampering up the tunnel and into the dark blanket of night.

"She's a good ham..." Boss muttered, after she was gone from sight. "A bit peculiar, but hey, aren't we all?"

"Zu...zu...you can never be too careful...zu...zu..." Snoozer warned from his corner of the room, eyes closed and snoring slightly. Boss ignored him as he walked off to his room to do some cleaning.

Siren found solace in the same oak tree she had been that afternoon, the damp bark almost comforting in the warm summer night. The leaves, too, were wet from the rain, but she did not mind as a few droplets of dew tickled her nose. The only thing that mattered now was that she had these...friends... people to rely on. What had she been afraid of all this time?

_As long as they don't figure you out Siren..._Her inner voice told her softly.

Siren yawned as sleep overtook her.

_Even if it's only for just a little while..._

* * *

There you have it! Chapter dos! Hope you all liked it!

**What's up next?:** Siren returns to the Clubhouse, willing to try and make friends, but she gets a nasty surprise when she arrives. Can she stop the ham-hams from pursuing information about the Guardian and Hamwall? Plus, you find out why you should never let Stan plan things. And finally, the humans make an appearance, but when Laura runs into Travis in town, will it be a pleasant encounter or a heartbreaker?

Find out...in chapter 3! Hopefully I'll have it up soon. It needs editing bad, but it shouldn't take too long. Until then!

Read and Review please! Constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. A Day to Remember, a Day to Forget

**CFB:** Hello again! With the snow/ice days my school has had this week, (thank you, Snow Gods!) and the weekend, I had plenty of time to edit this chapter. So now, it's time for Chapter 3!

**Here's what's in store:** Siren actually returns to the Clubhouse, but gets a rather unpleasant welcome when she arrives. Can she somehow divert the ham-ham's attention off of Hamwall and the mysterious Guardian? And when two ham-hams receive a scare from a strange hamster with cat-like fangs and glowing red eyes, things are going to get more and more complicated for our dear ham-hams! Plus, what happens when Laura runs into Travis in town, but he's not alone?

Now I would like to thank my awesome reviewer for the past chapter.

**CN:** 00...Oh...my...goodness! I read your review like, ten times just to see if I was dreaming! Thank you so so _so_ much for your great review, and I'm super glad you like this story. Getting a review like that from a truly great writer is such a confidence boost, I ran upstairs and began editing this chapter right after I read it. And I'm extremely honored you favorited this story, especially since it's the first one you've ever favorited! That makes me so happy, and I'm very grateful. I can only hope the rest of the fic is up to your expectations. I can feel the pressure now, lol! This update's for you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hamtaro_ or any of it's characters. I own Siren and all other characters and concepts not related to the original Hamtaro show.

I hope you enjoy! I think this chapter's a wee bit longer than usual. Hopefully, long chapters aren't a problem for anyone...

* * *

**Chapter 3**: _A Day to Remember, a Day to Forget_

Siren awoke the next morning, a strange, fuzzy feeling sparking in her heart that was unfamiliar, but so heartwarming she didn't want it to stop.

The accounts of yesterday flooded back into her mind, as she yawned, remembering with a smile the promise she had made to return to the Clubhouse for the third time in as many days. The sun was fairly high in the sky already, Siren noted, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, inwardly cursing her late-sleeping habit. Now that she had places to be and people to see, she could not afford to doze into the afternoon, lest she miss any fun.

Hoping she wasn't missing anything too exciting, Siren scampered down the sturdy bark of the tree she now called her home, and bolted off in the direction of the Clubhouse she was already so attached to. Three days...and she already felt like she was beginning to belong in this wonderful, beautiful place.

"Hope I'm not late! Or _too _late, anyway..." She smiled eagerly, hurling herself down the tunnel into dimness, and running as fast as she could, before finally skidding to a stop in front of the quaint green door. Brushing the dust from her fur, Siren pulled the handle and stepped without hesitance into the brightness of the warm little den.

"Hamha, Siren!"

The chorus of greetings that rained down upon her let her know that everyone was already there. She had figured as much; she had slept until nearly noon, when the ham-hams seemed to gather in the midmorning. But they didn't seem to notice or care about her tardiness, which was a good sign. She had been worried they would be angry with her for making them wait. These ham-hams really were nicer than she ever imagined hamsters being.

"Sorry I'm late!" She said softly, several items sitting on the table catching her interest.

Her clouded eyes swept across the many dusty books littered across the sunflower colored surface. She hadn't seen any books other than picture books in the Clubhouse as of yet, though she had heard that Maxwell had his own library somewhere. Each volume appeared extremely old, some even tattered and frayed in places, but nearly all of the hams held one in their paws and were reading with zealous interest. These were definitely _not _picture books, Siren noted, judging by their weight and length. More like reference material.

"What are those?" She inquired. Some of them looked awfully familiar to her...

"The legends of Hamwall!" Pashmina replied happily, Penelope, beside her, leafing through a picture book, as she was too small to read the larger ones. "Maxwell brought them in so we could do some research. He lives in a bookstore and has a huge ham-ham library there!"

Sandy added, "Like, Maxy also thinks that the thing we saw yesterday is tied with the legends! Wouldn't it be bestest if it was?"

"_Oui_!" Bijou agreed with an eccentric bob of her head, pigails swinging with her motion. Having had an actual experience with the mystical, dreamlike beast, and seeing as she was the only one who had actually touched it, she felt closest to it. The memory soared through her mind and she sighed dreamily, recalling it vividly.

Siren felt as if she had been splashed with a bucket of ice-cold water and there wasn't a dry towel in sight. Not wanting the hams to see her shocked and disappointed face, she put on a false, cheery smile, fuzzy feeling gone as quick as it had come. "...I'll, erm...help!" She offered in as bright a voice she could muster.

After all, what other choice did she have? If she refused to help, the ham-hams would suspect her for sure, and she didn't want to disappoint them in any way after all the kindness they had shown her. Her only option was to pretend to be enjoying herself, and hope they gave up their search. It was a lng, rigorous search that had frustrated many a powerful ham-scientist and historian, and befuddled even the smartest ham-ham's brains. Certainly this plucky little band of ordinary ham-hams would be no different...They would surely give up as well, once the search proved fruitless.

Siren pulled up a stool next to Panda and Cappy and picked up a book she knew all too well. She ran her paw over the familiar, worn covering and opened it, the scent of must and yellowed pages reaching her nostrils. There, staring back at her with it's glacial, yet gentle eyes, was the creature the others had seen the day before, the Guardian, looking just as menacingly beautiful as it had in actuality. The ancient text of the Legend of Fate ran along the opposite page in swirling, cursive print.

Siren, glancing at the others quickly, held the book close to her face, hoping that she did not look suspicious. The ham-hams seemed to be too engrossed in their own text to notice her. If she could do this for a while, perhaps they would give up, and not take a look at the book she held.

"I wish we could find something, _anything_, to give us a lead..." Maxwell muttered after a few silent minutes, clearly frustrated already. He had scanned many of the books the night before to get a head start, but had found few items of interest. The book Siren currently held had, apparently, somehow evaded him, and she was relieved. It was one of few books in existence that actually contained information relevant to their search, and she was surprised he even had a copy.

"All I found was that old legend we...erm..._heard _a couple days ago..." Boss said, hoping not to incite another episode from Siren. "Nothing real helpful, huh?"

"I got it too..." Howdy said, tossing a book back onto the pile and picking up another. "Gashdarnit, this is starting to get mighty frustratin'!"

Bijou sighed, a distant look on her snowy face. "I wish we could find more cluez. Eet was zuch an amazing zing to zee..." She returned to her research, eyes narrowed in concentration. She had felt the beast's incredible power, and she just knew that they would find something that would provide them with information about it. They _had_ to!

Oxnard, munching on a sunflower seed, absently flipped the pages of a book Siren had failed to notice. Suddenly, the pudgy ham-ham fell off his stool, clearly frazzled, and exclaimed in a loud shout, never once losing grip on his beloved seed, "I FOUND IT!!!"

Everyone, faces lighting up like bright neon, huddled excitedly around him, struggling to catch a glimpse of the page his book was opened to. Excited chatter rang out from each of them as they craned their necks and strained to get the best view of the open book. Siren, both perturbed and a little disturbed, joined them, stashing a bright red bookmark Maxwell had brought in her book before placing it carefully on the top of the pile.

The same, wolf-like face and graceful, mystical features that had been in her book were printed in this book too, but she had not read a copy of this volume before, and she could see it contained a great amount of information she had always known, but never read. She had no idea anybody knew enough about the Hamwallian Empire and it's old legends to write this much! Maxwell, excited about gaining more knowledge, snatched up the book and began reading aloud, eyes like blurs across the faded pages.

"_The Guardian of ancient Hamwall was a legendary creature who saved the Hamwallian hamsters from being wiped out by the corrupt Emperor Spikuro several years in the past. It's body was supposedly reduced to spirit-form in the aftermath of it's battle with Spikuro, and was said to be sealed away in a land beyond earth in the Waters of Eternity, to wait and regain its strength until it was needed again."_

_ "One year after Spikuro was defeated, the entire race of Hamwallian hamsters was wiped out by a disease, known today as treatable Hampox, but the last remaining hamster, a male prophet named Wizenhart, prophesized the fabled Legend of Fate shortly before his death (see page sixty two) that we know and tell today. Wizenhart was highly regarded in the Hamwallian Empire, and is rumored to have predicted many otherwise unexplainable events. Experts and historians say he was not in the right state of mind when he wrote the Legend of Fate, however, as he was severely ill and quite possibly delusional. This is mainly why much of the legend is doubted."_

_"The Legend of Fate depicts the rising again of the Guardian, this time in a hamster, called the Chosen One, to save hamsterkind from the reincarnation of Emperor Spikuro, with the help of an 'unlikely hero.' This hero would wield the legendary Sword of Conquest, which the Hamwallian silversmith and blacksmith, Genforth, made in honor of the Guardian's sacrifice a month after it brought the Empire back to peace. Genforth was the best friend of Wizenhart, and he was the second to last Hamwallian hamster to die, right before his friend. He was an avid supporter of the prophet, and forged many great items that are still able to be used today. The Sword of Conquest, his most famous work, was never located, much like it's brother, the Sword of Havoc, even when many architects scoured the ruins of Hamwall in search of them. Genforth is said to have sealed it away someplace secret until it was needed by the 'unlikely hero.' (see page eighty.)"_

_ "A painting of the Guardian (see next page) by Hamwallian artist Michahamgelo was all that was ever found of it's appearance, It is supposedly is built like a canine, a friend of the hamsters and a destroyer of cats, with raven wings, white fur, and black markings on it's face. It's fabled roar was described as silent, but earth-shaking. No clues were ever given as to who the 'unlikely hero' will be. However, much of the legend, although still constantly debated, is doubted and is percieved as mere speculation, as is the entire existence of the Guardian."_

"It's exactly like the thing we saw yesterday!" Dexter assessed, nodding knowingly as he peered curiously at the picture in the book. "I just know it's the same. Why, we've stumbled on something truly wondachu, here!"

"Guess it's not 'mere speculation' then, is it now?" Howdy added, taking a much-needed break from his joking ways. "Yeehaw!"

There were many cheers at this, but a certain flirt was not so conviced. "The only way we can know for sure is if we see it again!" Stan, standing up on his stool and sending a sweeping gaze over his companions, announced proudly, crossing his arms across his chest with a haughty flair. "And _we know_ it comes if a hamster is in danger, right? Bijou was in danger and we were yelling for help, and then it came to the rescue! Am I right hams and hamettes?"

"Yeah, so...?" His sister queried, looking skeptical.

"So..."

* * *

"_Hamtaro_!"

Stan wailed in exasperation and rolled his eyes aggravatedly in the direction of said orange and white hamster. He, and the rest of the ham-hams were spread out in the tall grass surrounding a quiet clearing, eyes alert and ears perked forward. In the middle of the clearing, Hamtaro sat piteously, occasionally shouting as loud as he could for help, pretending he was in danger by holding tightly to one of his feet and hollering like a newborn spider monkey.

"You're not being convincing enough!" Stan chastised him harshly from where he stood concealed behind a clump of bushes.

Hamtaro let out another wail, and then sighed deeply, voice already wearing down within the first few minutes. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Stan?" Hamtaro hollered back at the plan's mastermind, a look of uncertainty playing across his befuddled, tiring face.

"Of course it is! It was _my _idea, after all! Now, hold your foot in pain and start wailing in agony!" Stan demanded, clapping his paws together crisply, like a director in command of an actor. "Remember, it's for science!"

A little ways off, Maxwell snorted. Stan ignored this.

It didn't appear as if the res of the ham-hams shared his viewpoint either. "I wonder if this is like, a good idea," Sandy stated with a shake of her head, sitting perched on a rock with Pashmina and Penelope. "Stan has never exactly been like, the smartest of hams, and I'm not sure faking a foot injury will get the Guardian to show. I mean, like, a foot injury isn't exactly all that severe...We could totally fix that ourselves."

Pashmina nodded reluctantly in agreement, while Penelope squeaked, "Ookyoo..."

Bijou trotted over and joined them, a brilliant smile lighting up her snow white face. "_Bonjour_!" She said cheerfully, sitting down next to Pashmina on the stone. "What are you talking about, girlz?"

"About what an idiot my brother is..." Sandy replied truthfully, and the rest of the girls giggled. Sandy remained annoyed, shaking her head now and then. Bijou smiled faintly and remarked, "I suppoze you are right, 'iz idea does not zeem to be working very well, _non_? Perhaps seeing zat zing yesterday was a once in a lifetime experience..."

"Or maybe, Stan is dumb."

Stan huffily yelled to them in disgust, "I _heard _that!"

Sandy laughed with her three friends this time. Hamtaro, still trying hard to act as if he were in serious need of help, was losing his voice, and his back hurt from rolling on the ground so much, and his arms were sore from clasping his 'broken' foot in pretend agony. His tail had also gone numb from rolling on it. Ears drooped and spirits fallen, he said weakly, "Stan, this isn't working!"

Siren, peeking at the scene from behind a dandelion patch, sighed. "Obviously..."

"Obviously, what?"

She whipped around and saw Panda standing there, a quizzical expression on his face. Siren, hoping he could not see her flushed expression in the dimness of the high grasses, stuttered, "Erm...obviously the plan hasn't worked so far. Maybe it will only come if someone's in genuine danger. It probably has hightened sensory powers or...you know...something like that."

Panda accepted her answer, no matter how lame she thought it was, and plopped down next to her, fiddling with a dandelion bud. Hamtaro looked about ready to throw in the towel at this point, but Stan kept on yelling instructions at him, instructions that everybody felt were getting more and more ridiculous.

"I see what you mean. I thought it would work, but we've been at it a long time, and if we're not careful, we could attract some other kinds of danger, like cats or hawks." He shuddered. Siren, never really having bad experiences with either, merely murmured, "...Ah. And that's bad, _right_?"

"Ooooh, yeah. Real bad!"

They sat in silence for a moment. "I wish it would come..." Panda finally sighed, leaning back, paws behind his head and eyes staring up at the brilliant blue sky. A few puffy clouds meandered lazily by above them, fueled by the slightest of summer breezes. The scent of flowes tickled their noses and made them twitch, as the sun cast a delightfully warm shroud of light across their faces.

"What?" She asked, gently poking the stem of the dandelion.

"The Guardian."

"Oh..." Her face fell visibly, and she was glad he was leaning back and could not see it. That had not been the answer she had hoped for. She had actually been hoping he'd say anything _but _that; anything but that dreadful topic she hated to even think about. Why couldn't they just let the whole thing drop and go on with their lives? So many others had given up within _days_ of researching the mysterious legends. Why couldn't the ham-hams, who weren't even pros at these kinds of things, just give in?

"Sounds pretty exciting. Wish I had been there to see it..." Her voice dripped with a lack of enthusiasm, but Panda didn't seem to notice. He dismissed her droll tone as a result of fatigue rather than unhappiness.

He instead sighed again, content as he watched a particularly large cloud drift in and out of view, partially obscuring the sun. "Yeah. It was really great. But it's kinda weird, too, in a good way."

"Heke? What do you mean?"

Panda elaborated, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth and quiet of the summer, trying to find the right words to use that would describe exactly what he meant, "I mean, who would have ever thought that there could be this amazing creature out there, watching over the entire hamster world? It's so...incredible! We have something that will save us from evil, if it was ever necessary. How great is that?"

Siren took a moment and absorbed this, shrugged slightly, and said, voice brightening a tad, "...I never thought of it that way before..." When Panda said it like that, she felt almost guilty about being so quick to desire a change of topic and feel disheartened by the mention of the legends. Maybe having the Guardian hanging around was _kinda _cool...

Of course, that was much easier for them to say than for her to admit.

Hamtaro, fed up and exhausted at this point, had switched feet. Now they _knew _they weren't being convincing enough. Any hopes the hams had of seeing the Guardian were swept away, and their spirits were lowered greatly, so nearly every pair of ears and tiny shoulders were drooping. But Hamtaro, who still had that ever-present glimmer of hope in his eyes, continued to pretend, yelling even as his voice cracked and his back threatened to give out.

Oxnard joined the dozing pair Panda and Siren, who were lounging tranquilly next to the dandelions, with a frown dressing his face. "It's really boring, doing this. Why don't we give up and go to the Ham-ham Funpark? Siren has never been there, and we could use a break! Plus, I could go for some sweet popcorn right about now..." His stomach rumbled, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Great idea!" Panda cheered, hopping to his feet, Siren following. "Let's go tell the others!"

Siren, pleased they had decided to at last discontinue their futile attempts, dashed over to Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, and Sandy to give them the wonderful news. "Panda and Oxnard suggested we stop trying to attract the Guardian and go to the...what was it now...Ham-ham Funpark? For a change of pace."

"Radical!" Sandy leapt off the rock in agile fashion, Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope elegantly sliding off the rock after her. "Oui!" Bijou stated, "We 'ave not been to ze Funpark in _ages_!"

"Ookwee!"

Everybody was onboard for the Funpark idea, although Stan appeared visibly upset that his plan had not worked, and his friends were abandoning it so quickly. But, once Pashmina offered to ride the roller coaster with him, much to the despair of Howdy and Dexter, he perked up and immediately set about his usual flirting ways. Pashmina seemed to slightly regret her decision as the flirtacious tiger-ham walked too close to her for comfort, under the hateful, fiery glares of his rivals, who were not too far behind, watching his every move.

Boss, after seeing Pashmina offer to ride with Stan, decided that he had to muster up enough courage to ask Bijou to ride the rollercoaster with him. Ever since she had almost drowned yesterday, and he had failed to be the one to save her, he had wanted to find some way to make it up to her, make her direct that luminous smile onto him. Shyness and his constant fear of rejection had intervened many times, of course, but now he was finally ready to make his move.

"Erm...B-Bijou?" He stuttered, after falling into step with the French ham.

"_Oui_, Boss? What eez eet?" She asked, smiling broadly at the older field hamster. Boss turned several different shades of bright red, almost fainting at the sight of her luminous smile, and asked in a rushed voice,

"Would you like to ride the roller coaster with me?"

"I would love to, Boss!" Bijou answered sweetly, but before Boss could swoon, overjoyed, she called over to Hamtaro, who was toddling along with Oxnard only a few paces away, "'Amtaro! Would you like to ride ze rollercoaster wiz Boss and _moi_?"

"Sure, Bijou!" Both of the younger hamsters were oblivious to Boss's original intentions.

Boss sighed dejectedly as Hamtaro joined Bijou and himself, chatting amiably about seeds or squirrlels, or some other random topic Hamtaro had brought up. Boss tuned out of the conversation and fumed silently to himself. "So much for my alone time with Bijou..." He muttered darkly, sending a death glare toward Hamtaro, who seemed not to notice.

"We're here!"

The first thought that entered Siren's head when she saw the Funpark was "wow". Wonder filled her eyes as she saw the twisty, turny rollercoaster, curved slide, swings, teacup ride, concession stands, and the merry-go-round. She had never laid eyes on something so colorful and intriguing before! It looked so fun, she wanted to run inside and start doing everything she could while time allowed. "It's amazing!" She cooed, inspecting every inch of the park she could see with eyes wide and mouth agape.

Panda, walking behind her, piped up, "We built it ourselves a while ago. It took a pretty long time." Panda was proud of his work, as he scanned it with satisfaction and insurmountable pride, chest puffed out.

"I've never seen anything like it!"

After the rides had been started up and the ham-hams scattered about to find something to do, Siren decided to try out the swings, as the idea of the speed of the rollercoaster gave her chills, and the mildness of the slide seemed unexciting. Panda and Cappy joined her, not wanting her to have to ride alone on a strange contraption. The ride started slow at first, Siren gripping her seat so tight her paws turned bone white. But as it grew faster and faster and flew higher and higher, Siren was filled with a feeling of pure exhilaration. The wind ruffled her fur and caused her eyes to sting with tears, but she did not mind. She was having too much fun to pay attention to the negative.

Meanwhile, over on the roller coaster, Maxwell and Sandy took up one car, Maxwell looking as if he were about to throw up before the ride even started, Pashmina and Stan sat in the next car, followed by the bickering and jealous pair of Howdy and Dexter, and then Bijou and a clearly thrilled Boss. Hamtaro, who had, in fact, seen Boss's visible disappointment about not riding alone with Bijou, sat by himself, still happy as a ham-clam. Though, even as the ride lurched to life, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointement in his heart as he saw all of the happy couples preparing for the ride. One in particular captured his attention, but, like the day before, his now bubbling-to-the-surface feelings were confusing him and he hadn't a clue why.

Penelope and Oxnard took some twirls on the teacups, and then Oxnard ran over to the concession stands and got himself some popcorn. He enjoyed the food much more than the rides, unlike the rest of the ham-hams, and therefore spent the rest of the afternoon chowing down on delectable hamster treats. "YEEEEHAW!!!" Howdy's joyful bellow echoed throughout the park as the roller coaster twisted and looped along it's wild path. Dexter, a little green, slumped as low as he could in his seat.

"Zis eez so fast!" Bijou yelled cheerfully to Boss over the roar of the ride and the wind lashing at their faces, causing the older ham to grin and blush, and then scream as the ride went upside down.

The swing ride slowed, and finally came to a halt. Siren hopped off carefully, bright smile plastered on her face. "Did you enjoy it?" Cappy asked her, after he and Panda joined Siren.

"It was great! You guys did a great job building this place, it's _bestest_!" Siren was a tad upset the ride was over. She decided to throw caution to the wind and go wait in line at the rollercoaster with Penelope, who was already anxiously waiting for her turn. Cappy joined them, so the three youngest of the group could spend some quality time together, but Panda went to the concession stands to join Oxnard in his feasting.

After the roller coaster had finished and the first hams had filed off, Siren took a seat in the second car, after an excited Penelope and giddy Cappy. She was a bit apprehensive about riding alone, but shoved her fears to the back of her mind. She could face anything now. The ride creaked to a slow start, and, as it built up speed and was soon plowing across the tracks like an unstoppable hurricane, the excitement grew within Siren and she cheered aloud. This ride was even better than the last one!

Every ham-ham was having so much fun, they hardly noticed the pair of ruby red eyes watching their every move from a thick clump of bushes, a look of greed and malice glinting in them. That is, until the keen young eyes of Penelope flashed their way.

Penelope was startled by the sight, as it was not everyday she looked into bushes and saw a pair of frightening, blood-colored eyes staring at her, agleam with profound evil. "OOKWEE! OOKWEE!" She screamed, terrified and frozen to the spot, causing the owner of the eyes to scurry away frantically to avoid discovery.

All ears perked up at the sound of Penelope's shriek, and each pair of hindpaws came running. Pashmina was the first to reach the scared little ham, asking concernedly, "Penelope, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Ookwee! Ookwee! Ookwee!"

"You saw a pair of _evil red eyes_? Gasp-P! Where?"

Penelope pointed one yellow clad arm shakily towards the clump of bushes. Boss bravely charged into the bushes to investigate, but returned shortly after, empty pawed and shrugging his shoulders. Pashmina put her arm around Penelope, who was still shaking in fright, and tried to calm the young ham-ham down.

"It was probably just a rat or something. Don't worry. Whatever it was was is gone now. You don't have anything to be afraid of, Penelope..." Pashmina soothed, and soon, the little ham had quieted down, regained her cheeriness, and her bright smile had returned, much to the relief of the others.

* * *

"Oh...I'm far from gone..." Spyke said to himself from his new vantage spot, up in a tall maple tree, safely away from the watching, wary eyes of the ham-hams. "I'm much closer than you think..."

* * *

The afternoon went on like a blissful dream, each ham-ham trying out every ride and eating delicious snacks at the stands, thinking less and less about the strange incident with the eyes in the bushes. Soon, even Penelope, who had been jarred by the event, had forgotten all about it in the midst of their afternoon of fun. But all too soon, Panda announced, Boss at his side, "Okay everyone! We'd better head back to the Clubhouse. Your owners are due back soon, and we don't want them to worry."

This was met by groans and protests by the rest of the ham-hams, but sure enough, a few moments later everyone was walking and chatting happily together in the fading light of day as they headed back to the Clubhouse. A gentle breeze rustled the green, lush grass as they walked through it, a positive air surrounding the group. Siren could not remember a time in her life where she had been happier, nor a time where she had felt so welcome. Maybe she had found a place where she could belong...even if she had to hide things from the hamsters she already likes.

She had been fearing other hamsters for so long, it made her wonder, if she had befriended some sooner, she could have led a much happier life. She would never know, and inwardly cursed herself for her horrible cowardice. Even if it was just for a little while, she would savor every moment she had with these ham-hams, as it was the best time she could remember.

Once they were back in the Clubhouse, everyone said their goodbyes. Siren was the first to leave this time, as Maxwell and Boss were piling up the books from earlier that morning while the rest conversed, and she didn't want to get caught up in _that _conversation again. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, around the same time as today, or, maybe earlier..." She promised, shutting the door with a gentle thunk behind her.

Everyone else was about to say their goodbyes and depart when Maxwell said, in a hesitant, yet strong voice, "Guys, I think you should take a look at this."

The cheerful chatter immediately died, and the same haunting cloud that had loomed over them two days previous returned with solemn vengeance. "Heke?" Hamtaro asked confusedly as the entire group curiously walked over to Maxwell, where he stood holding one of the old books. "What is it, Maxwell?"

The booksmart ham-ham had noticed it that morning, and had made a mental note to check it out when Siren departed or whenever he had an open opportunity. While stacking the books with Boss, he had thumbed through it and, upon seeing the marked page, his surprise and suspicion had both skyrocketed. "This is the book Siren was looking at earlier. I remember, because I took notice of which book everyone had, so I'd know what to do if one of them went missing," Maxwell started, turning the book over nervously in his paws.

"Yeah...and..?" Oxnard asked, tilting his head to one side, confused.

"Well, she used a bookmark on this page..." He opened it and turned it so the rest could see the ancient page, showing off the brilliant depiction of the Guardian, with the Legend of Fate emblazoned on the other page in loopy, curved writing. "...Which means she had been _looking _on this page. I noticed she never flipped the pages of the book as she looked, she just looked at this one page the whole time."

"So, you're wondering why she didn't show the picture to us?" Dexter concluded, paw nervously adjusting his ruby-colored bowtie.

"Exactly!" Maxwell said with a grim nod.

A terrible, somber silence fell and the ham-hams exchanged worried glances. They hated to think that any hamster, especially one they now considered a friend, would be dishonest with them. But now, it appeared as if Siren had two strikes against her name, and they had only known her for a brief amount of time. What if she _was _keeping things from them, and important things at that? Some of the hams began to feel angered, others sad, and still others concerned. Siren _knew _how much they wanted to learn about the Guardian...and yet, she had not shown them this very interesting page. If she had not told them this...what else could she be hiding?

"Well, she wasn't there when it rescued Bijou yesterday..." Howdy protested. "Might not even know what the darn thing even looks like."

"But Bijou told her all about it!" Boss countered angrily, his own suspicions rising. "And she's read about it, hasn't she?"

To avoid arguments, which were rapidly beginning to sprout up all over the place, Maxwell raised a paw to silence everyone. The din quieted, and all eyes returned to him. "We're not going to solve anything like this! Why don't we just ask her about it when she comes in tomorrow? That way, we can get everything all straightened out!" Maxwell offered, looking expectantly around at everyone.

"Sounds good," Sandy chipped in. "We can like, set things straight."

Maxwell selected the few books he needed to take home, and the Clubhouse cleared out, Sandy helping Maxwell with his books, and Oxnard and Hamtaro chatting happily as they walked towards their neighboring houses. Bijou and Pashmina were giggling and chatting in hushed voices with Penelope as they left, Howdy and Dexter bickering like there was no tomorrow, and Cappy wondering to himself about different types of hats, Panda with him. Stan was the last to leave, running to catch up with Maxwell and his twin sister. Boss went to grab himself some walnuts for dinner, humming a field-hamster folk tune contentedly to himself.

And yet, even as they all tried to mask it in their own unique way, the ham-ham's conflicting feelings about Siren remained, harbored in the backs of their minds to fester until the next day.

* * *

Panda, after parting from Cappy, began his solitary walk home, back to his young owner, Mimi's, house. He usually enjoyed this walk home, all by himself to contemplate. He could walk leisurely and not worry about hurrying to get in his cage, because Mimi knew he went out during the day and as long as he showed up before she went to bed she didn't mind if he stayed out. However, it was best to return before dark so he wouldn't be at the mercy of cats or owls.

However, today's trek was different, for some reason. He found that he could not drift into his usual routine of pondering. Something was nagging him, like a bad itch he couldn't quite scratch. He had the odd feeling that something, or someone, was following him as he walked, watching his every move, and analyzing him. It made the fur on the back of his neck stand up, and he constantly threw glances over his shoulder, watching for mysterious shadows and suspicious figures.

After the feeling persisted for a good minute or two, Panda came to an abrupt halt, and the sound of rustling leaves and twigs met his ears. Fear and worry flooded across his mind as he called out hesitantly, turning round and rount to try and spot whatever was making the noise, "Who's t-there?"

He twirled around desperately, looking for the source of the noise, but it soon stopped, and he faced a patch of rough grass. A pair of shockingly ruby red eyes met his stunned green gaze through the thick blades. Panda, startled, but not wanting to show fear, spoke up and challenged the owner of the eyes, "Who are you? Show yourself!" He tried not to waver underneath the intense gaze of those startlingly colored eyes, which had made his heart skip several beats at first glance.

As requested, a hamster stepped out from the cover of his hiding place. Despite his average stature and similar age, Panda couldn't help but be intimidated by the other ham, who gave off a very imposing air. His ears were a dark brown color, arms a fiery shade of mahogany, and his teeth were perfectly chiseled fangs, very similar to a cat. A velvety black cape adorned his shoulders, giving him a look of ominous mystery. Those crimson eyes set into his furry, sneering face were unnerving, and made Panda take a huge step back to separate himself from this odd hamster further.

"Hello..._Panda_," The hamster said in a rumbling voice that made the aforementioned shudder.

Panda was shocked, but tried not to show it on his face. "How...how do you know my name?" He demanded swiftly, not letting his guard down. He had never encountered this hamster before, as he would have surely remembered that ruby glare...so how could this ham possibly know what his name was? The very idea sent shivers up Panda's spine, but he remained rooted to the spot.

"I have come to warn you of something I think you should be aware of," The hamster, avoiding Panda's question, continued, in a nonchalant sort of voice, talking as if he was describing something as simple as the weather.

A tense silence enveloped them, and Panda took another step back, though his muscles relaxed slightly and his eyes widened further. The other hamster stood perfectly calm and still, feet planted on the ground, and the slight, sly grin remaining plastered on his face. "...Warn me?" Panda asked quietly, a confused look crossing his features. What did he have to be warned about, especially by a hamster he didn't even know?

"Yes," The hamster closed his haunting eyes, smirking faintly and chortling to himself, as if he had just been reminded of something funny. But what he said next, Panda did not find funny at all, especially after the conversation they had just had back at the Clubhouse.

"Your friend, Siren, is not who she claims she is. She hides a sinsiter, deadly secret that could endanger you and all of your friends. To be quite frank, dear Panda, Siren is a liar and should not be trusted."

Something clicked in Panda's head, and his guard came up once more, fur bristling. "Were you the one Penelope saw today at the Funpark?" He asked sharply.

The hamster grinned and laughed, a shrill laugh that did not match his deep voice at all, but succeeded in frightening Panda even more. He responded, voice still light, casual and airy, "That _was _me. good detective skills. However, I doubt you know that I have been watching Siren for quite some time, you see, and I know that she is lying to you all."

"_How _do you know she's been lying?" Panda questioned, feeling the need to defend his new friend. He had difficulty believing that Siren knew this hamster. she was way too innocent and naive to be associated with a hamster like this...he was already starting to think of her as a younger sibling, much like he viewed his best friend Cappy.

Again, the caped hamster ignored Panda's query, and went on in a serious, sharp voice, that sounded very much like a command, "Break your friendship with her before it is too late. She should be alone, she is a dangerous ham. Heed my words, Panda. Heed them, and destroy the ties you and your friends hold with the liar, Siren. Otherwise...you _will_ regret it."

His low words gave Panda even more chills. "What has she lied about?"

The hamster spat a hot retort, losing the nonchalance in his tone, "Everything! Her past, who she is, and most especially, about the _Guardian_. She knows more about it than you and your little friends think. She also knows about Hamwall and everything, _every little detail_, associated with the ancient civilization. Be _very_ careful, Panda. You and your friends are straying into dangerous, risky territory. What she knows can cause you great harm, and i doubt you want to see your friends hurt."

"How do you know this?" Panda demanded, overwhelmed.

The hamster chuckled, that shrill, airy chuckle that was far fiercer than his rumbling baritone. He replied darkly, "Let's just say I _met _Siren a year ago, and know far more about her than _you_. In a sense, anyway. Now, tell your little ham-hams what I have shared with you. _I_ bring the truth. Watch your back, young ham. Siren is a hamster worthy of nothing but mistrust. Spread the word, and never speak to that liar again."

And just like that, the hamster was gone, bolting under the orange-gold cover of fading day, before Panda could open his mouth to say more. The mysterious ham was leaving a very confused ham-ham in his wake. It took a while for Panda to fully grasp what he had just seen and heard, and even after he had calmed down somewhat, he was still a bit in shock. He scratched the back of his head and shivered, recalling the fire in the strange hamster's crimson eyes.

"That was strange..." He said to himself uneasily, breaking the uneasy silence he had found himself in, worry flitting across his face. It was almost humorous, something so odd happening to him, a pretty laid-back hamster all things considered, but he could only manage a weak chortle before his ears drooped. "But...is what he said true? Sure, everything with the Guardian and the books and everything was a little strange, but I'm sure Siren'd tell us if we asked her about it..."

Panda couldn't shake the unnerving feeling his encounter with the unusual hamster had left him with, and ran the rest of the way to Mimi's without looking back. Maybe he would get definitive answers when they interrogated Siren the next morning.

He certainly hoped so, far all their sakes.

* * *

"Hamtaro!" Laura Haruna's short brown hair fell into her eyes as she bent over her beloved hamsters cage. Hamtaro sat panting in the middle of his wood chips, as he had barely gotten into his cage before Laura had burst into her room, home after a busy day of spending time with her parents, Forrest and Marian. "Guess what, little guy? We're leaving for vacation tomorrow! I'm really sorry we can't take you with us, but we'll be back on Monday, before you know it!"

"I'll really miss you Laura!" Hamtaro squeaked, but he knew his human could not understand his words. He didn't like it when she went away for so long, as it only made him miss her, but at least it gave him unrestricted freedom to roam about town with his friends for a couple of days, without having to return home before his young owner.

"Since Kana, Kylie, June, and Maria are all either leaving for camp or vacation, I can't leave you with anyone. So I'll just give you two bowls of food, because we'll only be gone for the weekend. Eat it sparingly Hamtaro, I don't want you to run out!"

"I'll be careful, Laura! Count on it!"

Laura sighed, a look of sorrow filling her brown eyes. "I really wish we could take you with us. It's too bad the beach house won't allow pets to come; we had to leave Brandy with the neighbors. But you'll be okay, right?"

"You bet!"

She smiled warmly at the little creature she had grown accustomed to having around all the time, and reached her hand through the door to pat him on the head. "Kana and I are going to go shopping a little bit before dinner. There's a book I want to pick up at the store. I'll read it to you later, okay? But before that, I have to pack for the trip."

"Okay Laura! Have fun!"

Laura glanced out the window, to see if she could spot her brunette, bespectacled friend coming up the front walk. "She's bringing Oxnard over, so you won't be lonely, little guy. She should be here any time now...Ah! Here she is!" Laura exclaimed, dashing out her bedroom door and thumping down the stairs.

Soon, she returned with Kana, who was holding Oxnard's cage in her arms. She set him down next to Hamtaro's cage, where the two hamsters began to chat animatedly through the bars of their cage in a language incomprehensible to humans. "Bye guys!" Kana called to them as she and Laura left the room, closing the door behind them, and pounding down the stairs and straight out the front door, hollwering a farewell to Laura's parents as well.

Laura felt the gentle breeze caress her face as they walked down the empty street toward town. The sun wouldn't go down for about another half an hour, plenty of time for them to reach the local book store to buy a book and make it back before night fully came. "So, are you excited about sleepaway camp?" She asked Kana, who nodded thoughtfully.

"I suppose. Kylie and June are going too, so at least I'll know someone there. I'm coming back late Monday night. Are you ready for your trip down to the shore, staying in an awesome beach house?"

Laura grinned happily, excitement rising within her. She had been thinking about the trip all week, and was ready to have the most fun she possibly could. "You bet! This is my first time going on vacation without Hamtaro though. I'm sure he'll have some fun adventures by himself while I'm gone, but still, I'm going to really miss him."

"I know what you mean. Poor Oxnard can't come to camp with me either. I hope my parents remember to feed him properly."

The scenery quickly changed from their nice, quaint neighborhood to the hustle and bustle of town, and Kana and Laura, chatter dying down, glanced into some of the shops. Ice cream vendors tempted them from the sides of the road, and air conditioned stores beckoned to them, but they remained on course, focused on their mission. "I bet Hamtaro's not the only guy you'll miss! You're going to miss Travis too, aren't you?" Kana teased a few moments later, breaking the comfortable silence, and upon seeing the blush on her best friend's face, she knew her ruse had worked.

Huffily, but red as a cherry, Laura protested, "No! I haven't seen him all summer anyway, except at soccer practice when I _happened _to walk by there with you, June, and Kylie to watch."

"Right. You just _happened _to walk by there with us, and stayed to watch the whole practice."

The two girls giggled together, as they steadily approached the bookstore. A wave of cool air met them as they entered, the air conditioner on full blast behind the counter, where the high-school storekeeper was reading a fashion magazine and chomping noisilyon a piece of gum. Laura's brown eyes swept over the many shelves, hoping to find what she was looking for. She reached the _New Releases_ section, where the item she wanted was supposed to be located.

Her eyes soon fell upon a girl about her age, the only other person in the section, wearing a red tanktop and jean shorts. Laura had never seen the girl before, either at school or around town. She had long, tan colored hair that fell to her waist, tied tightly in a high ponytail with a dark red ribbon. Her cobalt blue eyes were grazing lazily across the pages of a copy of the book Laura had wanted to buy, _A Day in the Life._

"Did you find it?" Kana asked from Laura's side, thinking she had spotted the wanted book.

"That girl over there has one. But I can't see it anywhere around her..." Laura whispered back, still scanning the shelves for any sign of another copy.

Kana suggested, "Why don't we ask her? I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping us."

"Okay."

Laura and Kana approached the girl, but just before Laura could tap her on the shoulder and ask for a moment of her time, a familiar raven-haired boy came out from behind a shelf to stand beside the unknown girl. "Laura!" He exclaimed cheerfully once he caught sight of her and her best friend, a bright smile on his handsome face. "Kana! Fancy meeting you two here!"

"Travis!" Laura, taken aback, instantly felt her face grow hot. He had totally surprised her. Not that she _minded _seeing him, of course...She just didn't want him to see her all flustered.

Laura could feel the cool eyes of the girl fall on her, and she felt uncomfortable under her gaze. "Hi Travis!" Kana greeted warmly, waving at the attractive boy in a friendly fashion, as she could tell Laura would be too tongue-tied to start a conversation. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just taking Mika here around town, and we decided to stop in here. She moved here from America recently; I ran into her at the soccer field the day after school let out. Oh, Kana, Laura, this is Mika Asakura. Mika, this is Laura Haruna and Kana Iwata. They go to my school."

"Nice to meet you..." The girl, apparently named Mika, extended her hand to shake Laura's, rather shyly. Laura, surprised by her foreign gesture, shook it, and then Mika shook Kana's hand in the same fashion. She smiled faintly, almost mysteriously, at the girls, a friendly glint reaching her deep blue eyes, replacing the one of mistrust that had filled them only moments before. Laura figured she was just shy about meeting new people.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Travis inquired. "It's such a nice day, I thought everyone would be outside. We actually just finished up a game of frisbee earlier this afternoon. It was fun, but Lance made a fool of himself, as usual!" Travis chuckled, and Mika smiled, remembering something beyond Laura and Kana.

Laura noticed that Travis was being uncharacteristically cheerful. He had always been nice and a kind person, popular with everyone in their class, but never had she seen him this truly happy, smiling broadly and laughing heartily. He had come out of his shell more. Normally, he was a bit subdued, kind of detached from everything else, in a dreamy sort of way. What had brought about this change? It was certainly a nice one, and almost made her like the boy even more than she already did.

"Well, Laura was looking for a book that just came out, we thought we could probably find it here somewhere. Mika, can you tell us where you found that book you have? We can't seem to find it anywhere," Kana supplied, pointing to the book in Mika's hand.

"Uh...This was the last copy, I think. But I wasn't planning on buying it anyway, I don't have any money with me at the moment, so you can take it if you want..." She thrust it into Laura's arms, which Laura willingly accepted with a slight smile at the shy new girl.

"Thanks, Mika!"

"No problem."

Travis glanced at his watch and said, "Well, we really ought to get going. Mika's parents are expecting us back at her house in fifteen minutes. You guys should come over there sometime! She has a pool and everything, it's great."

Laura wondered what Travis could possibly be doing at Mika's house so close to dinnertime, when kids normally headed back to their own houses. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts she barely heard Mika say, in a stronger, less shy voice than before, "Yeah, I would like that. I haven't met many people around here yet, so it would be a great opportunity to get to know you better."

"Sounds good. We're actually both going away this weekend, but feel free to give us a call any time after Monday. Travis has our numbers, I think..." Kana suggested, taking the initiative, as she noticed Laura drifting off into la-la land. Travis nodded in confirmation.

"See you two later!" He said, smiling widely, a cheery glint in his azure eyes. Laura blushed again at the sight of his smile, a grin that always succeeded in making her knees knock together and heart beat faster, but she managed to choke out, "Bye! Nice seeing you!" before she totally embarrassed herself in front of the boy she adored.

Laura and Kana watched the pair leave, still waving and grinning. Travis, smiling brightly, opened the glass door for Mika, to which she nodded in thanks, and then with his free hand, he took her hand in his.

Mika did not seem surprised by this gesture, like Laura had been when she had shaken the very hand that her crush, Travis, was now holding. Instead, the new girl grinned even wider at Travis as the two entered the golden light of the sunset, and headed off in the direction that both girls assumed Mika's house was located, contentedly side by side, interlocked hands swinging between them. It was like their holding hands was an average-every-day occurrence, though in sent a shockwave through Laura and made her heart skip a beat, and not in a positive manner.

Realization settled on Laura like a misty, opaque blanket, and the smile was wiped from her stricken face. Kana, grasping quickly what they had just seen, uneasily looked into the semi-baffled face of her best friend. Laura felt a strange mix of emotions flooding over her. Jealousy, anger, sorrow, hate, all swirling together and creating very complex confusion. She almost felt like she had been punched in the stomach, and all the air had fled her.

"Laura...I-I'm sorry..." Kana struggled to find the right words to console her friend. "That doesn't necessarily mean they're _together_..." Her attempt at comforting words trailed off, as she sensed how stupid they sounded once she voiced them. It was painstakingly obvious to both of them what those intertwined fingers meant.

The happy grin on Mika's face. The uncharacteristic cheerfulness of Travis. The hand holdage. It all seemed to fall into place like a puzzle, and a heart-breakingly devastating puzzle at that.

Laura felt a small, humorless smile grace her lips. "I know what it means, Kana. Don't worry, I'm okay," Laura assured her, though she wasn't even entirely sure herself.

In actuality, she couldn't help but feel a little bit foolish. Of course he'd have a girlfriend! She couldn't believe that she had never even imagined what it would be like if Travis all of a sudden started to date another girl. They were all getting ready to embark into Junior High, it was expected that Travis would want to go out with someone. Lots of boys their age were starting to chase after girls, and vice cersa. But still, the whole thing had taken her quite off guard, even though she knew she should have been prepared for it.

"Are you sure?" Kana asked her hesitantly, as she handed the gum-chewing clerk the book she wished to buy, with the exact change that flashed on the cash register. Laura just replied, "I'm okay," over and over as Kana pestered her with concerned questions, even though she knew she wasn't 'okay.' How _could _she be fine with it? She had liked Travis for so long now...and now, he was gone, and his charming smile was now only directed at one girl, and it wasn't her, like she had always hoped.

Travis...was _taken_.

_Taken_.

The word echoed round and round in her head.

The normally talkative friends were silent as they exited the store. Kana, eager to change the subject and take Laura's mind off her woe, suggested in as bright a voice she could manage, "Hey, I need to pick up some hamster treats for Oxnard. Do you mind if we head to the pet store before we head back home?"

Laura shook her head dispiritedly, clarifying that she didn't mind. She just stared at the hot sidewalk as they walked towards the pet store, almost completely unaware of the people around her. Her mind was elsewhere, and not somewhere that was making her feel any better. Kana knew that if Laura dwelled on it, she would only feel worse and worse, and she couldn't let that happen to her best friend.

"Laura, she could just be his cousin or something. He was just showing her around town. Maybe he wanted to make sure she wouldn't get lost..." Kana theorized, hoping to cheer Laura.

Laura chuckled mirthlessly. "Maybe..." She muttered weakly.

Her spirits lifted a little, even if that possibility seemed very unlikely to her. She knew that even if Travis was no longer available and her heart had just taken a considerable blow, Kana, her constant companion, would always be there for her, through the thick and the thin, and that always made her feel somewhat better, no matter the situation she was in. It wasn't much of a spirit-raiser, but it was something, and all of a sudden, her heavy heart felt a tad lighter.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better. You're the best, Kana."

"You're welcome. Are you _sure _you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah...I think so. I mean, she seemed nice enough. Why _wouldn't _he like her?" Laura pondered, though her voice was dull and she wasn't even able to fully convince herself of what she was saying.

Trying hard to focus on something else, Laura followed Kana into the slightly musty, rodent-scented pet store. Just moments after the glass doors shut behind them, Laura spotted a familiar orange-haired tan-skinned boy standing by the dog food, deciding which brand to buy his dog Samba. And just like that, her spirits wilted even further and her shoulders drooped like a great weight had been dumped upon them.

"Oh no..." Laura moaned, slapping one hand to her forehead. "I'm really _not _in the mood for this right now..."

"What?" Kana asked curiously, glancing around with wide eyes. "Oh...Roberto..."

She too spotted the tall boy, whom Laura had never especially been fond of. He had never exactly been the nicest of people to Laura, or to anyone else, for that matter, always getting under people's skin and aggravating them for the sheer fun of it. That was how he came off, anyway, although Kana was starting to see that he had finer points, and he was beginning to make more friends. Unfortunately, those points went largely unnoticed by many other people, Laura and Travis included.

"Let's just get the treats and get out of here before he sees us," Laura said with a deep, drawn out sigh.

"Uh...but we have to go by the dog stuff to get to the hamster stuff..." Kana said quietly, cringing, as she hated to be the bearer of still more bad news.

Laura grunted dejectedly, but she and Kana silently plodded across the tiled floor, hoping to slip past Roberto unnoticed. Kana severely hoped he would not turn around and see them, for Laura's sake. Roberto had a knack for making bad things worse, and after the incident with Travis earlier, Laura didn't need any grief from anybody, Roberto in particular. And Laura knew this as well. If they could get by Roberto without any of his snooty comments, perhaps her day wouldn't wind up being a _total_ disaster...

Unfortunately, neither girl got their wish.

"Well, look who it is!"

Laura groaned as soon as the snide, self-assured voice wafted to her ears. They had managed to get a few feet past Roberto before he had noticed them, which, she supposed, was an accomplishment, but not their ultimate goal. Therefore, they would have to suffer. "Hi, Roberto," She said, forcing a fake smile. Kana did the same, with a bit more sincerity.

"You look _so _happy to see me," He said sarcastically, a bag of dog treats resting firmly in his arms. He was staring at the girls coldly, though an almost amused expression lighted up on his tanned face, haughty disposition prominent, as always. "And trust me, the feeling is mutual!" He couldn't resist adding that last bit, and his dig was rewarded when he saw Laura's fake-happy smile fade into a pursed, thin line.

Laura's eyes narrowed dangerously into two serpentine slits. "Well, if you don't want to see us, why don't you leave?" She crossed her arms over her chest, not daring to back down from the boy who was making her already bad day even worse with his unessesary remarks.

A cool smirk played across Roberto's face, unfazed by the venom in Laura's voice. "Hey, last I checked anyone can come into this store if they want. And _I'm_ somebody!" Both Kana and Laura noticed his trademark smirk was somewhat half-hearted, but the brittle tone of his voice remained as irritating as ever.

"I doubt that," Laura said cooly. Kana had never heard her be this mean to Roberto, but, considering the circumstances, it was sort of expected. After the episode with Travis and Mika earlier, Laura was not one to be crossed.

"Why, aren't _we _mean today?" Roberto almost sounded surprised, and Kana half-agreed with the statement. Neither had ever seen Laura, who was normally so kind-hearted, even to those who bothered her, so seriously angry before. It was a strange thing for both of them to witness, and Roberto's brow furrowed slightly with confusion.

"At least leave us alone! We didn't do anything to bother you, so just let us get our stuff, and you can go back to doing...whatever it is you were doing before we got in here!"

Laura knew she had finished lamely, but nonetheless, she turned up her nose with a proud sniff, grabbed Kana by the arm, and dragged her towards the hamster supplies. Kana quickly gathered up what she needed to get and they paid with warp speed, not wanting to get involved in a verbal tussle with Roberto any longer. Just as Roberto got in line, the girls were sprinting out the door and into the fading sunlight, leaving a certain orange-haired nuisance behind them.

Once the coast was clear, Laura stretched her arms above her head and they began the trek back to their houses. "He's such a pain!" She huffed, eyes narrowed in disgust. "That sarcastic tone of his voice...It just makes me so _mad_!"

Kana was secretly relieved they had run into Roberto. He had inadvertently got Laura's mind off of Travis and Mika, at least for a little while, even if he hadn't meant to. She let Laura continue to rant about the arrogance of the orange-haired boy, and then bade her farewell once she had picked Oxnard up at Laura's house and returned to her own for dinner, praying that Laura would be alright. Hopefully, her vacation would help lift her spirits back to their normal, elevated level.

And hopefully, with that, things would go back to normal. But Kana, always sensible, knew that things were changing fast for their entire circle of friends, and normal would never be the same for them again. All they could do was adapt, and she hoped that everyone, including Laura, would be able to slip into her teenage years with little strife.

* * *

Laura was unusually subdued during her dinner. After the Roberto fiasco had worn off, she had returned to brooding over Travis's apparent relationship with Mika. Her parents had questioned her about how she was, noticing that she seemed down, but she had put a smile on her face to please them and profusely insisted that she was okay. She retired early to bed, adding to their suspicions, but they did not interrogate her further, as she told them she was going to pack and needed her rest for the next day.

"Oh Hamtaro..." Laura sighed sadly, once she had dressed for bed, and after she had spent a silent hour packing for the trip. The book she had bought lay forgotten on a chair in the bag she had bought it in. Hamtaro noticed that she was writing rather slowly in her journal, and she didn't appear as happy and bubbly as she normally was. The air of cheer normally surrounding her had dissipated, and it alarmed him a good deal.

"What's wrong, Laura?" He asked with a furrowed brow, even though he knew she could not comprehend his words.

Her eyes misted over, emotions coming to the forefront as she elaborated, "Travis has a _girlfriend_, Hamtaro! She's this new girl, Mika Asakura or something, and they were holding hands in the bookstore today, and he was going to her _house_! They didn't say outright that they were together, but they seemed quite _close_..." She said the word with a bitter edge to her voice and a glare of contempt in her eyes.

"Oh, no!" Hamtaro immediately expressed sympathy for the young girl.

Anger fading back to sorrow, she sighed grievously and held her face in her hands, distressed. "Oh, Hamtaro! I don't know what to do! I've liked Travis for so long now, it's hard to imagine him being with another girl."

Hamtaro placed his paws on the edge of his barred home, frowning. "Laura...I don't like to see you sad! Now I feel bad about the wonderful day I had, since you didn't enjoy yours...Ooh! Cheer up Laura!" He stared up at his depressed owner through the bars of his cage, the sadness in his eyes reflecting her own. His ears drooped slightly as Laura wiped her eyes with her pajama sleeve, wishing for all his might for her to cheer up.

Laura then went on with a cynical chortle, "And to make matters worse, when we went to the petstore, we just happened to meet up with _Roberto, _of all people. He always makes me mad, and today was no different. Everything just kept piling on and on..." She sighed again, brown eyes morose. Hamtaro's ears drooped even further. He had a strong connection with his young owner, and whenever she felt sad, it tugged on his heartstrings relentlessly.

"At least we're going on vacation tomorrow, and it should be a ton of fun to go to the shore. That will give me some time to get my mind off today, at least."

Hamtaro pumped his paw victoriously. "That's the spirit Laura! I'll miss you, and I wish I could come along, but I can understand if you need to be alone!"

Laura closed her journal and placed the flower pen down on the desk. She spared one genuine smile for her lovable pet, which relieved him slightly of his worries for her. Hopefully, she was recovering from the situation well, and he hoped she would return to her normal smiling self as soon as possible. "I hope tomorrow is ten times better than today was!" That was the only positive remark the young girl could make.

Hamtaro nodded in agreement. "I'm sure it will be, Laura! Try not to worry! Tell you what...next time I see this Mika girl, I'll scratch her eyes out!" He made the fiercest face he could muster and wildly scratched at an invisible target as he tumbled about his cage, hoping to get a laugh out of Laura.

His efforts were rewarded, as Laura chuckled and stuck a hamster treat through the bars of his cage. She could always count on Hamtaro to lift her spirits too, just like Kana had earlier. The orange-furred ham-ham leapt on the treat joyfully, like a predator to prey.

"Krmp-krmp...sweet victory!"

"Goodnight, Hamtaro!"

"_Heke_? Oh, goodnight Laura!"

As Hamtaro snuggled comfortably down into his wood chips, falling fast asleep within seconds, Laura turned off the light and crawled into bed, closing her eyes and drifting into a calm, quiet sleep, though she was not quite able to get the picture of Travis's fingers laced through Mika's out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

There you have it! Chapter three! Was it up to par? I would appreciate any feedback!

**What's up next?: **For the second time, Siren comes back to the Clubhouse only to be greeted by a verbal firing squad. Can she weasel her way out of this predicament too? Plus, with the humans mostly gone, the ham-hams decide it's prime time for a ham-ham slumber party at the Clubhouse! Ghost stories, a seed-eating contest, and truth or dare ensue, with various, and sometimes frightening, results. But what happens when a certain red-eyed hamster shows up late at night while the ham-hams are asleep to spoil the fun, and our favorite ham-ham leader sees something that he isn't meant to? Find out next chapter!

Read and review please!


	5. Confrontation Times Two

**CFB: **Sorry this is late! Meant to have it up Sunday, but I'm easily distracted. My one year anniversary of joining FFN is coming up (or might have passed...I'm not sure) so I wanted to update both my fics ASAP. Here's the update for this one.

Here's chapter 4. Hamtaro sees something amazing, aa slumber party is thrown into the mix, you learn why you should, yet again, never trust Stan, and there's a high-speed chase...of sorts.

**Disclaimer: **Hamtaro and it's characters aren't mine. Siren and my OC's are.

Thanks to...

**CN:** Thank you for your review! Yeah, there's a _smidge_ more action in this chapter, but mostly all plot stuff for this and the next chapter. And then...all action, basically. It's not too long of a fic, we're pretty much halfway there...I think. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so glad you still like this!

**Awesomewriter123:** I'm glad you got around to it, and I'm glad you like it! You have some good guesses, but I think a lot of the answers (and maybe a few surprises...) are in this chapter. Hopefully I didn't disappoint! Thanks for the review!

**katana777: **I'm glad you like it! I'll have to consider that other site. (Took me two years before I finally got around to joining this one...) Sounds intriguing. Thanks for the advice and the great review!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Confrontation...Twice**.

"Hamha!"

Hamtaros' voice was full of cheer and joy as he entered the Clubhouse early the next morning.

The mood that met him when he entered was not nearly the same as his vibrant one. Everyone seemed solemn and down-spirited, sitting at the yellow table all together, as if having a serious discussion. Only Siren was absent from the group, it appeared. "What's wrong guys?" Hamtaro asked worriedly, afraid something dreadful had happened while he had been gone for the night.

Twelve pairs of eyes turned to regard him sadly, and his perky mood faded in an instant. "We've just heard some disturbing news regarding Siren," Maxwell informed him grimly. The book that Siren had been looking at the previous day was already resting on the table, crimson colored bookmark still in it's place on the page with the illustrious picture of the Guardian depicted on it.

"Really? What?" Hamtaro, perturbed, pulled up his own chair and waited for the news to fall. This 'disturbing news' was starting to sound like a broken record, and it was unnerving him, and everyone else, he was sure.

It was Panda who replied, in a quiet, grim tone with eyes downcast, "I was walking home yesterday when this weird, fanged hamster leapt out of the bushes and told me that we shouldn't be friends with Siren. He said she was lying to us!"

"_Heke_?" Hamtaro was shocked.

"Zis is 'orrible! What if what Maxwell zinks ees true?" Bijou fretted, wringing her paws nervously. She liked to believe the best of the hazy eyed female they had only just recently befriended. All suspicions that had arisen the first day they had met Siren were now resurfacing, more powerful and strange than they had been before, and from the determined look on most of the ham-hams faces, they wanted answers about the mysterious behaviors, and good ones.

"Well, we must set the record straight!" Dexter announced sternly, eyes narrowed. "As much as I would like the be friends with a new ham, if said ham is a liar and keeping important things from us it cannot be tolerated!"

Sandy shook her head in quiet disbelief, and Stan kept his eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest, as if struggling with emotions. Panda was fidgeting uncomfortably on his stool. Cappy, hoping with all his might that the only hamster his age was not a two-faced liar, piped up, a childlike worry glowing in his liquid brown eyes, "But what happens if she _isn't_ being honest?"

Nobody wanted to answer his question.

"Shhh...I hear feet in the tunnel..." Boss said suddenly, his words bringing silence to the anxiously chattering hams.

Hamtaro raised one fist in the air, eyes narrowed in focus. "I'll handle this! I'll get to the bottom of it, or my name isn't Hamtaro, Ham-Ham Detective!" He struck a valiant, heroic pose, painstakingly serious about what he had just said.

All the ham-hams stared at him blankly, causing Hamtaro's nervousness to grow by the second as he remained firmly in his pose, though his legs had begun to quake. "Er...Hamtaro, maybe you'd better let me handle it," Maxwell suggested, relieving him of the duty.

"Okie-dokie!"

Before they could say another word, Siren ambled in, shutting the door quietly behind her. A bright smile had lit up her face. "Ham..." She started cheerily, before she caught a glimpse of the somber faces of her newfound friends. "...ha...What's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head to one side, forehead creased concernedly.

Their silence was enough to alert her of the seriousness she was about to encounter from them. Instantly, the fur on the back of her neck stood on end and she instinctively prepared for the worst. Had something bad happened? The way they were looking at her...some of them hurt, others looking almost angry...it was enough to give her heart a painful twist.

"Siren, there is something we need to speak about." Maxwell said, his tone business-like, although he dreaded what he was about to do.

Siren saw a light blue stool set up for her a little ways away from the table, in a spot where everyone sitting around the table could see her clearly. This strange setup was starting to frighten her, like she was about to face some kind of firing squad. Only slightly reluctant, she plopped down onto the stool, eager to get to the root of whatever the problem was so the hams would stop looking at her with those heart-wrenchingly disappointed faces.

"Okay. What is it?"

Without a word, Maxwell set the book gently down on the edge of the wooden table, so she could see it from where she was sitting. Siren's outer appearance remained unfazed, but she mentally cursed her carelessness when she saw it, the bookmark perfectly in place where she had stupidly left it. How could she have been so idiotic, leaving pawprints for people to follow? It was like meeting these ham-hams had made her less careful somehow, when it was really a case where she needed to be much _more _cautious.

"I remember you were looking at this book when we were researching yesterday morning, and I also saw you stick this bookmark in it after Oxnard made his discovery. You never once flipped the page, so why didn't you inform us when you saw _this_..." He opened the book to the designated page.

Siren saw the illustrious Guardian, full fledged on the page, the Legend of Fate running across the opposite. She gulped nervously, perspiration building up on her forehead. Was there even a way she could climb out of this hole she had gotten herself into? She was straying into risky territory, letting her comfort overtake her guard...she would have to amend that. "Erm...I sort of got caught up in the beauty of the art, and reading the legend again. I guess..." She took a deep breath, the ham-hams on the edge of their seats as the waited for the rest of her response.

"I guess...I just got kind of lost. I've seen the legend a stuff so many times...it's just second-nature to me now. I didn't think anything of it."

Siren thought it was a lame excuse, unimaginative and weak, and bit her tongue after it. However, the somber mood lifted a little in the room, and small smiles started lighting up on the ham-hams' faces like flowers popping out of the earth. A wave of relief splashed over Siren's frantically pounding heart.

"That's pretty understandable, Siren! I know that whenever I start to knit I don't notice what's going on around me either!" Pashmina said cheerily, while Penelope squeaked, "Ookwee!"

Siren shrugged, a small smile adorning her face. "I probably should have told you guys anyway, instead of getting caught up in fantasies. I _am _sorry. I would have told you eventually, but Oxnard found out anyway, so it all worked out in the end, I guess..." Siren found the story slipping off her tongue faster than she could think it up. At least she had dodged yet another bullet.

"Secondly..." Maxwell began, in the same down-to-seriousness tone he had used before. Siren's eyebrows shot up in surprise, as she had figured she was out of the woods.

"_There's a secondly?!?!_"

"...Panda had an odd encounter with a hamster last night. Panda?"

Panda stood up at the table and carefully cleared his throat. Siren's intense azure gaze was making him hesitant, but he launched into his tale nonetheless, though he couldn't help but feel like he was tattling on her, betraying her in some way, and he couldn't meet her inquisitive gaze. "I was walking home yesterday when this caped hamster with red eyes and teeth like a cat leapt out of the bushes and started to tell me that..." He froze, tentative, but forged on,

"...that you knew a lot more about the Guardian then you let on, and that you were a..._liar_."

Siren absorbed this slowly and looked around at each face one by one. The emerging smiles had faded, leaving pained expressions in their wake. The ham-hams looked...hurt. Sad, at the possibility she had been a liar. Siren didn't quite know how to handle that. She hadn't counted on anything like this happening when she had come to the Clubhouse with Bijou and Hamtaro three days earlier. But these tales she was spinning were just something she had to do in order to keep herself, and her new friends, safe from the dangers that lurked around every corner. It was necessary...

"I don't know a hamster who looks like that..." She answered weakly, which was, for once, the truth. She felt like she was shrinking under the imploring, mixed gazes of the ham-hams.

"But...he knew your name," Panda said softly.

Siren was confounded. Not many people knew her by name, unless you counted every single inhabitant of her old home and her new friends, and a pawful others. No one with a cape and cat fangs, she was certain. She had no idea who this hamster was...she was sure...but just thinking of the description was making her anxious, and something deep inside her could sense incoming danger, the fur on her back bristling faintly.

"Well..." Siren wracked her brain for anything, any tiny little fib, to fill her story with. "I did come across a group of Historians when I was in a big city once, a bunch of serious hamsters who were theorizing about Hamwall and whether or not the people and legends existed. I...er...told them they did exist and it caused an uproar in the hamster civilization around that city. Apparently, they thought otherwise.

"Oh. Okay!" Cappy smiled, childlike innocence eminent, as if that solved everything. The rest of the ham-hams started to murmur quietly in agreement.

"One last thing!" Maxwell's voice cut through the welcoming chatter of the ham-hams. "You said earlier this week that you read the legends of Hamwall while still in your mother's care. Hamsters need their mother's care for two months. No hamster can read that young. Much less speak."

"Erm..." The hurt faces had returned with a vengeance. How long was this interrogation going to take?

"Uh...Maybe I embellished a little. My mother actually kicked me out when I was almost half a year old. It took that long for the rumors to start around Hampett, it's a slow moving town, and I went to the library all the time as soon as I could read, when I was four months. A bit later, I was kicked out."

An awkward silence settled in the room. Only the sound of Snoozer snoring in the corner filled the air. "Zu...zu...zu...You could be wrong, you know..." He said sleepily, before drifting back into a silent, dreamy slumber.

"We're so sorry Siren!" Everyone apologized at once, causing the gray, black, and white female to topple backwards off her stool. After she hopped back on her feet, Maxwell stepped towards her, offering his paw in an apologetic pawshake, sounding very earnest indeed. "I'm very sorry, Siren. We probably shouldn't have interrogated you like that!" From the friendly gleam in his eye, Siren knew he meant what he said.

She waved a dismissive paw. "Aw, it's okay. I am a pretty complex ham, hard to understand." Siren said with an inward sigh of relief and an outer lopsided grin. They believed her. They believed every little thing she told them. And that was what mattered most right now.

"I knew what zat red-eyed 'am-'am said couldn't be true!" Bijou said warmly, stepping up to give Siren's still-shivering paws a reassuring squeeze. Other apologies and words of comfort floated to Siren's ears, and instantly, she relaxed and found she was smiling just as brightly as her newfound playmates.

"Anyway guys, Laura just left on vacation!" Hamtaro changed the subject swiftly, not wanting a negative attitude around his friends and himself for too long. "She'll be gone for two whole days...which means I'm free to roam!"

"Kana is gone too! She went to camp for the weekend!"

"Oui, Maria's parents sent her to some awful music camp for ze entire week. I'll miss her zo much, her parents pay no attention to me when Maria is away!" Bijou said sadly, ears drooping.

"Kylie and June went to the same camp as Kana, so we're free to be out for the weekend."

"Ookwee!"

Hamtaro, mind overflowing with ideas, as usual, had a plan. "So, I was thinking we could have a Ham-ham slumber party here at the Clubhouse! Since most of our owners are either on vacation or at sleep away camp, it would let us have some fun together until they get back!" Hamtaro suggested brightly, hoping his idea would be supported.

Bijou brightened immensely, and so did every other domestic hamster who missed their owners while they were gone. Instantly, agreements filled the air and excitement started to well up in the cozy room.

"Sounds great! Mimi is going away later today to a sleepover at a friend's house, so her dad will hardly check on me. I'm all in!" Panda agreed with a brilliant smile.

"Kip and Sue are so busy at the store lately they've laid off a bit. They won't even notice I'm gone for one night, I guess..." Cappy said absently, as if somewhat wondering aloud to himself.

"Same here!" Sandy, Maxwell, Stan, Howdy, and Dexter said in unison, as they realized sneaking away for one day wouldn't be too much of an issue.

"Then it's settled hams!" Boss slammed his fist enthusiastically on the table, but in a cheerful manner, "We're going to have a ham-ham slumber party!"

"Hamtast!" Pashmina squealed.

Siren looked at everyone, a frazzled expression playing on her face. "Uh, guys? What's a slumber party?"

* * *

After gathering up some treats and his favorite blanket in his cage at Laura's empty house, Hamtaro returned to the Clubhouse with Oxnard, who was carrying his favorite seed and a checkered blanket his girl-ham Pepper had made for him last time Kana had visited her cousin Dylan. Forgetting all past woes, they traipsed merrily toward the Clubhouse, chatting. 

The sun was beginning to set, casting a golden-orange glow throughout the park; they had left to get their things at about noon, but had decided that they would all return at dusk, even those with absent owners, to avoid suspicions of those who still had their owners in town. "I'm really excited for the slumber party, aren't you?" Hamtaro asked his best hammo.

"Yeah, I think it will be lots of fun. Boss will break into his secret stash of extra yummy delicious treats for us all to share!" A dreamy expression crossed Oxnard's face at the mention of good cuisine.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Hamtaro closed his eyes as they entered the dark, dank entrance tunnel. The sound of hamster's chatting reached their ears as they neared the door. It got continuously louder until they finally entered, keen eyes becoming accustomed to the lights that blared in the Clubhouse.

"Hamha! Who's not here yet?" Hamtaro asked after greeting his friends.

"Pashmina, Penelope, and Cappy haven't shown up yet," Dexter answered. He was tossing pillows into a large pile. Hamtaro saw many blankets already set out in various areas, and even Snoozer had a brand new pink sock for the occasion that Boss had picked up for him around town.

As if on cue, the door burst open a few seconds later. Pashmina entered with a perky smile on her face, Penelope mimicking her. Cappy followed shortly thereafter. Siren was setting up a spare, fuzzy gray blanket Panda had given her to use for the night, wondering what kind of activities one did at a slumber party.

"Good! Now everyone's here!" Boss announced, bringing silence to the ham-hams. "We can get this party started."

"What are we going to do first, Boss?" Bijou inquired innocently.

Boss felt his mind lock up and he frantically began to think, not wanting to look like a bumbling fool in front of the apple-of-his-eye, to no avail. "Uh...I have no idea..." Without an owner to observe, Boss didn't know too many aspects of human life.

The hamsters sighed exhasperatedly. "I know! June and Kylie have them all the time on weekends. They played games...Oh! One was really exciting, I think it was called Truth or Dare! Once at June's birthday party they had Laura and Kana over with some girls from class and they would spin an empty bottle around on the ground. Whoever it landed on either had to answer a question or do some kind of stunt! It was really exciting!" Pashmina chimed in.

There were many murmurs following this suggestion, mainly on the positive, wondering side. "Who votes for playing this truth or dare game?" Boss demanded.

Nearly all paws were raised favorably high in the air. "That settles it! Boss, do you have something we can use to spin?" Maxwell queried.

Boss retrieved an acorn they could use, causing Oxnard to drool. They settled themselves in a comfy circle, sitting on their respective blankets. Hamtaro, as leader, spun it around first. Each ham-ham held their breath as it spun, hoping that it wouldn't land on them, but really hoping they would not wind up humiliating themselves. It came to a slow, agonizing stop.

It faced Dexter.

"Truth or dare, Dexter?" Hamtaro asked perkily.

"Dare!" He replied smugly, eying Pashmina out of the corner of his eye. He then raised his eyebrows at Hamtaro, hoping the gullible lug would take his hint.

"_Come on...dare me to kiss Pashmina!_"

"I dare you to...uh...eat a sunflower seed that has been dropped in the mud!"

As Hamtaro chuckled at his genius, Dexter sighed and shook his head. No such luck for him this time around.

"EEEEW!" Bijou and Pashmina shrieked, clearly disgusted by this dare. Dexter, too, felt queasy at the thought of eating a scrumptious sunflower seed dropped into stinking mud. However, courage welled up inside of him. "Hey, if Oxnard can do it, so can I!" He declared valiantly, hoping to still impress the scarf-wearing hamster on the other side of the circle.

"HEY! THAT WAS JUST THE ONE TIME!!!"

"Chill out Oxy, he was just kidding."

"Oh. I knew that."

Maxwell, deemed a trustworthy ham, took a fresh seed outside and found a patch of mud the rain had made two days previous. He returned with the muddy seed, holding it at an arms length, as the smell of it was rather pungent. Dexter, thoughts of Pashmina thinking him a hero drifting into his mind, took the seed with both paws, gulping nervously.

He nibbled off the ends with warp speed, the mud falling onto the tender part inside the shell, but he still ate it begrudgingly. Mortified at the disgusting taste that made his tastebuds scream bloody murder, Dexter ran over to the table and gulped down the closest cup of cold tea he could, and then returned, disgusted, to the circle. With a weary grunt, he plopped down and lay back with his eyes squeezed shut, giving himself a moment to recover.

"Dex, I didn't know you had it in ya!" Howdy chortled. "I always figgered you were the wimpiest of us hams, but now, after that...well, yeh still are!"

"Shut up, Howdy."

Dexter, not in the mood to spar with Howdy, sat up, placed his paw on the shiny surface of the acorn and twirled it. The hams watched expectantly, with some apprehension. It finally rested on the athletic ham, Sandy, who looked like she was ready for war. "Truth or dare, Sandy?" Dexter asked innocently, hoping to lure Sandy into a false sense of security.

"Dare. I can take anything you like, got!"

"Okay then. I dare you to wear two of Bijou's hair ribbons and one of Pashmina's scarves for the remainder of this game!" Dexter, knowing how Sandy detested many girly things, smirked smugly, seeing the smile wiped off Sandy's face.

She glared at him murderously, but let a gleeful Bijou and ecstatic Pashmina run to the beaureau and pull out a par of ruby red ribbons and a soft, pale pink scarf. They were soon done making her over, complimenting Sandy cheerfully on her new look, which only brought grumbles from the disgruntled gymnast ham. Maxwell, her boyham, resisted the urge to laugh at her transformation.

Sandy grumbled some more and grudgingly spun the acorn. The game continued like this for a good amount of time, with Maxwell serenading Snoozer with a sad, slow, love ballad, Howdy declaring his obsession with rubber chickens, Penelope admitting (with Pashmina translating) that she actually took her blanket _off _sometimes, Bijou standing on her head for three turns and almost turning bluer than her beloved ribbons, and Stan wearing a frilly pink tutu and dancing to Hamzart's greatest classics.

Siren was laughing more than she ever had and having an enjoyable time until the acorn landed on her, it's slow spin seemingly taunting her. All traces of happiness on her face faded, and she gulped nervously, looking terrified. "Okay Siren, truth or dare?" Cappy, who had gone last and told the hams that he was deadly afraid of earthworms, asked her, trying to make his voice sound spooky. It sounded more like he had a frog in his throat.

Siren contemplated the decision in her mind, finally settling on, "Truth." She bit her tongue immediately after she said so, regretting it immediately. Perhaps dare would have been the better option to take up...Cappy grinned, and asked maliciously,

"What's your deepest, _darkest _secret?"

She could feel her body go numb from her pink toes to the tips of her ears. "My er, deepest darkest secret?" She asked for clarification, stalling. How was she going to fabricate a lie big enough to get herself out of _this _one?

"Yeah, and don't lie!" Cappy said sternly, proud he had made the only ham-ham his age look so bewildered.

Easy for him to say.

Siren, thinking quickly, blabbered, "I used to sleep with a little bear made of grass and stuffed with moss. I thought he was real until my brother, Alarm, ripped his head off to see if he had brains. My older brother Screech had to go into this long explanation about how 'Rufus' was in a much better place. I felt pretty stupid."

It was a half-lie, as she had indeed done that at an actual time. But that was far from her deepest, darkest secret. And even though it was a partial-truth, Siren couldn't help but feel she was causing the ham-hams some form of harm.

Everyone laughed appreciatively. Siren had once again dodged a bullet, but wished she felt better about it.

* * *

Soon, the ham-hams tired of the game and decided to stop playing divulge into a new activity. Sandy gladly took of the scarf and ribbons and thrust them into her best friends' arms, pleased to be rid of them, much to Bijou's and Pashmina's disappointment. Stan stowed the frilly tutu into a drawer, hoping to never see it again. 

"Okay hams, it's time for the seed eating contest! Who's going to enter?" Boss announced, eying any ham-ham who dared oppose him with narrowed orbs.

"I will!" Oxnard volunteered, obviously.

"After that mud seed, I'm afraid I'm not feeling very famished..." Dexter wrinkled his nose as Bijou and Penelope brought out four large plates piled with fresh sunflower seeds from the store room. He burped and retreated to the armchair, where he could watch the contest in comfort.

"Alright! Bring it on, ham-hams!" Hamtaro stepped up bravely, a fiery look of determination burning in his honey-brown eyes.

Nobody expected the last contestant. "And me! I'll be a surprise wildcard!" Panda, taking everyone by surprise, declared confidently, puffing his chest out.

Boss clapped his hands together and said, "Okay, that's all we have room for fellas. Let's get ready to eat. Maxwell will explain the rules!" Boss, Oxnard, Hamtaro, and Panda all took seats at different stools around the table, each in front of a plate loaded with seeds. Oxnard's stomach grumbled like a miniature earthquake and his mouth watered.

Maxwell cleared his throat and recited the rules. "Contestants must eat all the seeds placed in front of them. you must eat everything but the shell and cannot ask for assistance in any way..."

Boss only half heard the book-smart Maxwell, as he was thinking dreamily, _"If I win, Bijou will look at me as a champion! I have to win! I can't let these amateurs beat me!" _He eyed his competition to analyze what he was up against. Oxnard would be difficult to topple. Hamtaro would as well, he was always playfully competitive, no matter what was going on.

"_But Panda will be a cinch!"_

Maxwell finished the explanation and stepped back. Stan was taking bets in a corner of the room, much to Sandy's chagrin, but she let him have his fun, as Pashmina was about to announce the start of the contest and she wasn't in the mood to berate him. "Get ready...set...GO!!" The gold-furred ham-ham shouted.

They tucked in like a bunch of ravenous wolves. Siren decided she had never seen anything more astounding and jaw-dropping in her life. Shells were flying as the ham-hams competing devoured their seeds, as if they hadn't eaten in weeks.

She herself was hoping Panda would pull through, and was cheering for him with Cappy and Penelope, right behind his chair. Bijou was cheering jovially for Hamtaro, somewhat distracting Boss, Pashmina rooted for everyone, Sandy for Oxnard and Stan for Boss, as he had bet three acorns to Dexter and five to Howdy that Boss would win. But as the piles of seeds shrunk, so did Stan's confidence.

"C'mon, Boss-man! Show these chumps whose boss, Boss!" Stan desperately chanted like a mantra, praying the gruff field ham would pull through.

"Go 'Amtaro!" Bijou smiled and jumped up and down, caught up in the thrill of the competition. What she didn't notice, however, was Hamtaro's speed quickening as soon as his name passed through her lips.

"You gotta win Oxnard!" Sandy encouraged the plump ham, pumping a fist.

"Panda! Panda! P-A-N-D-A!" Cappy cheered, and Penelope joined with an ecstatic, "Ookwee!"

Boss, still chomping heavily, peered at the rest out of the corner of his eye. Believe it or not, Panda was nearing the bottom of his pile, a determined look sported on his face. Boss tried harder, pushing himself as far as he could go, nearly choking in the process. Oxnard was edging him out for third, and Hamtaro was steadily gaining on Panda. But the deficit was too much for anyone to overcome, as Panda finished with a triumphant raise of his paw.

Howdy, the judge, inspected Panda's plate through squinted eyes. "Panda wins! HAR! Pay up, pretty-boy!" He announced moments later, looking triumphantly at Stan, who groaned with frustration as the entire room cheered. "Boss! I bet all my acorns on you! How could you _LOSE_?" Stan asked him incredulously.

Boss, seething, did not reply. He was busy watching Bijou console a slightly depressed Hamtaro, who had wanted very badly to be the victor. But Boss cheered up when she called her sympathies over to him, and Hamtaro departed to congratulate the winner. Oxnard did not seem to mind the loss, as he was picking up leftovers from everyone's plates and stuffing them into his mouth. Siren congratulated an elated Panda with a joyful Cappy.

Panda was awarded with a pack of delectable hamster treats, provided by helpful Pashmina. Panda, not in the mood for any kind of food for a while, split his winnings with Cappy and Siren, two young hams he was starting to see and think of as little siblings. "Here you go you two!" He awarded them each with a small pile of food. "After that win, I don't think I'll eat for weeks!" He burped and his stomach gurgled, making him grimace.

"Thank-Q!" As the grateful little hams chowed down hungrily on two delicious hamster treats, a proud smile lit up Panda's face and a warm feeling entered his heart. Siren certainly made a good addition to their close-knit, and he felt like she, Cappy, and himself were becoming quite a friendly trio on the Clubhouse. Almost like a little family, which was nice, considering he had difficulty remembering his own.

* * *

The excitement from the seed-eating battle died down quickly. "What do we do next hams?" The hat-loving hamster inquired as soon as his treat was devoured, Panda still glowing from his win, though the question broke him from his reverie. 

"I say...we tell scary stories!" Stan piped up, as if he had been waiting anxiously for this time to come, eyes narrowed in a challenging fashion. No one dared tell a scary story scarier than he, as he was the self-proclaimed master of fright.

"Ooh! Zounds exciting, non?" Bijou marveled.

Everyone seemed up for the idea, though shivers tormented a few nervous spines. "Well, we can't have scary stories unless the lights are out!" Boss said, flicking the light switch, plunging the ham-hams into darkness. A small beam of light cut through the black like a knife, startling many of the faint-hearted hams.

Stan flashed the flashlight he had snuck into the clubhouse in his face, making it seem like his head was floating in midair, a sly, evil look playing across his face. Siren involuntarily shivered.

"Then join me in a circle hams..." Stan said simply with a wave of his paw, a chilling, almost cryptic note in his voice. Their pillows were already set up in a cozy circle.

Siren plopped down on her fuzzy gray blanket next to Cappy, wrapping it around her shoulders and over her head like a cloak, for comfort. She wasn't the most relaxed hamster in the world, and scary stories would probably unnerve her even more. From the look on Stan's face, he seemed to be a very good scary story teller, for even his brave sister Sandy appeared nervous as he began his chilling tale.

"One warm summer night, a group of ham-hams, very much like the small, quaint group we have here, decided to take a walk through the Old Hamledge cemetery. They had been out late that night at a rockin' party, and still wanted to keep the party alive. The first ham, a loud dude named Chase, decided to go in first. Laughing and shouting he encouraged his friends, Jewel, Nin, and Bob to join him. Bob, an apprehensive ham-ham, called out, 'Chase, dude, I think you should come back!'

Stan paused for dramatic effect. It succeeded in making Pashmina, who wasn't too keen on scary stories, whimper. The tiger-striped flirt forged on, "He received no answer from Chase. He was gone into the misty, foggy night, and gone amongst the tombstones. Jewel shivered in the winter air-"

Maxwell raised a paw in the dimness and cut in, "Um, Stan? You said in the beginning that it was summer, but then you said Jewel was shivering in the winter air."

"Maxwell, is this _your _story?"

"Well, no..."

"Then let me finish!" Stan shone the light directly in Maxwell's eyes, momentarily blinding him. Before an enraged Sandy could confront him about it, he continued his tale, "Anyway, Jewel shivered. She hoped Chase was okay. 'I'll go in after him!' the brave, adventurous dudette Nin volunteered, bouncing into the cemetery calling out Chase's name. But soon, Jewel and Bob heard a bloodcurdling scream cut through the autumn air-"

"Oh boy..."

"MAXWELL!"

"_Oopsie_, Stan. Please...continue."

Stan looked slightly miffed, but cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway, as I was saying before the _rude _interruption, Jewel and Bob decided to venture into the cold dank cemetery together to get their ham-dude and dudette back. They went in further and further, and then they heard _things_..." Stan paused dramatically again, this time, scaring nearly the entire group.

"What kinds of things?" Pashmina asked in a hushed tone, voice wavering with fright. Penelope couldn't even manage a squeak in agreement, she was too busy quivering in fright and burying her head into Pashmina's trembling shoulder.

Stan chuckled, which wasn't helping those who were already terrified. "Things like the scraping of nails on a chalkboard. They went closer and closer until they saw a shadowed figure sitting by a large tombstone. Nin and Chase were there, tied to two nearby tombstones, watching in horror at what the figure was doing. Jewel and Bob saw with wide eyes a little hamster with bright red eyes scraping the shells off sunflower seeds."

Yet another climactic pause. "So?" Boss finally scoffed, unimpressed.

"_So_?" Stan retorted, incredulous, with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "You misunderstand me, Boss-man. This little ham just took the shells off and piled the actual seeds in a heap next to him, laughing merrily. But he _refused _to eat them. Jewel and Bob were suddenly magically bound with ropes to two tombstones by the mysterious powers of the red-eyed ham, and the little dude let the four of them watch him pile up the endless seeds without ever eating or _even nibbling_ one for the rest of their days, without anyone discovering them or hearing their screams."

A silence fell, filled with terror, shock, and the shivering of the frightened ham-hams. Siren was petrified. She and Cappy had been holding each other's arms for dear life during the entire thing, and now realized they had cut off each other's circulation, but neither wanted to let go. Panda, sitting behind them like a protective older brother would, whispered to ease their nerves, "Don't worry guys. It's just a story."

"Zat's 'orrible!" Bijou finally whispered, horrified, trembling voice solidifying the terror nearly every single one of the ham-hams felt.

"Torture!" Oxnard sobbed, hiding his face in his paws. Such a thing was the worst kind of torment he could ever imagine and made his paws shake uncontrollably.

Stan, smug look on his face merely asked airily, "Who wants to go next?"

Clearly thinking no one would top him, he set the flashlight down and rolled it dauntingly into the center of the circle. It lay there hauntingly, almost challenging someone to pluck it up. After a tension-filled moment, Howdy snatched the flashlight and shone it on his face, bucktooth shadowed menacingly against his chin.

"All right, I'll take a shot at this. Y'all ready for the scariest story yous ever heard?"

His eternal rival snorted. "Yeah right, Howdy..." Dexter sniffed with distaste at the convenience store hamster. "One of your pathetic stories couldn't even scare a cricket."

Howdy just squinted at him with distaste. "You'll see soon enough, smarty-ham."

His words echoed ominously in the air as he launched into the tale, "A young, pretty lil ham-ham named Daisy once decided that the cage life wasn't fer her. She had spent all her life in a pet store, and longed to be in the fields as a free ham. So she escaped one day and ran as fast as her lil legs would take her to a huge field of sunflowers, her dream come true. It took her a while to dig a lovely lil burrow just for her, but she did it, and fastened a small, oak door to the entrance..." He threw a look over his shoulder, "...much like the one Boss here has."

All eyes swept to the door as well, but soon returned worriedly to Howdy's illuminated face. He went on nonchalantly, "It was a nice door, bright yeller to match the sunflowers that she loved. She didn't have even a speck a trouble the first few weeks. But then one dark night, she heard a rappin' on her door."

Instinctively, all eyes flew to the door of the Clubhouse again, but all was tense and silent. Cappy and Siren grabbed each other's still-numb arms again, and Penelope scooched closer to Pashmina and Sandy, who were both starting to tremble.

"She went to the door, confused. No one was there when she opened it. No footsteps were heard echoing up the tunnel to announce a visitor or nothin'. Daisy just shrugged and shut the door, drifting off inta sleep."

The fur that had been standing up on the back of the ham-hams' necks slowly relaxed.

"But the same thing happened the next night, and the night after that. After a week of that strange knockin', Daisy grew scarder than a mouse in the eyes of a cat. She thought about moving away, maybe going back to the petstore she had left behind. At least the strange knockings wouldn't be there. However, she was determined to put a stop to the strange knockin'. So, the next night, she waited by her door in hopes of catching whoever had been knockin' on it. When the soft rappin' came, she threw the door open quick as she could and saw...nothing."

Another relief for the frightened hams.

"But taped on her lil yeller door was a note. It read in blood red writing, '_I'm watching you, Daisy dear_'."

Suddenly, Howdy was cut off as the sound of someone rapping on the door to the Clubhouse filled the dark room. The girls all screamed and huddled together, save Siren, who appeared too petrified to even utter a scream and was still clutching Cappy's arms like he was her last lifeline. Dexter, recovering slightly from his momentary scare, scoffed, "Nice try, Howdy. Trying to make your story scarier...it's so juvenile!"

"Lookie here, smarty-ham!" Howdy spat back. "I been sittin' here the entire time! There's no way that was me!"

Not even Dexter could argue with that sentiment. Suddenly, adding to their rising fear, there was another bout of knocking, this time with more vigor and resonating louder. All of the ham-hams were on their feet now, ready to run away from whatever, or whoever, was rapping on their door so late into the evening.

"B-Boss...go s-s-see who it is..." Hamtaro stuttered, pushing Boss towards the door.

"Why me?"

"Um...you're the biggest?"

He couldn't argue with that. Inching slowly and breathing deeply, Boss finally reached the door and opened it, stepping back as he did so, in case someone tried to attack him. Alas, no one was there, but taped to the door like a solitary white beacon in the night, was a note. Howdy, quivering himself, flashed the flashlight on it. It read in blotchy, blood red print, "_I'm watching you, ham-hams_."

Everyone, even the bravest of the bunch, screamed this time and cowered together in one huddled mass, clinging to each other for dear life. They scrambled to the farthest corner of the room they could, the faint outline of the door and the note taped to it emblazoned in their young, terrified minds. "Oh no!" Oxnard yelled, clutching to his favorite seed. "Something's come to get us!"

"It's the boogeyham!" Pashmina choked out, almost too terrified to speak..

"No, it's Hamson Voorseeds!"

"You're both wrong, it's a were-ham!"

Sandy, huddled safely with Maxwell and the girls, looked around worriedly for her brother, but couldn't see him anywhere, and a gleam of panic entered her eyes. Her brother was a dope sometimes, but if he had been captured by some kind of assailant knocking on their door she wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Guys, Stan is like, gone!"

As Sandy's horror-filled cry fell on their trembling ears, Boss seemed to add some things up, and a knowing look crossed his weathered face. Without a second thought, he bolted into the tunnel and vanished from sight, much to the confusion of the congregated ham-hams in the corner. But a few minutes later, he returned with a bedraggled looking Stan being held by the scruff of his neck in Boss's vice-like grip.

He flicked on the lights, and everyone was able to see the shame dressed on Stan's face. Realization entered their minds instantly.

"I found our _boogeyham_!" Boss spat sarcastically, tossing Stan down with extra force onto the Clubhouse floor. "He snuck away while Howdy was telling his story and thought it would be hardihar to play a little joke on us!"

Every single ham-ham in the room glared at the prankster angrily. He clapped his paws together and knelt before the recovering ham-hams, begging them, "C'mon guys! It was just to add an effect! A joke! It was supposed to be fun! Oopsie!"

No one seemed to buy it, and they all raised their eyebrows at Stan, who seemed to shrink in guilt before their very eyes. The younger ones, consisting of Cappy, Penelope, and Siren, were still too frightened and shocked to fully grasp the situation. "Sorry, Stan...I couldn't hear your empty apology over the sound of my _beating heart_!!!" Dexter shouted accusingly, causing Stan to wince, words striking him like daggers.

A surprisingly calm Sandy strutted up to Stan, a cool, unamused expression on her face. It was very clear to the rest of the ham-hams that she had something truly horrible in store for her brother as punishment for his prank gone awry. "Stan..." She started, but her brother cut her off, throwing himself down on the floor and groveling at her feet.

"Look Sands, please, it was only for you guys! I thought you should have the whole scary story experience! I didn't mean to be so...Thump-P!"

"Oh, don't worry Stan. I'm not going to like, do anything to you."

Stan's eyes were filled with grateful tears. "Oh, thank-Q, dear sister!"

"I'm going to let Boss deal with you. Boss, feel free to do as you like, please!" Sandy shut her eyes, crossed her arms across her chest, and marched away from her horrified twin brother, who was now gaping in terror at the gruff field hamster. Boss smirked evilly, a glint in his eye as he cracked his knuckles.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

After Stan had his little 'chat' with Boss, the hamboys began a game of Find-the-Seed while the girls, including Siren, sat quietly in a corner gossiping. After about a half-hour of these antics, and listening to Sandy gush about Maxwell, Bijou coo over Hamtaro, and Pashmina complain about Howdy, Stan, and Dexter, Siren felt her eyelids begin to droop. 

As if on cue, Boss announced, "Okay ham-hams! Time for bed, it's awfully late!"

There were half-hearted groans, but soon everyone was curling up under their blankets and situating pillows under their tired little heads. "Goodnight!" Everyone said in unison, and with that, Boss flicked off the lights, and after a few gigglings and chatterings, everyone drifted contentedly into peaceful slumber.

Siren found herself lying awake, staring into the silent darkness. Howdy was snoring loudly, much to her annoyance, as was Snoozer, whom she hadn't even known existed until this day. Somehow, sleep was eluding her. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, and that uneasiness was preventing her from a nice, worriless zu zu zu.

Deep down inside her, she felt that someone was waiting. Simply waiting...for her. But it wasn't a good feeling. More like...sinister. Like someone with a bad agenda was lying in wait for the perfect opportunity to strike...

"_Maybe those scary stories just got me riled up a little...I'll be okay if I just relax..." _She thought, closing her bright-colored eyes. Despite some tossing and turning to get comfortable, sleep still did not claim her. The ominous feeling remained, and she had been around long enough to know she had to trust her initial intuitions. She must investigate this odd aura she could sense, which seemed to be close by, judging by how taut it was making her muscles and how it was making her fur stand on end...

Quietly, and being careful not to tread on anyones' ears, limbs, or tails, Siren got to her feet and crossed the room to the door. She opened it noiselessly, not wanting to wake anyone, and stepped into the chilly tunnel. The dark feeling plaguing her grew more powerful as she walked cautiously up the underground corridor. Soon she could see the beautiful night sky through the entrance hole, and she burst out into the moonlight, senses tingling stronger now than ever before.

She instantly felt an evil presence somewhere very near. Determined to protect her sleeping comrades, she stood on all fours, the fur on her back bristling, in full attack mode. Someone, someone with bad intentions, was near...she felt it, and she knew well enough by now that her instincts were always en pointe.

"I've been waiting for you, _Siren_."

A look of shock crossed her face as she heard a low baritone voice her name. A pair of ruby red eyes peered at her intensely from a dense cluster of underbrush, as if searching for something. As if...they had been searching for her. A hamster emerged from that spot, black cape billowing in the late-evening breeze, empty paws hanging limply at his sides, dark brown ears twitching in anticipation.

Siren took a small step back. "I've been wanting to have a little chat with you," The hamster said to her, but from the tone of his voice and the evil cloud in his gaze, Siren could tell the hamster had more in mind than just a 'little chat.'

As he spoke, Siren noticed his glinting, chiseled fangs, and knew instantly who this ham was, though she was certain she had never met him. The sight of him triggered something deep within her, a memory that was not her own, and the image of this hamster, standing with outstretched arms on the top of a very familiar tower, filled her mind's eye for a fleeting instant. That image sent a foreboding shockwave through her bristling fur, and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You..." She snarled venemously. "_You're _the one who told Panda I was a liar!"

He let loose his trademark shrill chuckle, sending even more shivers up Siren's spine. With a sly grin he replied, "That was, in fact, me. I can see the little fool and the rest of your _friends _didn't cut their ties with you, as I requested...Honestly, those hamsters wouldn't know the truth if it came up and smacked them in the face."

"Who are you?" Siren demanded, trying to sound superior, which was hard, considering this hamster was both older and larger than her. "And how do you know my name?" She sensed from the hungry gleam in his eyes that this hamster wanted something from her...something she was unwilling to give.

To her surprise, he honored her request breezily, introducing himself with a low, formal bow, "I am Spyke of the Darklands. We've never met, per se, but I know more of you than you may think. Much more than just your name, dear Siren. In fact..._I_ know your deepest, _darkest _secret. I know what you've been keeping from your so-called _hammos_."

Her eyes widened as his hostile words sunk in. She had been to the desert nation called the Darklands only once, for a few days, and had been surprised by the hamsters she found inside. They had a strange, unhealthy fascination with the forces of evil and the darker sides of things. All in all, not a pleasant place to be, and not a place to meet kindhearted hamsters. And from the dastardly gleam in Spykes' eyes, Siren could tell that this menace was no exception.

"Oh yeah? And what's my secret?" Siren challenged.

"No need to be so testy, little Siren," He chastised. " Yesterday I was merely telling your friend Panda the truth. You _are _lying to them. You and _I _both know what you are. "

His unnerving eyes seemed to be peering into her very soul, inspecting her, and a deep hatred of this horrible hamster began to grow rapidly within her. And then he voiced the words that sent a terrified tremor through her pounding heart.

"You, Siren, are the Chosen One mentioned in the Legend of Fate. You are the host to the Guardian and all of it's powers. And you _are _a liar."

A silence fell, mostly because Siren was too stunned to say anything. The only question that rang through her mind was an incredulous , "_How?_"

She had kept the secret from everyone she met for a good solid year, and suffered mightily because of the burden she had been forced to bear and keep absolutely private. But no matter what, no matter how hard keeping her lips sealed had been, she had never disclosed that deep, dark secret to a single soul. And still, somehow, this hamster she had just met had pegged her true identity spot on.

"How do _you _know what I am?" She demanded calmly, though anger fused with disbelief was bubbling up inside her. Clumps of dirt were being dug up between her paws, as she had been gripping the ground with such power it was coming up in pawfuls.

Spyke smiled, fangs agleam in the moonlight as he responded with a somewhat bitter edge to his voice, "One look at your tell-tale face is all I need. I have thoroughly studied the Legends of Hamwall, far longer than you have, and know them like the back of my paw. I was there, that dawn, one year ago, when the great Guardian of all hamsterkind was released from the Waters of Eternity. I was there, _on_ Guardian Tower. And the great beast flew right past me, the most deserving of it's might, and, I assume it flew...to _you_."

Her ears perked up. So...the image that had drifted into her mind earlier was from the memory of the other soul inside her. Spyke grinned wider when he saw the angry look cross her already peeved features, his reward. He could tell her fury was reaching dynamic proportions, and soon, she might unleash the ultimate power he had desired for so long, and he would finally meet the object of his yearning properly whisker-to-whisker.

"What do you want from me?" Siren asked quietly, trying to keep a firm lid on her emotions. It was growing more and more difficult to control the spirit within her, as it wanted to burst free and confront this terrible ham. It wasn't quite time to use her last resort...but it was getting close to it.

"Your power!" Was his serious, snide reply.

Siren stepped back and held her paws to her chest protectively. "I'd never let you have it. If I let it fall into the wrong paws, only bad things will happen. Apparently _I'm_ supposed to have it, and I can't disrupt the power rift, or it could have horrible effects on the entire hamster world!" Siren retorted hotly.

Spyke was angered by her snappy response and downright uncooperation, but had expected as much from the foolish little hamster he knew was unworthy of harnessing the Guardian's immense prowess. Luckily, he still had one ruse left up his sleeve, and he was certain it would work in luring the creature inside of Siren out of its' dormant state.

He told her in an airy, casual tone, "Then your friends will pay the price for your ignorance, dear Siren. I will stop at nothing to claim what I deserve. I want your power, and if you won't _let_ me have it, you had better watch your back...or rather...watch the backs of your 'friends.'"

Absolute fury exploded inside of Siren. It was one thing to insult and threaten her, she could handle that, but when Spyke started to threaten the only hamsters who ever made her feel like she had a home, the only ham-hams she felt she could truly belong with, that was crossing the line in the severest way possible. There was absolutely no way either half of her would ever stand for that atrocity, nor ever bestow forgiveness on the hamster who had committed it. No longer in control over her emotions, Siren succumbed to the spirit within and let it's great power take over her body and mind.

As it overtook her, a blinding white light filled the open area, nearly blinding Spyke, but joy filled the evil hamster's corrupted heart as he shielded his smirking face with his paws. "At last!" He crowed joyously, squinting at where Siren had once been standing as the bright light dimmed and revealed to him his greatest desire.

* * *

Hamtaro couldn't sleep. 

He had woken up in the middle of the night, and attempted to fall back into peaceful slumber, but failed. Now he was lying awake, staring at the ceiling, and sighing forlornly. He had been having a nice dream about a field of sunflowers when all of a sudden, a shrill, evil laugh had filled his ears, accompanied by a sinister blackness, and that combination had drawn him instantly out of slumber. It wasn't a laugh he could place, but it had made him shiver and gave him a very bad feeling. He soon dismissed it as the beginnings of a nightmare, and was glad he had awoken before it ensued.

But even now, after nestling down into his blanket and pillow again and again, sleep seemed impossible to him, like a faraway paradise. He tried and tried, but soon gave in and sat up, scratching his head and rubbing his paws across his bleary orbs. "The Clubhouse is kind of stuffy..." He whispered to himself, after those few moments of unsuccessful attempts of reclaiming slumber. "I think I'm gonna go get some fresh air..."

Silently, he got to his feet and padded quietly over to the door, leaving it slightly ajar behind him. His half-lidded eyes failed to notice Siren's vacant blanket.

He walked briskly up the tunnel, half-asleep, and, upon nearing the entrance, he heard voices. One was a female, the other male, but he was so weary he couldn't get his brain to try and recognize them. As the voices died off in anger, a bright white light flashed into the entrance hole, almost blinding him. Curious, Hamtaro bolted up the rest of the path and a wondrous sight met his now wide-awake chocolate-colored eyes.

The Guardian, shining like a beacon in the black abyss of night, was standing not two feet in front of him, ears perked forward, and lips curled back in a ferocious snarl. It's icy blue eyes were filled with hatred, staring at a hamster with mahogany arms, brown ears, and a flowing black cape. It was even more breathtaking close up than it had been on the pages of the book, looking for all the world like lore come to life, and even more amazing and impressive than when it had saved Bijou from the churning river.

"Wow..." He breathed, eyes agleam with wonder, as the light faded totally. The Guardian, lowered its' wolfish head, as if it were ready to charge at its' nemesis, and it pawed impatiently at the ground with it's sharp claws, leaving long scratch marks in its' wake.

Neither the hamster nor the Guardian noticed his presence, and Hamtaro, stunned, plopped down just inside the entrance hole to watch the scene unfurl as he tried to catch his breath.

A vicious, sadistic grin lit up Spyke's snarling face as the Guardian stood fully materialized before him, his red eyes now sparkling with greed and want. Here it was, the object of his desire, not rejecting him as it had during their first brief encounter. "At last, Guardian, I see you! And soon, I shall have your power!" Spyke bellowed.

The Guardian reared back on it's hind paws and released it's mute, but earth-shaking roar, icy eyes flashing fiercely. Spyke and Hamtaro both felt the ground beneath them quiver, and the air seemed to become colder.

Then, without warning, Spyke unexpectedly turned on his heel and began a mad dash for the save haven of bushes behind him. He was not prepared to actually _take on_ the magnificent creature of his dreams...he had only wanted to see it, be within a close proximity, so he knew he was truly right. And now, he had to prepare for his master plan, but before he was too far away, however, he caught sight of the orange and white hamster staring in wonder at the Guardian, just inside the entrance of their little underground tunnel and barely visible. It didn't look as if the Guardian had seen the hamster yet, which made things all the better for him.

"Good...one of her little friends has seen it..." He chuckled to himself, before launching himself out of sight amongst the brush, trying to get far away so the Guardian wouldn't have a chance to literally attack him. He wondered just how much her little friend had seen...

The Guardian, grunting, rose into the air with one stroke of it's silky raven wings, and sped after the caped hamster, flying with little difficulty into the shrubbery, not even glimpsing the orange and white ham-ham by the entrance tunnel. The pursuit was on, and it was the only thing on it's mind.

Hamtaro took this all in with wide brown eyes, and was still registering it two minutes after both Spyke and the Guardian were long gone. "I can't wait to tell the ham-hams about this!"

He ran back down the tunnel, footsteps echoing in the enclosed space. He slowed upon reaching the door, and paused to think hard about what he had seen and how he was going to give his friends the news. "I'll tell them about this is the morning, I don't want to wake them up...Boss would kill me anyway..." He reasoned with himself

Instead, he silently entered the room and returned to his orange blanket, jittery and giddy even more so than usual. He could hardly wait to tell everyone about his encounter with the Guardian. They would be thrilled that he had seen it so close!

He finally drifted off to sleep, the image of the Guardian aglow with the light of it's transformation still fresh in his excited mind.

* * *

When he had fled, Spyke hadn't anticipated the Guardian actually following him. 

But now, here it was, flying after him like a winged behemoth on a mission, snapping it's fierce jaws just inches from his stubby tail. He pushed himself faster, red eyes panic-stricken. The Guardian swooped with ease above him, bathing him in it's imposing shadow. Spyke grunted and veered left, determined to escape. If the Guardian caught him now, when it was this enraged...

He didn't even want to think about the possibilities.

Luckily, he came upon an old tree with large protruding roots he could hide under. He skidded into a safe, bark-covered niche just as the Guardian ripped a chunk out of his black cape. The small, root-made alcove was just big enough for Spyke to hide in, but not nearly big enough for the Guardian to squeeze inside. It could only poke it's wet black nose inside, sniffing and snapping, saliva gleaming off its' deadly, shredding fangs.

Spyke went as far back into the niche as it allowed, panting with exertion. That had been close. Far too close, he reasoned when he saw his torn cape. He then turned his eyes to the entrance of his little alcove, and watched with nervous red eyes as the Guardian reached one menacing claw inside, scraping it backward, just searching for him. Spyke glared and mentally cursed himself. He had provoked it into pure fury...a risky move indeed. But he had eluded its' fangs and claws for now...and Siren couldn't remain in this form forever.

After a few minutes of trying to get at Spyke, the Guardian retreated from the roots with a snort and all fell silent. Spyke perked his ears forward and listened hard. The snarling and grunting had stopped, and, as cautious as he could, Spyke stepped tentatively forward and poked his head out into the night, praying a claw would not come flying down upon him.

The Guardian did not attack him. It was standing, head raised toward the moon and the millions of stars speckled across the sky. The angry gleam was gone from it's eyes, and Spyke, entranced by the moonlight bouncing off it's pale fur, emerged from his hiding place to stare at it in wonder. One year it had been since he saw it...and it was just as amazing now as it had been then. Even more so.

The Guardian lowered its' head and regarded Spyke with still, listless eyes. Spyke was taken aback. Moments ago it had been infuriated, and now it had a strange gleam in its' eye, a look that seemed to be telling him that he was in the wrong. It wasn't accusing...more like reprimanding. In that one gaze, the Guardian pleaded with him to stop his machinations, telling him that he was fighting a losing battle, and should give in before the darkness in his plot totally consumed him. Those were mighty powerful eyes set into that regal face.

But it was a vain plea. "I will have your power!" Spyke told it in a quivering voice, determined not to be enticed into giving in by the now ready-to-redeem look on the great beasts' face. "You snubbed me, one year ago. You denied me of my destiny. But I will gain it, no matter what it takes!"

As his passionate, resonant words echoed in the woods, the Guardian's gaze hardened into anger once more, and Spyke prepared to dash for the cover of the roots again, but it wasn't necessary. The Guardian, having remembered its' duty to the hamster world, would not seek to attack him. It's sleek raven wings plunged downward, and the Guardian took to the skies, leaving him with a dust cloud that blinded him momentarily and made him cough. When he finally blinked and looked around, the Guardian had vanished totally. The great beast had just denied him again, though it didn't hurt nearly as much as the first time.

When every trace of the beast had gone, Spyke was still, and stood in the clearing with his head tilted to the moon. He pondered the glacial eyes of the Guardian, how they had spoke to him in a way without words, and couldn't help but wonder if what he was doing _was _wrong...

"No...no!" He snarled, shaking his head to rid his mind of that horrendous thought, and then he vowed solemnly, anger bulding up inside, "I am not wrong! I am destined to have great power, no matter what that creature thinks! And I will get it with my two paws! You wait and see Guardian!"

His enraged voice echoed and died just as Siren, back in ham-ham mode, reentered the Clubhouse. Impossibly weary, she settled down and snuggled into her furry gray blanket, worrying over what the strange hamster had said to her and the way he was so adamant on claiming the power of the Guardian. What would he do to her friends if he didn't get his way? All she could do was wait...and hope he would leave her and her friends alone when his efforts proved fruitless. She couldn't bear it if anything happened to those kind hams...and it would be all her fault if it did.

She fell into slumber, still wondering what she should do to solve her unusual predicament. How could it possibly get any worse?

* * *

Siren found the answer to that question early the next morning. Her hazy cerulean eyes fluttered open slowly, back aching slightly from sleeping on the cool, hard ground. The rest of the ham-hams were already waking around her, and the lights had been turned on. Hamtaro seemed unusually over-cheerful as he yawned and stretched, ready to start another wonderful day. But first things first. He felt the secret of what had happened last night would simply burst out of him, and he needed to tell the others. As soon as everyone was awake... 

However, Siren felt no such urge to tell the ham-hams of her ventures the night before. Siren's memory remained fresh on the events of the previous night, and frankly, she didn't want to remember it at all, past midnight that is. She could recall Spykes' sudden appearance and their heated conversation, and that she had transformed irrationally, and the Guardian had nearly killed him out of pure anger. Everything that could have possibly gone wrong seemingly had. _Everything_.

"Guys, I saw the most amazing thing last night! It was totally bestest!" Hamtaro, unable to contain it longer, crowed cheekily as the rest of his friends wearily rubbed the sleep from their eyes, a few yawning. Boss blearily eyed the perky, young hamster, a bit irritable this early.

"You mean you had a dream, Hamtaro?"

Hamtaro shook his head so ferociously his ears nearly whapped him in the face. "No! I was wide awake. I had trouble going zu zu zu last night, so I thought I'd go out and get some fresh air and walk around the tunnel a bit. But I heard these voices just outside the entrance, so I had to go and inventigate."

"You mean...investigate?" Maxwell asked slowly, brow furrowed.

"Yeah, that!" Hamtaro replied brightly, not put off at being corrected.

Siren felt herself growing more uneasy with every word that Hamtaro spoke. She too, had been outside the night before, but she didn't recall seeing or hearing anything that would make the orange and white ham-ham look so thrilled...unless...he had seen _that_. And if he had, it would not be good. No, not good _at all_...

Hamtaro continued to weave his tale, arms motioning wildly as his voice continued to grow in excitement and his companions seemed to become more awake, "Then I saw this bright light, and all of a sudden, I was at the mouth of the tunnel and the Guardian was standing there! It was staring at a weird hamster that looks like the one you saw, Panda! Then it chased the hamster away and I ran back down here. I didn't want to wake you guys up, though."

"Really?!"

Every face, with the exception of a positively bewildered Siren and an already beaming Hamtaro, brightened with his magnificent news. All traces of sleep were gone as a feeling of thrilled excitement overtook the group. "It muzt 'ave been protecting us from danger! Zat's why it came!" Bijou exclaimed, clapping her paws together eccentrically.

"Awesome!" Sandy cheered, pumping one fist in the air. "So it like, totally exists! No doubt about it now!"

Everyone crowded around Hamtaro, bombarding him with questions about what he had seen the previous night. As they jabbered on, Siren sat, horrified on the outside of the large circle surrounding Hamtaro, pondering what on earth she was going to do about this one. No one noticed as she slapped one paw delicately to her forehead, mentally cursing her carelessness. She had gotten herself into even more trouble, if that was possible, and this time, it seemed that this hole was one it would be impossible to dig her way out of.

"_This_..." She decided mentally, with a low groan. "_Is bad..."_

* * *

There you have it. Read and review please! 

**Next Chapter:** A week has gone by, and Siren's identity is still a secret amongst the ham-hams. Will it stay that way when one ham-ham decides to do some research on the side? Two parties are in the works...and what's up with Laura when she gets back from the shore? Find out next update.


	6. Of Anniversaries and Invitations

**CFB:** I understand if all my readers wish to abandon me now. It's been _months _since I last updated. And I truly am sorry...I had many problems to deal with these past few months (family crap, school overload, and blowing yet another knee out...I should just get them replaced and save the trouble of another recon), and, unfortunately, writing had to take a backseat. I apologize profusely, and hope I can be forgiven for this horrible lateness. I'M SO SORRY! On the bright side, summer is here! Which means updates! I only have a few left anyway...

Luckily, I had my wisdom teeth pulled this week. Actually, it sucked hardcore since I was awake for it all (three hours of fun...) and my face is swollen to twice it's normal size...Sorry, TMI. But the bright side is I get to write, since I have become a hermit!

To apologize for being so late, I will update this story twice in a row. Like, in the same day. So...the next chapter should be up by the time anyone reads this one. And after that, it shouldn't be too long for the next next chapter...it's like, almost totally over anyway. Sniff...it could have been over by now had I been on time. Sorry again. But it was kinda short, wasn't it...?

**Thank you:**

_Awsomewriter123**:**_ Thank you for the review. Sorry...Oxnard probably would win in any other case, but I love Panda too much! Lol. Sorry this is so late...and you'll find out about the parties in this chapter.

_DolphinSweetheart16: _It's been a while, but thank you for reviewing my story once again. I really appreciate it! Your reviews are always helpful. I wish I could shorten my chapters...I always wind up with really long ones. I don't try it...but when my chapters are short I sort of get really obsessive compulsive about it and have to make them longer...weird, I know.

_Macarov:_ Your review is one of the driving reasons behind me working on this chapter some more after I set it to the side for so long. Thank you very much, your praise was enlightening. I appreciate your review a very good deal, and all your kind words! After being so neglectful of my readers and this story I'm not sure I deserve them. Hopefully these next updates will make it up to you! This chapter is for you. and I apologize for my butchering of a French accent...I can't even fake one in real life, much less in writing. Lol.

**Summary:** Laura returns, but will there be more drama with Travis and Mika on the horizon? Maxwell makes an amazing and disturbing discovery, and will Siren accept a special offer from the ham-hams, especially when she knows how dangerous it can be? And what Spyke has been waiting for so long for is just about in his grasp...this could be trouble.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hamtaro or any of its' characters. I own Siren, the Guardian, Spyke, etc...

* * *

**Chapter 5:** _Anniversaries and Invitations_

Sunday passed by faster than the ham-hams expected. After hanging out at the Clubhouse some more, they disbanded late in the afternoon, Boss remaining in his home, Siren heading for her tree, and the rest of the Ham-hams heading for home. It was their fifth day since meeting Siren, but the sixth day, Monday, they had to spend inside and away from each other. Thunderous rains forced the domestic ham-hams to remain homebound, and Siren sought refuge with Boss at the Clubhouse for the day.

Hamtaro, running in his whiz-wheel as the rain pattered relentlessly against the windowpane, waited for Laura to return as the rain pattered violently against the window. She was set to return from the shore any time now...he had been waiting anxiously for several hours, unable to keep still.

The sound of screeching brakes and the opening of car doors in the driveway relieved Hamtaro. "Laura's home!" He cheered brightly, eyes agleam, hopping off the wheel and grooming himself, hoping his young owner was happier than when she had left.

After hearing familiar, pounding footsteps on the stairwell, Laura burst into the room, face aglow with happiness. "Hamtaro, we're back!" She exclaimed, dropping her bags at the door and kneeling down by the hamster cage with a huge smile. "Did you miss me?"

"You know I did! Did you have a good time?"

Laura, not understanding a single squeak, said cheerfully, "We had a fantastic time, Hamtaro, you would have enjoyed it! I ran into my friend Joshua from school, he was there with his girlfriend Gina. We went swimming and shopping together; it was great! I bought you this!" She placed a round ball that appeared to be made out of sunflower seeds in his cage.

"Thanks Laura! I'm glad you're feeling better! I had a ham-ham slumber party with the hams and I saw an amazing creature! I wish you could have seen it, it's supposed to protect all hamster kind! Pretty neat, huh?" Hamtaro smiled up at his young owner, gesturing wildly with his paws.

After Laura had unpacked, chatting to her attentive hamster all the while, she heard the phone ring. After it blared twice, Laura's mother picked it up down in the kitchen, and after a moment, shouted up to Laura, "Laura! Someone's on the phone for you! It's a boy named Travis!"

Laura blushed, not out of her old habit just yet. She left the door ajar as she bounded down the stairs, fantasizing about what the boy had called for. Hamtaro, curious and concerned for Laura, slipped discreetly out of his cage and tiptoed down the stairs, hiding under the kitchen table to listen in on her conversation. Laura waited for her mother to leave the room before she held the phone to her ear. Now alone, or so she thought, she cleared her throat, saying happily into the telephone, "Hello?"

"Hi Laura!" She was greeted by Travis's equally as cheerful voice. "How was your vacation? Josh just got back too, and said he ran into you at the shore."

"Yeah, we had a great time. Coming home to this weather wasn't so great though." She replied, twisting the phone cord around her finger absently as she cast her brown eyes to the rain-streaked window.

"Let's hope it clears up by Wednesday! Mika is having a pool party to get to know some of the kids at school, and we want you to come. Can you? It'll be a lot of fun, her pool is huge!" Travis wondered, and Laura had the distinct feeling he wasn't the only one listening to their conversation, that a certain girl was sitting beside him.

Laura, while on vacation and enjoying the surf and the sun, had completely forgotten about Mika. It all came back to her in a flash that left her heart twinging painfully, and her smile fell, alarming the small hamster under the table. Mika...her long brown hair and blue eyes that apparently had entranced Travis upon sight. How could she have forgotten about that? How could she forget her longtime crush was off the market...

Laura then said, a catch in her voice, "Is...anyone else going to be there?"

"Yes, a lot! Roberto, Josh, Gina, Reese, Kory, and Lance already said they could, and you, Kylie, June, and Kana if you can go. We'd really like it if you'd come too, Laura."

"_We'd_." Laura thought bitterly, which was followed by a wave of guilt. She was already thinking negatively of Mika, and she hardly knew the girl...

"Let me ask my parents, but I'm sure it would be okay..." Laura replied, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

If she declined his offer, she knew it would look suspicious to everyone else attending the party, as she always went if Travis and Kana were attending. She dutifully left the phone and asked her mother, who was sitting in the living room, if she could attend Mika's party. Her mother, unable to see the lingering sorrow in her daughter's eyes, agreed.

"I can come!" She said, in as cheerful a voice as she could muster, the result a strange, strangled tone that Travis did not detect.

"Great! Do you know if Kana and the rest of the girls will be home today? Mika has been trying to get a hold of her and the other girls on her cell and couldn't get an answer anywhere. We just need to call June, Kylie, and Kana now."

"They'll be home late tonight, you could try and call them tomorrow morning. I know Kana will be around then at least. Where's Mika's house?" She inquired innocently, readying a pad and pencil.

"Uh-I dunno. I never bothered with the address, since I've only ever come with Mika. Here, why don't you talk to her? She'll give you the directions."

Laura reluctantly complied. Soon, she heard Mika's shy, feathery voice over the phone. And a surge of mixed anger and frustration, as well as guilt, pulsed through her veins as she imagined those intertwined hands again...

"Hi Laura..." She greeted. "Do you know where Eighty Sixth street is?" Laura told her yes, as she knew of the extravagant neighborhood with houses that rivaled Maria's mansion. "Mine's the third house on the left. There'll be balloons and stuff around, you won't be able to miss it. Thanks so much for agreeing to come. It's at 5:00 PM to 9:00 PM." She sounded sincere.

"You're welcome. I'll be there Wednesday."

"Bye, see you then."

"Bye."

She silently hung up the phone, directions written in neat script on the pad. Hamtaro, having heard the whole thing, could not see his owner's face anymore, but knew she was unhappy. He scurried up the stairs, undiscovered, planning on how he was going to help make Laura feel better. He had never seen her so depressed before; it made him feel just as sad, knowing how his owner was suffering.

Laura, brown eyes threatening to fill with tears, tried in vain to smile. "At least Kana will be there," She said, a pitiful attempt to cheer herself, as she began to trudge up the stairs.

All happiness from her vacation had been washed away with one simple phone call. She reached her room and flopped down in a heap on the bed, staring at the ceiling as the rain fell harder and faster against the windowpane, a frantic drumming. "Oh, Hamtaro. I'm never going to survive this party!" She wailed, covering her eyes with her hands wearily, wishing her problem would just disappear.

"Oh, Laura...I wish things would get better for you this week!" Hamtaro's ears drooped in sympathy.

Laura remained deep in thought. She had made a connection in her mind with all of the people at the party. Gina was dating Josh. June had a huge crush on Reese at the moment, and Kylie was dating Korey. Kana always blushed around Lance, though she avidly denied any interest she had in the boy, and Lance appeared to like her in return. And apparently, Mika and Travis were dating as well. The only ones who either held unrequited love or were simply alone were Laura...and Roberto.

"Ew..." She wrinkled her nose with distaste. She felt she was falling behind her peers, not having a boyfriend or someone to potentially be with in the near future. People were dating or crushing on someone...and right now, she saw no sunshine shining through on that aspect of her life. Only the rain that poured from the grey heavens could understand her feelings.

She was tired from the long trip, and fell asleep on her bed with these thoughts filling her dreams. Hamtaro snuggled into his woodchips and napped as well, hoping Laura would be okay by the time she awoke again. The clock on the wall continued to tick slowly...

* * *

Maxwell had always been a industrial hamster, usually found with his nose in a book. During the rainy, stormy Monday, it was no different that usual. Maxwell, in his small hamster library hidden away from his owner at the library, was scanning and shuffling through the old Legends of Hamwall once again. Ever since he had stumbled across them he had been roving over each and every page he could find, trying to make them all add up into relative sense. Something about the Guardian just didn't seem to fit with the tales woven by those ancient hamsters...

Something...almost sinister, in a way. Daunting.

He had been mulling over the stacks of books all day, and showed no signs of slowing his fast pace of trying to decipher the Legends of Hamwall he had so many muddled suspicions about. Though rain was pouring steadily outside, Maxwell remained deep in thought and determination. A small lantern was propped against his stack of books, as the lights had flickered off hours ago thanks to the brutal weather. Nothing could stop him on his quest for deeper knowledge.

"Obviously, it has been at least one hundred years since Hamwall fell. Ah, yes-" He checked the dates, and was startled when he realized they corresponded almost exactly. It had actually been one hundred and one years, nearly to the day. If his translation of the Hamwallian calendar had been correct, the coming Wednesday would be the hundred and first year since Hamwall fell.

"Odd. It's not one hundred..." He murmured, brow furrowed in confusion. "...Wait!"

He leaned over the book, and read a passage of the Legend of Fate, face of the Guardian peering up at him with those intense eyes, which made him severely uneasy.

_"__One hundredth anniversary of the Fall of Hamwall, far beyond the war,_

_Awakens beast in crystal water, mission to be accomplished,_

_Hundredth year after death and fall of beloved kingdom,_

_It rises again within the chosen hamster, the Chosen One!_

_Year passes by slow as time..."_

Maxwell frowned. "I see...'_year passes by slow as time_.' It _has _been a year since the 100th anniversary of the fall, so statistically, Emperor Spikuro's reincarnation should surface any time now and attempt to conquer the hamster world. Well, that's not good. Since the legend appears to be true, we should be facing mortal peril at this very moment. This reincarnation could wreak havoc on our world! And the Guardian..."

That was the biggest piece to the puzzle, but the hardest to solve."The fact that the Guardian has appeared when we Ham-hams were in danger rather quickly makes me believe that the Chosen One mentioned in the texts has to be nearby. Otherwise, how would it get to us so fast?" Maxwell pondered.

Everything, words, thoughts, speculations, were swimming in his head, all muddled and fused together in a ball of undecipherable nonsense. It was like the answer was right there in front of his nose, but he couldn't manage to sniff it out.

His eyes swept over the intricate drawing of the Guardian, which his book had fallen open to. It's crystalline eyes were so mysterious, as if saying to him, 'I'm not telling you anything.' It was a glorious sight, those jagged fangs and claws, pointed ears, wings the color of the blackest midnight, and flowing, ribbon tail of pure azure. A wondrous thing to behold. Then, for some reason, the mysterious Siren drifted into his thoughts. His brow furrowed. Was there a connection between the two that had connected them in his thoughts?

"She knows an awful lot about this stuff...it's almost suspicious. Siren came into our lives about the same time the legends surfaced, and when we saw the Guardian for the first time..." He murmured, focusing hard on the Guardian's face. It was a gentle, but powerful face all in the same. Something about it was oddly familiar.

Lightning flashed outside, and in that split second, realization struck Maxwell like a speeding car. His grey eyes wide, paws shivering slightly, he peered into the Guardian's face on the page. Those pointed, perfectly angled black markings, the hazy azure eyes that held the faint aura of intrigue. It now filled him with horror, as the grim realization washed over his trembling body. Every bit of fur stood erect. He had seen those markings and eyes before...on a hamster.

They matched up perfectly. Siren and the Guardian were strikingly alike, which meant only one thing.

"Siren's the Chosen One!"

Numb with sock, an image of Siren entered his mind again. Behind her loomed the figure of the guardian, similarities uncanny now that he had visualized them together. Their alikeness in the eyes...and in the black, jagged facial markings. And all the things she said, which he now knew were all carefully orchestrated lies.

"She was kicked out of her colony a year ago, the same time the Guardian rose again. She wasn't there when Bijou was in danger, but came back after the Guardian disappeared, with some story about a cat. When she recited the Legends, she ran away after we began questioning her. She refused to tell us about what she found in the book. She's always quick to discuss anything but Hamwall..." Now, all of those odd actions seemed to make perfect sense as he recited them out loud.

He was stunned. Stunned that he hadn't found out sooner, when it was so plainly obvious. And now, he would have to withhold that information for a while...His owner would be taking him out of town to a book signing for a new book called 'A Day in the Life' tomorrow, and he would have no chance to tell his friends the prophecy was coming true and to worry about the lies Siren had fabricated to protect her true self. Then he was slapped in the face with some more cold realization, and his eyes widened in horror.

"That hamster that warned Panda...and Hamtaro saw running from the Guardian! He must be the reincarnation of Emperor Spikuro! Oh, I wish there was some way to tell them...I'll have to wait until Wednesday! But...tomorrow Sandy said they're having a One Week Anniversary Party to officially inaugurate Siren into the group! Oh no...this is gasp-p!"

He sat down in his chair, reading the legend again and avoiding all eye-contact with the picture of the Guardian, which now gave him a hollow, pained feeling in his stomach. The words were ominous...foreboding, now that he knew for sure how close they were to coming true.

Siren _was _a liar.

And with her connection to the Legends being so strong, what would happen to the Ham-hams if the evil rose again and came after Siren? They would be caught up in it as well. It was ineffable, and bound to be terrible for anyone involved.

He got to his feet, focusing hard on what any other explanation could be. He was having trouble coming up with any other possible reason for any of Siren's odd actions over the course of the past week. He liked to think better of the female, believe it was all just a freakish coincidence, though the odds were severely stacked against her at this point. He would hold his tongue until he was _absolutely sure_ she was the Chosen One, as blurting the news out prematurely could be costly. He would wait, just to be certain, lest he totally destroy something unnecessarily.

He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

* * *

"Pashmina! Lift your end up higher!"

"Sandy, I can't reach any-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pashmina, balancing with one foot on the stepladder, hurtled towards the hard ground after losing her posture while trying to hang up the banner. Luckily, Howdy and Dexter, watching her carefully from below, broke her fall, providing her with a soft landing instead of one against the rough Clubhouse floor.

"Thanks guys!" Pashmina patted them on the head cheerfully and climbed back up the ladder to finish hanging up the poster that read, 'Happy Anniversary, Siren!' above the door with Sandy. Dexter and Howdy beamed at her praise, though their backs ached mightily from the impact. "You're welcome, darlin'!" Howdy crowed cheerily, waving at her brightly.

"She was talking to ME Howdy!" Dexter rebuked, sneering at his western counterpart.

"Naw, ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

Their bickering soon ended as Boss sent them the 'You'd better shut it' glare, and they left to attend other business. It had been a week ago to the day they had all met the ham-ham, Siren, and wanted her to be an official member of their closely knit group of friends, even after a rocky start and a few close calls with danger and accusations of lying. Thus, to make up for that and make the girl ham feel welcome, they had decided to throw an anniversary party in her honor.

"The sunflower seed feast ees set up!" Bijou called proudly, after setting the final seed plate out on the table, pleased with her work.

"Siren's due back any minute with Panda and Cappy, hurry it up, ham-hams!" Dexter ordered, inspecting everything with narrowed, inspecting eyes.

Streamers, balloons, and posters were hanging all about the room, thanks to Pashmina, Sandy, and Bijou's careful decorating. Stan was painting a stool Panda had built for Siren to add her own place at the table, and Hamtaro and Oxnard were rehearsing their friendship dance, a must when inviting someone to join their little clan. Sandy was depressed that her boyham, Maxwell, was busy that day and could not partake in the festivities, but she knew Siren was bound to be delighted anyway, whether they were one ham short or not.

Currently, Panda and Cappy were taking Siren around Oak Tree Park, distracting her from the Clubhouse while they set up everything. "Siren is going to love it, _non_?" Bijou asked a panting Hamtaro, who was sipping some tea after rigorously practicing his dance.

"Yeah, she'll be so surprised!" Hamtaro agreed, as Oxnard joined the pair at the table, staring hungrily and drooling at the many plates filled with scrumptious sunflower seeds resting on the wooden table. Bijou had to slap his paw away when he reached for one, since no one was allowed to eat until Siren arrived, and a rejected Oxnard returned to staring at the feast longingly, mouth watering.

"Your dance ees coming alone well, Hamtaro?" Bijou asked, innocently hoping their conversation would last. Hamtaro was oblivious to the red tint to her cheeks as she spoke.

"Yup!"

Bijou sighed contentedly. She had always liked the gullible orange and white hamster, ever since he had danced for her in front of her window to convince her to join the Clubhouse. "_Someday I'll tell him how I feel..."_ She inwardly assured herself, a mantra she repeated often, praying Hamtaro felt the same way about her. He had never been very obvious if he did, and was always dense whenever she dropped hints. She had to think he would realize it someday...and hopefully return the feeling.

Oxnard interrupted Bijou's thoughts of romance by saying, "I am glad we met Siren. She's a little bit weird, but a good ham all the same."

"Oui, and now she ees going to be an official ham-ham!" Bijou beamed. She recalled the day she and a cheery Hamtaro discovered the bewildered, clueless female hamster in the bushes, and now, a week later, she was set to become an official representative of the ham-ham Clubhouse for as long as she lived, no matter where she went. "I hope she likes zee party."

"She will, Bijou-baby! No need to worry your pretty little head-" Stan, sidling up to the snow-white female, ever flirtacious, did not have a chance to finish his line as Boss glared at him from across the room, subbing in for Sandy, who was still hanging the banner. Fire was in his eyes, seeing the tiger-striped ham hitting on the girl he secretly liked. Hamtaro's paws balled into fists for reasons he did not understand, and, for some reason, he wanted to be the one to drag stan away.

"Watch it, Stan!" Boss raced over and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, dragging him back to the half-painted stool.

"C'mon Boss..."

* * *

"Wow. It's huge!" Siren marveled at the sight of the huge, metallic slide. Panda and Cappy had taken her to the human children's playground, which was even more fun for ham-hams than actual children. "It's like a bigger version of the one at the Funpark!"

"Wanna slide down it?" Panda questioned her, grinning.

"Oooh! I do! I do!" Cappy replied, bouncing up and down.

Siren appeared hesitant, as she was not a very adventerous or ambitious type of hamster. But Panda was already dashing up the steps to the slide, Cappy already perched at the top, and Siren joined them, not wanting to look like a chicken. The trio stood at the top of the slide together, breeze ruffling their fur and adrenaline racing.

"Three...two...one...go!" Panda shouted, and the three rodents went tumbling down the slide.

Upon landing in the grass at the foot of the slide, Siren was laughing so hard it was difficult to breathe. Cappy was declaring loudly how much he wanted to do it again. Panda, dizzy from the trip, joined in their fits of mirth and joy. "I wonder if everything is going okay..." He wondered aloud, unaware that he almost blurted out the surprise.

"Heke?" Siren queried.

Cappy stared at Panda with a horrified expression. "Uh..." Panda froze, trying to think up an excuse to replace what he had originally said. "I said...that was smooth sliding, yay!" He knew it sounded extremely lame, but he smiled cheerfully all the same, hoping she had bought it. Cappy relaxed slightly, but turned to Siren, awaiting her response.

"It _was _fun..."

Panda breathed a sigh of relief. "Dodged that bullet..." He murmured.

"Pardon?"

Cappy slapped a paw to his forehead and shook his head. "_Oh, cats!" _Panda inwardly cursed eyes clouded with embarrassment at nearly revealing the secret yet again. _"I have GOT to stop thinking out loud!"_

* * *

_"_Aren't Siren, Cappy and Panda supposed to be back soon?" Dexter asked aloud.

Everyone was sitting on their respective stools, staring at the green door, expecting it to burst open at any moment to reveal Siren, Cappy, and Panda. However, they had sat staring at the door for a little while now, and it hadn't budged an inch. Time was passing quickly...

"Should we send someone out to go and find them? We never did give Panda or Cappy a certain time to be back...they might be wondering if we're coming to get them or not." Pashmina suggested.

"Ookwee!"

"Great idea, Pashy-baby..."

"Watch it, Stan!" Howdy and Dexter glared and growled at the tiger-striped hamster, who backed down reluctantly.

Sandy looked unconvinced by her friend's suggestion. "Like, why don't we wait a little while and then someone can go and look for them. I mean, they could come in any time now, like, a few more minutes couldn't hurt us."

Everyone merely cast their eyes to the door once more, sighing, and eagerly awaiting their arrival.

* * *

Siren looked about. She had seen most of the park by now, and knew her surroundings well enough to call it her new home. Originally, she had only planned to stay a few days and then disappear, only to become a memory in this area and in the minds of the ham-hams. But she had truly grown attached to them, and didn't want to leave them for as long as she was welcome in their Clubhouse. For the first time in her cursed life, she had friends. And she liked it that way.

"So, can we go to the Clubhouse now?" Siren asked her companions, getting to her feet and brushing herself off. She had the urge to see the rest of her friends, even if she was having such a good time with Cappy and Panda.

"NO!" Cappy and Panda bellowed in unison.

Siren stared at them as if they had each grown another tail, and matching heads. "Uh..." Cappy stuttered, embarrased and wracking his brain for another colorful excuse, Panda praying the younger ham could think up a believable one.

"Uh...I mean, you haven't seen Acorn Mountain yet! You simply _can't _go on without having seen Acorn Mountain yet!" Cappy finally said, a huge smile on his face.

"Okay!" Siren agreed easily.

Panda sighed with relief, and Cappy looked cheered. They needed another diversion to distract the already completely oblivious Siren, who followed them dutifully to Acorn Mountain, which was only a little ways off, to gather a couple of acorns for herself. Cappy started singing a song and tried to teach Siren, which occupied the young friends as they walked. Panda hoped that someone would find them soon and tell them it was alright to go back. His brain hurt from trying to keep the secret...

Cappy, Panda and Siren munched on acorns for a few minutes, but Panda could tell the hazy-eyed female was getting anxious to go to the Clubhouse. He wondered if the party was set up yet, and whether or not it was safe to go back...he and Cappy had assumed that someone would come to fetch them when it was time. He would hate to ruin the surprise by returning to early.

Just at that moment, an acorn slipped from Siren's paws, and rolled down the hill into a thick clump of bushes. "I'll go get it!" She said to them, before hurtling down the hill in pursuit of the fallen acorn. Panda watched her go with a smile. Cappy kept right on chowing down, not noticing her absence.

Soon, she disappeared from view in the shrubbery. Panda returned to eating his acorn, figuring she would be right back.

Siren spotted the missing treat laying in a small clearing. She sprinted into the open to retrieve it, picking it up, her face reflected in it's shiny surface. It hadn't been damaged or dirtied by the fall; a good sign. She turned with a smile to go back to her friends, but found herself facing a pair of intense, narrowed, yellow eyes instead of only shrubbery.

One word raced in her mind. Cat.

It's long tail was flicking in the air, tongue hanging out in a hungry fashion, salivating. It's striped fur was sleek and well-groomed, but its claws were jutting out from small, calculating paws. It's fangs glinted in the sunlight, and it looked famished, ribs poking out on both of its lean sides. Siren had a good idea what it wanted to eat from the gleam in its snake-like golden eyes. A ham-ham burger! (AN: Forgive me...I can't resist horrible puns. Tis a curse.)

Instincts kicking in, Siren did the only safe thing she had ever done when in danger. She plopped down, threw her head back, and belted out the sheer sound of the built-in alarm system she was named for and blessed with.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

The sound of Siren's screeching voice jolted Panda from his acorn feast, and even an absorbed Cappy looked up. Their paws flew to their ears, covering them from the shrill noise, which penetrated their defense and made them cringe anyway. Eyes wide, Panda sensed Siren must be in danger, and he dashed down the hill, forgetting the throbbing pain in his ears. Cappy bolted after him, and they burst into the small clearing. There, the concerned two saw Siren, wailing, and the large striped cat running away into the fields, yowling in pain and scratching at its ears. Siren's loud, but effective, alarm system had frightened the cat away without a violent confrontation. One she realized the cat had fled, Siren stopped wailing and caught sight of Panda and Cappy, who ran over to where she sat, trembling.

"Wow! That was awesome!!" Cappy exclaimed, pumping a paw in the air.

"Are you okay?" Panda asked, while helping the terrified Siren to her feet. She, shivering, just nodded. "Is that the alarm-system you told us about when we first met you?"

"Uh-huh..." She blushed, embarrassed.

She hadn't used her famed alarm in a long time, since she rarely got into danger that required assistance from another hamster or rodent. She had something else inside her that was an effective danger exterminator, though she couldn't very well use that with ham hams so near. Now, Siren had enough danger for one day.

"Can we go to the Clubhouse now? I don't want to have another run in with that cat, and I want to go and see everyone...using my alarm really wipes me out..." She asked, hazy eyes quizzical, hoping to forget the hungry look on the cat's face that had frightened her. She had faced worse before...but was usually a wee bit bigger when she did.

Cappy and Panda exchanged a look. It had been a while now...hadn't it?

Panda made the decision. "I suppose we should..."

To be perfectly safe, Siren toddled along in back with Cappy, chatting about games they liked to play, while Panda set the pace slower than usual. Still, within a few short moments, they had reached the entrance tunnel. Silently, Panda and Cappy prayed the ham-hams had finished decorating. The trio, two nervous, one oblivious, ventured down the tunnel together.

* * *

"Where ARE they?" Howdy hollered, clearly agitated.

It had been quite a while, and Panda, Cappy and Siren still had not shown up for the party. The atmosphere in the Clubhouse had gone from agitated to worried to anxious and back again, an unending cycle. "Maybe _now _we should send someone to go and look for zem.." Bijou suggested softly, looking around for approval.

However, before anyone could agree, Sandy shushed them, ears pricked forward. Panda's voice could be heard in the tunnel, at an alarmingly high volume, warning them that they were approaching and to get into surprise mode pronto. "I WONDER WHO'S AT THE CLUBHOUSE TODAY, SIREN!" Panda's shout was heard by the ham-hams, and an excited hush fell over the Clubhouse.

"I SURE HOPE ALL OF OUR FRIENDS ARE THERE!" Cappy joined in the bellowing.

The anticipation was great as they heard Siren say, very near, "Uh, why are you yelling, Panda? Cappy? I'm right next to you guys..."

"ANYWAY, LET'S OPEN THE DOOR AND SEE WHAT IS GOING ON AT THE CLUBHOUSE TODAY!"

"GEE, I HOPE IT'S FUN!!"

"YOU'RE TALKING TOO LOU-...oh, why not?"

With that, a smiling Panda opened the door and Siren entered, totally clueless.

"SURPRISE!"

Confetti rained down on a bewildered looking Siren, who had never seen little particles of paper float down from the sky. But the befuddled look soon turned to excitement and awe as every ham in the room chanted, "Happy one week anniversary Siren!" Perfectly simultaneous. That was an accomplishment for such hyper hamsters.

Siren looked behind her and saw the banner that bore the legend, "Happy Anniversary, Siren!" and the many balloons and streamers that were littered around the room. "This is...amazing!" She struggled to find the right words to say to fully express her happiness. Every face was beaming, pleased that she was thrilled with their well thought-out extravoganza.

"We wanted to take this oppourtunity to officially inaugurate you into the ham-ham Clubhouse!" Dexter informed a still stunned Siren.

"Really? Thank you so much!" She had no idea what 'inaugurate' meant.

As if on cue, Cappy tottered up to Siren with the light blue stool that Panda had carefully crafted and Stan had painted. "Panda and Stan made you this official Clubhouse member stool!"

Siren was truly touched. No matter how much of a risk it was, she wanted to feel like she belonged, and the ham-hams provided her with that. For once in her life, she was really, and truly happy with her life. "I appreciate this so much! How can I possibly thank you guys?" She asked, hazy azure eyes threatening to fill with tears of happiness.

"Simple. Say yes to becoming a member of the Clubhouse!" Pashmina said cheerily.

Siren looked from one ham to another. They were respectfully quiet, but their eyes were encouraging, silently pleading her to accept their humble offer. Nothing sounded more appealing right now to Siren than being welcomed into the group as a ham-ham. She would kill to be welcomed anywhere, even if a low growl she could hear ringing in her head warned her otherwise.

"I would love to!"

"Good. But there's one more thing!" Panda chipped in.

Siren looked around questioningly, as if expecting the answer to come bursting out of the woodworks. "You have to say an_ oath_." Dexter clarified, answering the question that had been on the tip of her tongue.

"An oath?" The word was daunting, even if she didn't know what it meant.

Dexter approached her, holding a brown, dusty looking book from Maxwell's Clubhouse library in his paws. He cleared his throat and said seriously, "Place your right paw on the cover of the book, please, and raise your left paw in the air."

"Um, you mean on the 'Tales of Hamlestilkskin?'"

"The title doesn't matter."

"I see." She placed her paw on the dusty cover, and raised her left one.

"Do you, Siren, solemly swear to remain faithful to the ham-hams and our club for as long as our friendship survives?" Hopeful glances were cast in her direction, irresistable to the soft-hearted Siren.

Siren gulped nervously. Was she prepared to take a leap and become part of a close-knit group, where secrets were not kept for long? It was enticing, and it was what she wanted to most right now, more than anything else. She took a deep, shaking breath, cleared her throat, and smiled heartily at every single ham-ham before announcing cheerfully, hazy eyes dancing...

"Of course!"

Cheers ensued after her exclamation. Hamtaro crowed, Hit it!" and suddenly, upbeat, peppy music filled the room. Hamtaro and Oxnard stood before Siren, and suddenly they began to dance a little jig, filling in all sorts of ham-chats in the middle. Siren, sitting proudly on her new stool with a red party cap, courtesy of Cappy, perched on her head, watched as they danced in honor of her. Her heart swelled in pride.

"Welcome to the Clubhouse, Siren!" they ended all in unison, and Siren beamed.

"You guys are the best hammos I could have ever hoped for!" Siren said, her voice thick with emotion.

They sat down to the table and nibbled on sunflower seeds, chatting amiably, and congratulating Siren on her official joining to the club. After eating, Sandy clapped paws together loudly to call attention to the group. She had been put in charge of the games they were going to be playing. "Okay guys! Like, we're going to play some games now! We're all wearing party hats, you have to find the ham-hams with your matching hat and team up with them for this game."

Siren's hat was a vivid red, which matched Sandy, Panda, and Cappy, three of the ham hams she felt closest too already. The green team consisted of Stan, Dexter, Howdy, and Oxnard. Blue was Boss, Bijou, Hamtaro, and Pashmina. Penelope had elected to sit out and be a cheerleader for the games, as she was younger than the rest.

"Okay! We need to go outside for this game!" Sandy announced.

They trooped up to the surface, summer breeze gently blowing the tassles on their party hats. Sandy bellowed out the rules, "We're going to have a relay race, ham-hams! The starting line is here," She pointed to a white ribbon tied around a rock. "And each leg's start is marked by the white ribbons. We'll race with sunflower seeds as batons! Like, got it? Get to it!"

Sandy elected to run first, followed by Cappy, Panda, and the anchor, Siren. An extremely confident green team started with Howdy, followed by Dexter and Oxnard, and ended with Stan, who was bragging about his awesome skills. And in lane three, Pashmina started off, followed by Bijou and Hamtaro, and ended with super-speedy Boss. He knew his team had the best chance to win, for with him they _couldn't _lose.

Penelope was chosen to announce when they were to go. Or rather, "Ookwee." She held up her paw. The beginning legs waited anxiously, ready for Penelope's cry. "OOKWEE!" She shouted, voice echoing in the trees, and the race was on.

Sandy started strong, but she eyed Howdy in the middle lane. He was gaining on her, and her leg was over before she knew it. Cappy was off like a dart, youth and agility shining through. Dexter appeared tired already, after just a few feet. Bijou looked determined, focused only on the grass ahead of her. As the seed was handed to the ham-hams acting as the third leg, the last runners waited anxiously, legs quivering in their stances.

Panda handed off to Siren, who put the seed between her teeth and was off like a bolt of lightning. Months of running all around the world had made Siren a speedy young ham, but Boss had more experience on his side. "C'mon, Siren!" her team encouraged her loudly. Hamtaro and Panda had been dead even, and now Boss and Siren were tied for the lead, much to Boss's chagrin. Only Auntie Viv had ever challenged his immense speed, and now Siren was doing a job of it too.

"Come on Boss!" Hamtaro and Bijou shouted in unison, as Pashmina panted beside them.

However, the green team was having some difficulty. Stan was growing annoyed as Oxnard, lagging, finally reached him. "Dude, where's the seed?" He questioned Oxnard agitatedly, ready to bolt after Siren and Boss. It was nowhere in sight.

"Uh...Y'see Stan, I got kind of...hungry, during my turn..." Oxnard blushed.

"OXY!"

But all eyes were focused on the two hams battling for victory. Red chanting for the swift pawed Siren. Blue chanting for the strong, determined Boss. They were approaching the bright yellow ribbon, tied between two rocks, serving as the finish line. It was mere inches away...

Siren lurched ahead, just as Boss dove. They broke the ribbon simultaneously. It was a tie.

"GO SIREN!" Red erupted cheerfully, running up to Siren to congratulate her on her victorious final dash. Siren, out of breath, just smiled weakly and shook paws with Boss, whose team chanted, "YAY, BOSS!" The winning teams congratulated each other and praised their victory, and Penelope offered congratulations as well. The green team was too busy mourning over their loss.

"Oxnard, how could yeh _eat _our baton?" Howdy asked incredulously.

"It wasn't MY idea to use a seed as the baton!" Oxnard defended himself and his precious, favorite seed, which he was clutching close to himself.

"Siren, I didn't know you were so fast!" Panda said to Siren, hoping to strike up conversation with the hazy eyed female. Siren just smiled shyly and said, "It comes with the territory." But her thoughts read, _"There's a lot you don't know about me. But I just can't tell you..."_

Soon, the gang divulged into games like Musical Stools and Charades, laughing cheerfully and having a great time. Time flew by extremely quickly, and all _too _quickly, the clock strimed three and the domestic ham-hams were forced to depart back to their homes. "We are really glad you joined our group Siren!" Hamtaro smiled at her before he left to return to Laura.

"Thanks, Hamtaro. Everyone's friendship here means a lot to me. I can't think of a happier time in my life!" Siren finally told the truth to her new hammos.

The Clubhouse cleared out, all decorations stuffed into boxes and into the storage room adjacent to Boss's quarters. Siren, bright red hat still perched over one ear, and bright smile plastered on her face, went back to the tree she had proclaimed her current home, chatting with the snowy white Bijou until the very last moment.

She did not notice the pair of ruby red eyes watching her again. But this time, the owner of those eyes had a plan in his mind. A plan that would change her and her newfound club's lives forever.

He scurried along the tree branches, hopping from limb to limb until he spotted the graceful, snow white hamster with navy colored ribbons walking elegantly towards an extravogant neighborhood. The Chosen One had been speaking with this hamster for quite a while, and they gave the appearance of fast friends. "She's perfect..." He purred, rubbing his paws, looking for all the world like a cat stalking his prey.

He could not wait until the sun rose the next morning. Then he could put his plan into action, and the ham-hams wouldn't know what had hit them. Tomorrow, the world would be his.

"It begins tomorrow, Chosen One."

* * *

That night, the phone sounded again in the Haruna house. However, when Laura picked it up this time she was a lot happier than when she had recieved the phone call the previous day. Kana was on the other line, finally back from her trip to sleepaway camp. "Laura! Are you going to Mika's party? Travis just called to invite me." Kana asked as soon as she heard Laura's voice.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be okay? I mean, there's going to be a lot of people there, and Travis and Mika to account for."

"I'll be fine. I mean, like you said, a lot of people are going to be there. I can certainly hang out with other people, and you of course. What bathing suit are you going to wear?" She asked quizically, trying desperately to change the subject.

"The green one. The one we bought two weeks ago, remember? Are you going to wear the flowered one tomorrow?" Kana asked innocently.

Laura thought about this. Her flowered bikini was her favorite bathing suit, and she felt she looked best in it. Inwardly, she wondered what Mika would be wearing, but it didn't matter, as she had already snagged Travis right out from under her nose. After thinking this, Laura mentally cursed herself for thinking such cruel thoughts. "I think so," She replied.

"I think it'll be fun, don't you? I mean, except for Roberto being there," Laura wrinkled her nose with distaste as Kana said this.

"You said it. I just hope he can act like a considerate human being for one afternoon!" Laura sighed. Kana laughed and agreed with her best friend. "Yeah, who knows? His soccer buddies will be there, maybe he'll behave."

Laura glanced up at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. It was getting quite late, and she felt tired. Not wanting to look weary for the party tomorrow, she decided to wrap up her phone call with Kana. "I'd better go, Kana. It's getting late. See you at the party tomorrow!"

"Bye Laura. I'll come over to your house at 4:30 so we can get ready together."

"Sounds good."

They hung up at the same time. Laura sighed tiredly. Her mother entered the room and asked, a glint of concern in her brown eyes, "Are you going to bed, honey?"

"Yeah."

Her father too entered, faithfully following his wife. "Isn't that new girl, Mika's, party tomorrow, Laura?" He asked innocently, not knowing how emotional Laura felt about the whole situation. Laura just nodded, a fake smile on her face. "Goodnight!" She hugged her parents affectionately, "I'm going to bed. Don't want to look tired for the party tomorrow, now do I?"

Laura trooped upstairs to bed and, after washing up, retrieved her flowered bikini from her drawer. Knowing it still fit her well, she hung it on her closet doorknob until she would wear it tomorrow. Then she sat down with a huff at her desk and began to write in her journal, chatting with a weary Hamtaro.

"Mika's pool party is tomorrow, Hamtaro. I hope I don't get upset around Travis, and in front of everyone! That would be so horrible!"

"You'll be okay, Laura!" Hamtaro predicted. "Today we invited Siren to be an official ham-ham. And she agreed! Now we have another member to add to our group! She gave the oath and everything, and we're all glad she decided to become an official ham-ham, so now wherever she goes, she'll always be our friend!"

"I hope tomorrow is a good day, little guy."

"Me too."

"Goodnight Hamtaro."

"Goodnight Laura."

* * *

Midnight was darker than usual that night, the moon obscured behind a thick black cloud. One hamster, ruby-red eyes agleam, stood alone in the middle of a clearing, cape ruffling gently in the soft summer breeze. It was officially the anniversary...the day the entire hamster world would change. Midnight had struck; he could hear the large clock in the town tolling, even at this distance.

He could feel it...ever since he had figured out the legends, down to the very last detail, and realized the part he had in it, he had been anxiously awaiting this moment.

The clock had rung seven times now, and Spyke's excitement only grew. In just a few hours, he would be putting his plan into action. There was just one little snag in his plan, a small flaw that he hoped would be amended once the clock chimed for a twelfth time...it had to be, since everything else in the Hamwallian legends was lining up exactly as it was predicted to.

"Ten...Eleven...Twelve!" Spyke bellowed. He gazed with wide red eyes around the clearing, but nothing was happening. After another few seconds, he grew horrified. What if he was going to be let down, disappointed...just like before, on the tower?

Then, as if answering his doubt, the wind began to howl abruptly, nearly whipping Spyke away into the trees. He held his ground, clutching at the blades of thick grass as the wind lashed at him from all directions, tossing him like a rag doll.

The wind swirled endlessly around the clearing, followed by a sinister chuckling, high-pitched and ominous. It was very similar to Spyke's own laugh, but his throat was dry and parched. He could see nothing in the pitch blackness that had swallowed the clearing; he could only hear the cruel laughter and feel the tearing wind. His paw was slipping from the grass, and soon, he had to let go, and was thrown into the air.

But instead of being blown away, Spyke froze in midair, suspended by some unknown force. He couldn't move, it was like some invisible hand was holding him in the air. His body began to shake with anticipation. The laughter grew louder, as if it were growing closer to him, and the wind continued to attack, even though he remained hovering. And then, he could see in the darkness a faint purple light coming toward him. The purple light grew stronger and stronger, until it was glowing brightly right in front of Spyke's face, and he could see the source.

It was a hamster-sized sword, carved with delicate precision, gleaming black in color, unlike most swords. The hilt was silver, and encrusted with a brilliant purple gem, what had caused the light. Spyke stared at it in awe. He knew exactly what the sword was...and his hopes soared. The fabled Sword of Havoc, which vanished when it's original wielder did, so many years before...only to return when things were set to repeat themselves.

The chuckling stopped abruptly, and was replaced by a deep, booming voice ringing in his ears, hantingly familiar and enough to send shivers up his spine,

"_...Take it..._"

Spyke did not need telling twice. He reached a defiant paw forward, through the gale, to touch the glowing sword. One he had grasped it, the wind stopped, as did the glowing, and he was sent hurtling to the ground. He landed with a soft thud, brilliant sword clutched tightly in his paws. Hs eyes glowed, and he could feel the Sword of Havoc's awesome power pulsing through him.

The deep voice, softer now, as if farther away, but still intimidating, whispered, letting Spyke know who exactly it belonged to.

"_Finish what I began._"

And Spyke, smiling his pointed smile, threw his head back and stared up at the moon, now peeking out from behind the clouds. He raised the sword to the skies, knowing that h was the one meant to wield it, and the one destined to finish what his great, noble ancestor didn't have the chance to. He would bring about the end, and a great, revolutionary beginning!

"I will...Emperor Spikuro."

* * *

**CFB: **Oh snap. Things are beginning to roll now...Only a few chapters left until the dramatic finish, believe it or not (This fic turned out to be kinda...shortish...)! Stay tuned. I can't help but feel this chapter is kinda...a filler. Sorry if it is.

**Next time:** Spyke's true identity is revealed, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants...but how is he going to get it? It's gonna hit home with the ham hams, that's for sure! The ham-hams have to make a valiant decision and seek advice from a very wise source, who only confuses Siren even more. And Laura goes to face her demons...how will that play out?


	7. Journey

**CFB:** The only good thing about getting my wisdom teeth yanked out is getting to work on this while I'm hiding in my house...I only hope the meds have not made me write nonsense...which is quite possible. So I apologize in advance...

Second update in a day! Woooo! So there isn't much to say...except that rhymed.

Hahahaha...I wanna kill my dentist.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hamtaro or any of its' characters. I own Siren, the Guardian, Spyke, etc...

Review if you want.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** _Journey_

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, not exactly a fitting prologue for the horrors that were to come.

Bijou's soft blue eyes fluttered open, sun rays gently cast across her snowy white face. She looked over mournfully at her owner, Maria's, empty bed, sheets neatly made, as if no one had slept in it for ages. Maria was gone for a week at music camp, which restricted hamsters. Her parents fed Bijou, but never noticed when she slipped out to see the ham-hams. Bijou missed Maria's kind face, peering at her with wide brown eyes every morning.

"At least I have zee ham-hams to cheer me up!" She said to herself with a weak smile, setting about combing her pigtails, bright blue ribbons already in place.

It was still early, but Bijou, eager to see Hamtaro and the rest of her friends, decided to walk to the Clubhouse and perhaps pick a few flowers along the way, to brighten the decor. She squeezed out of her cage and broke out into the outside, cool morning breeze causing her to shiver a bit. But, despite the chill, she slipped down the trunk of the cherry tree and ambled across the lawn, ready for an adventurous day.

"Oak Tree Park ees lovely zis time of morning!" She said to no one in particular, stopping by a sweet scented, colorful flowered bush. She delicately sniffed a young tulip, and the aroma was delightful. "Zo beautiful!"

Bijou remained there, sniffing the flowers to experience their gentle aromas, some strong and some faint, but she did not notice the par of ruby red eyes watching her every move as she danced amongst the plants. She was too caught up in her own fantasies, like imagining Hamtaro twirling around the flowers with her, to notice anything else.

An unusual flower caught Bijou's keen eye, and she stopped flitting around long enough to examine it carefully. It was her favorite color, blue, with buds poking out of the stem, and was growing by a clump of ordinary bushes, enhancing the flower's beauty. Bijou had never before seen such an amazing flower, with it's many petals and rose like appearance. It seemed to glitter before her as she approached it, wonder filling her cerulean eyes as she extended a paw to touch it.

She placed one paw on the cool, green stem, and plucked it from the ground, intending to take it to the Clubhouse with her. It broke free of its roots with a small pop.

Before she could raise the flower to her nose, Bijou felt the cords of a net fall upon her head and shoulders. She screamed, terrified, as the net enclosed her within its mighty, constricting grip. She struggled, but found it useless as she thrashed, hoping to get herself free to no avail. The net was too strong, and she only got herself more tangled and she continued to fight it. Bewildered, she wondered if she had fallen into some kind of trap. "Let me go!" She shouted, determined to get herself out, even if she had to claw and scratch with all her might.

"Your attempts are futile."

Ruby eyes met blue as Bijou stared into the face of her captor, who was now looming above her, casting his shadow across her horrified face. Spyke was smiling maliciously, showing off his chiseled fangs, gripping the net closed with both strong paws, grip unbreakable. Bijou was terrified of this hamster at first sight, even though much of his face was shadowed under the hood of his cloak. He seemed so...evil. There was no other word to describe him; he emanated villainous-ness.

Realization hit her shortly after the shock wore away. "You are zee one who spoke to Panda and Hamtaro saw wiz zee Guardian! What are you doing wiz moi?" Bijou demanded, recognizing her friend's description of this very hamster, angry fire kindling in her eyes as she saw hatred and a malicious scheming look reflected in his.

Spyke did not answer her questions. He remained stubbornly silent, almost taunting the snow colored female as she gripped the threads of the net helplessly. He just stoicly dragged the net along the smooth grass, Bijou howling in protest, wondeing if she would ever see Maria or Hamtaro's shining faces again. Hot, angry tears flowed down her elegant face as she was dragged off into the unknown in the hands of an evil captor.

"Where are you takeeng me?" Bijou sobbed.

Spyke granted her this. "...The ruins of Hamwall."

As Spyke and his victim disappeared into the forest to depart for Spyke's fateful destination, small blue flower laying in the field where Bijou had dropped it, a solitary piece of white, hamster-sized paper blew in the morning breeze, taped to a rock by the entrance hole to the Clubhouse. It read in messy scrawl;

_Siren and the ham-hams,_

_Your precious ham-ham, the white female with the blue ribbons in her fur, is now in my possession. If you ever want to see her again, come to the Ruins of Hamwall tonight to witness the birth of a new Emperor. She will not be harmed, I assure you, as long as you come by nightfall, to witness this truly spectacular event. Not one member can be missing from your group. I'll be waiting. _

_Future Emperor_

It was by pure chance that Maxwell decided to go to the Clubhouse early that morning. He wanted to look up some more facts in the books about Hamwall he had left in Boss's possession, just to make sure his suspicions about Siren were true, and to research some of his other theories. But the bright white note taped to the rock directly outside the entrance caught his attention before he ventured down. Since it had been placed there, he knew it must be meant for one or all of the ham hams...but who would leave them a note?

He tore it off the rock, scanning it quickly. A look of horror crossed his face once he read the haunting last line. "Bijou's been hamnapped!" He exclaimed in disbelief, paws shaking.

All suspicions about Siren forgotten and now concern for Bijou on the brain, Maxwell, note in paw, fan as fast as he could down the tunnel to share the horrible, dreadful news.

"BOSS!! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

* * *

"Like, how could this happen?"

Disbelief had settled over the mourning ham-hams upon their arrival in the Clubhouse. One of their very own was now in the clutches of an evil hamster, one who wanted them to travel a great distance to save her. To verify the note's authenticity, they had organized a search party, but had turned up with nothing, not even in Bijou's cage or anywhere the female ham would like to go. She was gone...so far away.

Boss, who was crying silently over the loss of his crush and dear friend, said emotionally, "We have to go there! We can't leave Bijou with that monster, no matter what! Who knows what he's doing to her!"

"I agree, we must save Bijou!" Hamtaro said determined, his own sorrow eminent as his voice cracked. His eyes were sparking with more determination than usual, as something deep inside him began to awaken and burn.

No one was more uncomfortable than Siren. She sat on her new, sky colored stool, staring off into space, though her mind was racing with the terrifying possibilities. One thing she knew for sure. Someone knew. That cloaked hamster with the brown ears, he _knew_, and he had pretty much declared that he would stop at nothing to ruin the web of lies she had created to protect _herself_. She had never imagined he would go after her best friends, the ones she had grown close to those wonderful, seven days. But if he was determined enough, and wanted to hurt her or lure her out, he had found a good way to do that.

And now he was holding one hostage. Bijou. Her eyes stung with tears as she thought about the consequences of her actions, and Bijou being held by a strange hamster who wanted to control hamster kind. It was awful. "It's my fault..." She muttered inaudibly, placing her paws over her eyes and wallowing in her self-inflicted misery.

Maxwell, face solemn and pale, merely slammed a book down on the table. He opened it to the page that showed the brilliant picture of the Guardian, which made Siren wince both emotionally and physically. "I was thumbing through these pages when I found this-" He suddenly peeled another page from the back of the Guardian's with a ripping noise. Two pages had been stuck together, and the concealed page was revealed.

"It's a map. Hamwall is about two hours away, if we can find a means of fast, easy transportation," Maxwell noted, tracing the route with one paw.

"Which leaves us with one dilemma: How are we going to get there?" Dexter asked grimly. Hamsters had very little means of transportation, and running or walking there could take days...

"Leave that to me and Maxwell, we will have that taken care of." Boss interrupted. It was apprent the two had a plan, but did not wish to reveal it to the ham-hams just yet. But everyone nodded in agreement with them, whatever their plan happened to be. Penelope, who was sobbing by a very down Pashmina, could hardly speak for her grief was so great.

"So, the Legends are coming true," Cappy said quietly.

Realization had settled grimly amongst the ham-hams. They knew that they were going to be going to the site of myth, legend, and mystery. They were undoubtedly going to be part of the awakening legend, and their paths with the Guardian were going to hopefully cross again. But this was shadowed by the fact Bijou was gone, and her safety was in jeopardy because of those legends that had, over the past week, brought them great joy and wonder. Now it was more serious than ever before, and they couldn't take a single thing lightly.

"We need to make sure we know how to handle this journey!" Boss's strong voice resonated through the Clubhouse, silencing all other chatter. "And if it's wisdom we need, there's only one ham we can go to, even if he is a bit strange at times..."

The ham hams exchanged small smiles. It was time for a visit to a certain bearded elder...

* * *

"...Elder-ham?"

Hamtaro cautiously approached the rock with one paw outstretched. The old gray ham was lounging on the rock, against the trunk of a withered oak, snoozing soundly. The sounds of his snores accompanied the cheerful chirping of the birds by the little path on the river's edge; a favorite hangout of the old, wizened ham the ham hams viewed as a mentor. His walking stick was propped up by his side.

Even as Hamtaro said his name, he remained sound asleep. A moment passed. "Poke him!" Stan suggested in a whisper.

Hamtaro looked reluctant to do this, but they needed advice fast, and couldn't just wait around for the older hamster to wake up. They might be there for days.

With a soft paw, Hamtaro tapped Elder-ham on the shoulder. With a start, the old ham sat straight up, gave a startled grunt, and was nearly sent reeling off the rock. Hamtaro took a few steps back, alarmed by the violent awakening. After realizing who had woken him, Elder-ham gave out a chuckle and stroked his beard, saying, "Goodness me...it's just you, ham-hams! I though Vivian had come by to badger me again..."

"Hamha Elder-ham!" The ham-hams chorused, though they sounded far less enthusiastic than they usually did. Despite his advanced age and sub-par hearing, Elder-ham could detect this abnormality in their mood. His bushy brows furrowed together.

"Is there something wrong?"

Hamtaro acted as the spokesperson. "Have you ever heard of the Legends of Hamwall, Elder-ham?"

Elder-ham laughed. "Of course! It's been a while since I read any of them, of course...but lovely stories, they are...why do you ask?"

Maxwell stepped forward and piped up, "Bijou's been ham-napped by someone calling himself the Future Emperor, and we know it has something to do with the Legend of Fate. He wants us to come to Hamwall tonight, which furthers our suspicions. Do you know about that particular legend?"

Elder-ham stroked his beard and stared off into space for a long, silent minute, only putting the ham-hams on edge even more. Finally, he spoke, in a slow, thoughtful tone, "Well...unless I'm mistaken...that legend is supposed to be coming true very soon. My, my..."

"Like, what should we do, Elder-ham?" Sandy asked desperately.

Elder ham was silent again, and they feared he had fallen asleep, like he often did while they were talking with him. However, he soon remarked, "This reminds me of a story I heard one time..."

The ham hams pricked their ears forward and listened attentively as Elder-ham spoke, hoping his story would have some relevance to their situation. "Once upon a time, there was a powerful Kingdom called Hamopia. A dark ham-wizard wanted control of it, so he kidnapped the princess of Hamopia, knowing her betrothed, the prince of the land of Hamsteria, and the knights would come to rescue her. In truth, the wizard had kidnapped the princess with the sole intention of leading the prince and the knights to his lair, so he could weaken Hamopia's defense...he wanted to make his conquest less of a challenge."

He turned his beady eyes to the ham-hams, and said, "It sounds to me like this Future Emperor fellow is trying to lure you to Hamwall for some reason...why, exactly, I'm not sure...but that's what it seems."

The ham-hams digested this, and realized that it made a great deal of sense. But why would the ham who took Bijou want them _specifically_? What about them was so threatening or desirable, that he would want them to come to Hamwall? Maxwell peered at Siren out of the corner of his eye, but she was staring off into space. It was likely she hadn't even heard the story...but her behavior was very suspicious. He narrowed his eyes, his suspicions still expanding...

"I think you're right..." Boss said slowly.

Elder-ham snorted. "Of course I'm right! Have I ever steered you young'uns wrong before?" His voice trailed off into a grumble as he muttered, sitting back down and relaxing against the cool bark, "Kids these days...always doubting their elders...what is the hamster world coming to?"

"Well, we should be ready for anything, ham-hams! This evil ham wants us at Hamwall for some reason, but no matter what, we have to go and save Bijou!" Hamtaro decreed.

"Alright!" They chorused, more determined than ever. "Thank-Q, Elder-ham!"

"Don't mention it, ham hams!" Elder-ham, drowsy again, waved a shaky paw at them as they turned to leave and he slumped against the rock with a content, but weary sigh. "Best of luck on your journey...bring your friend back safe! And be careful! The legend is a very puzzling piece of literature!"

The ham-hams began to troop silently away, desire to save Bijou burning in their hearts. Siren, however, trailed along at the back of the pack, staring at the ground, lost in her own wallowing thoughts. She was so distant she hadn't even heard much of what that old hamster had said, and she didn't notice when a grizzled paw landed on her shoulder and turned her sharply around. Suddenly, Siren found herself face-to-face with Elder-ham, and he was staring into hers with unusual curiosity.

Eyes wide with surprise, Siren stopped in her tracks, the rest of the ham-hams not even noticing her departure, and she faced the wizened hamster. He examined her face closely, making her nervous, sometimes muttering , "hmmm..." or , "I see..." as she stared hesitantly back at him, unsure of how to act or what to say.

"I don't recall having seen you before, little missy..." Elder-ham said with a smile. "What's your name?"

"S-Siren..." She replied. "Nice to meet you.."

Elder-ham nodded. He went on casually, almost-too casually, "I noticed you looked very worried back there, Siren. Are you very concerned for Bijou?"

Siren, still a little put off by the older ham's sudden appearance, merely nodded. Something about the way he spoke to her, the way he looked at her...it was very unnerving. He looked like he was hiding something, almost...in a weird, all-knowing way.

"Or...is it that you're very concerned for yourself?"

His next question struck Siren like lightning. Her back straightened until it was painfully rigid, and her eyes widened until they were nearly popping out of her skull. Her limbs began to shake with several different emotions, but Elder-ham, calm and collected, just stared at her with a mischevious smirk dancing on his bearded face. Siren couldn't speak. Did he know...just by looking at her...what she was?

Elder ham chuckled. "I apologize. I didn't mean to be so blunt...however, before you depart on your journey, I do have some advice for _you _in particular..." He leaned closer to the frozen Siren, and whispered into her ear, making her shiver as if frost had touched her fur,

"...The truth, no matter how it may sting, is always better than lies."

He faced her with a serene look on his face, while she remained shocked. Her mouth hung open, useless. What could she say to that? Did he even _know _the turmoil raging inside of her right now? Could those old, ancient eyes see what her new friends had not? She couldn't even utter a squeak in response to that quiet warning. This older hamster had baffled Siren beyond belief, and her expression was mixed between confusion and horror, too much so for her to actually absorb the meaning in his words.

Elder-ham chuckled. "Now, now...if you don't get a move on your friends are going to leave you behind. Better run along now!"

Siren didn't need telling twice. Without saying goodbye, she bolted down the path after her friends and away from the strange encounter with Elder-ham, though his warning still rang constantly in her ears. When she was almost out of sight of Elder-ham's riverside retreat, she glanced tentatively over her shoulder, and glimpsed the old ham perched in his rock by the tree once again, sleeping soundly, as if their little meeting hadn't even occurred at all...

Siren soon reunited with her friends, though they hadn't even noticed her brief absence. The ham-hams made a pact to meet back at the Clubhouse at half past four o'clock to set out for Hamwall. Maxwell watched as Siren left the group first, looking hurried, and he wondered if she'd even return to help them save Bijou. His suspicions about her rose to the surface again. _"I won't tell them about her...they don't need any more grief..."_ He had decided, before consoling a distraught Sandy. Besides, he couldn't be totally sure...if it were true, they would find out soon anyway, with the legends coming true.

They would find out if his supicions were right on their own.

* * *

"What are you going to do wiz me?!"

Bijou had asked Spyke this question hundreds of times by now, but he hadn't graced her with an answer. She was locked up in a cage, in the highest room of a tall, eroding tower on a lonely hill overlooking some more ruins, and her captor was merely glaring out the window at the sky, waiting for something, his menacing sword propped up against the wall. Bijou had yet to get a good look at his face; he was always turned away from her, or in the shadows. It had been like this for hours; ever since the two hawks Spyke had struck deals with had flown them to this ancient place...

Bijou slumped against the bars of the cage, sitting forlornly on the cold stone floor of the room. The decor was abhorrent; the only two paintings in the dank, dreary room hung on the wall opposite her, one showing a pair of hamsters, one with silver fur and a dark blue habit, and the other a brown hamster with an old green habit, charred and fraying. The other painting had once been ripped down the middle, but had been crudely taped back together, showing a large hamster with a brown fur pattern, cat-like fangs, and piercing red eyes. It looked ages old, as did the other one. A mirror was beside that once-torn picture.

"Let me out!" Bijou's lungs were tired and her throat was going dry, but she continued to clutch at the bars of her cage and cry out, tears stinging her eyes. How long until someone came for her? Did they even know where she was?

"Relax..." Spyke finally spoke, and Bijou's sobs ceased. His voice was gentle, but held the brittle edge of malice. "Your friends will be here soon to save you. You played the part of bait very well, and soon, the power to rule hamster kind will be mine."

Bijou's eyes narrowed angrily. "My friends will save me and ze Guardian will stop you!" She retorted hotly, hatred for this hamster exuding from every inch of her mussed fur.

Spyke chuckled his unnervingly high chuckle, as if something about her passionate declaration was funny. He stopped glaring out the window for a moment to peer at his reflection in the mirror, smirking victoriously. Bijou could see his face in the glossy surface over his shoulder, seeing exactly what he looked like for the very first time, and she was horrified to realize that his face and the face of the hamster in the ripped painting were strikingly similar, even though the painting was years and years old. She gasped, and her paws began to tremble as she scooted as far back in the cage as she was allowed, eyes wide and full of tears.

Spyke's laughter died as he said in a low, dark tone, "...That's what you think."

* * *

Laura peered at her reflection in the mirror. Her bikini still fit her, as she hadn't grown much from the year before, yellow flowers and pink base color accentuating her yellow barettes. Her straight brown hair curved around her chin, as always. Deciding she looked fine for the party, she threw on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, before grabbing her bag, which had been resting on the toilet, and slipped her feet into her sandals.

She met Kana in the hallway. Kana was already dressed for the party similarly to Laura, her own bag slung across her shoulder casually. "You ready to go?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yup. Let's go!"

She had already said farewell to her parents and Hamtaro, (who must have been napping in his little house, because he hadn't come out to say goodbye) and she was ready to face her peers and Travis again. They walked outside into the vibrant sunshine, letting it shine on their faces as they walked along the hot pavement. It was a scorching, humid day and Laura wanted to just jump into the swimming pool when she got there. Anything to avoid talking to three specific people. Travis, Roberto, and Mika.

They chatted lightly as they walked through town, up until they turned onto Eighty Sixth street. Large houses loomed all around them, clearly declaring their inhabitants financial status. It wasn't long before Laura spotted a hastily painted sign stuck into a well manicured front lawn of a huge house, that read, "Mika Asakura's Torture Chamber Welcomes All Guests!"

"Three guesses who drew _that_!" Kana snickered. Laura rolled her eyes. _Roberto_.

They also saw the black, iron gate that they assumed must lead to the pool and the back of the large mansion. Indeed, another sign was poking up by the gate, but this one said tauntingly, "Enter...if you dare!"

Before Laura and Kana could open the gate however, a cheerful, out of breath Mika Asakura threw it open and greeted the two with a smile and a, "Hi, Kana, Laura. Everyone's already here!" She was wearing a red tank top, a black halter top bikini underneath, and a pair of soccer shorts with flip-flops. Her long brown hair was swept up in a messy bun.

"Are we late?" Kana questioned. Mika seemed much happier and less shy than when she had encountered them at the book shop.

"Oh, no. I guess everybody wanted to come early..." Mika shrugged, but then her eyes filled with curiosity as she looked at the crude, painted sign on her front lawn. "I could have sworn I had about two or three dozen balloons on that sign. Oh well, must have blown away. Come on back and see the pool!" and before Laura and Kana could say another word, Mika had grabbed their arms and led them along a stone pathway to the pool area.

* * *

For Hamtaro, the walk to the Clubhouse that late afternoon seemed to take an eternity. Normally, he would be excited if he were about to embark upon a new adventure, a journey. That is what he thrived on. "_Bijou..."_ He though miserably, "_We'll get you back no matter what it takes. No matter if the legend is coming true or not, we're coming to get you..." _He shuddered, imagining one of his closest friends shivering in a cold, dark dungeon, ruins surrounding her, red eyes watching her hauntingly.

He hated thinking that...the very image made his heart thunder with pain, and he didn't even know why. All he knew was he didn't care if the legends turned out to be not as expected, or if the Guardian failed them...as long as Bijou was okay. That was all that truly mattered. One she was safe, he would worry about the rest...

He and Oxnard, who had decided to join him, walked in silence, steely confidence showing in their eyes. They reached the entrance hole, where Cappy was stationed. "Hi!" He managed a surprisingly cheery smile. "They're in the clearing over there, waiting for you two; everyone else is here. You should see how we're travelling. We'll have Bijou back in no time!"

"Really?" Hamtaro's eyes grew wide as he and Oxnard dashed in the direction Cappy was pointing and burst through shrubs to find Boss, Maxwell, Panda, Pashmina, Stan, Dexter, Howdy, Sandy, Penelope, and Siren staring in wonder at their means of transportation. Cappy followed shortly after, beaming.

"Wow..."

It was a neatly woven basket, colored brown and forest green, but intertwined with the weaving were at least two dozen, heavily filled helium balloons, all the colors of the rainbow. It was tied down with strings tied to stakes stuck in the ground. Boss's eyes were filled with pride and hope, as he, Maxwell, and Stan had carried the mulit-colored balloons across town off a sign on some lawn of a big house, and now he was certain he would see Bijou's charming smile soon.

"It's hamtast!" Hamtaro crowed, overjoyed. He would see Bijou's smiling face soon.

The entire depressed mood seemed to lift like a cloud, save one ham-ham, to be replaced by one of hope, cheer, and determination. Sadness still lingered, but now the ham-hams felt they could overcome it, now that they knew they could reach Hamwall. "When do we like, leave? It has to be soon if we want to get back before our owners start to get suspicious!" Sandy asked hurriedly, wanting to get moving.

Her question snagged an answer when Maxwell jumped into the large basket, book of Hamwall tightly in his paws, steely determination playing across his face. "We leave now! Ready, ham-hams? We're about to embark on a perilous mission!"

"No turning back!" Hamtaro crowed valiantly, shoving a fist in the air.

Everyone nodded, swallowing their pride and hopping into the basket behind Maxwell. Panda, Boss, Stan, and Howdy leaned over the edge of the basket to chew the ropes holding their balloon down to the ground. Slowly, they rose into the air, causing cheers to erupt from within. As soon as they had risen to a higher altitude, above the tree line, they caught a wind current that luckily blew them in the right direction. Little steering would be required for the journey as they drifted swiftly along against a bright blue sky.

"No turning back ham-hams!" Boss shouted, as they were swept along. He was carrying a large backpack, filled to the brim with emergency supplies, including blankets, sunflower seeds, and acorns. Everyone else had their own little backpacks, including Siren, since Pashmina had made her one for the journey, with some supplies and snacks as well.

Conversation was light for about half the journey, as there were still some jitters and nerves bothering the little group, but it picked up later, once boredom and worry took their toll. "According to my calculations, we should get there in in a half hour, or less. This wind speed is helping us along greatly, and we shaved off a good bit of my estimated time. We shouldn't be able to miss it once we get there, the ruins are pretty big," Maxwell said, nose in the book.

"Are there any hamsters left in Hamwall?" Cappy asked curiously, resting his head against the side of the basket.

"No. They were wiped out by a strange disease called Hampox, which we now can cure, shortly after the Guardian saved them from Emperor Spikuro. The last Hamwallians were the prophet Wizenhart and the blacksmith, and silversmith, Genforth. After they died, Hamwall broke down from lack of care and is now nothing more than ruins. Some hamsters claim to be original Hamwall descendants, but that is unlikely. They were alive a century ago, and all died a year after the Guardian defeated Spikuro."

"That's so sad. An enitre breed gone in one year, right after they got their freedom...it's so tragic..." Pashmina trailed off, wringing her paws.

"Who exacly was Genforth? And Wizenhart?" Cappy asked, deeply intrigued in the history.

"They were friends with each other and viewed as the leaders of Hamwall until their deaths, which were less than hours apart from each other. Genforth and Wizenhart were the last two survivors of the disease that wiped them out. They were both very good at what they did, whether it was being a smith or a prophet, and they were regarded with a status higher than most Hamwallians. I don't know what _they _looked like but-"

Maxwell showed everyone a picture of a brown hamster, a bow in his paw and quiver full of arrows slung across his shoulder, wearing a dark green habit and a headband. Underneath it was a caption, declaring it was a Hamwallian hamster. "Hamwallian's typically dressed like this. They wore these and were very productive hamsters. But all of them had blue eyes. Now, even if you have blue eyes it doesn't mean you are a Hamwallian. But they _all _did."

"All?" Siren averted her gaze as Oxnard voiced the question.

"_All _of them. They were firm believers in their Guardian, which really is _only _the Guardian of Hamwall, and not all of hamsterkind. Originally. But now that Hamwall is gone, it protects everything from afar, or so states legend."

More questions arose quickly. "Where is the Sword of Conquest you mentioned earlier this week? It's bound to play a large part in the legend." Dexter recalled their conversation a few days ago.

Maxwell began rapidly flipping through the pages of his book, before coming to a stop and reading aloud, "Genforth, the smith, said before he died that he left the sword, which is needed to defeat the reincarnation of Emperor Spikuro, '_where waters flow in the air and mer-hams stand still as stone, spouting silent song_.' Which, no one has yet found."

"Wierd. What's with all these Hamwall dudes and speaking in riddles?" Stan queried, frustrated with the growing confusion.

Maxwell shrugged. "They were a very confusing race of hamsters. Historians don't understand them to this day, why they _did_ tell so many legends, or whether or not they were just plain crazy. That's why their legends are severely doubted...no one knew much of them until the Hamwallians were gone."

Siren was listening intently, knowing every fact Maxwell spouted graciously already, from prior knowledge and inner knowledge. She wondered whether or not the legend was really coming true. It had been a century and one year, actually, to the day, since Hamwall fell to ruins and it's last remnants died. And besides, she had irrefutable proof...but had always hoped it wasn't going to lead to anything like this. She could feel the winds of change blowing, and an ominous feeling stirring inside of her, which only meant one thing and she hated to think it was true. But how long would she be able to keep up her facade during the events that were to come?

"I wonder who the reincarnation of that nasty Emperor Spikuro feller is..." Howdy said wonderingly, tapping a finger to his chin.

Maxwell decided to let them know of his theory regarding the cloaked hamster. "I believe that hamster that Hamtaro saw the night of our slumber party and the hamster that warned Panda earlier in that week is the reincarnation. Look and see..." He opened the book to a page with a picture of a hamster emblazoned on it.

He was holding a terrible looking sword in one strong paw, a long black cloak adorning his sturdy shoulders. His arms were a fiery shade of mahogany, his ears a darker, deeper shade of sepia. The sinister eyes set into his face were dark, blood red and his fangs were sharp and pointed, much like a cat's. The only difference between him and Spyke was that this hamster had a tuft of reddish brown fur falling across one ruby colored eye, and was slightly more advanced in age.

"That's him!" Both Panda and Hamtaro exclaimed at the same time. Siren glanced up at this but wasn't surprised...the moment she had seen that hamster face to face she had known he was evil. It was indefinite...the legends were unfurling fast, and she could do nothing to stop them.

"I'm guessing we have our ham!" Boss deduced solemnly. He wanted to throttle that hamster for what he had done to Bijou!

Maxwell nodded. "_This_ is Emperor Spikuro, who ruled Hamwall for several years. Some say he had great, influential power that kept him in complete control. Then he wanted more. He enslaved many of the Hamwallians, causing many deaths and injuries to fall upon their race. Spikuro wasn't even Hamwallian; he was from a distant land called the Dark Lands and came to study at Hamwall as a youth. He seized power shortly after and he wanted to control all hamsterkind. Then the Guardian foiled his plans and he was never heard from again."

"This is his sword..." He pointed to the sword in Spikuro's paw. "The Sword of Havoc. It is said that the Sword will magically appear to the reincarnation of Emperor Spikuro on the day the Legend is to be fullfilled. It's very sinister, and was created by Genforth against his will to be used by the Emperor during his reign. And, according to the words of the legend, _'Conquest meets Havoc', _so we'll probably get to see it in action."

Maxwell sighed after he finished reading, a gray look dawning on his face. "This is a serious matter, ham-hams. This legend is coming true, and we are a part of it. If the reincarnation of Emperor Spikuro has Bijou, we are involved. This isn't a game."

"No one said it was!" Panda said earnestly. He perfectly understood the severity of their situation.

"But this is a _severe _situation. The fate of all hamsterkind may very well rest on our shoulders!" Maxwell seemed so serious and passionate it caused all ham-hams to be taken aback.

Realization seemed to hit them in that precise moment, as looks of pride and determination lit up on their faces. No one had any doubts about what they were going to do, even if it meant facing great peril. "We know this is like, no joke! Bijou is in danger, and we have to stop that evil dude from hurting her. And the Guardian will help us, I'm sure! The legends like, told us of the Chosen One! We have to believe in it!" Sandy said bravely, pumping her fist determinedly into the air and almost decking Cappy.

"And we have to help in any way we can, or the whole hamster world could be in danger! There's too much at risk for us to just sit on our tails and watch!" Dexter added sternly.

"I wonder who the Chosen One is..." Oxnard questioned aloud, which caused Siren to inwardly panic. Before she knew what she was doing she shouted and pointed, "Look!" over one side of the basket.

The ham-hams crowded over to where she was pointing, nearly causing the balloon basket to tip over. Nothing interesting but a meandering river and treetops far below met their eyes, as they had left the city miles and miles back. Their quizzical gazes landed on Siren, making her nervous. "Um...I saw a duck!" Siren finished lamely, blushing bright fuschia. The ham-hams looked dissapointed, but she _had _changed the subject swiftly. She was relieved to see Maxwell had shut his book and tucked it under his arm for the time being.

"Are we almost there, Maxy?" Sandy asked her boyham with a smile.

He returned it, saying, "Actually, we have about fiteen minutes to go. We've been traveling for a while, believe it or not, but thanks to the wind speed we got here much faster than I expected. Cappy, Howdy, you two should look out the sides for any signs of Hamwall. You'll know it when you see it, trust me."

Minutes passed, with no sign of the Ruins of Hamwall in sight. The anxiety stirring within the ham hams began to grow rapidly. But, just when they had almost given up hope on ever finding the site of legend, Howdy shouted and pointed violently over the side of the basket, frantically motioning with the other paw for his friends to come and have a look.

"There it is! Yeehaw!"

* * *

Familiar faces turned to Laura and Kana as they rounded the corner that led to the back of Mika's immense house. The pool was large, with a diving board perched on one end, and lawn chairs were set up for everyone on the damp patio. Nearly everyone was around or in the water, splashing and having a blast in the hot summer sunshine. "Refreshments are over there," Mika pointed to a long table set up with chips and punch and such. "And, basically, we're just hanging out for now."

"Thanks," Laura thanked her graciously. Mika smiled cheekily and returned to her beach chair next to Travis, who waved to Laura and Kana cheerfully. Laura still felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach, but they were far less vigorous and yearning than before, and a few stopped fluttering altogether when Laura saw Mika and Travis join hands across the chairs.

"Well, look who it is!" Roberto called rudely to Laura and Kana, clearly recalling the incident at the pet store, as he repeated what he had said that day. He regarded them with cool brown eyes from where he was waiting for a turn at the diving board, his orange hair slicked wet. He was behind Lance, a fellow soccermate and schoolmate.

"Hi Laura! Kana!" Kylie and June, standing in the shallow end, waved cheerfully at the two girls. Gina, a pretty red haired girl with vivid green eyes, merely smiled from where she was chatting with her boyfriend Josh as they hung on the edge of the pool.

Lance, the clown of their class the previous year, was preparing to jump off the diving board. Just as he leapt into the air, he grinned goofily and waved at Kana and Laura. "Hi Kana!" He managed to shout before doing a huge cannonball into the pool, causing June and Kylie to get their hair wet, to which they began seething. Kana blushed and waved as he came up for air, still waving frantically at the bespectacled girl.

"Lance, you dolt!" Kylie hollered accusingly at him.

"What can I say?" Lance shrugged, sighing, smiling gleefully at Kana before swimming over to the edge of the pool to get out and rejoin the diving board line. "You like him!" Laura hissed teasingly in her friend's ear.

Kana blushed harder, but did not reply to her taunt. Reese, a very handsome, yet quiet boy with sleek dirty blonde hair and steely gray eyes shielded by sunglasses, was basking in the sun on a lawn chair on the other side of Mika, looking as nonchalant and relaxed as a movie star. He too had come from America, same as Mika, but a year earlier, and currently, Kylie's boyfriend Kory was chatting with him. Reese appeared not to be listening, while the shorter, stockier boy raved on and on about some random topic.

Suddenly, Mika shouted over the din of her party, "Okay guys! Who's up for a chicken tournament?" Everyone chorused either "me!" or raised their hands at the suggestion. Laura didn't know why, but she felt nervous. She had played chicken before, but never with boys her own age, usually just her family. Unexpectedly, Mika then announced, "Find a partner and we'll break off into teams.

Kory and Kylie teamed up at once, followed by Gina grabbing Josh from the rest of the girls, a 'take him if you dare' look playing across her freckled face. Reese seemed to be making his way for the apparently still available Mika, but Travis, seeing this, dashed over to her and placed a protective arm around her shoulders. Laura thought this odd, as Reese, while getting his fair share of admirers come Valentines Day thanks to his handsome looks and broody, dreamy nature, had never strayed into forbidden territory before.

He instead paired off with a positively ecstatic June, and Lance nearly tackled Kana in his pursuit of claiming her as his chicken partner, Kana shooting an apologetic glance towards her best friend as Lance clung like a monkey to her arm. Laura glanced around, a hollow feeling in her stomach, and the dreadful news struck her. She shut her eyes tight, hoping it wasn't true, as the voice she dreaded to hear made her cringe as it wafted to her ears.

"_Great_. I have to be _your _partner."

* * *

**CFB:** Well...that was longer than I thought it would be, thoughh still not my longest. Heh...sorry. I added the bit with Elder-ham last minute...a sudden burst of inspiration. I hope it blends well...I'm not in the best state of mind thanks to my stupid dentist. Jingle was going to make an appearance there too, but I had to scratch that. He won't even be in this fic...sorry! Maybe next time, if there is a next time.

**Next time:** The ham-hams reach Hamwall...but what do they do next? Somehow, they need to stop the reincarnation of Emperor Spikuro and decipher the Legend of Fate before he gains power...can they make all the pieces of the puzzle fit? And Laura must face her troubles and worries, but will she get caught up in the drama instead of rising above it? This is going to be a long night for the hamsters and humans both! Only a few more chapters until the end!

The story is almost over...good will face evil...who will emerge as victors? It might surprise you...bwahahahaha.


	8. Unlikely

_**CFB: **_Well, I'm back. Turns out my dentist is not good at surgical stuff (I probably should have realized that sooner) and I've had numerous setbacks. However, my sister got to go to an actual oral surgeon and she just had hers done. Bad news is, I have to take care of her and follow her every whim while she's recovering. I broke away from making jello for her to update this...but I don't have much time!

**Thanks:** To _DolphinSweetheart16, Michaiah, Macarov, Awesomewriter123,_ and _CN_ collectively for giving me still more great reviews. You guys rock! I hope you are pleased with this next chapter. I would thank you all individually, but my demon sister is going to realize that I'm not in the kitchen any second now...

_What's gonna happen?:_ Well...they get to Hamwall and Laura does some stuff and then they look for the Sword of Conquest, they find out who the unlikely hero is, and there's a semi-cliffhanger at the end that really isn't too bad. I really wish I had more time for this explanation, but I digress.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hamtaro or any of it's characters. I own Siren, Spyke, the Guardian, and all other characters or concepts not directly related to the original Hamtaro franchise.

Oh poo...she's shreeing for me right now.

* * *

**_Chapter 7:_** _Unlikely_

Spyke saw the balloon basket gently floating in the wind from where he peered out the eroding window of the tall, fabled tower on Wizenhart's Hill. It was touching down by old Hamwall square, and he could clearly see the outlines of the ham-hams prepared to leap out and begin a rigorous search for the snow white hamster he held captive, Bijou. It wouldn't take them long to find him, he knew. Guardian Tower was in plain sight, and the source of many legends. They would zone in on him shortly, and he would have to prepare to crush their dreams swiftly.

"Your friends are here!" He smirked maliciously, chuckling. Bijou, still cowering in her corner as far away from him as she could get, merely glared at the evil hamster, her captor. Her eyes were filled with hate as he laughed greedily, absorbed in his own desires.

"And that blasted hamster Siren is with them. _Good_. My plan is working perfectly, and all the pieces of the puzzle are falling right into place. Soon, the ultimate power to control hamsterkind will be mine!" He rubbed his paws hungrily together and ran his tongue across his lips.

Turning his ruby red orbs to a shivering Bijou, he growled darkly, "You'll be with them soon enough. But _how _long you will be together remains to be seen."

Bijou caught a glimpse of the balloon through the window over his shoulder, farther in the distance than she had hoped, drifiting slowly downward in a graceful motion against the hazy sky. Her eyes filled with crystal tears that she tried to quell, and she tried to send a telepathic, desperate message to the hero she prayed would come to save her, all of her heart filled with hope and fending off despair,

"_Oh, Hamtaro! You muzt find me! Find me, Hamtaro!"_

* * *

"It's big."

Those were Hamtaro's determining words of wisdom as they tied down their balloon basket after landing at the Ruins of Hamwall. Large, stone structures stood before them, like great gray skeletons, abandoned and desolate. The vast expanse of grey and drear gave off the very air of sorrow, and not one sound was heard all across the massive, delapidated area. An enormous tower loomed on a hill nearby, a fragmented stone pathway leading up to it. A long, steadfast wall, covered with dark ivy, but otherwise unaffected by time, encircled the entire ancient civilization, hence the name Hamwall. They were standing in what they assumed was once the village square, rocky and eroded, lifeless and sad.

"What now?" Stan asked, looking around at the dullness of the area with wide eyes.

Maxwell found himself peering around a place he had only imagined from books. Seeing it now, it's sadness and emptiness, made him a little uneasy. All of the books had described the place as being beautiful, a true marvel, but this was just a hollow shell of something that may have once been glorious. On one broad, cracked section of the large wall he spotted writing. It was dusty, so he brushed his paw frantically across it. It read in crude writing, carved roughly into the stone: _Hamwall_. They truly were seeing it with their very own eyes. One of the 8 Hamster Wonders of the World, before the Haj Hamhal, and after Hamlantis. (AN: The puns! The _puns_! I have to stop. I am _so _sorry you have to deal with those...)

"It's just so hard to imagine how hamsters once lived here..." Pashmina trailed off, a look of sadness sweeping across her face as well. The ham-hams fell silent as they stared at the desolate place. It was colorless, and the only things lively in it were themselves and their bright balloons, swaying gently in the breeze. Even the creeping ivy, alive and writhing, added to the dark atmosphere.

Cappy too, seemed in awe, but a subdued kind of awe. "I wonder what it would be like if the Hamwallians were still alive now. I mean, there might have been a whole different race of hamsters, if they hadn't been wiped out. So many hamsters gone in so little time. I don't like thinking about it..." His ears drooped slightly, awe replaced with grief.

Maxwell too, felt the same, as each ham-ham surveyed the pitiful, heart-wrenching scenery. It was like a graveyard, and he felt horribly for the Hamwallians, all taken down in the prime of their legacy. The glory days of the great Hamwallians was over, and he knew that, but seeing it with his own eyes only confirmed that depressing fact. He found it difficult to imagine any hamsters once living there, but it had been empty for over a century, and now all that remained were the ruins and some legends of a once great empire, and all of the memories and stories that had remained unheard, unshared. It was a tragic waste.

"Let's begin looking for Bijou!" Boss piped up quickly, determined to change the dark, sorrowful mood that had settled across all of them. "If we find her, we'll find the reincarnation of that Spikuro hamster. And if we find him, we'll find Bijou. Either way, we need to split up somehow. The faster we solve this problem, the better."

They spread out in pairs, not wanting to go exploring alone in a strange area that reeked faintly of evil. Siren, paired with Panda, had no difficulty searching the area and nimbly climbing over the rocks and stones, as if she had visited the area before. Panda however, had already gotten his backpack caught on many crude, jagged formations protruding from the ground. Siren believed them to be remains of buildings. That little pile of rubble over there could have been a herbalists shop, that heap of decaying stone with bits of rust, an ancient schoolhouse. She could hardly imagine this place ever having life. It seemed so dead...so unlike those many years ago, in images she had seen in dreams not just her own.

"It's hard to picture this place alive, isn't it?" Panda tried to make light conversation as they scanned the area.

She had been thinking the same. "I know. But it has been empty for a century or so...it kinda gives me the creeps..." She shivered, the fur on her neck bristling. It was almost like deja vu had suddenly struck her. Like she had been here before, when it wasn't just a pile of ruins, but a great civilization. With a grim smile, she realized she had...many, many years ago, in a much different form. (AN: I really don't think I could be any more obvious right now...Kay sorry...butting out...)

"I dunno. Even though I can't see hamsters ever living here, it seems like it _was_ once a fantastic place. I mean, look at these buildings. Made out of pure stone! I would have loved to see it when it was full of life. I bet the Hamwallians had a lot of good times in this place, and great tools for building these places. It may be dead now, but it seems full of memories, and we can learn from them."

Siren focused intently on what he had said. Suddenly, she could visualize the bright faces of the ancient Hamwallians, enjoying the simple life in their cozy colony and intricate stone village. Cheerful children, playing ancient games in the streets, proud archers enjoying the thrill of the hunt, sun reflected in their shimmering azure eyes as they looked towards the sky within the walls of the empire that lasted for several hundred years and died in a few days. Some would venture up to visit the great tower on the hill, which, over time, became known as Guardian Tower. Wizenhart had lived there before Spikuro's reign, Genforth often dropping by for a visit...they would talk about legends, swords...

She smiled.

After several long minutes of turning up with nothing, the ham-hams met up back at the square, by a stone contraption believed to have once be a fountain, with a curious looking mer-ham perched on a pedastel in the middle, mouth wide open. Maxwell was leafing through his book again, while the rest of the hams, famished, chomped on sunflower seeds. It was disconcerting that they had not found a single clue to where Bijou was, or the evil reincarnation of a dastardly emperor. They were at the right place...but where did they have to go within this place to unlock the mysteries?

Maxwell was currently absorbed in the tale of Genforth, the legendary smith. That line from the old fable, "_Where water flows through the air and mer-hams stand still as stone, spouting silent song_" was causing him great distress. He wracked his brain for any possible solution as to where the sly, handy hamster had hidden the Sword of Conquest. Perhaps if they could get their paws on that brilliant weapon, everything else would fall into place.

"I _love_ that fountain. That mer-ham is so beautiful!"

"Ookwee!"

Something in Maxwell's brain clicked as he overheard Pashmina and Penelope's idle chatter. He abruptly leapt to his feet, startling his friends, as he peered over the side of the fountain with intrigue and a look of pure realization in his wide eyes. "What is it, Maxy?" Sandy asked, worried. Maxwell only acted so strangely...when he discovered something.

"_Where water flows through the air and mer-hams stand still as stone, spouting silent song'..._Yes! This is it! The Sword of Conquest is located somewhere in this fountain!" Maxwell exclaimed, reveling in his discovery. It was so obvious! How could he not have figured it out sooner!?

Excitement filled the ham-hams as they clustered around the stone fountain, chattering in thrilled voices and bright eyes shining. The cunning face of the carved mer-ham, cracking with age, but still mostly intact, seemed to be holding a secret as she beckoned to them with one immobilized paw, stone fin twisting elegantly to the sky, almost taunting them where they stood helpless. A silence fell, and their excitement was dampened slightly. One part of the riddle was solved...but where exactly _was_ the sword?

"But...where?" Hamtaro queried, seeing no lever or switch.

"That _is _odd." Dexter eyed the fountain wonderingly.

Penelope, the smallest, seemed to have an idea. Before anyone could stop the shy, blanketed ham she leapt over the side of the fountain, sliding nimbly into the bottom of the large basin, and crawled up onto the carving of the mer-ham with agility. "Penelope! Get down here this instant!" Pashmina scolded the young ham teresly, afraid that she might fall off the figure and hurt herself somehow.

Penelope, for once not listening to the scarved ham-ham, jumped with a determined squeal on the mer-ham's broad fin. It flipped downward, causing Penelope to tumble, unharmed, into the basin of the dried-out fountain. Instantly, the figure of the aquatic hamster rose with a groan of stone-on-stone into the air, almost like a celestial being ascending to the skies. It's raised base revealed a dark, dank doorway with stairs leading downwards into a black abyss, swaying cobwebs calling them forward.

"I think we've found where Genforth hid the sword!" Oxnard exclaimed, eyes agleam.

Hamtaro read the inscription carved above the secret passageway. It read in the same carved writing as before, on the wall where their balloons were tethered, "_Enter here, all ye who seek Conquest_." If that wasn't an invitation, he didn't know what was. However, it was an invitation into darkness...and it was making his nerves turn to determined steel. He could feel a pulse of some unknown power, throbbing somewhere beaneath his feet.

"Good job Penelope! I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, you're so clever!" Pashmina apologized for chastizing the ham-ham, and patted her good friend on the back in congratulations.

"Ookwee!"

Hamtaro, deemed the leader, leapt over the side of the fountain and walked steadily towards the doorway with a small flashlight. He cast his eyes to the mer-ham's face again, but it was the same, sly, daunting expression set in stone staring back at him. If it could have giggled, it would have, and it was as if she knew what lay down their stairs, and wouldn't offer any hints about it. Gulping down his courage and leading his friends defiantly, they slowly made their way into the cold, damp passageway. Siren peered around curiously as the light from above ground faded. She looked a tad annoyed.

_"The fountain...it's so obvious!"_

"It's so cold!" Cappy exclaimed, as they entered the frigid stairwell. The stairs seemed to go on forever, down and down and down, until they finally reached the damp, glacial bottom step, which emptied out into a room with a dank, cold stone floor. The fading sunlight from above was just a speck in the distance, the cavern they now stood in totally black and as freezing as a winter night.

Hamtaro shined the flashlight all around the domed chamber they were now standing huddled together in, water droplets plummeting from the ceiling to the floor, and the ham-hams drew out their own flashlights to break through the still darkness. Several of the lights fell on an ancient box laying on a decaying stone table, pushed up against the far wall, cobwebs covering the edges. Above the old box hung an even older, worn flag, with a deep blue colored 'HW' on it and an outline of a hamster's face in bright cobalt. It was tattered, faded, and fraying, sure signs of age.

"What's _that_?" Howdy asked, tilting his head to one side. "Some sorta symbol?"

"It's the flag of Hamwall..." Siren replied stonily, azure eyes matching the colors of the ancient flag.

"Amazing! We are discovering things no one has seen in over a century!" Maxwell was so excited, Boss had to grab him by the shoulders and say, "Chill out, Max. It's just a flag from this old place. And a rotting box. _Relax_."

Ignoring the chatter, Hamtaro courageously stepped forward and crossed the damp floor to the old box. With slighhtly-trembling paws, he opened the creaky lid and peered in with the flashlight to see what it contained, and was instantly amazed by the sight that met his wide eyes.

Resting on a slightly dusty and molded velvet pillow, lay a shining, flawless sword, untouched by time. It was so bright that Hamtaro almost needed to shield his eyes from the reflection of the flashlight off it's silvery, sleek blade. He lifted it gently from it's resting place, and it felt like a feather in his paw, but strong and dynamic. It was encusted with a bright ruby jewel, right in the center of the hilt, enhancing its gold, red, and silver colors. As he held it tightly in one paw, dropping the flashlight that paled in comparison to the floor, he could feel a powerful pulse surge through his body. The ham-hams all gazed in amazement as their own flashlights struck the blade that had been waiting for a century to be discovered.

Hamtaro felt the great power coursing through his veins. It pulsed through him, making him feel even more determined and confident than before; like he was meant to hold this sword. To him, it was effortless, like holding a leaf or any ordinary object. As he held it in the air, the sword glowed with a faint red light for a brief moment, but it flickered off, leaving the ham-hams to stare at it with wonder reflected in their eyes. Hamtaro was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of right; like he belonged here, holding this marvelous weapon.

"The Sword of Conquest!" Oxnard announced gleefully, shivering.

"Here, Hamtaro, I want to hold it for a minute!" Boss sprinted up to Hamtaro and held out his paws eagerly, wanting to feel the power that came with the sword they had just found, as he could sense it was a legendary power and he wanted to be part of it. If it meant saving Bijou, he wanted to share in it.

"Sure!"

Hamtaro, somewhat reluctantly, handed the sword to the powerful field hamster, but Boss found his paws could not bear it's weight. It was so heavy it fell to the ground with a clatter, his paws desperately trying to lift it from the cold floor.

"I can't lift it!"

Maxwell stepped forward and examined the broad weapon. He too attempted to lift it, but couldn't budge it. "I don't understand. Hamtaro could lift it so easily, but neither me nor Boss can move it at all!"

Stan smugly broke in, saying, "I'll lift your sword for you, dudes. No problem, I'll show you how it's done!" He, concentration flashing across his face, tried to lift the ancient sword. His face became red as a beet with the difficulty of the task, arms straining. Eventually, he gave up, panting.

"Sure, you like, showed them!" Sandy mocked her brother, who glared at her and walked away sulking. After a moment, she relented and gave him an apologetic pat on the back.

Hamtaro once again lifted it with ease. "It's so easy!" He exclaimed, bewildered. "I don't understand why you guys can't lift it!"

Dexter seemed to have an idea. Stroking his chin and narrowing his brown-rimmed eyes, he declared, words of the Legend of Fate running through his head, "Perhaps our very own Hamtaro is the 'unlikely hero' destined to fight with the Guardian in the Legend of Fate. He _is _the only one who can lift the sword, after all. And, no offense Hamtaro, but you aren't exactly the strongest ham-ham, or the brightest, in this group. Somewhat heroic and brave, but not what I would have thought exactly _likely_ as a hero." His suggestion brought about many murmurs of agreement.

"Yeah...I'm sure a lot of hams would have expected someone bigger..." Cappy murmured.

"Or smarter..." Sandy went on. "Again, like, no offense, Hamtaro...but you seem to be it!"

"No offense taken!" Hamtaro chirped, but the severity of the situation soon filled his brain and his bright face clouded with concern. "Wow. If all that's true... I'm supposed to help save the world with the Guardian! And save Bijou from the evil Spikuro's reincarnation! Gee, I dunno if I can do it...it's so much, so fast!" He had done numerous valiant deeds before, but saving the world was a bit of a stretch and on a far larger scale of heroism than he had ever dared strive for.

"You can do it Hamtaro!" Pashmina encouraged him.

"Yeah, you are in a _Legend_! You wouldn't be if you couldn't do it! The sword was obviously meant for you and you're the one who'll save the entire hamster world!" Panda exclaimed, with Cappy adding solemnly, "Remember, it's up to you, and there's no better ham for the job!"

"Duh!" Sandy stated, like it was obvious. "Out of all of us, I'm glad it's like, you, Hamtaro!"

"Me best friend is a hero!" Oxnard chanted, jumping up and down with his beloved seed firmly in paw.

Hamtaro felt his confidence rising steadily as his friends encouraged him, filling him with their kind, praising words. He lifted the sword high above his head and stared at it in triumph, feeling that sense of belonging once again. He felt like a hero; like it was his destiny. The image of a helpless Bijou filled his mind, and now he knew that he had to accept his destiny to save her from the clutches of evil, and the rest of his friends, even the whole hamster world, with it. It was his duty, and he had to fulfill it no matter what. He _would_.

"Thanks ham-hams. Now I'm sure I can do this. Let's go kick some evil hamster tail!" He raised the sword effortlessly, flashlights making it gleam even brighter.

Cheers echoed in the now lively stone chamber under the fountain. Siren, however, began to worry and wring her paws. Now the unlikely hero had been unmasked, as one of her friends _even_, and her time grew shorter and shorter. The Legend was coming true, there were no more doubts. And her shroud was quickly fading by the minute. She could hardly imagine the ham-hams shock when they found out. Especially Panda and Cappy, whom she felt rather attached to and liked a good deal; they reminded her so much of her brothers from home. But everyone would be crushed..._She_ would be devastated.

"_What am I going to do?"_

* * *

Laura could hardly believe she was stuck playing chicken with Roberto as her partner. The only lucky thing was that she was on a team with Kana and Lance, Kana sending her apologetic and sympathetic glances all the while, and June with a stiff, unhappy looking Reese. Travis was giving an extremely, perhaps overly serious pep talk to his team before they leapt into the pool, huge splashes following their landings and dousing a furious June, whose hair had still been somewhat. Laura found the water calming, not too cold, but not too warm. But it didn't last as Roberto leapt into the pool beside her, and got water in her eyes. She was too horrified by being paired with him to scold hom for it.

"Okay, you have to knock off all three female members of the opposing team to win!" Travis explained the rules to those who still had no idea how to play the pool game. Laura felt her nerves jumbled up inside her. "_I've played chicken before...so why am I so nervous now?" _She pondered, trying to sort out her thoughts in the final seconds until the game was set to start, calming herself into near relaxation.

Kana was already perched steadily on Lance's shoulders, glasses off and surprisingly ready for war. June and Reese were ready as well, Reese with an emotionless look playing across his face and June looking cheerful, just glad to be ner the boy she idolized. "We're going to win, right Reese?" Red tinged her cheeks as she spoke to her crush and patted his perfect hair lightly, a slight stutter edging in her voice. Laura smiled at seeing June swoon as Reese tilted his head to look up at her.

"Uh...sure." He didn't look enthusiastic. Or interested in anything but ripping Travis's head off.

All of a sudden, Laura felt herself rising into the air. Roberto had unexpectedly lifted her up onto his shoulders while she had been looking at smitten June and silent Reese, startling the brown haired girl greatly. "Roberto!" She exclaimed accusingly, caught off guard, blushing.

"You weren't paying attention!" He retorted, looking up at her with a strange glint in his usually haughty chocolate colored eyes. Laura froze, an odd feeling stirring within her. What was with him? The pair faced the opposing team, ready, not speaking a word to each other.

Reese and June had elected to take on what they considered the powerhouse, Mika and Travis, in the middle. This was mainly Reese's idea, as, for some reason, he seemed bent on exacting some kind of revenge on Travis. On either side of them, Kylie and Kory were matched with Laura and Roberto, leaving Josh and a loudly confident Gina to face Kana and Lance, the latter of which was making faces at Josh to try and get him to laugh and fall over. "You're going down!" Josh, trying not to smile, addressed Lance.

"That's what you think! _You're_ the one who's going to lose!" Lance responded, and Kana nodded defiantly in agreement with her partner.

"Boys! Quit bickering and get ready for war!" Gina scolded in a slightly bossy tone, green eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Can we start?" Kylie asked a supremely confident looking Mika, who was going to start the game any moment now, perched securely on Travis's strong shoulders to battle with June. Kory, who always agreed with Kylie, added, "Yeah, I want to beat them _now_!"

"That's what you think, shrimp!" Roberto, one eyebrow arched and smirk in place, looked down at Kory, the shortest boy in their grade, whose shoulders barely broke the water's surface.

"Hey! Enough with the height cracks, you _know_ I'm sensitive about that!"

"Whoops, can't hear you from down there..."

"_Oh_...that is _over_ the line!"

"Okay. Ready...set...go!" Mika shouted, ready for an all-out battle and the want to win evident in her shy voice. June looked almost bewildered as Mika instantly began trying to shove her off of Reese's shoulders. Kylie fairly leapt at Laura, who was taken aback, but regained her composure as she began to fight back, forcing Kylie and Kory backwards in the water, causing some of it to churn from their efforts. Kory looked very determined to bring down Roberto, his face twisted in rage. He was still seething over being called short.

"Come on, Laura!" Roberto said through clenched teeth, glaring daggers at his opposition. Laura was surprised at his words of encouragement. "_Is he being...nice?"_

"You're getting so heavy I'm going to drop you!"

"_Well...I should have known it wouldn't last..."_

Not put off, Laura felt her strength build and she pushed Kylie off of Kory's shoulders. The fallen pair hit the water with a splash, and Roberto, not losing grip of Laura, raised one arm in triumph. "Yeah! One down! Reese, Lance! Get them!" Laura followed this by saying, a sulking Kylie and pouty Kory watching depressedly, "Yeah, Kana! June!"

"Good job, Laura." Roberto said reluctantly, after gently letting her climb off his shoulders. Surprised by this genuine gesture of kindness, Laura replied in a civil tone, "You too, Roberto." Roberto waded a few paces away to coach Lance and Reese with what he thought of as empowering words of wisdom, attempting to provoke them to victory. Laura could have sworn she caught a faint blush tinging the tan boy's face, but dismissed it as a sign of fatigue; he had been pushing Kory rather hard.

"Nah..." She shook it off and watched the rest of the match. An interesting battle was ensuing between Mika and Travis, and June and Reese. While their female counterparts battled above them, Travis and Reese were glaring at each other with such intense hatred electricity could almost be seen sparking between Travis's narrowed blue eyes and Reese's cloudy grey. It was very strange, fueled by something that only the two silently feuding could feel.

"Wonder what _that's _about..." Laura stared curiously, as she had never seen any animosity between the usual friends, so absorbed she almost missed Kana's and Lance's victorious toppling of Gina and Josh. "Good job Kana!" Laura swam over to her friend and congratulated her.

"Now only Reese and June have to knock off Mika and Travis, and we win!" Kana said, and the duo watched and rooted for June and Reese to come out victorious.

Gina and Josh sullenly cheered on Mika and Travis, their final hope in getting a rematch, because then only two teams would have been toppled and all three needed to be felled in order to claim a win. Mika was grinning tauntingly at June, who was scowling with the effort of pushing Mika, their fingers intertwined with one another as they tried to force each other off their partner's shoulders.

"Come on Trav!"

"Mika, you can do it!"

"June! June!"

"C'mon Reese! You can whoop Trav any day!"

The fiery staring contest between Reese and Travis was still raging, unbeknownst to an oblivious Mika and June. Suddenly, with a fierce boost of strength, June shoved Mika hard and she fell backwards into the water, with Travis going down with her into the depths. However, they came up laughing at some unknown joke, unruffled by the loss, and Reese let down an ecstatic June. "We did it!" The entire team, save Roberto and Reese, cheered. June went in for a high-five with Reese, but he stalked away and joined Roberto and Lance, who were still cheering and whooping loudly.

Laura and Kana embraced joyfully. Laura was enjoying herself so much she hardly noticed when a rain drop plummeted from the heavens and landed on the tip of her nose. Silence fell as all eyes turned to the now gray sky, and the tiny ripples in the water as raindrops struck the pool. Thunder boomed, startling everyone.

"Everyone inside! Grab your stuff!" Mika hollered, wading towards the ladder.

Everybody clambered out of the pool just as thunder clapped overhead and the rain began to pour harder, pounding into the pool. Panicked and shivering, Laura snatched up her towel and threw it over her head while grabbing the rest of her stuff up in her arms. Mika was holding the glass sliding door open, shielding her eyes from the rain, towel wrapped firmly around her shoulders.

Laura and Kana dashed inside and felt their feet hit a cold linoleum floor. Laura stared around Mika's home with amazement. They were standing in the enormous kitchen, twice the size of Laura's and with more modern, stylish furniture. It looked like a very modern mansion, not too many fancy ribbons, bows, and lace, like one might find in old fashioned mansions, but just like a regular home supersized.

"Well, this is my house. Big...yeah. Empty...yeah. Boring...yeah." Mika said with a small smile, and then launched into directions, "Travis, you can go ahead to the upstairs bathroom by my room and change, you know where it is. Uh, June, you can go to the bathroom right outside the kitchen, first door on your left." Both June and Travis left at the same time, change of clothes at hand.

Mika then returned outside with the enlisted help of Reese to lay down the cover on the pool, and to pick up the now probably soaked refreshments. They still not had returned from their mission by the time Travis returned from changing, now wearing a pair of soccer shorts and a T-shirt, but he seemed not to notice his girlfriend gone as Kory and Kylie were sent off to change after June returned, in a pair of khaki shorts and a flowered tank-top. Reese and Mika eventually returned laden with drenched chips and such, a triumphant smirk on Reese's face and Mika looking a bit embarrassed, but she smiled a forced smile when Travis slung his arms around her shoulders.

Soon, everybody was changed and feeling fresh after the rain incident, wondering what they could do next. "What are we going to do now? It's only 5:45. We have another three hours and fifteen minutes to kill," Laura asked. She was actually enjoying herself and didn't want to head for home early...

"_I am having a good time...after all..."_

"I rented a few movies yesterday. We could always watch them and then just hang out down in the basement." Mika suggested tenatively.

Soon enough, Mika had departed to inform her parents, who were hiding away in their room at their daughter's plea, of the plans they had just thought up. The rest of the cheerful partygoers, save an almost-always Reese, were trooping downstairs, led by Travis, to Mika's game room to watch a movie. "Having fun?" Kana queried, falling into step beside Laura. Her eyes were slightly worried.

"Yeah. Chicken was great..." Her eyes rested on Roberto, who was laughing at Lance, who had fallen down the stairs in a vain attempt to be funny. Somehow, she hadn't thought about Travis all afternoon, except for maybe longing to beat him at the chicken game, which they successfully did. But she hadn't thought of him as her crush at the party at all, save for the first minute. That was so strange. Usually, whenever she was within even a five-foot radius of him, Laura blushed an impossible shade of red and couldn't stop the butterflies. But now...nothing.

Perturbed by this, Laura headed down the stairs with Kana, trying to sort out her mixed emotions.

* * *

The ham-hams emerged from the blackness of the hidden chamber triumphantly, Hamtaro holding the sword like it were his very life. It was now raining steadily, not pouring, but a strong flow fell from the grey heavens, setting the mood. The somber grey sky and rain seemed to be the perfect setting for the stony, sorrowful remnants of the once glorious Hamwall square, which looked even more horribly depressing and hollow in the rain. "What do we do now? Does the legend say?" Panda asked.

Boss, face solemn, merely said, "We save Bijou! What else?"

Maxwell was violently flipping through the pages of his book, but came up with no answers. "The Guardian has not shown up yet, so we don't have much to go on. I can only hope it arrives soon, or else we'll be in big trouble. I guess the only choice we have is to find the reincarnation of Spikuro and try and save Bijou..." He was still staring at his book, even as they began to walk forward, looking around for any sign of Bijou or the evil Emperor, "I believe we should be looking somewhere on Wizenhart's Hill, since it's he only place we haven't checked. The tower must bewhere the reincarnation of Spikuro is holding Bijou."

They began to trek across the stone ground of the square, eyes peeled for any signs of life as they headed for the walkway that led to the tower. Siren walked like it was her last day on the planet, hazy eyes cast to the ground, looking as if she were being lead to her death. Panda, worried for her, as she hadn't been active or cheerful all day, placed a warm paw on her shoulder. She jumped, alarming him. "Are you okay, Siren?"

Siren looked at him listelessly, mysterious glint gone from now blank azure eyes. "I'm fine. Don't worry," She put on a fake smile intending to appease him, which Panda clearly detected. But at her wishes, he tried not to be concerned as she walked sullenly with the rest of them towards the tower looming on the hill, like a spot of dreariness among determination.

"You sure?" He wanted to be sure, to know she was truly fine.

"Yeah. Just worried about Bijou, you know..." She said as nonchalantly as possible, refusing to face him as she spoke, as tears were threatening to flow from her eyes if she saw the worried look on his face. He left her alone after that, falling back to walk with Cappy, but wondered what was making her act so weird.

Boss stepped up to Hamtaro as they walked through decayed streets. "Hey buddy...ready to be a hero?" He asked lightly, slapping the young hamster on the shoulder.

Hamtaro merely nodded, focusing on what he had to do. Boss stared confusedly into the younger ham's face for a moment. He saw something new in Hamtaro's eyes...a burning that had not been there before, or, if it had, had not been glowing as brightly as it was now. And Boss had a feeling he knew what that burning was...it probably led from his eyes right to his heart. And what was in his heart was feuling his newfound, abrupt confidence and determination. Something had awakened in Hamtaro...something new and powerful.

"Hamtaro...you're like a whole new ham!" Boss said with a dry chuckle.

Hamtaro looked at the older ham, quizzical. "Heke? What do you mean, Boss? I'm still Hamtaro!" His voice sounded so much the same, but Boss could still sense something had grown inside of Hamtaro, like a flower blooming.

Boss closed his eyes and smiled a smile that wasn't happy, nor was it sad. It was a knowing smile, wise and unafraid. Boss, in that moment, realized what had changed within the aloof ham-ham often chastised for his naivete, and he realized what he would have to relinquish for this new persona to continue to grow in his friend. It was a bittersweet smile, and when he opened his eyes, there was a look of understanding in them, and not a trace of his usual gruff stubbornness. In a quieter tone, so that only Hamtaro could hear, Boss mused,

"You know...she's waiting for _you_."

Hamtaro looked startled by this comment. Growing uncomfortable by the look in Boss's eyes, the orange ham turned his gaze onto the sword in his paw, and rambled, "Heke? I don't get what you mean Boss...Bijou's waiting for all of us! We're going to rescue her together!" There was a slightly desperate edge to his voice, like he was hiding something he didn't want Boss to know.

"Yeah...but she wants you to be the one to save her. In her heart, it's always going to be you," Boss muttered, a hint of red on his cheeks. It wasn't an easy thing for him to admit, but, under these uncertain circumstances, he could feel a change in himself that did make confessing this so much easier than it would have been had he tried elsewhere. In his heart, he had always known it was an admission he would have to make one day, and now that the time had come, he felt oddly at peace. Like a weight was gone, and although a place in his heart felt slightly hollow and aching, he knew it was likely for the best.

Hamtaro was awkwardly silent for a moment, absorbing everything Boss said very slowly, then struggling to find the right response. He would not deny his newly awakened feelings, for it was not something he had any power over, but still, the right words were hard to come by.

"Yeah...I know, Boss. I..."

"Don't say anymore," Boss interjected swiftly. "I know what you're going to say, and I understand. I only hope that you...fulfill _all _of her wishes..." He stuck a paw out for Hamtaro to shake, small, knowing grin on his face.

Hamtaro, determination shining and admiration for the gruff field ham skyrocketing, grasped his friends paw and smiled in return.

"I will, Boss. I promise."

"Good. Otherwise, I'd kill you."

Meanwhile, everyone was scanning the skies with desperate eyes in hopes of seeing the Guardian flying, shining brightly against the gray glouds that hovered above them. However, no such sight met their eyes, causing them to grow increasingly concerned. "I hope the Guardian comes soon. I would feel a lot safer with it here!" Pashmina declared with a small shiver.

"Ookwee!" Penelope added her two cents.

"Don't worry Pashmina! I'll keep you safe!" Dexter valliantly fell into step with Pashmina. But on her other side stepped up Howdy, ready to match Dexter's words.

"You'll be a lot safer with me around, darlin'! Don't worry!"

"I'll protect, her Howdy."

"No, I will, Dex."

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"Cut it out!" Boss hissed at the pair as they walked through a crumbling gate and began to ascend the stone path towards the tower. The rain was lessening; now just a small drizzle clinging to their quivering whiskers. But still, no sign of the Guardian graced the bleak skies. The feuding pair simmered down and seperated, Howdy walking behind the leaders, Hamtaro and Boss, and Dexter walking beside Maxwell to assist him in theorizing. A tense silence swallowed them all.

Maxwell was still hunched over his book, trying desperately to find answers to all the questions swimming in his head about the legends and how they were going to be fullfilled. Nothing came to his mind, as Dexter asked quietly, seeking reassurance, "The Guardian _is _coming...right Maxwell?"

Maxwell sighed. "I wish I knew. Legends are unpredictable. We never know if they're true or not until that make-or-break moment...that's what makes them so dangerous."

Dexter peered up into the sky and replied, "It does seem a lot to hope for. I mean, we're going on this journey basically on a whim. We don't know what's going to happen, or if the Guardian is even going to come. I just pray it does, and the legend is true, although I still have trouble believing we're living in a fairy-tale right now. I mean, how incredulous is all of this!" He chuckled.

"I agree!" Cappy said solemnly, piping into the conversation, "But it is a fantastic adventure! Even if we're not sure..." His ears drooped a little. "...if the Guardian _is_ coming. I really want to see it again!"

This unnerved Siren. Their hopes rested on her shoulders, and she wasn't sure she was ready for this burden to be revealed. How was she going to tell them? Just blurt it out and hope for the best? No...news this delicate had to have time to build up, but, after keeping secrets for so long and flat-out denying them earlier, how could she admit to it now? However, she had little time to ponder this, as they were now standing in front of the tower, on the cold, wet grass, as the stone path had met its end. Before Hamtaro could open his mouth to yell to the reincarnation of Spikuro, Spyke leaned over the side of the tower, up on the top, eyes flashing.

"Hello, Ham-hams!" He called in a falsely cheerful voice. His resemblance to Emperor Spikuro was even more startling in person. But Panda and Hamtaro recognized him instantly, though from different instances. "That's him!" They shouted together.

They stared up at him with hatred in their eyes. "Who are you, and what have you done with Bijou?" Boss demanded loudly.

"Bijou is unharmed. _As _I told you she would be. I see everyone in your party is here. Enjoy this moment while it lasts, for you all will be under my power soon enough." He pulled on a lever on the top of the tower. The tower doors, stone and imposing, opened with two earth-shaking creaks, revealing a bound Bijou laying in the entryway, helpless, white fur spilling in a mess around her head. She whimpered, eyes filled with tears, though clearly relieved to see her friends coming to her aid.

"Bijou!" Hamtaro and Boss dashed towards her, gently untying the ropes and taking the tape off her mouthas gently as they could. Bijou threw her arms around Hamtaro's neck as soon as she was released from her bindings and he sighed, relaxing for a moment, absolutely thrilled that she was safe. "Hamtaro! I knew you would save me!" She seemed ready to cry, but the warmth from Hamtaro's embrace helped her to feel safe and away from all danger, as they shared a tender moment outside the chaos looming above them.

Hamtaro patted her on the back, calmed knowing she was now safe from harm and would be okay. Boss watched jealously, but understandingly from the sidelines, glad the apple of his eye was safe from harm for now, even though in her eyes, Hamtaro was her eternal hero. Boss couldn't quite explain it...but he felt matured, understanding that he was not the one in the spotlight as he had always wanted. It was okay, and his words from earlier rang in his head, making him feel a great swell of pride. "Maybe just the severity of the situation..." He muttered, still looking at Bijou. But he had an inkling it was something more.

Bijou eyed the sword in Hamtaro's fist apprehensively. Hamtaro noticed this. "Don't worry Bijou. This is what is going to help us defend the world."

Bijou sniffled and nodded with a faint smile dancing on her face as Hamtaro, holding her paw, and Boss led her back to the ham-hams, who asked if she was alright and demanded to see any injuries so Pashmina could patch her up, but she had none severe enough for that. "Bijou! We were so worried!" Pashmina gave her friend a hug.

Bijou launched quickly into her tale, realizing their time was short. "I was takeeng a walk zis morning when zat 'orrible hamster hamnapped me! But I am so glad to be back! I knew you ham-hams would come and save me!" She said gratefully, looking at every friend's face appreciatively, eyes glimmering with happy tears and lingering on her hero, whose paw she still clutched, "You are all _tre magnifique_! And you are all my, oh you say, ham-heroes, and I cannot zank you enough."

"You weren't hurt, were yeh Bijou?" Howdy asked, prepared to reach in his pack for some medical supplies if necessary.

After assuring them again she was not hurt, they all cast their eyes to Spyke, who was now holding a vicious looking sword in his paw. It was similar to Hamtaro's, but was black and violet instead of gold and red, and looked far more evil than the heroic Conquest. It was the very same blade that they had seen Emperor Spikuro holding in the picture in Maxwell's book, and now that they were in it's presence, they could feel it emanate darkness and evil from every crevice. Where Conquest brought hope, Havoc shattered it.

"Who are you?" Hamtaro demanded, even though he already knew part of the answer.

Spyke narrowed his eyes and let out a menacingly high chuckle. "I am Spyke of the Darklands, descendant of Spikuro of the Dark Lands. I am here to rule all of hamsterkind, and you simpletons shall not stand in my way! I will complete the mission my ancestor could not!" The threat in his voice sent chills up the ham-hams' spines, but they refused to back down now that they had come so far.

"Wanna bet?" Boss challenged.

Spyke just laughed, a cruel laugh that sent more chills up the ham-hams spines. "_You_? Be able to defeat _me_? I own the Sword of Havoc, you forget. Got it at midnight, on the dot, just as the legends say! You know, it is quite powerful, and it was put into my paws to defeat _you_!" He gently stroked a paw over the blunt edge of the black and violet sword, the large purple jewel stone embedded in it glowing faintly, exactly like Conquest but with a different color scheme.

"Well, I have the Sword of Conquest!" Hamtaro countered, eyes narrowed menacingly, as he pointed the sword at his enemy.

The other hamsters looked at Hamtaro, purely in awe. Normally, their orange furred friend was oblivious and cheery, never negative, and always had a bright smile plastered on his face. But now, he seemed far wiser and more powerful than usual, with the sword raised in one defiant paw, and his face irreversably determined. It made their respect for their noble leader grow even more, and their confidence in him rise. His transofmration was one to be admired. The naivete he usually personified and undergone a metamorphosis...into wisdom and perserverence, just like a hero out of a legend, no matter how unlikely.

"Still no match for me, useless hamsters," Spyke waved dissmissively at them, looking bored from where he stood on his perch. "I have been waiting for this moment since the day I first laid eyes on the Guardian. Soon I will have its ultimate power, and fullfill my destiny and become Emperor, just like my ancestor Emperor Spikuro was. You can do nothing to stop me...try as you might...and I know that fools _always_ try..." He informed them dully.

"When the Guardian gets here you won't be so cocky!" Sandy yelled angrily at the unfazed hamster.

Siren felt a jolt course through her as she stood at the back of the pack, a little ways off from her newfound friends, as Spyke's intense rose colored eyes rested on her. Her azure eyes opened wide with fear, praying he would not reveal the secret she worked so hard to protect. But as he looked at her, toying with her with just his knowing, cunning gaze, Siren knew she was backed into a corner, and there was absolutely no escape. Everything she had built up in the past few days would come crashing down...

"Ah, you see, foolish, _naive _ham-hams, the Guardian is already here!" Spyke said gleefully, smirking, showing off his chiseled fangs. He was going to enjoy this.

Everyone looked around with wild hope in their eyes, but saw nothing, not a flash of white nor the beautiful raven colored wings in the sky. Angry, and feeling that they were being mocked, they turned glaring eyes onto the reincarnation high upon the tower. "The Guardian's not here! What are you talking about?" Hamtaro shouted.

Spyke just laughed again, and Siren felt her web of lies enclosing her, suffocating her, as those ruby eyes landed on her once again. They held a mysterious, treacherous glint in them, and Siren knew what it meant. He was not going to let her keep the secret, or let her find a way to protect her identity...he was going to unmask her right then and there, in the most painful way possible, and in front of the only hams she had ever befriended. The nice, pleasant dream, the 'little while' she had to revel in happiness, was all coming to an ugly end.

"Not in its_ true_ form. But the Chosen One, the one you believe can save you from your doom, and the one who hamsterifies the brilliance of the Guardian..." He pointed accusingly at a horrified Siren with one finger, eyes narrowed with malevolence, knowing full-well that her facade was being shredded as he spoke those poisonous words.

"...Is right there!"

* * *

**CFB:** OMG NO WAY!

**Next time:** The secret is out! Siren is the Chosen One, and her true backstory is revealed! How did she come upon the power of the Guardian, and why did she leave her home at such a young age? And how will the ham-hams react to the news? The battle is going to begin between the forces of evil and good, with the Guardian and Hamtaro teaming up against Spyke and his Sword of Havoc...but what do the words of the Legend of Fate really mean? Does good always prevail...or is a more shocking, sinister outcome in store? And Laura does some stuff. Find out next time.


	9. Defeated Or Not?

**CFB:** Well, I got bored today, so I wrapped up editing this chapter, and I'm halfway through the next, which is the last, except for the epilogue. So...only two more updates after this! How bittersweet. I might finish by this Sunday...I think the next chapter might be up by tomorrow, but I'm going out of town, so it depends on what time I get back.

**Thanks:** To anyone who read the last chapter!

_Michaia_: Lol...I was in such a rush I just had to add something about Laura at the end of the summary, I didn't realize how it sounded until I went back and read it. It wasn't intentional, but I'm glad you found it funny! And thanks for the review!

This time: The secret's out! How will the ham-hams react when Siren tells them the truth about her past? The Guardian has at last arrived, but what is the true meaning behind the Legend of Fate? Plus, Laura spends some one-on-one time with Mika and learns some things she wishes she hadn't. Will she ever get over the fact that Travis is taken?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hamtaro or any of it's characters. I own Siren, Spyke, and all other characters and concepts not directly related to the original show.

* * *

**Chapter 8**: _Defeated...or Not?_

"_Siren_? Not only are you evil, you're insane!" Boss shouted, as though the thought was despicable, his eyes flashing with anger. All ham-hams, save Maxwell, seemed to dimiss this absurd accusation directed at their newest member. Obviously, Spyke had let his power-hungry attitude get to him.

And while they were briefly shocked by his declaration, it was Siren's reply that stunned them even more, as she took a few lonely steps forward to separate herself from the group.

"No."

The one, solitary word passed through Siren's lips and seemed to freeze time. Her head hung defeatedly as the word hung unwanted in in the misty air. She could feel the stunned gazes of her friends boring holes in the side of her head and her hunched shoulders, disbelieving. Spyke was smirking smugly from his spot on the tower, giving off an irritating air of 'I told you so'.

"_W-what_?" Bijou stuttered, staring almost frightened at the hazy-eyed female.

"No. He's right. I _am _the Chosen One," She refused to let them see the tears welling in her eyes. A hollow, sarcastic chuckle leapt from her throat. "And that's not all I've lied about. I'm not from Hampett; I'm not even sure it exists. I wasn't born with these black markings on my face; they came to me with the Guardian's power last year. And the only reason I know the Legends of Hamwall by heart are that the Guardian knows them that way, and the Guardian and I are of one mind."

"I knew it..." Maxwell, eyes wide, whispered so quietly no one heard. His supicions from that rainy day were now proven true, but he did not feel triumphant. The somber, grim cloud that had settled over them was plaguing his brain far too much for him to celebrate his correct deductions.

"Siren..." Panda mumbled incoherently, clearly unnerved by this news.

Siren smiled weakly at them, azure eyes closed so she wouldn't have to see the hurt looks on their faces. "I never intended to stay very long with you guys. I planned to leave after a few days to explore the rest of the world, just to see what staying with other hamsters would be like. But I liked you guys _so _much, and I grew attached to you..." Her voice broke, and her emotions were growing stronger as she began to cry.

Dropping to her knees, she continued despairingly, "I just _couldn't _tell you that I was the Chosen One. I didn't want to lose you ham-hams as my friends, or have you hate me. When Hamtaro saw Spyke and me battling, it was because he threatened to harm you if I didn't come clean. I didn't listen. Then he hamnapped Bijou, and I didn't do anything about it! It's my fault you all are here, dragged up into this. You're all in danger because of me!"

"I'll tell you the _real _story..."

* * *

_One year ago..._

Siren peered curiously into the mirror-like surface of the glossy river, azure eyes shining. Her fur, pure white except for the light gray ears, ruffled slightly with the soft summer wind. Her brothers, Screech, a year older than her, and Alarm, six months older, were wrestling nearby, the remnants of a picnic littered on the ground beside them. Siren had declined from the tumbling and rough housing her brothers prided on, and had elected to sit and stare into the clear depths of the river, relaxing.

She had spent three hours previous in the library, of the small hamster colony of Halem. It had quite an extensive collection of books; and her favorites lay on the dusty forgotten shelf in the back, the stern librarian always sending her nasty looks when she requested a book from the highest shelf. The mysteries and legends of Ancient Hamwall were hard for her to read at such a young age, but she always opted for them instead of the picture books those her age normally enjoyed.

Siren, having scoured the books countless times, knew that today was the anniversary of the fall of Hamwall. One hundred years since the ancient civilization fell. She wondered if any of the legends were true, and if a special hamster really _would _recieve ultimate power. It was the anniversary after all, and the text had stated that the Guardian's spirit would rise again...however, doubt was clouding her mind.

"_Will it happen_?" She thought to herself silently. A thrilled excitement shot through her and she giggled lightly. If the legends really were true, it would be very exciting. Given that the Chosen One would really have to save the world someday...and would eventually triumph over the reincarnation of the dastardly Emperor Spikuro. It was a lot to hope for...

She was about to find out the truth.

"Siren, come and play with us!" Alarm, panting, shouted over to his youngest sister, fresh from losing to Screech. "You're worse than Shout, at least she _tries _to fight with us. But you _never _do! Please?" He looked at her with pleading green eyes, paws clasped together hopefully.

Siren smiled but shook her head. "No, I think I'll just sit here. Besides, you just want to fight me because you can beat _me_, and Screech always trounces you..."

"Hey, I almost beat him last time!"

"Yeah, _almost_."

Alarm was about to protest when his elder brother stepped in and stopped him from saying anything. Screech, a mysterious and extremely handsome hamster, sought after by many elligible yet frightening bachelorettes in the village, glared with icy cerulean eyes at his younger brother. "Leave her be, Alarm. If she wants to relax by the river, then she can. You're just mad because I whooped you! A real ham would try a best two out of three...or to at least win _one_..."

Alarm pouted, but prepared for the rematch. "You're on, big bro!"

As her brothers tangled playfully in the lush grass, Siren intently peered into the clear depths of the river, lost in her own thoughts. Without warning, the clearing fell eerily silent, making Siren look up and her two brothers stop their duel. Suddenly, the wind began to blow ferociously, knocking a flustered Alarm and bewildered Screech back into a dense clump of bushes, both screaming for their little sister. Siren was barely maintaining a hold on the thick grass by the river's edge, the only thing keeping her from being hurled away like her brothers.

Eyes squinted against the gale, she looked hesitantly back into the river and was met with a reflection that was not her own in the remarkably still water, unaffected by the rushing, howling wind.

Instead, she saw the brilliant, snowy face of the Guardian of Hamwall, a face she had only viewed in books. Jagged black markings loomed upon it's wolfish face, a shot of black through the purest white. It's intense azure eyes matched her own color, but they were filled with power and unmasked bravery, while hers were shy and uncertain. Its raven wings were spread wide about its back like billowing cape, giving it a truly menacing appearance. But it was beautiful all the same, emanating an aura of strength Siren never imagined before.

"_What_?" Siren was stunned that she was seeing such an astounding sight, here, in a her little home in the middle of nowhere. Could it be possible...? Had the Guardian come looking for _her_?

Without warning, the reflection of the Guardian rose from the water, translucent, and shining with a bright light. Icy eyes met icy eyes as their gazes connected, one shocked, one calm and sly. Then suddenly, the words of the Legend of Fate, spoken in a whispery voice, echoed throughout the clearing, causing the abnormally still river to ripple slightly. And then the shadow of the Guardian flew straight for Siren, disappearing into her with a flash.

Siren was knocked backwards, dazed, as a soft, melodious voice of an androgynous nature filled her mind, coming from somewhere deep inside her.

"_Hello, Chosen One_."

The wind stopped as suddenly as it had come, and with it went the whispering voices of the ancient Hamwallian Legend. All fell quiet, but the birds and bugs began to chirp and hum again, as if nothing extraordinary had happened. Siren lay silently in the grass, with only the sound of her haggard breathing as a sign of life. Alarm and Screech, rubbing their heads and covered in debris, emerged from the thick clump of bushes. Upon seeing his beloved little sister laying almost motionless in the grass, Screech darted swiftly over to her, screaming, "SIREN!"

Alarm, noticing his brother's sudden departure, took off too. They stood on either side of her, Screech clutching one of her paws, forhead creased with concern. Alarm pointed to her face as her eyes began to open slightly, a groan escaping her lips. "Look!"

The once white fur of her face now had jagged black markings running from her azure eyes to the sides of her cheeks. She no longer looked like the Siren they knew since her birth, she now looked foreign...different. Like they weren't related at all "Siren, what happened?" Alarm asked as she sat up, confused, holding one paw to her head as she opened her dark eyes fully, looking around quizically.

"I...I dunno. I just...was knocked back..." She lied, knowing they wouldn't believe her if she told them what really happened. Alarm was never quite one for legends or fantasies, and often scoffed when she tottered off to the library to read the books she held dear to her heart. She trusted Screech, but knew he wouldn't believe her either...he was too rational, and would automatically go in search of an alternate explanation.

"Your face...it _changed_, Siren," Screech said quietly, helping his sister regain her footing.

Siren felt a jolt shoot through her, making the fur on the back of her neck stand straight up. Suspicions clouded her mind, but she prayed her hunch was wrong. "Huh?" Panicking, Siren leapt over to the river bank, gasping at what she saw staring back at her.

Her paws gently caressed the new black markings decorating her once pure white fur. They matched the jagged black markings that streaked across the Guardian's legendary face, down to the angle. She fell back, stupefied, on her tail as her brothers joined her, also perplexed by the strange occurrence. They exchanged a worried glance over Siren's head. Halem was a strict, rigid hamster society, isolated from other communities. An anomaly such as this could not be taken lightly.

"Siren..." Screech asked worriedly, hoping for details. "What _happened _just now? How did you get those?"

"I have no idea..." She lied once more, still in disbelief over what had happened. An image of the Guardian filled her mind, as if bringing finality to the whole ordeal. Siren could hardly believe it, but once she saw that image, she knew that it must be true after all. This wasn't a dream, or some fantasy she had lost herself in.

She was the _Chosen One_.

Alarm and Screech demanded that they take her to their mother before anything else, and she reluctantly agreed, knowing full well that her mother would be horrified to see the change, since all of her children had identical fur patterns and now, the youngest was a black sheep. Frightened to see their mother's reaction to this strange occurrence, they stepped reluctantly through the front door of their little hamster cottage and said simultaneously, in quiet, but urgent tones of voice, "Mom!"

Their mother, named Song, dropped her knitting in surprise and crossed the room to her offspring, to see what the problem was. Screech and Alarm had positioned themselves so that a silent Siren was hidden behind them, waiting nervously.

Song looked worried at the edgy tone of her two son's voices. "What's wrong?" She then eyed Alarm. "You didn't draw a moustache on Mr. Grievers while he was sleeping _again_, did you? Oh, Alarm, that's the fifth time this month!"

Alarm, insulted, replied, "No, I didn't do that again. This isn't about me! It's about Siren."

Siren stood behind her two brothers, quivering. Halem was a very judgemental town, and seeing that all of her family looked strikingly similar, she wondered if their attitudes towards her would change. She had seen numerous hamsters banished in the past because they broke the strict laws, or they did something that went against the perfect, natural flow of the town and it's atmosphere. Halem claimed to be a unified community, and anyone who went against the grain was thrown out on their tail, and never allowed to return.

"What about Siren?" Song asked, her brow furrowed.

A pause ensued. Screech and alarm nervously exchanged glances, and Screech realized from the petrified look on Alarm's face that he would have to be the one to drop the bomb. He drew in a deep breath, faced their mother, and replied in as strong a voice as he could muster, "Well, Mom...we were playing by the river when this wierd gust of wind knocked Alarm and me backwards, and something..._happened_...to Siren."

Song, now deeply concerned, asked, "_What _happened to her? Screech, for goodness sake, tell me!"

Both male hamsters stepped slowly aside, revealing the thoghroughly distraught Siren and the new jagged markinds darting across her face. Song's eyes widened with shock as her daughter smiled weakly at her through her sadness. Shaking, Song approached her last born and placed a trembling paw to her face, tracing the new, rich black lines, as if to see if they were really there. She then began sobbing miserably, the fate of her daughter clearly obvious in her mind.

"Siren, honey, what happened?" Song asked, choking back her cries of anguish. "How...?"

"I don't know!" Siren answered, bewildered, staring at the ground, her own eyes filling with unshed tears. "I was looking in the river and then all of a sudden, I flew backwards, and Screech and Alarm were standing over me, telling me that my face had changed. I really don't know why this happened...or why it happened to me, of all hams..." Only she knew the whole question hidden behind those words.

The situation made both Alarm and Screech feel uncomfortable, a layer of grief slowly weighing down their hearts. Both knew the ancienct customs of Halem, as the ways of their community had been hammered into their heads since birth. They lived pretty uncivilized, stealing from gardens or growing their own food, and the most modern thing they had in the town was the library, and even that was fairly prehistoric. The hamsters inhabiting the village hardly accepted differences as something good, as life inside Halem was all they had ever known. They believed that contrast to their lifestyle, or anything that would disrupt the town, was bad. They thought differences were curses, works of evil. Now Siren would be labeled as cursed. And even though Siren knew what had truly happened to her, she was starting to think of it more as a curse, not a blessing.

Song wiped her eyes one last time before saying shakily, "Oh, Siren, I love you dearly. But I cannot go against what the elders say is law. Once word gets out about this, the whole town will be talking about it, and we can't have a disruption. You know what has to be done now."

Siren nodded, tears stopping, and a somber look now on her face.

As night fell, she walked from her cottage at the edge of the village all the way to the other end, as scores of hamsters lined up outside their homes to see the newest banishee take her last steps inside Halem. Whispers broke out about the new marks on her face as she passed, about what a disgrace she was, and wonderings about how she had gotten those strange, mysterious markings. Many thought she had been dabbling in dark arts, or had done something bad and an evil spirit had possessed her. Only she knew the truth, and only she would ever know.

After the excruciating walk of shame, complete with several rude remarks and unwanted sympathetic and frightened glances, Siren met the Headham just before the border of the village. Her family, all seven of them, her mother, Song, father Holler, sisters Shout and Scream, and brothers Alarm, Bellow, and Screech. All looked solemn and sad as she stood before them, barely able to bring her hazy eyes to look into their woeful faces. She took time to hug and say a quick goodbye to each of them, a lump forming in her throat once she realized she would never be able to see them again. It was particularly hard to say goodbye to Screech, who couldn't look her in the eye when he embraced her.

"Siren!" The headham of the village barked sharply, once she had finished the goodbyes to her family.

"That is me..." She responded quietly, as was ritual. A knot, painful and large, was forming in the pit of her stomach.

"We have been notified that due to an incident today at the river, you now have strange black markings on your face, making you different from the rest of your family. Due to the unknown force that caused this plague upon your household, you have been labeled as cursed, and we cannot risk having a cursed hamster within our safe walls." Though it was painstakingly obvious what he was going to say, as he said it every time someone was banished, it was as if the Headham had physically hit Siren with these harsh words. Whispers continued, echoing down the streets.

"That is true."

"Then I hereby banish you from the village of Halem for the rest of your days. We wish you luck wherever you may go, and hope your curse may one day be lifted..." The Headham, not sounding at all sincere about the 'good luck' part, stepped back and allowed the family to say another round of goodbyes. Song, sobbing hysterically, had to be supported by Holler as they kissed their daughter atop the forehead. "Do your best, kiddo. We'll miss you." Holler told her gravely, face grim.

"Goodbye, Siren!" Each sibling said again as she passed them, looking into their sad, mournful, tear-filled eyes for the last time.

After her farewells were finally done, Siren boldly held her head high and stepped towards the border of the village to take her leave from her only home, Halem forever. The tree that served as the marking for the end of the village grew closer and closer. "Goodbye, Screech...Goodbye, books...Goodbye, mom and dad, brothers and sisters...Goodbye, Halem..." One solitary tear fell from her eye and slid down her cheek as she raised her left foot, prepared to leave Halem for good...

"Siren!"

She whipped around at the mention of her name, and saw Screech running towards her, his ice colored eyes worried, but extremely determined. "Screech!" She exclaimed, surprised. However, she soon grew concerned, as she could see the Headham glaring daggers at her brother, as if he was breaking a rule...which he very well may have. "Go back!" She hissed at him as he skidded to a stop in front of her. "You'll be in trouble!"

"Psh..." He sniffed, unafraid of the repercussions. "I don't care. The Headham can go and eat an owl pellet, or be _made into_ one for all I care. I need to tell you one more thing, and no stupid rules are going to get in my way."

"Screech..." She murmured, moved that he was willing to break rules just to chase after her.

Icy eyes serious, he told her sternly, but with an edge of softness in his voice, "Look, Siren, I just want you to know that I'll come and find you someday. The stupid Headham can't keep me from my favorite sister. I promise, I'll get out of here and come find you."

"Thanks, Screech...Just don't get yourself hurt or something doing it..." She hugged him one last time, savoring every moment of the safety she felt in her brother's strong arms. She knew that he might not be able to keep his promise, with the rigidity of their community and all, but was touched that he had thought of it anyway. But it made her all the more depressed to leave him and her other siblings behind.

"Just stay safe, and know that I'll miss you. We'll see each other again, Siren." With one final brotherly look, he returned to his side of the border, walking without a backwards glance back to where the rest of his family, now missing a huge part, waited.

Siren retreated to the opposite side of the border, prepared to embark upon a new part of her life. One that involved being the Chosen One. A lot of questions were filling her head, and she hoped that along the way she'd find the answers. It was going to be difficult, making her way all alone, without support...but she knew that deep inside, she wasn't alone...literally, and figuratively.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"And I did find the answers, eventually, with the Guardian's guidance, though I have not seen my family since. Now I am here within the walls of Hamwall, at long last, and everything, every detail, has come out, and you know the truth about me and my past," Siren said, in an almost monotonous tone, as if she had recited it, like she had recited the ancient text of the Legends of Hamwall the first day they had met her.

A long, unwanted pause fell, making Siren feel even worse. At last, one of the ham-hams found the words to speak up. "Siren, how could you _lie_? About something so _important_?" Dexter was in utter disbelief.

"We trusted you..." Cappy said quietly.

"We thought of you as a _friend_, Siren," Panda said incredulously, praying that this was all a horrific dream and he was going to wake up, and the cheerful version of Siren would be smiling once again and none of this would have ever happened. But when he closed his eyes, and then reopened them, she remained there solemn and sad, and he knew it was the harsh reality. The ham-ham he had begun to see as a little sister was a liar.

The words stung Siren more than a thousand bee stings ever could harm her. Never before had she felt like sobbing loudly, letting her built-in alarm system tear across the skies, but her tears were silent and cold, a solemn look on her now determined face.

"What I've done is unforgivable. But I intend to try and help fix it as best I can, by fullfilling the Legend of Fate, as my destiny tells me to."

Suddenly, a tear fell from Siren's cheek and landed with the rain into the soft grass. The wind abruptly began to blow faster and harder, and a tense, thick feeling filled the air, as if something marvelous were about to take place. Siren was engulfed with a familiar, bright white light, causing the ham-hams to squint and take a few steps back, and Spyke began to stare down at the scene with a gleeful expression on his face and in his crimson eyes.

"_Yes_!" He crowed, as the light around Siren slowly began to fade.

* * *

An air hocky table, fooseball table, and ping pong table were all set up in the large basement of the Asakura house. A big screen TV was beside a DVD player, and a bag of DVD's from the local video rental store sat by the clear glass coffee table in front of the furniture. They selected (after much arguing) an action/adventure/romance movie, to please both the guys and the girls. Laura had not seen it; it was about a female spy who had found the love of her life and a new group of friends when suddenly, the jig is up and she must reveal her identity in order to save them.

"Okay everybody! Have a seat anywhere!" Mika said cheerfully, after snatching the remote up and then plopping down on the long, squishy couch beside Travis. Much to Travis's apparent displeasure, Reese took the available spot next to her, followed by June, Roberto, Kory, Kylie, Lance, Kana and Laura. Gina and Josh elected to sit down on the two armchairs by the couch, holding hands over the arms.

"Has anyone seen this movie already?" Mika asked, turning the lights down with another remote she had plucked from the carpeted floor.

"Me," June replied with a bright smile. "But I loved it, and don't mind seeing it again. It has a lot of romance in it, just what I like!" She eyed Reese out of the corner of her eye. He yawned and scratched the back of his head, already bored.

"_Joy_."... Roberto commented snidely, as the previews began to roll. Gina shushed him as the TV launched into previews about a love triangle at a country club, to which Laura exclaimed, "I want to see that!" with about every girl in the room, and then a comedy about a man who claims he could go without cursing for a month, betting his entire life's savings.

"Hey, Mika, do you have popcorn?" Josh asked innocently as his stomach began to rumble.

Mika gladly complied and went upstairs to go and fetch a bowl of popcorn. "Someone want to come and help?" She asked hesitantly, halfway up the stairwell. Travis was absorbed in the coming features and didn't appear to hear her. Laura was closest to Mika, and wanted to see the rest of the previews, but reluctantly got up to help Mika with the snacks, as no one else was budging. They pounded up the wooden stairs and soon reached the kitchen.

Laura still felt awkward about being alone with the girl who now held claims over the boy she had adored for nearly two years. A strange silence had settled over them as they waited for the popcorn to finish in the microwave, so Mika sat perched upon the kitchen counter and Laura leaned against the wall. Deciding that the silence was killing her, Laura said in a frail attempt to make conversation,

"I, um...I love your house."

"Thanks. Personally, I think it's too big."

"Do you like Japan? Is it better than America?"

Mika pondered this, eyes squinted as she thought. "I dunno. My dad is from this area, but I've lived in America all my life. So far, I really like it here though...but I'm from New York City, and it's hard to leave all the excitement behind."

"I'll bet."

Another silence settled between them so the only sound heard was the popping of the popcorn kernels in the microwave. Laura was having an inner battle within herself to ask Mika the question that had been burning on her tongue since the first moment she had seen Mika together with Travis. And even if she was growing accustomed to Travis being taken, she was still dying to ask, as it had never really been confirmed by anyone...

_"I have to know..."_ She took a deep breath and blurted out her question.

"You and Travis...are you two _together_?"

Mika seemed slightly taken aback, but smiled shyly all the same. She immediately picked up on the meaning in Laura's words. "I thought everybody knew by now," She replied.

Surprisingly, as the response sunk in, Laura did not feel jealous anymore. She felt...closure. Like she was finally at peace with the fact Travis was dating another girl. It was as if hearing the words spoken aloud, instead of just racing over and over in her head, it was final and she accepted it. She was broken from her thoughts of finality, however, when Mika continued her story.

"I met Gina and Kylie the first day I moved here, down by the school, and we went to soccer practice to watch the boys together. Gina wasn't with Josh then, nor Kylie with Kory, so they wanted to go flirt. That's when I met Travis for the first time..."

"He's pretty nice. You're lucky." Laura teased, surprised by her coolness with the situation. Mika smiled faintly, a hint of worry on her lips that Laura didn't detect.

"Yeah. He's great. Just a little...overprotective sometimes. Otherwise, everything's going along quite smoothly on the S.S. Mika and Travis, I guess. It's only been a little while though...but we're happy."

The popcorn, which was a jumbo bag, continued to pop noisily in the background. Another question formed in Laura's head as she recalled events from earlier that afternoon. Carefully, she asked, speaking slowly and making sure she didn't sound nosy, "I don't exactly know how to put this...but...Reese. He seems to be acting...strange."

Mika smiled sadly, a sorrowful, knowing grin. It took her a moment to respond. "Ah, yes. _That_. Promise if I tell you this you won't tell anyone else?" Mika looked so serious and intense as she sat on the counter, swinging her legs, a conflicted look in her eyes, Laura felt she had no choice but to agree.

"I promise." She hoped she would not regret this decision.

Mika looked embarrassed. "Gina invited me to a party at her house one of the first days I moved here. She said she invited you, but you couldn't come-" Laura nodded at this, as it was true."-and we played...a game." Her cheeks flushed bright red. "Spin the Bottle. I didn't want to play at _all_, but Gina, determined to get Josh, insisted. It was just me, Reese, Travis, Gina, Josh and June. Everybody else had left by then, but you know Gina..._so _determined..."

Laura had never played the game, as she had always felt it was a little too experienced for her at this point. Never before had she kissed a boy, and knowing Mika had made her uneasy and nervous. This conversation had taken a turn, making her slightly uncomfortable, but she urged Mika to continue, even if she wasn't sure she wanted to know any more.

"Go on."

Mika was blushing a great deal by this time. "I wound up having to kiss both Travis and Reese during the game, and Gina finally got Josh at long last. Travis offered to walk me home, since it was dark and stuff and he didn't want a prowler to get me. But directly after the party, as we were walking home, Travis asked me to be his girlfriend. Before I knew it, we were dating. I guess Reese might have felt something and is a bit upset about it..." Mika frowned, looking upset as she stared at the linoleum floor. "That's why Travis is a bit overprotective sometimes. Of course, Reese hasn't exactly been hiding his intentions very well..." Her cheeks were glowing now, more from embarrassment than anything else.

Laura did not speak at first. Two minutes ago she had felt so content, but now, all of her insecurity came flooding back. "_She has two guys competing for her heart, and she's upset about that? At least she's kissed someone before! Two guys in one day! I'm the one falling behind everyone in my grade!" _For a brief moment, Laura's jealousy came racing back, wishing she had been able to attend Gina's party, so then she wouldn't be in this situation and she could have gotten to kiss Travis. Maybe then, this whole ordeal could have played out differently.

If only Reese had been the one to walk Mika home that lone summer night and asked her out first, then maybe Travis would still be sending her heart aflutter, and she would know they stood a chance to maybe be an item someday. Maybe she would be sitting next to him now. Instead of Mika, who had two handsome, albeit quiet, suitors after her heart, who just happened to be the two most popular boys in their grade, and she had only been in Japan about a month.

"_So much for being over him..."_

_"Stop thinking like that Laura! There's nothing you can do about it now..." _She reminded herself, trying to calm her raging, mixed feelings. Just as she was about to ask how Mika felt about the quiet boy still vying for her affection despite her taken status, the microwave loudly siganled it was finished with the popcorn.

"Remember, don't tell anyone. _Especially _June. I know she likes Reese...I don't want her to hate me..." Mika said, and looked so sincere, Laura agreed once again, though this time with more reluctance. They filled three bowls with popcorn, and Laura, now more confused than ever, helped her return to the game room with the snacks.

For once in her life, she wished she were someone else.

* * *

The light seemed to take an eternity to fade and reveal what it had been masking. But when it finally disentigrated into the air, Siren was no longer standing before them, tears falling down her cheeks. Instead, it was the Guardian, fully materialized, and strong, icy eyes brimming with unbridled rage staring up at Spyke with hate and malice. The ham-hams stared at it, disbelieving, as it was even more beautiful closer up than it had been the previous time or times they had seen it. Like the image in the book come to life.

"We meet again, Guardian!" Spyke laughed, hopping up on the ledge with ease. The greedy glint was back in his eye. "It's been far too long!"

The Guardian grunted, but it remained beautiful and surreal, almost like an image from a dream, despite it's angrily contorted face. Light seemed to radiate from it's silvery white fur, ribbon like tail flicking in the cool air, seeming of it's own accord. The ham-hams, forgetting the tearful scene with Siren from moments ago, returned their focus onto Spyke. His sword was raised defiantly over his head, as though he was preparing to strike.

With a tremor of anticipation in his voice, Spyke proclaimed, "I saw you that day, nearly one year ago exactly, Guardian. I knew we would meet again, but I assure you, this reunion will have a different outcome than our first meeting!"

The Guardian snorted, unimpressed with his rant. I looked almost apologetically at the ham-hams, icy eyes softening, as if remembering sweet memories it held dear. It seemed to be saying it was sorry, and that it had to put all other personal issues aside for the moment, in favor of the much larger, more threatening task at hand. The ham-hams stared knowingly back at it, understanding the meaning of its gaze. Spyke scoffed at them, appearing bored with their behavior.

The Guardian just glared up at him, but rose into the air with unmatched grace and within a second, was on the same eye level with Spyke, who seemed evilly gleeful that the Guardian was so close. He chuckled at some unknown joke, and questioned loudly over the distance between them, "You know the words of the legend, Guardian. You know you are to die. Is this why you are not replying to me?"

An eery silence fell. "Die?" Hamtaro questioned smally, his hold on Conquest faltering for a moment. The rest of the ham-hams also looked alarmed by Spyke's words.

Spyke looked down upon the huddled bunch of hamsters at the base of the tower. He called out to them, "Yes. _Die_. Do you not remember the words of the Legend of Fate, fools? _'The Guardian gives in, unable to prevent it's defeat_...?"

Maxwell, reading this line word for word in his book, paled. He hoped it did not mean what Spyke was saying it meant. The Guardian remained cooly silent, apparently unfazed by his daunting words. Then, there was a burst of feathers and fur, and it rocketed towards Spyke with such intense speed, the hamsters on the ground felt the gusts from its powerful wings. Spyke, however, dodged its advance, hurling himself on the top of the tower, laying flat against it, so the Guardian instead shot directly over him.

"Nice try!" He taunted cooly.

The Guardian appeared unperturbed by the miss, and continued to try and attack Spyke with it's claws, jaws, and anything else in its arsenal. The ham-hams were amazed that such a brilliant creature was missing every time, victim to Spyke's amazingly fast reflexes. Hamtaro's worry grew stronger with every missed attack the Guardian unleashed, and suddenly, he knew he had to act. If the prophecy was coming true, he had to try and help the Guardian, and fulfill his duty as the unlikely hero. He didn't know how long the Guardian could keep attacking, and Spyke was showing no signs of fatigue yet...he had to do something.

"I'm going up there," He announced bravely, drawing his sword and peering at the wide open doors of the tower, where a tall, spiraling staircase beckoned to him.

The ham-hams tore their gazes away from the Guardian's fight to stare in wonder at their heroic friend. "Hamtaro..." His friends mumbled, his furious determination startling them.

"It's dangerous, Hamtaro!" Maxwell warned him, face grim. "You could get seriously hurt. The Sword of Havoc is a very powerful force to be reckoned with. It is the brother sword to Conquest, also made by Genforth, earlier in his years, under the command of Spikuro. They are described as being evenly matched, but still...Spyke looks like he has experience with a sword."

Hamtaro faced the ham-hams, looking each one in the eye. He then said, in a defiant tone, brimming with confidence, "If I'm supposed to be a hero, I can't just stand around watching the Guardian fight all alone, even if Siren lied to us about all of this. Otherwise, our futures could be in danger! I have to go and help Siren, no matter what she did! It's my destiny too!" He seemed so intent on this, the ham-hams just nodded, in awe of the sudden resposibility of their heroic friend.

"Go get, 'em Hamtaro!" Boss slapped him on the back, like a veteran giving approval to a rookie.

"Good luck Hamtaro!" The rest of the ham-hams chorused, too in awe of Hamtaro's hero-persona to worry too much. When he seemed so confident and prepared, how could they even begin to doubt him?

Hamtaro turned to enter the tower when Bijou halted him, making his heart skip a beat as he heard her voice call to him. "Wait! Hamtaro! Here-" She wrapped one of her beloved blue ribbons around his arm, tying it tightly and gently, patting him on the arm as she did so, as if she didn't want to let go. "For luck, _oui_?"

"Bijou..."

"Go get zem, Hamtaro!" Bijou, despite her worry, echoed Boss. She hugged him, and as she did he felt like he really could go and save the world now, without anyone standing in his way, and his confidence increased twofold. Now, he had all the more reason to do his best.

He watched her return reluctantly to the safety of the group, who were sniffing slightly, as they all watched his valiant departure. Sword gripped in his fist, he dashed into the open doors of the tower and up the eroding stairs, guided by the light breaking through the grey clouds and thus, through the gaping holes in the tower walls.

"I'm coming, Siren! I'm going to do my best to help you!" He said to himself, eyes narrowed.

Meanwhile, floating gracefully in the air, the Guardian was growing frustrated by not being able to even land one swipe on the evil hamster. Never before had it experienced a situation it couldn't handle, or an opponent that was so evenly matched with itself. This time around, it felt it had only one option left, since purely-physical attacks didn't seem to be working. It had to rely on something else if it wanted to bring the spitting-image of Emperor Spikuro to his knees.

Rearing back, the Guardian focused all its energy on that one shimmering chance. Spyke watched intently, smirking, sword at the ready. Neither noticed the orange and white blur speeding into the tower to assist the fabled creature.

"You'll never defeat me, Guardian!" Spyke shouted, seeing the Guardian retreat slightly.

Opening its mouth wide, showing off shockingly sharp incisors, the Guardian roared. However, unlike Siren's foolproof alarm system, this one made no sound whatsoever. The only indication it was even roaring was the fact it's mouth was opened wide, as if it were, and the earth trembled with the strength of it. The ham-hams were forced to the ground, and Spyke was knocked off his perch and onto the top of the tower, Sword of Havoc landing a few inches away from his paw with a clatter. Dazed, he scrambled to try and get control of the sword. The Guardian shut it's mouth aprubtly, ending the tremors, and sped towards the felled hamster, seeing the open opportunity...

"I think it's going to get him!" Panda said excitedly, as the ham-hams clambered to their feet.

"Go, Siren!"

"You da ham! I mean...uh...THING!"

What happened next was the most horrific thing the hamsters had ever seen in their short, pure lives.

Spyke managed to regain control of his body in time to seize the sword and hop to his feet. It only took him a split second, where any other hamster would have taken much longer. The Guardian was not expecting this, but it was too late to stop the attack. It's eyes opened wide with shock as it realized what was about to happen, as the distance between it and Spyke rapidly closed...It fanned it's wings out, trying to stop, but it's momentum continued to carry it forward, it's chest and stomach now exposed...

Spyke roared triumphantly and unwaveringly plunged his sword into the Guardian's chest. The icy blue eyes opened wide with surprise and pain as its fur and part of the stone tower were abruptly stained a horrible shade of dark red. A laughing Spyke withdrew the sword with a cruel jerk, smirking with defiance. The Guardian, eyes closing and wings buckling, plummeted to the ground, not making a single sound as it fell, blood trailing in the bleak sky behind it.

"Perish...and fall before me..." Spyke muttered as he watched the great beast hurling towards the ground, a look of satisfaction and almost giddy excitement flashing across his face. One obstacle had been avoided almost cleanly, though it had bled on his brilliant silk cape in the process...he would have to enslave some hamsters to make him a fresh one when he achieved hamster-world domination.

The ham-hams watched the scene unfold with a mixture of sorrow and horror in their eyes. They could hardly believe that it was really happening, as they never expected something so great to fall so quickly, like a bright candle being blown out with one small breath. It seemed so surreal, as if all their hopes had caved in around them, and there was no way out of it. Defeat now seemed uninevitable, as the great beast fell, getting closer and closer to the cold, unforgiving ground.

"No..." Pashmina breathed, tears stinging her eyes.

It was almost beautiful, seeing the great beast fall, its body still hauntingly wondrous, though now lifeless and drained of color. It seemed to hang in the cool night air forever, never destined to connect with the cold surface of the ground that would forever finalize its death. One it's body struck the damp grass, it would all be over, in every sense of the word.

The ham-hams screamed and winced, horrified, as the Guardian hit the gound with a devastating thump. They dared not look at its body, frail and dismal, laying there in a heap, raven wings useless at its sides and covering the wound like a shroud, as if to prevent the ham-hams from having to see what had brought it down. They had never imagined something so beautiful falling, dying, injured, laying on the ground like a mortal beast that it wasn't supposed to be.

Spyke's laughter rang above all else. "I told you it was to die! Now that I have brought down the most powerful creature in the hamster world, I shall get its power, and I will gain what I rightfully deserve!" Spyke shouted loudly over the edge of the tower, turning for the exit stairs, but a brave orange and white hamster was blocking his path.

"_You_..."

Spyke saw a defiant Hamtaro, gripping the Sword of Conquest dutifully in both paws and glaring daggers at Spyke with fierce brown eyes. Spyke, taking a large step back, was unnerved by this, as he hadn't expected another obstacle, especially not one that looked so determined to stop him. He recalled the 'unlikely hero' mentioned in the Legend, and, as he saw the Sword of Conquest, realized that this hamster must be the one. This Hamtaro character...he seemed strangely powerful. He emanated such an aura of heroic strength, Spyke wondered just what kind of warrior this hamster was.

"I'll never let you take Siren's gift from her! I'm going to help the Guardian if its the last thing I do!" Hamtaro declared bravely.

Spyke overcame his worry and began to chuckle. But soon, the small chuckle turned into hysterical, maniacal laughter as Hamtaro stood his ground, teeth clenched, wary of the evil ham's behavior. Spyke stopped after a moment, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes as his bloodstained cape billowed in the breeze. Hamtaro froze as he saw the crimson stain on the tower and the cape. The dreaded realization jolted him before Spyke voiced it aloud.

"You're too late, hero. Your Guardian is dead!"

Hamtaro next saw the red blood glinting on the silver blade of the Sword of Havoc, and his anger bubbled up inside of him. The exclamations of sorrow and denial reached his ears, from his friends down below. The horrible truth sunk into him slowly, making his muscles tighten and quiver. He was too late to save the Guardian, but not to late to stop Spyke from taking its power and gaining control of the hamster world. He would die before he let that happen.

Hot tears filling his defiantly glowing brown eyes, he stuck the Sword of Conquest directly out in front of him and glared at Spyke, as if he were the only thing he could see.

"You'll _pay _for this!"

* * *

**CFB**: Oh no! What now?! Hahaha...I wonder how many of you saw that coming?

_Next time_: With the Guardian defeated, how will Hamtaro stop Spyke from gaining control over the hamster world? Is there anything he, or the other ham-hams, can do to prevail? Guardian Towers's final chapter (besides the epilogue) will tell you what the Legend of Fate really means! And as the party reaches its end, what will Laura do when the person she least expects walks home with her? Find out next time!

**Sidenote**: If you want a sequel to Guardian Towers, vote on the poll in my profile please! Or tell me. Thanks to all who have stuck with my story! D


	10. Burning Resolve

**CFB:** Sorry, I would have had this up yesterday had I gotten home early enough. I went out of town to see The Dark Knight in IMAX, at the only IMAX theater around here, which is still over an hour away. It was amazing. But I digress! I do apologize. I hope this update makes up for my lateness.

We have reached the CLIMACTIC FINAL CHAPTER! Before the epilogue, that is, which I'll post later...It's depressing, being all finished and stuff, but a relief at the same time. I'm gonna miss writing it, that's for sure. And I hope people miss reading it.

**Thanks:**

_Michaia_: Thanks, once again, for being such a loyal reviewer! I'm glad you like Hamtaro's new persona...he'll be back to normal later, though. It's a temporary thing, lol. Thanks! This update's for you, since you've been a great reviewer these past few chapters.

**This time:** The Guardian has fallen! Whatever will the ham-hams do now that their only hope is dashed? Can Hamtaro defeat Spyke alone, even with Conquest? Or will he have to have help from a very surprising source...? The Legend of Fate is fulfilled at last with a dynamic conclusion! And, with the party over, Laura is confused...when a certain person walks her home, will her emotions change?

Please review...flame if you want.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hamtaro or any of it's characters. I own Siren, Spyke, and any other characters or concepts not related to the original Hamtaro franchise. I can only dream...

* * *

**Chapter 9:** _Burning Resolve_

Spyke and Hamtaro lunged at each other and engaged in a heated battle, while the ham-hams below gathered up enough courage to approach the Guardian's limp body, hoping that maybe it still held some life in the icy blue eyes. They refused to look at the wound in the Guardian's red-stained chest, which was, thankfully, almost totally obscured by an awkwardly folded wing that looked broken. Instead, they focused on its fragile, almost peaceful face, now with the stench of death lingering all around it.

"How could this happen?" Boss asked softly. "It was supposed to beat that guy...there's no way it could actually...actually..." He trailed off, too horrified to finish his sentence.

Maxwell looked grim, book open, but useless in his paws. "No matter how many times I read it, the rest of the Legend makes no sense to me. And now our only hope...our friend...is...no longer with us."

He wiped a solitary tear from his eye. Nearly every ham-ham was crying to some degree, their sorrowful tears blending with the rain that fell from venegful heavens. Panda, almost in a stricken sort of trance, placed a small paw on the Guardian's cheek, slicked wet and cold from the rain. It's dulled blue eyes were opened slightly, but they held no signs of flickering light.

"Siren..."

"She died trying ter save us..." Howdy murmured, placing one paw near Panda's.

"Zis is a tragedy!" Bijou wept, rubbing the tears from her eyes with one paw and placing the other paw on the Guardian's shoulder. She had once longed to run her paws over the soft white locks of fur that clung to the Guardian's powerful body, but now the fur was limp and damp, sheen and shine drained from it forever. It was a hollow shell of past greatness; a shadow. It was gone, in every sense of the word.

Their sadness was unmatched by any they had ever felt before, so much so it was almost unbearable. An incredible weight was pounding down on their shoulders and crushing their devastated hearts. Now the entire fate of hamsterkind was in hazardous jeopardy, because the Guardian that was supposed to save them was now trapped in the ice-cold clutches of death. Now, the fate of the hamster world rested solely on Hamtaro. But, without the Guardian...could they hope to win, even with Conquest on their side?

Hamtaro, up on the tower, had never before battled with a sword. But now, it was just like second-nature, as he matched Spyke move for move, propelled by some unknown force deep inside of him. This angered the ruby-eyed reincarnation, as he was exerting himself to the max just trying to fend off the orange and white hamster, now just a blur of crimson, orange, silver, and white as they dueled. Hamtaro was so filled with reason and desire for revenge he felt invincible, and thought that if he stopped even for one moment it would all be over. He could not afford that.

"You killed Siren! You killed an amazing creature! How could you be so evil?" Hamtaro demanded between grunts and clashes of their swords.

Spyke dodged a strike from Hamtaro and leapt backwards, before lunging at Hamtaro with a vicious battle cry. Their swords met in midair, metal clanging against metal. As each tried to get the other to back down, Spyke replied through gritted teeth, "Simple. No one in the Dark Lands has ever believed in the Legends of Hamwall! I was ridiculed because of my belief and love for them, and I want to get revenge on those snide hamsters by showing them all and controlling hamster-kind with the power of the Guardian! My family laughed at me, my friends scoffed me! They treated my stupid, prodigal little brother like a prince, and me like garbage! How would that make you feel, if your little _ham-hams_ treated you like dirt?"

They had to break apart, and immediately began a deadly dance, slashing and dodging, slashing and dodging. "That doesn't justify killing anyone!" Hamtaro bellowed, swiping at Spike's stomach, who leapt backwards just in time. A few hairs were trimmed from his belly, sending a ripple of panic through his body. He was much too close to his ultimate power to lost to this _fool_.

Now more enraged than ever before, he explained, slashing downward at Hamtaro's feet, "I was on this very tower one year ago, for the awakening of the Guardian's spirit from a far away land. I thought _I_ would be the Chosen One. I assumed I had all the credentials to _be _the Chosen One. But then the Guardian arrived, flying towards the body it would inhabit, and it flew _right past_ me, knocking me to the ground and killing my dreams! I soon felt hatred for the unknown hamster that now had the power I wanted! Who deserved it more than I? I, who suffered endless torments because I supported the legends from which the Guardian was born!"

Hamtaro grunted and parried with Conquest, which felt like an extension of his paw, swift and reliable. As Spyke spoke, Hamtaro couldn't help but notice the hamster's voice was wavering, his tone was less strong, and more on the melancholy, sorrowful side. It was only a bit, but he could detect it, and as he caught a glimpse of Spyke's face, he was sure he saw a mix of anger and sadness in the blood red orbs. For a brief moment, he could see past the rage in Spyke, and caught a glimpse of what really drove Spyke to take such drastic lengths to prove himself to others. But in an instant, that vulnerability was gone, and Spyke continued swinging his sword with more power and vicious incentive than ever.

"I was left alone and powerless to harbor my hatred, and soon, I realized I bore a startling resemblance to one Emperor Spikuro. Turns out, Spikuro was not from Hamwall, but a native of the Dark Lands. Like _me. _I told no one, but I knew I would show them, once I realized my true role in this legend. One day, when I was Emperor of all hamsterkind, I would inherit the Guardian's power and rule! Just as the Legends say! I would prove them wrong!"

"You killed Siren for _that_?"

"Basically, yes!"

"She did nothing to you!" Hamtaro swung wildly at the fiend, his anger and resolve skyrocketing to dynamic proportions.

Spyke narrowed his eyes until they were blood red slits, glaring mercilessly at Hamtaro. They continued their fight, Conquest and Havoc meeting with a squeal of metal-on-metal in midair once more, as Spyke replied hotly, voice venemous, "_She _was _chosen_!"

All of a sudden, Hamtaro lunged rashly at Spyke with his sword, blinded by his anger, but Spyke dodged him with ease and Hamtaro was sent crashing into the side of the decaying wall. Istantly, as his head met unforgiving stone, he blacked out, but only for a moment. Rubbing his aching head, he opened bleary eyes and saw his sword laying several inches away, very much out of reach. Hamtaro struggled to regain his senses as Spyke neared ever closer, a murderous look on his face, inching towards the fallen hero with his sword held high above his head, ready for the final blow.

* * *

Down below, the ham-hams remained mourning over the loss of the Guardian, totally unaware that Hamtaro had been struck down, as they could not see from their angle. "Siren...Guardian...we'll all, like, miss you..." Sandy whispered to the beast, willing herself not to cry, but failing miserably. She patted it's paw with reverence.

"We know you lied to us..." Dexter said with a sniff.

"But..." Pashmina continued.

"You are _still _our friend!" They finished simultaneously, all together in one voice even though she could no longer hear them, and they each placed one gentle paw on the Guardian's dead, flat fur, unified. (AN: Corny...I know. But it's all I got.)

_Friend_...

As their tears struck the Guardian's cold face, the skies above Hamwall began to glow a clouded crimson, casting iridescent red shadows across the entire area. The rain came to an abrupt halt, as if switched off by some sort of lever, and the thunder shut off mid-clap. The wind began to pick up, a sure sign that something was going to happen soon. The body of the Guardian became engulfed in a strikingly bright golden light, and the ham-hams were forced back from the body, eyes burning from the sudden intensity of the aura surrounding the carcass.

"_Friend_..." A soft, androgynous voice prodded from nowhere, soon lost in the building wind.

"What ees going on!?" Bijou exclaimed, backing away swiftly from the glowing figure, almost tumbling into a disoriented Sandy in the process. Every single ham was forced in a rapid retreat, as the light blinded them and the immense power radiating from it overwhelmed them.

"I don't know!" Cappy replied, shielding his eyes with both paws as he retreated, stumbling over rocks as he went.

Boss, however, tried to force his way back to the body, one paw shielding his face as he squinted, trying to reach the Guardian. But each time he took a step forward, he had to take two steps back, unable to walk further into the blazing golden light. "Something's wrong. I don't think the Guardian's body is safe with that light! Maybe Spyke is stealing its power! We have to stop him!" He shouted, feet slipping in the wet, dewey grass. He knew he could not reach it in time to save it, or stop Spyke if he did, but he still felt he had to try.

Panda stopped him, placing both hands on his tensed shoulders, now far enough away to not be blinded by the excruciating light that exuded from the body. Boss, surprised, froze and stared at the ham behind him. An incredibly focused, contemplative look was on Panda's face, and Boss waited to hear what the ham had to say.

"Boss...I think this is _supposed _to happen," Panda said slowly, articulating words carefully.

"What do you mean?"

Panda's eyes narrowed. "I don't know, but I have this wierd feeling that everything is going to be alright. Let's just watch and see..." Panda replied sternly, squinted eyes never leaving the glowing body of the Guardian.

The light was far less blinding now that they had backed away, but it was still difficult to see what was going on inside of it. Boss stopped, as if realizing something, eyes now entranced upon the scene again as well, Maxwell nodding in approval behind the pair, book held firmly in his paws. An odd sense of newfound faith surged into each of the ham-ham's hearts as their eyes soaked in the marvelous sight. Boss and Panda retreated to stand with the rest of the ham-hams, standing defiantly in a proud, unified line.

The winds began to blow harder, leaves swirling in from surrounding trees, almost blowing the ham-hams clear away, though they held each others' paws and kept their feet planted firmly on the ground to prevent it. Above the wind, whispered words began to float around in the air like a neverending spiral; the long silent voices of the ancient Hamwallians, led by the soft voice that they all involuntarily knew was the prophet Wizenhart, supported by the low baritone of Genforth the smith and all the various others who had witnessed the first rise of the Guardian over a century before. Suddenly, the ham-hams were overwhelmed with the reality of what was happening to them, as the quiet words resonated in their ears,

_"Spiraling, spiraling,_

_Ultimate sacrifice,_

_For all of our kind,_

_Shall awaken the flame within the ice to burn a hole inside the darkness,_

_And the Sword of Conquest, in the paws of an unlikely hero,_

_Divine friendship intertwined with ensaring embers,_

_Conquest meets Havoc,_

_To assist,_

_Evil shall desist,_

_And the Guardian shall finally achieve destiny."_

"Those are the words to the second half of the Legend!" Maxwell shouted, as the voices began repeating like a record, soft and hauntingly beautiful, although it was but a whisper in the fierce winds.

* * *

Spyke was about to deliver the devastating final blow to his injured opponent when he saw the skies change from dull grey to a vibrant scarlet, the same color as his eyes, and he was instantly distracted from the deadly task. Suddenly, he mistakenly imagined what was happening, and he dropped his sword to his side with a clatter, allowing Hamtaro some more time to recover from his unfortunate misstep.

"My power must be coming to me.."Spyke marveled, entranced.

Spyke, so blinded by his greed, leapt on the edge of the tower and spread his arms out wide, exactly as he had done a year ago, and wishing for the exact same thing, as his eyes met the crimson skies, brimming with an odd gleam of maniacal hope. "Come to me, my power! Come to me! And I shall finally have what I was _destined_ to have!" Spyke bellowed, reveling in the moment he was sure would bless him with his greatest desire.

But no power came to Spyke. No feeling of immense strength, no super-ham powers, or anything of the sort began to pulse through him. He couldn't feel a change at all. Instead, a current of red and gold flames streamed down from a the brilliant skies, knocking Spyke back onto the top of the tower with incredible force. He got up swiftly, eyes wide, and stared over the side of the tower, where the flames were now striking the body of the Guardian. The embers licked at the body, still engulfed in golden light, but did not harm it with burns. The ham-hams watched in awe, amazed by the swirling red and gold colors that swirled around their lost hope.

"What is the meaning of this?" Spyke demanded, to no one in particular, furious he had not achieved the power he desired yet.

The ancient voices still floated in unison in the wind, but the light around the Guardian was fading. Now the ham-hams could see its canine-like form taking shape, only now it appeared to be moving. At first, Maxwell assumed it was just a trick of the flames, but, sure enough, when he was able to see clearer, he was certain he saw a paw or two moving, and the great wings, now healed, extending themselves, now larger than before.

Each of the ham-hams were dumbstruck as to how such an event was possible, but there was no doubt that the Guardian wasn't dead. "It's alive! But _how_?" Oxnard asked, a mix of glee and awe in his voice, trembling at the sight of the Guardian, which was rapidly coming into focus.

"I don't know! Nothing about any of this is in here!" Even now, Maxwell was leafing through his book frantically, trying to find a solution he had a feeling wasn't even there. Dexter, helping him, seemed equally as confused. They could now see the Guardian on its feet, alive, with the gold and red flames still encircling it, but as the last of the golden light faded, they could see it had changed drastically in appearance and now looked even greater than before.

"Wow..." The ham-hams breathed as the wondrous sight met their eyes.

Instead of icy blue, the Guardian's eyes were now a fiery crimson red, burning with resolve, far more intense than Spyke's had ever been. Its raven wings were now a vibrant golden and ruby, now larger and much stronger than before, adorning its regal shoulders, identical to those of a legendary Phoenix. Instead of one flowing, ribbon-like tail it now had three ruby-colored tails flowing gently behind it, sleek and shining. It's fur was still pure white, but seemed to be even brighter now than ever before. Golden horns curved around its pointed ears, and it radiated an aura of such intense power it almost made Spyke weaken just looking at it. The new Guardian flexed its black claws, pulling its lips back over startling, obsidian colored teeth. And, despite the furious look on its face, the Guardian still looked capable of an unmatched gentleness.

"What _happened_?" Sandy questioned quietly, once they had finished looking over the new look of the Guardian. It was a complete and utter transformation, but, for the moment, everyone seemed completely in awe of the new creature standing before them. There was no doubt in their minds that this beast was the Guardian, but they had never even seen a picture of it looking quite like this.

"Ookwee!" Penelope chipped in, eyes wide.

"It was...ressurected. Into a new form," Dexter muttered, as if he himself didn't even believe what was before his eyes. "Never have I seen anything like this! This is truly astounding! We are witnessing a miracle here!"

"It's amazing!" Pashmina, eyes aglow with amazement, crowed, Penelope jumping up and down beside her, happy that the Guardian was alive again, squealing, "Ookwee! Ookwee!" Everyone's spirits had been lifted to a great height as they dried their tears with the backs of their paws, Pashmina, smiling, using her scarf. In a split second, as the Guardian showed itself, their hope at been restored in full.

Maxwell's book, pages blown mischievously by the wind, opened on its own to the Legend of Fate. With wide eyes, he scanned it again, and, as he read the second part slowly and surely, the truth dawned on him.

"..._flame within the ice_..."

Tracing a paw over the words, Maxwell breathed, "The flame has awakened wtithin the ice..." He finally understood the words of the Legend of Fate that had puzzled them and so many others for so long. Ice to flame. Blue to crimson. The metamorphosis was complete, and the true Guardian was now standing before them, prepared for an all out war. And he had a feeling it intended to win at any cost, and it was far more capable of that now than it had been before this sudden evolution.

Up on the tower, someone was not impressed by the Guardian's transformation. "How could this happen!?" Spyke raged, eyes filled with unbridled hate for the creature, even though he so longed for it's power. Infuriated, he ranted atop the tower, "I killed you! I saw you fall! This isn't the way things are supposed to be!"

"Ze power of our friendship must have caused zis transformation! Now ze Guardian is alive again!" Bijou said, delighted, clapping her paws together encouragingly towards a still-dazed Hamtaro and the newly ressurected Guardian.

"How could this happen!?" Spyke screamed, grabbing the fur on his head in two tightly-clenched paws, frustrated beyond belief. "The legend said you would be defeated! This is all _wrong_!"

The wind died down spmewhat, but the voices remained, and the skies remained blood-colored and dark. The Guardian still glowed with the intense flames surrounding it, giving it an eerie golden-red hue. It looked up at Spyke teasingly, innocent look in its fiery eyes, as if to say, '_well, you must not have read carefully enough, stupid_.' It then peered warmly over its shoulder at the ham-hams, who were still in awe, eyes sparking with amazement as it's vivid eyes stared at them.

Suddenly, above the whispers of the ancient Hamwallians, Sirens voice rang out across the hill, clear as a bell.

"_Thank you...You ham-hams taught me what being a friend truly means, and you've been that and more to me. Thanks to you all, I know what a truly amazing thing friendship is. All I can say is...Thank you...You've given me the strength to finish this."_

Hamtaro, by now, had fully recovered from his accident. Not knowing what was going on below because of his daze, he saw the furious Spyke preoccupied by the ledge, and began to crawl across the tower, groping for his weapon, soon feeling his fingers touch the hilt. Snatching up the Sword of Conquest and getting steadily to his feet, he cautiously approached Spyke, but Spyke noticed this from the corner of his eye. Enraged, he let loose a wild scream and threw an unaware Hamtaro over the side of the tower, Conquest and all, taking his anger out on the innocent hero before Hamtaro could lay a paw on him.

The ham-hams' attention was broken from the Guardian when they spotted their leader plummetting from the tower at Spyke's evil paw. "HAMTARO!" They screamed, kowing that no mystical legend would bring _him _back to life if he were to land on the cold, hard earth.

"Hamtaro!" Bijou's cry rang out above all others, her paws trembling as he plummeted ever closer to the ground.

The Guardian left the ground in a whirl of gold and red flames. It lithely caught Hamtaro, its broad back serving as a landing pad, smiling impishly and showing off it's dark teeth. Hamtaro stared with wide eyes at the Guardian and was about to comment on the make-over when it looked over its shoulder at him. Its crimson eyes told him that everything was happening like it was supposed to, and that they needed to work together to overcome the evil threatening to change the world for the worse. The ties between both of their destinies suddenly strengthened, and they were struck with a true sense of duty.

Hamtaro immediately understood, and, eyes narrowed with focus and filled with a burning resolve, he nodded. Both knew what needed to be done in order to fullfill their destinies, and both were willing to do anything to achieve them.

_"You must help me defeat Spyke, Hamtaro. You __**are **__the unlikely hero..." _Siren's voice filled his mind, combined with another, more melodious voice that send chills up his spine.

"We can do this, Siren!" Hamtaro said softly, but seriously, determination flashing across his face. The blue ribbon tied round his arm, symbolizing his courage, fluttered gently in the dying wind.

"_Then let's fulfill the Legend of Fate together,_" Siren's layered voice said, as the Guardian turned to face the top of the tower.

Hamtaro smiled. "Together...as friends!" He added, nodding again, tightening his hold on the sword of Conquest, which pulsed vigorously in response. The Guardian smiled at his words, feeling a warmth spread through its body at the last, most powerful word.

Spyke was standing enraged on the top of the tower now, look of pure hatred plastered across his face, stunned that the Guardian was alive and had saved that blasted unlikely hero, Hamtaro, as well. Everything that could have gone wrong with his plan had, the fates conspiring to keep him miserable, alone, and weak for the rest of his days. The balance was clearly not in his favor, but, driven now by madness, Spyke raised his the Sword of Havoc, the crimson and gold flames on the ground reflecting in his slitted, ruby-colored eyes, face twisting into a fearful grimace. He would make his final stand without fear, driven by his consuming hunger for a power that was not his.

"I'll kill you both!" He bellowed in a feral tone, fangs bared.

Suddenly, the Guardian and Hamtaro rose higher into the air on golden wings, stopping when they were high above the tower and framed against the scarlet clouds. All eyes, Spyke's and the ham-hams, watched as Hamtaro leapt off the Guardian's back, angling his jump so that he was hurtling toward Spyke with Conquest held out in front of him, and the Guardian opened its mouth to roar its silent roar once more. Instead of the silent alarm everyone was expecting however, red flames poured from its open mouth instead, and they helped propel Hamtaro towards Spyke, the powerful embers touching his fur but not harming him.

"HYAAAAA!" Hamtaro unleashed a valiant battle cry straight from his heart as his sword began to glow with a bright red light, the immense power of Conquest taking over.

Spyke, taken by surprise, raised his own sword to meet Hamtaro's. They met, Hamtaro in midair, Spyke on the tower, and Conquest met Havoc, just as the fabled words uttered by one dying prophet had predicted those many years ago. Flames from the Guardian's mouth engulfed the pair in the deadlock, but the ham-hams could still see the battling hamsters on the tower's top, matched evenly, even now. It would take just a tiny bit more to give one of them the edge.

"You can do it Hamtaro!" The ham-hams encouraged him, closing their eyes and focusing hard on directing their energy and friendship to help their friend, who was in dire need of their strength if he wanted to stop such a powerful force.

Slowly, the ham-hams began to glow with an odd, sparkling light, a lush silver in color. Beams of that bright light shot out and upfrom their defiant line, striking the flowing flames from the Guardian's mouth and intertwining with them, so the stream, now silver and red, was now a combined force of astounding power, half from the Guardian and half from the ham-hams. Hamtaro's sword began to glow a stunning shade of shimmering gold, and suddenly, power exploded from within him, surging through every inch of his body and through every crevice of the great Sword of Conquest as the combined energy from his friends and the Guardian reached him.

"Thank you ham-hams..." He silently thanked them, and unbeknowst to him, the roaring Guardian was thinking the very same words.

Spyke never expected that it would end the way it undoubtedly was going to. He felt himself being driven downwards, away from all he had ever dreamed of. "This was supposed to be my destiny!" Spyke yelled in desperation as he felt his power buckling, the Sword of Havoc weakening with him. "I was supposed to have the power of the Guardian! I was supposed to be Emperor! This cannot _be_!"

Hamtaro squinted, tears stinging his eyes, as a flash of more light filled the area, starting at the top of the tower. It spread across the whole of ancient Hamwall like a great, brilliant wave, sweeping the entire land. As the bright sheet passed over them, the red skies turned once again to a darkening grey, the winds stopped cold, and the voices faded away into nothingness, never to be heard from again. And a calm settled over everything, as if a climactic battle had never even happened.

Everything was turning back to normal.

Spyke was gone from the tower as well, dissappearing with the bright light that had just engulfed Hamwall. Hamtaro remained, drained of energy, on the top of the tower, panting with weariness, while the Guardian flew slowly down to retrieve him. The evil threatwas now gone, since Spyke had vanished, and so had the Sword of Havoc. Everyone knew he was not dead, for no body, blood, nor any sign of death remained where he had stood, once defiantly, now defeated. But he was gone, and that was good enough for them.

The Legend of Fate had finally and ultimately, been fullfilled.

A silence fell for a moment as the ham-hams absorbed what had just taken place. "Is it over?" Pashmina asked in a small voice, her voice cutting through the quiet.

"I think it is..." Maxwell replied shakily, closing his book with trembling paws.

They were not sure if they should cheer or cry, as their muddled emotions overwhelmed them all at once. Quickly they decided on cheer, as the Guardian, still spectacular, even if its glow had faded, lifted a tired Hamtaro into its back and slowly descended to the ground, emotionless look on its pefectly sculpted face. Hamtaro had never felt so relieved as he half-stumbled off the Guardian's back and walked slowly over to his friends, all of them praising him and complimenting him on his astounding victory.

"You did it Hamtaro!" Howdy hollered loudly. "Yee haw!"

"That was amazing, Hamtaro!"

"Who knew you had such strength in you?"

"My best friend's a hero, my best friend's a hero!"

"My hero..." Bijou cooed, inspecting his injuries with concerned, but relieved blue eyes. Hamtaro, no matter how tired he was, attemped to return her beloved ribbon, now slightly scorched with flames and tattered with wear, but his paws were too fatigued to untie it.

"Bijou...your ribbon..."

Bijou smiled brightly. "Keep eet, you silly boy. You deserve it!" She kissed him on the cheek, and Hamtaro decided he had never been happier. Albeit extremely tired, but so very happy.

The Guardian watched the emotional scene with softened, half closed eyes. A slight smile played across its lips, crimson eyes agleam. However, it had also used up a great amount of energy, and its limbs were shaking from fatigue, knees threatening to buckle. But it was happy, in a strange, final way. The ham-hams, once they had finished congratulated Hamtaro, looked over to it, and seemed to notice it with a newfound respect, amazement and awe shining in their grateful eyes.

Suddenly, it collapsed in a heap, brilliant gold engulfing it again for a moment. When the light faded, replacing it lay the limp, small form of Siren, battleworn and still in the soft grass. "Siren!" They exclaimed, bolting for the fallen hamster, as if they had forgotten who it was who had turned into the Guardian in the first place.

They surrounded her, peering down at her fallen form with worry on their faces. She was breathing, which was a good sign, but she wasn't moving otherwise. Panda gently knelt down beside her and picked up her paw, concern flashing across his face. "Siren...wake up...are you okay?" He asked softly.

Slowly, her azure eyes fluttered open and began to absorb her surroundings. For a moment, she swore she was having deja vu, as she thought she saw her elder brother Screech peering over her, but as her vision cleared, she noticed it was Panda, and he was holding her paw just as Screech had one year before to the day. She softly squeezed Panda's paw, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, grunting with the effort.

"Are you okay?" Dexter questioned her.

Siren responded with a jumbled mumbling of an incredibly grumpy, "As good as to be expected, you know, having just been killed, resurrected, and involved a serious battle to decide the fate of the hamster world. In other words..._peachy_."

The ham-hams cheered once more, glad that their friend was alive and well, though cranky, after fighting an apocalyptic battle with the biggest evil to come across the hamster world in over a century. As her mind began to de-cloud itself, she looked up at all of the ham-ham's bright, joyous faces, and she was suddenly stricken with an overwhelming sorrow. All of a sudden, she burst into tears, startling Panda and causing him to fall back on his tail, bewildered. Her azure eyes, flowing like a river, squeezed shut as she wailed mournfully, building up in volume.

"What's wrong?" Boss, also disturbed, asked her loudly, as all of then were slightly confused by her unusual behavior. Why was she crying when she and Hamtaro had just saved the world?

The ham-hams jammed their paws over their ears, heads ringing with her shreeing."I-it's just th-that y-y-you guys _kn-know _now!" Siren bawled, her voice threatening to fall into alarm mode faster than they could say her name.

"Know _what_?" Oxnard yelled, clutching his favorite seed protectively.

Siren quieted slightly, and managed to choke out between sobs, "Y-you know that I-Im the G-Guardian! N-now you g-guys will l-leave me and I'll have no friends! B-but I understand-" She sniffed, clarifying, "I _did _lie t-to you af-af-after all...I'm such an idiot!"

"Are you kidding me?" Hamtaro asked, all eyes landing on him as he chortled, as if at some humorous joke. "Siren, no one's leaving anyone! Once a ham-ham, always a ham-ham I say! Friends for life!" Hamtaro's brown eyes shone with his old, familiar cheeriness as he offered the distraught Siren a cheeky smile. Siren's tears came to an abrupt halt, as she rubbed her eyes with both paws.

She couldn't believe that they would be willing to forgive her. "But, I _lied_! I'm dangerous! Hamsters are _after me_!" She exclaimed, as if what Hamtaro had just stated were preposterous. "I'm like a time bomb, waiting to explode, any hamster within a fifty mile radius is in extreme danger and must evacuate immediately!"

The ham-hams laughed jovially at this. Siren looked befuddled. "What?" She asked, threatening to cry again. "You think this is _funny_?" Her grumpiness was returning.

"You _did _lie, which was a dark spot on your ham-ham resume. But we still got to know you pretty well, and we all want to know more. Plus, you said an oath. You're a member of our group forever, whether you decide to stay or leave," Maxwell stated simply, smiling. "Plus, I must be quite frank, you're not very good at lying. I already suspected you were the Chosen One on Monday. I didn't want to tell anyone, because I trusted you would come clean eventually. And you did...a little late in the game, but you did."

"R-really? You guys still want me in your group?" She sniffed.

"Really!" Dexter and Howdy said simultaneously, finally agreeing on something.

Panda smiled and said, "Yeah, if you left, I don't know what we'd do!" Cappy adding brightly, thrilling Siren that her two best friends in the group wanted her to stay, "Yeah! It's a lot of fun having another hamster my age to play with and talk to!" Penelope squealed in agreement.

Stan added his two cents by saying, "Plus, you're the Guardian of all hamster kind. That's cool, dudette. Wicked cool. You should have just told us from the start!"

"I'm sorry..." Siren said, knowing that no words could ever profess how sorry she truly felt for having trapped her newest hammos in such a dangerous fabrication of lies, nor could she ever articulate how grateful she felt that they still wanted her to remain in their quaint little group as an official ham-ham representative. "I meant everything I said while I was the Guardian. And I'd like to stay. Thank you all so much!"

The ham-hams gave an exuberant round of applause for her and Hamtaro's heroics, causing the pair to blush with pleasure and embarrassment. "I'm just glad it's over!" Pashmina declared, wiping her brow. "I hope that Spyke character never comes after you again, Siren! Of course, he'll have to deal with us!"

"Ookwee!"

Siren merely cast her eyes to the sky, now having finally achieved her rightful destiny. Whenever her services were needed, she would know and help out in any way she could. But for now...a nice little vacation for the rest of the summer was at hand, and she intended to enjoy it to the fullest, relaxing until the time came for her and her ham-ham friends to save the world again. Which, hopefully, wouldn't be for a while...she was so exhausted after this battle, all she wanted was to close her eyes and drift into a nice, peaceful sleep.

"I'm glad it's over..."

"Well, it's getting really late...our owners are going to discover we're gone if we don't get back soon!" Dexter glanced up at the night sky apprehensively. "I don't think the wind is on our side to get home.."

Siren, realizing that sleep would have to wait, got wearily to her feet and said, "Well...I'll just have to solve that..."

With a flash of bright light, she transformed into the blue-eyed, raven-winged form of the Guardian once more, smiling a bright, pointed smile. With a content grunt, it took off running for the balloons, waiting dutifully in front of the basket, like a sled dog waiting to be harnessed to the sled. The ham-hams laughed, gathered their things quickly, and headed for the basket as well, laughing and smiling all the while.

And they left the ancient ground on Wizenhart's Hill, which was never to be disturbed again by evil paws, and soon departed from Hamwall for the first and last time, the Guardian flying and pulling the basket behind it. The ham-hams felt a sense of accomplishment and pride at having been a part of such a historic legend, but they knew that word of their feat would never leave the boundaries of Hamwall or their group. It would forever remain a secret to the outside world, and all that remained of the Legend of Fate was the Sword of Conquest, plunged into the soft earth in front of the tower, framed in the emerging moonlight. The Sword of Havoc was gone, and rightfully so, and now Hamwall, and the memories of those ancient hamsters, could be truly left at ease.

To everyone else, the Legends of Hamwall, the Legend of Fate in particular, never occurred nor were they ever proven true. But to that very special group of ham-hams, they would forever hold the memories of that day in their heart.

* * *

Two pairs of eyes watched the basket of balloons speed away, regarding the retreating hamsters with thanks and pride. A brilliantly silver furred hamster with bright cerulean eyes, wearing a dark blue habit and holding a staff, stood beside a brown-furred, cobalt-eyed hamster, wearing a tattered green habit and holding a metal mallet. They were both looking off in the distance with contented eyes, feet bare as they stood in the lush grass. They were framed by the bright moonlight, and its beams struck them in such a way they almost appeared translucent.

"It is finally over," The silver furred one said in a soft, feathery voice with a preoccupied tone to it, absently twirling the intricate staff with one paw, a thoughful look decorating his face. A slight accent edged his tone, but gave him a sopisticated sound.

"Aye, and with the result we wanted. Now we can rest in peace at long last!" The other said in a low baritone, with a similar accent.

"She was a good choice, I think. Dense, and a bit snotty at times, but had potential from the start, and everything turned out alright in the end, dinnit? And you chose him well, my friend, he was the perfect unlikely hero for the Legend!" The silver hamster smiled at the other, before returning to the idle flipping of his staff.

"Thank you, prophet. I knew you were right all along, old friend."

They took one last look at the ruins of their once lively home, now just eroded stone filled with long-forgotten, undiscovered memories, things only they and those of their lost kind remembered, and then they looked at each other with a look of peace and closure dancing in their eyes. Their smiles were small, but happy and proud, like they had finally recieved something they had been waiting decades for.

"See you in the afterlife, Genforth..." The silver furred one said as they began to vanish from sight, slowly becoming dimmer and dimmer in the illuminating moonlight.

"Not if I beat you there, Wizenhart."

* * *

The walk home for Laura that night was quite different from her usual walks home.

The movie had lasted quite a while, and that plus a few rounds of air hockey had taken up the rest of the time for the party. Laura had enjoyed the movie, but, due to her preoccupied mind, was hardly able to focus in some parts. Everyone had departed for their homes after thanking Mika and grabbing their stuff, heading out in the cool damp night, with only the lights pouring from the street lights to guide their way. Laura peered up at the dark sky, littered slightly with a few dark clouds. Hopefully the rain would hold off until she got home.

Laura found herself walking alone down the almost barren town streets, sandals making squelching noises in the puddles that were scattered along the damp sidewalk. Her brown eyes were cast to the ground, still pondering her awkward, one-sided situation with Mika and Travis, and Mika's odd love-triangle predicament with Reese and Travis.

She would normally make the journey home with her best friend, but Kana had been invited by Lance to go out to an ice cream parlor close to his house, and he would then escort her home by ten. Both had called their parents to seek approval, and Laura had assured a worried Kana that she would be okay walking alone. After all, she was thirteen, and would be perfectly alright walking alone. That's what she told Kana, anyway.

Truthfully, Laura was terrified. It appeared to her that danger was lurking around every corner, robbers and cons, just waiting for her to pass their dark alley. She could imagine all sorts of terrible things, hidden in the shadows...wasn't this just like that horror movie she had watched the other day?

"Hey!"

Laura screamed loudly, imagining all her fears coming true, as she heard the commanding voice over her shoulder. Without turning to see who it was who had shouted at her, she swung her bag around behind her and struck the apparent assailant across the face, as hard as she could. He staggered for a moment, then fell with a thump into the pool of light cascading from the streetlamp, showing his identity.

It was _Roberto_.

She was shocked. "Roberto!" Laura exclaimed, embarrassed at her rash actions, as Roberto sat up and rubbed his jaw, where he had been struck with Laura's bag. "I'm sorry!" She extended a hand to help him up, which he took and grunted as he got to his feet.

"You could look over your shoulder before you decide to hit someone with a bag!" Roberto barked at her, still rubbing his face. He held out her keys with one outstretched hand, cocking an eyebrow. "You dropped these back there, Miss Oblivious. You're lucky I found them, or some hobo would have your keys by now..." Laura accepted them, not sure she should be thankful or not.

"Er...thanks. I think."

"Where's Kana?" He asked, looking around. "Aren't you two connected at the hip?"

Laura retorted hotly, continuing to walk slowly along the wet sidewalk towards home, Roberto now oddly enough at her side, "She went out to an ice cream parlor with Lance, for your information."

"Good. Maybe now that she's giving him some attention he'll stop talking about her _all the time_," Roberto cringed, actually continuing the conversation with Laura, leaving her slightly perplexed, as he had never been quite this civil with her before. And wasn't his house in the other direction?

"He talks about her?"

Roberto nodded, grimacing. "At soccer practice, all Lance _ever _does is blab about Kana, or something incredibly stupid like squirrels or golf, I swear, he's the most random kid I've ever met. Same with Josh; it's always Gina this and Gina that, so much so I never talk to her because I already know _everything _about her. Kory never shuts up about Kylie, but he's better that Lance or Josh about it, all you have to do is call him short and he'll shut up, and Reese and Travis try and outdo each other and argue about Mika _all the time_. These _girls _have been ruining our teams' whole mind set, especially for Reese and Travis!"

"Do they argue a lot?"

Roberto rolled his eyes. "_Duh_. They're our two best players, well, besides _me _of course, and have a crush on the same girl, and compete for the left wing spot. Geez, ever since she moved here all she's done is unintentionally ruin the chemistry of some of our better players. _I _even get along better with Travis than Reese does nowadays. We're going to lose all of our games if they keep that charade up!" Roberto appeared disgusted by this, as if losing a soccer game was unthinkable and unacceptable.

They walked along in awkward silence, until Roberto asked, seemingly innocent, but with an edge to his tone, "What did you and Mika talk about when you were making the popcorn?"

Laura blushed and replied, "It doesn't concern you, so why do you care?" She was still about five minutes from home, and longed to be alone to ponder her thoughts and try and sort out her emotions, without Roberto hovering over her shoulder. What was he _doing_, anyway?

"Reese wants to know..." Roberto shrugged, looking annoyed again. "He'll drive me crazy until he finds out, trust me. You haven't seen him _motivated_." That was true, as to Laura, Reese appeared perpetually bored, unless he was playing soccer, and she'd seen him yawn a few times during the most heated games.

Laura bit her tongue to hold back the stream of insults that threatened to spill from her mouth, and instead, kept her calm and said through gritted teeth, "All we talked about was whether or not she liked Japan so far, where she lived before, and her wierd situation with Reese, which you seem to already know about, and her relationship with Travis. That's _all_!" She finished.

"Must have upset you."

Laura glared at him, a look of pure anger crossing her face. "What do you mean by _that_?" She demanded loudly, raising her voice to match her emotions.

Roberto, unfazed by her behavior, remarked simply, "Everyone knows _you _like Travis. It's common knowledge, to everyone but Mika and Travis at the moment, and no one's about to tell them _that_."

Upon seeing her about to open her mouth again, he continued, guessing correctly the question she had been about to ask, "June told me one day. You better watch what you tell that girl. She blabs!" He warned mockingly, smirking.

"I do _not _like him!" Laura felt her fate heat up from about twelve different emotions.

Roberto appeared not to hear her, as he began speaking again, the same calmed tone to his voice and eyes cast to the sky, "But then Miss Asakura comes along and snatches him up from right under your nose, as well as the second most elligible boy in our class, Reese, earning the hate of every other girl in our grade. Therefore, you must be upset about Mika being Travis's girlfriend, when you like him and Mika has another boy she can be with, so you can have Travis."

"That is _not _what I want to happen! Mika can have Travis for all I care! It's not like I own him!"

"Right."

"A-And I can find someone else! He isn't the only boy in the world!"

"_Right_."

Laura felt tears squeezing out from the corners of her eyes. Could Roberto really read her like a book, all her emotions and what she had been thinking? Before she could tell him sharply to leave her alone, Roberto stuck a handerchief in her face, grimacing again, as if he didn't like seeing her cry. "Here..."

She took it begrudgingly, and hastily wiped her tears. They continued to walk, only the sound of their padding feet against the pavement heard in the silent streets.

"So, what are you going to do?" Roberto inquired lightly, after a moment.

"What else?" She snapped, irritated. "_Nothing_. There's nothing I can do! I would never try and break up Mika and Travis, because they're happy. I don't want to ruin someone's happy, new relationship."

"Tch. Then you're the opposite of Reese."

They were now heading into a more scenic area on the route to Laura's house, the streetlights no longer providing light to their path. Laura, frightened of the dark, especially in the streets at night, began to shiver. Unluckily, she bumped into Roberto, who felt her shivering, and asked pointedly, "What's wrong _now_?" He sounded almost annoyed, taking Laura aback.

"N-nothing. I just don't like the dark. It...scares me."

Laura could not see the look on Roberto's face as he did the unthinkable. _He held her hand. _He! Roberto! _Was holding her hand_. It was like the whole world gone mad!

"Uh..." Laura stuttered, glad Roberto could not see the vibrant shade of scarlet she had turned. Roberto quickly snapped at her, a faint trace of embarrassment in his voice, "You _said _you were scared. Don't think it's more than it is!"

Laura stopped and let him hold her hand, silently, her face still bright red as they continued to walk toward her house. Laura began to feel the familiar explosion of butterflies in her stomach that Travis used to incite, and her brow furrowed as she tried to sort the new, but familiar emotions she could feel emerging...

"_What's going on? I cannot possibly now have feelings for...Roberto! No way..." _The words sounded so preposterous in her own mind she could hardly imagine how ludicrous they would sound if she voiced them.

However, Laura found herself saying something she never expected herself to say, to Roberto especially, "You know, you're mocking me about Travis, so why don't _you _have a girlfriend, like everyone else? And why are you being nice all of a sudden?" Oddly enough, she found she deeply wanted an answer to these questions.

Roberto replied simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, shrugging, "She likes someone else. Nothing much I can do about it but try harder. And to why I'm being nice...I'm _hardly _nice. But hey, people can change, you know. You just have to give them a chance, even if you think they don't deserve one."

They were on the sidewalk directly outside of her house, now standing in the light from Laura's front porch. Laura almost didn't want this walk to be over...

This pteurbed Laura. It gave her an odd feeling, knowing that Roberto was harboring hidden emotions for a girl who liked someone else. It was as if...she was disappointed. "_What is going on today!?" _Laura shouted in her mind, confused about the day's many, many odd events. Plus, Roberto was still holding her hand. _Weird_.

All of a sudden, Laura's front door was flung open, revealing her mother, who had clearly been waiting who-knows-how-long by the window for her only daughter to come waltzing down the street after the party. Her mother grinned broadly, clapping her hands together cheerfully as she saw Roberto and Laura. She called into the house,"Forrest! Laura's home from the delightful Asakura girl's house! Ooh! And there's a boy with her! Aw, they're holding _hands_!"

"_BOY??"_

Her father's loud, earth-shaking shout echoed out to them from the inside of the Haruna house. His footsteps heading towards the door nearly caused the earth to tremble. Laura, panicking at what her father would do to Roberto if he saw him with his beloved daughter, quickly shoved the boy into some bushes by the walk, hissing, "Get down!"

"Wha-oof!"

He landed in the bushes just as the slightly overprotective Forrest Haruna appeared seething in the doorway next to his wife, Marion, a rake firmly in his hands and a menacing look plastered on his face. "Where _is _he?" He demanded of his daughter, as she stood innocently on the sidewalk, smiling and waving nervously at her temporarily unstable father. He clenched the rake tighter in his hands, eyes two snake-like slits, while Marion giggled at his side.

"Who?" Laura inquired innocently, as Roberto snorted back his laughter from his spot in the bushes. Laura kicked him, hissing, "Shush!" out of the corner of her mouth, causing him to laugh even harder.

_"I HEAR HIS LAUGHTER!!_ COME OUT HERE, BOY!"

Roberto, not wanting to anger Laura's father even more, crawled out from the bushes and stood up by Laura, brushing leaves from his clothes and hair. "AHA!" Forrest shouted triumphantly, pointing the rake at Roberto like some kind of sword. "I SEE YOU, _BOY_!"

Shocked by how serious Forrest looked, Roberto raised his hands innocently, as Laura's father began to walk menacingly towards him, rake in his hand. "It's not what it looks like!" Roberto protested loudly, Laura nodding frantically behind him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGHHHH!"

"RUN!" Laura shouted at him, gently pushing him in the direction of his house, panicking, thinking of what horrible things her father could do to Roberto she normally wouldn't mind much.

Roberto, obviously thinking of those possibilities as well, heeded her advice and began an all-out sprint down the road, look of fear spreading on his face. Forrest charged out onto the sidewalk, stopping to stand by his daughter. "YOU BETTER RUN, BOY! I KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!! BE AFRAID! VEEEEEERY AFRAID!" He warned loudly, causing Marion to giggle louder and Laura to slap her forhead with her hand in exasperation.

"Dad..."

All of a sudden, she felt a small slip of paper in the palm of the hand Roberto had held only moments before. She unfurled it carefully, not wanting to tear it. On it was a seven digit number writted in sloppy red ink, but legible. Again, she felt the familiar butterfly feeling, this time triggered, unusually, by the thought of Roberto.

"A phone number..." Her cheeks flared up again, and now she had an odd inkling as to who the orange-haired boy was harboring feelings for. Maybe Roberto _had _changed for the better...as much as her mind screamed at her to believe the opposite, Roberto really did seem like a whole new person...even likeable.

"WHAT IS _THAT_?" Her father demanded, peering over her shoulder. He scanned it before she could hide it in her bag.

"Dad..." She started, trying to stop him from overreacting.

"YOU GAVE MY DAUGHTER A PHONE NUMBER!? WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOOOOOU!!"

"Oh, boy..."

* * *

After calming Forrest down, Laura left her parents to wash up and head off for bed, feigning exhaustion to avoid the interrogation about the party and Roberto. She found herself, showered and dressed in her pink pajamas, sitting at her usual desk chair, pen in hand and diary open to a fresh page. Glancing over to Hamtaro's cage occasionally, she began to write, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, reading aloud as she wrote.

_"Dear Diary...Wow, what a wierd day! I went to Mika's party this afternoon and we played chicken and watched a pretty good action movie..."_

"Wow, sounds great Laura! All I did today was become and unlikely hero and help save all of hamsterkind from a reincarnated evil with the help of the Guardian, which really was our friend Siren all along - can you _believe_ that? - and then she kinda died and stuff, but came back to life thanks to our friendship and we defeated the evil together with the amazing power of friendship! And I got to use a _sword_! It was pretty neat."

_"Mika opened up to me about how she got together with Travis, and her, Travis, and Reese's wierd love triangle factor going on. I definitely would not want to be in her situation!" _Laura chuckled, knowing how this thought contrasted sharply with her ponderings from earlier in the evening._ "Plus, Roberto had a total change in attitude! I dunno exactly what to think now, but I can safely say I'm over Travis for now!"_

"Awesome Laura! I don't like seeing you sad, but when you're happy, I'm happy too!" Hamtaro began to groom himself carefully, still trying to get the dirt and soot from his fur from the dramatic confrontation at Hamwall earlier. "Kushi, kushi..."

"_He even walked me home, and held my hand in the dark. I guess he really is changed. And he gave me his number, even though my dad nearly killed him afterward. Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought he was..."_

Laura peered at her little hamster, sitting innocently on a small pile of woochips, his brown eyes curious, concern flashing in her own chocolate-colored eyes. _"I got home today and found Hamtaro, right in his cage, where I had left him. But he was covered in dirt and looked so tired. I guess he just got tired running in his whiz wheel or something. Still, it's a little odd. He's such an adventurous little guy!"_

"You have _no _idea, Laura!"

Satisfied, she closed the journal gently and set the pen down, exhausted and eyes drooping with fatigue. Roberto's phone number laying crumpled on her desk, she crawled into bed, slipping into the cool sheets, sighing happily and contentedly. "Today was a great day. Maybe tomorrow will be even better!"

"Yeah! But I doubt it. You can't beat today. Try all you like. It _owns _tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Hamtaro. Sleep tight!"

"Heke? Good night, Laura."

* * *

**CFB:** I hope I wrote a satisfying conclusion. Please, R&R, and let me know what you thought. And, if you want a sequel, please vote on the poll in my profile. Feel free to say no. I've only got the prologue written so far anyway...though I have almost the entire story planned out. I'm willing to do it.

_**Next time:**_ The Epilogue! (Dundundun!) So, what's up with the ham-hams a week after Hamwall? And Laura? And even...SPYKE?! Plus, a summay for the sequel...if it comes into fruition.

Review!


	11. Epilogue: All I Ever Wanted

**CFB:** Well, here's the LAST installment of Guardian Towers. It's been a fun ride. I meant to have this up last night (I was on editing stuff and whatnot till, like, 2AM, but I fell asleep watching some horror movie...) but I don't think anyone was on reading then...oh, well, unless I factor time zones...anyway, it's here now. Lol. It's a sad feeling. But gratifying.

**Thanks:**

_Macarov:_ Thank you very much! I was going to do the sequel no matter what people said anyway...but I'm glad you want one! I'm also glad you liked the ending, I hope you like the epilogue, and I hope the sequel will be up to par. And I also look forward to _your_ next fic. I'm sure it's going to be great, since your first one was so good.

_Awsomewriter123:_ Thanks! I'm glad you found the adventure enjoyable, and I hope you like the last chapters when you get to them. I look forward to reading more of your work, too, now that I have time.

**And, overall, I thank _Dolphinsweetheart16 _(my first reviewer) _Crystalgurl101, Awsomewriter123, Michaia, Macarov_, and _CN_. Plus, anyone else who reviews this at a later date and I won't have a chance to thank. There's nothing better than being favorited (in some cases) and getting good reviews from such great writers. I appreciate it.**

_This time:_ We find out what happens to the ham-hams, Laura, and even Spyke after Hamwall and such. Plus, at the end, a _small_ summary of the sequel.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters...I own all characters and concepts not related to the original Hamtaro franchise.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Epilogue:** All I Ever Wanted_

"What's going on?" Siren demanded playfully, a smile gracing her face as she was led down the dim tunnel, hazy eyes covered by a blue and grey checkered blindfold. Panda, who was leading her, just smirked teasingly and said in a sing-song voice, "You'll see..."

It had been exactly on week since the fateful visit to the ruins of ancient Hamwall and the defeat of Spyke. Siren had been resting and healing during that duration, still stopping by daily at the Clubhouse to see her friends. However exhausted she was by defending the world, no force in the galaxy could prevent her from finding time to spend with her new friends, the ham-hams, who she knew would stick with her through thick and thin and vice versa. Hamtaro was equally as fatigued as she, but came to the Clubhouse every day with a smile, regardless, and even went to pick up Bijou each day so they could make the walk together.

Siren shook her head, still grinning her lopsided grin, but continued walking, Panda holding her paw for guidance. Soon, Siren could hear excited voices, and she knew they were nearing the familiar green door to enter the Clubhouse. Her heart began to beat faster, and she began to feel an odd sense of deja vu. "Remember, no peeking!" Panda warned loudly, and, as they heard him, the voices on the other side of the door fell silent and the door creaked open.

Suddenly, Panda untied her blindfold and a shocking sight met Siren's blinking eyes.

Confetti cascaded down upon her head, blue, gray, red, and gold, in honor of the Guardian's two forms, and an eruption of noise filled her ears. Swatting the confetti away from her face, which had been released from a ball hanging from the ceiling and then opened by a string pulled by Stan, Siren asked, bewildered, "Wh-what's this?"

"SURPRISE!" the ham-hams, all wearing matching, bright blue party hats, cheered loudly, blowing on party favors and smiling brightly at the surprised ham-ham. Blue and gold streamers hung all around the room, accenting the heap of confetti that now clung to the floor like a new rug. It didn't take long for Siren to realize that the setup was for a party, but, as Cappy bounded up to her and strapped a bright party hat to her head, she couldn't help but wonder what the party was for.

She soon got her answer. "We realized that, since we never knew the _real _you until after we went to Hamwall..." Hamtaro started cheerily.

"We deecided to have a one week anniversary party, celebrating ze first week we really knew _everyzing _about you, Siren!" Bijou finished, daintily fixing her cerulean party hat and adjusting her matching ribbons.

Siren was in awe, eyes dancing with a surprised happiness. "You guys didn't have to do that..." She mumbled, blushing ten shades of scarlet.

"Of course we did!" Boss exclaimed, slapping her on the back and making her teeter forward. "You're an official ham-ham for life, and you and Hamtarp _did _save the world, after all..."

"Yeah, there's that..." Siren agreed jokingly, smiling wider, her lopsided grin lighting up her once tired features. She noticed a long, rolled up banner hanging on the wall and being held up by a grinning Howdy and Dexter, standing precariously on stepladders. From the excited looks on the ham-hams faces, she could tell that it was important. "What's that thing?" She asked, tilting her head to one side, filled with curiosity.

A smile lit up on every single ham-ham's face as Siren stared wonderingly at the rolled up banner. All of a sudden, Dexter and Howdy both released their ends, unfurling the vibrant and illustrious poster that would be the biggest and best surprise of the entire party.

Siren was stunned.

There, emblazoned on the banner, were the two astounding forms of the Guardian. They were both flying gracefully, though in opposite directions, on raven wings and phoenix wings, with cold blue eyes and intense crimson ones. Siren saw herself reflected in the splendid artistry, from the black marks on both faces of the beasts to the tips of the flowing, ribbon-like tails, twisting in the wind. They were the two sides of her inner self, and she had never seen it depicted so beautifully. This art was unmatched, even by the official depiction of the Guardian in the books.

"Tadah!" The ham-hams cheered, awaiting her reaction.

It took her a moment to overcome speechlessness and find her tongue. "It's _amazing_! Who...?" She asked, barely able to choke the words out through the tears of joy forming in her eyes.

Panda stepped forward proudly. "Me," He said simply, but then added, "Pashmina and Bijou helped _a lot_ with the painting, and Cappy really helped with the drawing, and Boss provided the paper. Maxwell got me a copy of the picture of the Guardian to look at, but we had to wing the other form. I did the basic outline and then selected the shades of color and mapped where they should go, making sure it fit the appropriate dimensions so it wouldn't look disproportionate from any angle."

Siren stared at him blankly, blinking. "I understood about one word of that. But it's _awesome_!" She suddenly wrapped both him and Cappy, her two closest hammos, in a vicious bear hug, while Bijou, Sandy and Pashmina giggled.

After the embrace, Siren said, voice growing thick, "I don't know how I can ever thank you guys..." She wiped a tear from her eye. It was true. She was now enjoying life as a ham-ham, as they had graciously invited her to do, and had the best friends she could ever imagine. How could she ever express her gratitude enough for such gestures?

"Just one thing..." Sandy started.

"Name it!"

"Next time the world is in danger because of an evil Emperor being reincarnated and an old legend or prophecy is about to be fullfilled and you're a huge deciding factor in it...tell us!" Maxwell finished.

This brought laughter to the entire room, lifting spirits, and Siren regarded her new friends with bright azure eyes, looking to each one with an ear-to-ear grin. She could now say she was truly happy, really and honestly happy, for the first time in her young life. And the creature harbored in her inner self felt the same, as she could feel its powerful emotions intertwining with her own. This place was where she honestly belonged, and she had the ham-hams to thank for making her feel so alive.

"Deal."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Laura! It's Kana."

"Hi Kana, what's up? You seem very cheerful today..." Laura grinned cheerfully, twirling the phone cord around her finger as she sat backwards on the kitchen chair, her parents watching a television movie in the next room. It had been a week since the fateful pool party, and her life had fairly reverted back to normal, except for a couple of things. Hamtaro, for one, seemed a lot more..._heroic_, lately, and she didn't quite know why. But every now and then she would catch him waving one paw around like it was a sword or something.

"I am cheerful! You see, Kylie's having a pool party at her house in two days and she asked me to call and ask if you can come! It'll be great fun! and Lance called to ask if I was going, which makes it even better," Kana chattered excitedly. "Everybody's coming. Think you can make it?"

Laura pondered this, realizing that she didn't have any plans for the rest of the summer. "I probably can..." After what had happened at Mika's, she wasn't sure if she was ready to face that kind of drama again, with the whole love triangle thing going on with Mika, Travis, and Reese, and games she wasn't sure she was ready for. But instantly, an image of a certain orange-haired nuiscance filled her mind, and she decided otherwise. Maybe it would be fun...

She ran into the other room to ask her parents, praying that they would agree. A split second later, she bounced back into the kitchen, grinning hugely. "Yeah, I just asked my parents and they gave the okay. It sounds great! Hey..." She asked innocently, tracing her finger absently along the frame of the chair she was sitting in, hoping Kana couldn't hear the eager edge to her voice over the phone, "Do you know if Roberto is coming?"

There was a pause, and Laura could imagine Kana's brow furrowing with confusion, as her best friend had just uttered Roberto's name without growling or snarling it. But she replied, a bit hesitantly, "Uh...last I heard he _was_. Why?"

"...No reason."

* * *

"Finally."

His voice was raspy from dehydration, crimson eyes drained of their luster. He was literally dragging his tattered body across the barren wasteland, panting, muscles screaming with the effort. Even breathing was a chore for him now, having gone days without substantial food an surviving on what little water and scraps there was in this scorched terrain. The sun was pounding relentlessly upon his battered form, black cape ripped and full of ragged holes, but still hanging limply from his thin, bony shoulders. He had been traveling for a week now, back to the place he had always despised, but the only place he could go to now, after such a horrifying defeat.

The Dark Lands, his native home.

The now useless Sword of Havoc was strapped across his back, concealed by his tattered cape, the only proof he had ever been at Hamwall when the legend was fullfilled by Siren, Hamtaro, and those blasted ham-hams. He had prayed that he could eventually pretend that the whole humliating loss was all a bad dream, but the dead sword on his back was a constant reminder of his great tragedy.

As he dragged himself over a blistering hill, he could at last see the sturdy huts made from the dark, blackened sand, looming before him and coming ever closer as he inched slowly forward. Soon, he was among them, and felt a tightening in his stomach as he entered the place of his birth. He collapsed in the middle of town square as soon as he reached it, no sounds around him, his final ounce of strength spent. He lay there alone, physically and emotionally drained, sun blaring down on him and making his fur feel like it was ignited.

Suddenly, he heard the padding of footsteps, many of them, coming nearer and nearer as he lay weary in the blazing sand. He could feel many pairs of intense eyes, from blue to crimson, like his, trying hard to place his weathered face in their memories. He dared not open his eyes, lest they remember quicker.

Still, one remembered him instantly.

"_Ah_. Spyke! You have returned to us."

Spyke used a great amount of effort and rolled onto his back, squinting through the bright sunlight to see the owner of the voice. A gruff looking hamster, somewhat similar in appearance to himself, approached him with his head held high. He had mahogany colored ears and a large brown spot over his left eye, as well as heavy bangs obscuring his vivid red eyes, startlingly akin to Spyke's scarlet orbs. He alone stood over Spyke's fatigued body, no one else daring to venture closer, a crooked grin twisted on his handsome, furry face as his shadow cast itself across Spyke's exhausted body. It was the face that had haunted Spyke for a long time.

"Shut it, Sprint."

Sprint shrugged Spyke's harsh tone off and said, "We wondered when you would return." He tossed a canteen of water up, hitting Spyke in the stomach and causing him to grunt with pain. Spyke, reluctantly muttering his thanks, guzzled the water without taking a breath. When he finished, he tossed it away carelessly, sitting up and wiping the corners of his still-dry mouth.

Sprint's brilliant eyes narrowed into a ferocious glare, though he cast his eyes to the sky instead of looking at Spyke. In a clipped tone, he said, "Mother and father have worried so much about you. Unfortunately, they are not here to greet you. They worried terribly, especially mother, and both grew depressed. It led to their death, big brother. We are the last remaining of our clan. Is that what you were aiming for, when you left?"

Spyke seemed unfazed by this news. His parents hadn't believed in him, either, and hadn't invested much in him when he was younger, instead choosing to relay their affections and attention onto his 'remarkably-talented' little brother, Sprint, so, naturally, he missed them not. Even if they had been upset when he left, it was their doubt he would always remember. Sprint picked the discarded canteen up and replaced the cap, telling a stout, young hamster to go and refill it with fresh, cool water from one of the many wells in the town. Now all the hamsters surrounding the two brothers were whispering, finally remembering the Dark Land native Spyke and his strange disappearance a year before.

"Is that the lad who went off in search of that _legend_?"

"Yeah, didn't he _actually_ believe it?"

"What a fool!"

"I think he was just humiliated that he was the only one who believed!"

"Pathetic..."

Spyke, trying in vain to ignore the whispers all around him, was focused on the sneering face of Sprint. He was taller now, even taller than Spyke, despite being a full year and a half younger. His face had matured, and he had a regal air about him, like he had grown up in more ways than just physically. He was instantly reminded of how he had been mercilessly compared to his younger brother since the latter's birth, and felt even worse, seeing Sprint so much more intimidating than he had ever been. He would never amount to what Sprint was, especially in this emaciated, humiliating state.

"So..._brother_. Did the Legend come true?" Sprint asked innocently, though his tone was biting. He had never known the _full _reason why his older brother had abandoned them, so there was a trace of resentment in his voice.

Spyke glared at him, a flicker of his old animosity glowing in his scarlet eyes. "Why do you care, Sprint? You wouldn't believe me anyway..." He spat angrily, feeling helpless against the mob that surrounded and towered over him. He tried to push himself up to a standing position, but fell down on his tail immediatley, limbs too shaky and fatigued to support him. As he fell, the crowd gathered around him chuckled a bit at his expense.

Sprint replied, crimson eyes burning with the same animosity as Spyke's, and sarcasm dripping from his voice, "When you leave our land for your own selfish desires to fullfill some _legend _and gain _ultimate power_ I'm obviously going to care, brother!" Hushed voices rang out in the crowd, hissing and curious, searching for anyone who held answers, but the only one who did was the one sitting wearily on the ground, being interrogated by his own flesh and blood.

There was a pause, during which the crowd fell silent. "It did..." Spyke said softly, eyes cast to the ground. "The Chosen One was this little hamster with black jagged markings on her face and gray ears. Hardly worthy of such immense power...but there was little I could do about that. She had backup from a foolish band of hamsters calling themselves the _ham-hams."_

Sprint laughed. Following his example, several members of the crowd began to chortle too. "And how long did it take you to come up with that story, _brother_?" Sprint asked, as the young hamster returned with the canteen. He tossed it to Spyke, who managed to catch it. He guzzled it again, thirst still unsatisfied.

"I told you you wouldn't believe me..." He said bitterly, once he had finished.

Sprint laughed again, his laugh much more smooth than Spyke's shrill chuckle. "Why should I have any reason to believe you? Where's your proof? No wait! _Don't _tell me! You have the fabled _Sword of Havoc_ with you? Right! Ha!" He brushed the fur out of his eyes and muttered, "It would be easier for you to just admit that you were a fool brother, unless you want to suffer even more humiliation..."

Spyke felt his old gleefulness returning to him as his brother spouted these mocking words. Had he said anything else, the following moment wouldn't have been so amazingly sweet. He merely reached behind his black, tattered cape and drew out the Sword of Havoc. Even though the fabled weapon was mostly drained of power, it was still intimidating and gave off an air of chilling evil. Silence fell across the crowd as dozens of wide eyes caught sight of Havoc. The look that now spread across Sprint's face was one of shock and horror, eyes wide with fear, making the moment even greater for Spyke.

"I-It can't be! Y-you must have made a fake!" Sprint stuttered, angered, but shock overruling all other emotions.

Spyke smiled, content. The sword, with its last few spurts of power, was encircled in a hue of lavender purple from the violet gem encrusted in the hilt. Gasps rang out among the crowd and several shocked glances were exchanged. Sprint himself looked more stunned than everybody else, his paws trembling and his eyes wide. "Think what you may..." Spyke snarled, crimson eyes regaining their old fire, and voice raising to its old, commanding volume, "I may have not recieved ultimate power, but proving you wrong, Sprint, is all the _sweeter_."

Before Sprint could gather his jumbled thoughts, the mob closed in on Spyke, amazed, wanting to know more about his adventure. Sprint stood a little ways back, not joining the converging throng, but standing just outside of it, able to see his brother's tired form over the heads of those gathered around him. However, he listened from the sidelines as his brother launched into the year-long story of his travels, even telling of his failures, at ease now that he was believed, and, in an odd way, admired. Sprint noticed that his brother looked calm, and, for once in his life, happy, even though he had failed. A small, proud smile wound its way onto his face despite himself. He had never seen his older brother look so content.

"Wow, mister! Can I touch your sword?"

"Were you really at Hamwall? _The _Hamwall?"

"Tell us more!"

Sprint smirked at the mob enclosing his battered, worn brother. A look of understanding flashed into his bright red eyes as he muttered, "Stubborn big brother. He never gave up. He _was _right all along..." He, seeing the error of his ways, plopped down in the dark sand and listened as his older brother told his amazing story, his attention fully focused on the words Spyke weaved. He knew that his brother's story, though it did not have the ending Spyke wanted, would forever be remembered in the Dark Lands.

Spyke told his story with a slight smile dancing across his weathered face. He had failed, and had not achieved the ultimate power he had thought he was destined for. But he had proved his colony wrong, and he realized, that was all he ever really wanted in the first place, and what had motivated him to set out in search of glory in the first place. Now he would become a legend in the young eyes of the next generation, and maybe his legacy of almost achieving hamster world domination would continue on after his death. He had become someone worthy to be noticed and remembered, even if his goal was unmet. Now, he was finally accepted.

And that was all he really ever wanted, after all.

* * *

**CFB:** And that, my friends, is all you will ever see of _Guardian Towers._

But here's a sneak peek of the sequel!

**Preview for **_**Rain of Nightmares**_**:** Laura's first day of seventh grade is about to begin, but what exactly is going on with her and Roberto? Junior High drama enters her life as she tries to establish who she is the new environment that is junior high school. But what happens when a shocking breakup between two of her friends results in her having to choose sides? How much heartbreak can one split cause? Meanwhile, at the Clubhouse, everything is going smoothly since Hamwall occurred. But when a battered hamster shows up at the Clubhouse, desperately asking for help, they get tangled up in another adventure, this time more epic than the last. Throw in a were-ham, some love connections, family reunions, and a land in the clouds, and it's bound to be an adventure twice the size of Hamwall. But they better not get caught up in their dreams, or it's bound to be a nightmare!

If you want the long version of the summary, it's in my profile right now.

Bye!


End file.
